


It's A Werewolf Thing

by Gloryofluv



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Family, Multi, Romance, Werewolf Culture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:37:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 111,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloryofluv/pseuds/Gloryofluv
Summary: In a world where a werewolf is an insult and those that help them are misunderstood; there are few that can understand. They can recognize the difference between anger and frustration. Between happiness and lust. They are the souls that speak to such a flexible and misunderstood creature. Remus was lucky, he could count on his hands how many people he trusted. Most werewolves don't even have a single person to turn to.However, life could be so different this time. He was returned with a start by someone he wasn't expecting to see. There he was, standing in a familiar setting with some of those he trusted and a few he wouldn't have dared to. Why? Now, the statement Sirius loved was something of a commonplace. "It's a werewolf thing, Moony."~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A man walks into a bookstore. From then on the world is much different for the owner; Hermione Granger. Now, she has to deal with him, his desperation and an odd piece of magic he had drudged up in his passions. What is a witch to do with new chaos? A lupine chaos? Is it really just A Werewolf Thing or something far more? She might be forced to find out.(Posted on FFN; WIN)





	1. Early Closure

 

 

**A fortnight to the full moon.**

Hermione Granger had decided a few years ago to fall to the backdrop of the wizarding world. She had opened a bookstore in Hogsmeade. Her unique featured section, muggle literature, was actually a great selling section during Hogsmeade weekends. She was making her store quite profitable especially since she was already renown. She had a lovely flat above the bookstore that out the window she could see Hogwarts from a little nook she read books.

Harry was, of course, supportive of her and her decision to leave behind the ministry after she passed the anti-discrimination laws she desired to achieve. It seemed hallow for her that the people who it would have affected the most had been dead for so long.

Ron, however, was less thrilled with her occupation change. Her defining moment in their relationship was when she chose to dedicate herself to the shop. It was in his opinion, selfish. He thought after she quit the ministry that she was going to become a house witch and marry him; have kids, the whole nine. However, she didn't, and he hated it. That ended it for them.

Now she was a lone wolf so to speak. She could understand Remus on several levels and could see him running his own bookstore as much as he enjoyed teaching. The witch was putting up some books when she heard the bell ring at the door.

"Welcome to Spines and Binds," Hermione called out as she approached the front.

Her feet froze in their spot; Draco Malfoy was standing there at the entrance. "Granger," he huffed with a glare. His eyes were almost strange for her now that they held a very menacing glint. His frame was even more so, but it wasn't aggressive per se, just very daunting. It was as if someone pasted her memories of him onto a wall and washed the details off as he glowered at her.

"What can I do for you?" Hermione murmured, plastering on a welcoming smile.

Draco sneered roughly and waved his hand. "I'm buying your silence. I need books, but you can't say a word to anyone," he growled as he closed the distance between them.

She stared up at him as his finger went to in front of her nose. "Are you threatening me?" Her curly hair made her feel warm as his eyes narrowed sharply.

His expression grew aggressive as his upper lip rose. "You bet your arse I am, Granger."

Hermione stood straighter and put her hands on her hips. "Go ahead, try it, Malfoy," she hissed with narrow eyes. "I won't give you anything with that attitude."

It shook him from his dominant posture as his eyes softened. "Okay," he sighed and bobbed his head. "Can you please help me? No one else I know can."

Hermione relaxed and waved at him before flicking her wand. "I'll close up, and we can go have some tea. You seem disheveled," she murmured as the door clicked and the sign on the door shifted.

Draco huffed and ruffled his blond hair. "I'll do almost anything, Granger."

She escorted him toward the back and led him to the door marked private. He seemed apprehensive, but Hermione remained calm as she smiled politely back at him. It was odd for her, and she felt it bubbling in her chest, but she released it; if he sensed her trepidation, she would cause more strife. There was something almost familiar about his behavior, but Hermione didn't want to project either. She hasn't seen Draco in years, but something difficult was causing him to reach out so desperately.

They climbed to her sitting room with ease before she offered the armchair to him. "Go right ahead and sit down. Let's talk," she said with a nod as she sat on the sofa.

Draco flopped and rubbed his face before turning to the witch; his eyes were already glittering. "Granger, I'm in so deep. I don't have anyone I can turn to and my son needs me."

Hermione swished her wand, and the tea was fixing itself in the kitchen. The tray soon floated toward her coffee table, and she dressed a teacup. "So explain to me how I can help. I know I am the last person you want to come to…" she declared as she took the cup to her lips.

Draco's face skewed up as he exhaled. "I need books on werewolves, Granger," he sighed, covering his face.

She paused her cup in the air as her face paled. "Draco?"

His icy eyes met hers, and he exhaled. "Yes."

"What happened? How?" Hermione gasped, nearly dropping her cup.

Draco groaned and tossed his head toward the ceiling. "I was caught unawares on a task for my father. He needed me to meet a client of his for a book he was selling off. He was a werewolf and was planning to seek revenge on my father. I suppose he thought I was next best… that fuck was still using Wolfsbane Potion when he attacked me and left me on the road, half dead. I lost my wife a few years back and can't disappointment my son. I need help," he finished, and his eyebrows were knitted in distortion.

Hermione didn't bother with social mannerisms as she set her cup down and went to hug the broken man. "Draco, I'm so sorry. I will do whatever in my power to help you. I can write out a few owls to discreetly get some potions for you. We'll work this out."

He tugged her to him and buried his face in her neck. "I'm so scared about this full moon. I don't want to be alone."

She made a calming sound and chanced running her fingers over his shoulder as he clung to her. "We will figure it out. Alright? I am so proud of you for reaching out," she whispered and patted him.

Draco released her and gazed up to her eyes. "I can't tell my family, Granger. My parents will try to take my son from me. I can't live without him now that Astoria is gone."

Hermione nodded and tried to climb from his lap, but he didn't release her. "I know we don't know each other now, but I'll help however I can." He ran his nose against her neck, and she could hear him smelling her skin. "Draco, I need you to stay with me alright. I know it's only going to get worse the closer the moon gets, but we can do this. Remember Remus? He was responsible and very conservative."

Draco tugged his head back and frowned. "Lupin? You think he would know what to do?"

Her frowning increased, but her lips softened. "Of course, he was amazing. I never met a more dignified man in my life."

There was something almost unhinged and predatory about his hands on her. Hermione tightened her expression as he gripped her closer. "I need something," he grumbled as he pressed his forehead to her chest.

"Draco, I need you to let me go, alright?" she asked firmly.

His grasp was more confining as his throat rumbled in defiance. "No, I feel so much less insane like this," his voice was throaty, but more of a whine.

"Draco, let go, now," Hermione ordered.

He released her, and she nearly fell to the floor. Hermione righted herself and stood before the torn man. The blond was collapsing on himself, and she exhaled, touching his shoulder. Draco glanced up at her, and she saw the argument his inner voice was struggling with. Hermione remembered fragments of that look on Remus's face.

"Hermione, I don't know what to do when I feel like this."

"Just breathe, Draco."

"I can't go home tonight. My mother thinks I'm out on business. Please, can I stay here?" he inquired with a pout.

She felt like she just adopted a puppy with the pout he was giving her. Hermione exhaled and bobbed her head. "You can stay, Draco. I have a spare room, and we can work some of this out in the morning. Are you hungry? I can make you something to eat."

His face morphed into curiosity as she padded into the kitchen. "You cook?" he asked.

Hermione made an effort to contain the smile on her face as she pulled out some chocolate chip biscuits. Flicking her wand at the plate, the smell seeped into the small space as Draco entered. She pivoted and saw the evidence of the wizard salivating. "Why are you alright with this, Granger?" he murmured with a hint of suspicion in his tone.

Hermione sighed and shifted with the dish still in her hands. "Remus would have without a second thought regardless of the past. I just want to walk in his shoes when it comes to helping the magically conditioned."

Draco took a cookie and nibbled on it with contemplation etched in his eyes. "Have you done this before?"

Hermione bobbed her head slowly. "Yes, with a few. Right after my bills were passed, I had several young werewolves approach me for help. That's why I'm happy to have my bookstore; in the ministry, I wasn't allowed to insist on being proactive," She stated and set the platter down on the counter next to him. "Draco, you're going to have to change your life a bit. There is no shoving it under the rug as you have for the last two weeks."

"How are you going to help me, Granger?" he asked, tilting his head.

She admired the odd creature that Draco Malfoy now was. He had filled out in the years after school, and his jaw had angled handsomely. The blond hair was wild and dangled around his brows and icy eyes with a life of their own. All in all, he was a new being in comparison to the boy she remembered all those years ago. The urgent expression he donned was intense, but she had recognized it with green eyes a lifetime ago.

"We will start by getting your Potion for next week. Then after I will see if we can solve less pressing problems."

Draco leaned against the counter, and his long legs bowed. "Well, I know you think I'm insane for coming here and collapsing your life in a blink," he mumbled, gazing down at the tile.

"I don't," she responded as she went into the cupboard. "I understand. I may not be a werewolf, but I understand lycanthropy better than most."

"Why?" his voice sounded pained as she busied with crafting a meal.

"Because I've seen both sides of it, Draco. Remus was tender and tortured. However, Fenrir was a monster and proud." She announced as her wand swished in the air.

She felt him approach her personal space and his nose traced some of her wild curls. "Is that why you smell familiar?" he breathed against her.

"I'm not a werewolf, Draco. I would appreciate it if you stopped moving so close," Her voice was slightly pointed as she continued her task; ignoring his probing. "He attacked me after Bellatrix tortured me. I have some unsound scars, but that's about the only complaint I have."

Draco pulled away and groaned loudly. "What is this? I either want to fuck or bite people. This isn't normal," He growled and smacked his hand down on the counter.

Hermione attempted to hide her bright cheeks among her tresses as she finished the steaks she had pulled out. "Remus never spoke about any of that," she whispered.

"Of course not, you were a child. A swotty little witch who didn't even realize how intimidating you were." Draco retorted, still closer than she would have liked. "When's the last time you had someone over," he mused, and she could hear the audible sniff. "It smells like food and you in here. Not a trace of any foreign intrusion."

Hermione swiveled her eyes as she plated the steaks and turned to him. "Draco, I understand this is the first time you are able to be your more lupine self with someone else, but I would appreciate it if you didn't nose about in my personal life while you're here."

He smiled for the first time since he arrived in her shop. "Granger, you don't have to be shy. I knew you had a throbbing crush on me in Hogwarts."

Her face grew twisted as she groaned. "Disgusting," she spat and shoved him aside before grabbing their plates. "I'm expelling as much patience as I can for you, Malfoy, but I'll not have you trying to get into my knickers because you are randy and wild," Hermione told him as she exited the kitchen and walked toward her dining table.

"Randy and wild? I have to wonder how you know these things. How many affairs with werewolves have you had?" He teased as he collapsed in front of the plate at the table while she glowered. "Don't give me that steely stare; I'm only jesting. It's been a long two weeks of loneliness and anger for me."

Hermione had scooted her chair forward when she sat down and frowned down at her plate. "I have to be honest with you, Draco. Your life is going to change indefinitely, and I'm not certain what to do with you. I became an animagus years back when I was helping young werewolves before the program in the ministry, but as for your life, it will be difficult to hide that from your parents."

Draco cut into the steaks and smirked. "This is nearly pulsing, Granger."

Hermione had cut into hers and revealed the same display. "Well, get used to it, Draco. Most meats will taste overcooked now." They were silent a few moments as Draco absent-mindedly stabbed at his veggies and chewed them with mild disdain. Hermione, however, had pulled a book off the nearby empty chair and was browsing its pages. He watched her eat and flip the book's contents with amusement. "We're going to have to figure out how to take care of you. I would rather not have to, but we can't very well ask Sirius…" Hermione sighed shaking her head. "He was such a disorderly man, but terribly kind."

"You really are going to help me?" he questioned with a tilt of his head.

Hermione met his gaze with confusion. "Draco, why wouldn't I? I know you can't go asking the ministry. They will tell your father about your status. I, unfortunately, couldn't change that about the bill, but at least you will still be eligible to receive your inheritance without a doubt. I surely don't want them to send you away and keep your son. We have had enough corruption in this world without your father raising another child."

Draco winced at her tone and sighed with a nod. "Thank you, Granger. It was not my intentions to flop on your lap as I had. I just knew if I came and demanded books on werewolves, you would point me in the right direction without judgment. All the time I spent discriminating those that are different and now I am a monster," he finished with a deflated posture as his shoulders sank.

Hermione pointed her fork at him with a glare. "Firstly, being a werewolf doesn't make you a monster, Draco. Remus was a shining example of that. Secondly, you best deal with your own repentance for being such a bugger in school on your own. Finally, if I'm going to help you, then you must understand that I have to pace myself as much in this new found situation too. No trying to take advantage of my kindness, clear?"

"Understandable, Granger."

Hermione grimaced at her plate; suddenly hunger wasn't as important. "Draco, I don't know how to tell you this, but if we don't find someone you can confide in aside from myself, you will certainly fall apart. Lycanthropy is like someone turns up the most erratic senses in your brain. Eat. Shag. Fight. Bite. Self-harm. Those are just things you are going to touch on once this full moon is over. I have seen it happen to others. Tamer wizards who were nowhere as potent as your personality."

His eyebrows skewed as they rose from their rest on his brow. "How often did you help with werewolves?"

"Often enough to know that they are creatures that need foundation. I have seen many choose to run off into the wilds because it was easier than the trials of trying to reformat the life they knew into something after they were bitten. If you are insistent on keeping it hidden, then you're going to need friends, Draco. I know you don't have many of them now, but you might need to find your pack. You need people to lean on. I keep using him as an example because Remus was a stellar wizard and didn't let his affliction dictate his life. He had found those that kept him afloat and human." She concluded and bobbed her head as he slumped in his chair.

"I don't make friends well, Granger."

"Then you best learn, Draco. It'll define your life from here on out. Wolves aren't meant to live alone. The canine beasts have a unit and pack to fall upon. Social gratification. Protection. Structure. Those are all things that despite what you may think, will define you after this full moon."

"Okay," he sighed as his bottom lip jutted in displeasure.

Hermione smiled despite herself. "Don't pout. It will get easier, I promise." She stood from her chair and bobbed her head. "Now, I'm going to get cleaned up. You make yourself comfortable in here and finish eating. We will go over your symptoms and figure out what we can do to quell some of them so you can get some rest tonight. I can see you haven't had slept in days."

He nodded as he finished chewing a bite. "I haven't which is why I came to seek you after my son was fed for the evening. I need help."

"We'll fix some of the difficult stuff, Draco. I promise I will try my best effort to help."

Hermione left her food at the table, and the blond werewolf was pondering. He listened to her shifting about in the flat and did not continue to eat until he heard the water turn on in the bathroom. There was grumbling in his mind about the dripping form in the restroom. This new textured voice was far more unhinged than he ever was. Would it really get any easier?


	2. Testing Mettle

Hermione had settled Draco in and found sleep for herself in the late night. She woke with a start in the early morning as she realized she slept in; well, sleeping in for her was just after six in the morning. The witch groaned as she scrubbed her face and went into the bathroom. The water was running as the curtains were pulled back, announcing Draco was showering by the sound of water hitting skin.

"Don't poke your head out; it's just me. I have to pee," she grumbled, knowing he could hear her.

"Good morning, Granger. This contraption is so much nicer than bathtubs," He mused happily.

"Glad to see you in better spirits," Hermione responded after finishing up.

The curtain sounded, and he was grinning wolfishly. "Come on in, the water is fantastic," he teased with an arch to one of his eyebrows.

"What is with male werewolves either fighting or fucking," Hermione said very bluntly with a wave. "Enjoy on your own; I'll take no part."

"How many times have the werewolves you helped propositioned you?" he questioned, a tilt of his head even as his smirk stayed.

Hermione reached the doorknob before responding. "More than I care to explain to you, Draco." She said and left the bathroom.

She went out into her sitting room to see a fresh tea tray had been set out for her. The witch was pleasantly surprised that Draco would do that and slumped down before dressing a cup. Hermione didn't sleep well; she kept having nightmares about claws on her skin. Her scars ached this morning at the sour reminder that the pale man in the other room was there that night.

"Granger, what shall we do today?" Draco inquired as he padded into the room.

She gazed up at him, and her cheeks grew aflame. "Draco, put some clothes on," she snapped turning from his nearly nude form.

He was in nothing but a black towel wrapped around his hips, but he decreased the distance between them. "Can you tell me how bad they look?" he asked.

Hermione made a substantial effort to hide her mortification when she looked back at him and saw them. Scars and bites all over his chest. Her lips pursed as she examined him and waved a hand in the air. "Come here," she conceded as she erected herself from the sofa. Hermione's fingers traced some of the silvery jagged scars on his chest that were sunken and deformed. "You fought him?"

Draco stifled a chuckle. "That tickles," he gruffed while rocking his head. "Yes, I tried. Little I could do, but I tried."

"Who took care of them for you?"

Draco exhaled as he stared down at her. "I went to St. Mungo's when I came to. They promised to keep it confidential as long as I signed a waiver claiming I was leaving without registering under the concept that if I harm someone, I will go to Azkaban if someone gets harmed by me."

She attempted to pull away, and he snagged her wrist swiftly. "Don't, please?" he breathed.

"Draco, I can understand you're feral, but don't put me in this position. I can't help you if you do," Hermione responded while keeping eye contact with him.

Draco released her and exhaled. "I'm sorry, Granger. You just smell so familiar. I'm in need of familiar."

Hermione shifted and felt more naked than she wished in her pajamas. They weren't at all sheer or skimpy, but the glint in his eyes was making her self-conscious. She was tiny in comparison to his large frame, and that only exaggerated her discomfort; it would just take him mere seconds to claim his needs for her to be the tool for such.

She tried to ignore the twisting in her abdomen, but the werewolf in front of her smirked. "Oh?" Draco purred, and his fingers touched her hair.

"Malfoy, stop," she growled, her face morphed to fearsome. "Have a bit of decorum please."

Hermione pivoted and shifted to the sofa. A safe distance from the damp werewolf. "You know, it isn't all that bad to have an extreme sense of smell. That I can definitely see being a perk." He mused as he sat down in the armchair.

Hermione resumed sipping her tea as she closed her eyes. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I'm down for a shag to clear tension," he said, causing her to snap her glare at him.

"I'm not."

"Anyone ever tell you what you smell like?" he inquired, tilting his head.

Hermione huffed as she sunk into the sofa. "No, Draco."

"You smell like wildflowers in a meadow mixed with strawberries dipped in sex. I can see why you don't just run into a pack of werewolves. You wouldn't last," Draco declared with a smirk.

"Merlin help me, why did I agree to this?" Hermione groaned covering her face. There was a rapping at her back door, and she huffed. "Great," she hissed and glared over at Draco. "Behave yourself and put on some pants."

Draco paled as his smirk dropped. "Who is it?"

"Someone who won't say a word if he sees you; don't worry." She said cryptically, and the blond moved swiftly toward her spare room. Hermione stood up and opened the door to see Harry Potter. "Harry, what are you doing here this morning?" she questioned as he entered her flat.

"George told me you closed early and I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I was up early enough to come see you."

Hermione pouted as he sat down in her spot on the couch; this was going to be a probing conversation she feared. "Now, why would he have concern for me? Let alone, what was he doing in the joke shop during a weekday?"

"He was taking inventory and saw someone enter your shop before you closed down. Ginny was worried…" he trailed off, a blush emerged on his cheeks.

"Oh, and who was this person of interest?" Hermione dodged further with a frown.

"Draco Malfoy," Harry grumbled.

Her cheeks were matching his as she shrugged. "My patrons are allotted to buy books, Harry."

"That and shag the owner if she allows," Draco announced as he entered, wearing a pair of black slacks and a grey t-shirt.

"Draco!" Hermione snapped, turning to him in mortification.

Draco slumped down in the armchair and yanked the curvy tanned witch to his lap. "Isn't that right, she-wolf?" The question had a hidden message for her, and unfortunately, she was trapped by the lie or his unwilling confession.

Hermione was staring at Harry as she was imprisoned on Draco's lap. His green eyes were squinted in confusion and distaste. "You're shagging Malfoy?" he asked, unconvinced.

"You and Ginny have been telling me to get out more," Hermione mumbled, pulling her curls from her warm face.

Draco was shooting a wolfish grin from over her shoulder at him. "I came in here for an appraisal on a book a few weeks back and decided not to leave that night. It's a relief after feeling alone so long," Draco told him. "I hope there are no ill feelings, Potter."

Harry was stunned and cleared his throat as he tugged at his collar. "Is this, well, er, a relationship?"

Hermione covered her face and groaned. "No," she huffed.

"Yes, I plan on it. She needs a bit more convincing, but I have been working on it," Draco declared and nuzzled her neck. "Isn't that right?"

Hermione wanted to jump up and yell at the inconsiderate Malfoy. Not only was he inconveniencing her, but he was also now having her lie to her best friend. All so he could keep his own secret. "Yes," Hermione said through a clenched jaw.

Draco's grip on her hips rocked her lower half, and she grew crimson as she felt just how much he could believe this lie of his own making. "It has been a juggling act to hide it from my parents," he huffed, and she elbowed him.

"Stop it, Malfoy. Harry doesn't need to know everything," she grumbled, and Harry choked on his own Adam's apple that quivered in anxiety.

"This is real? Hermione, I'm sorry, but I'm so confused. You haven't even told Ginny about this."

"I can understand why. Imagine if anyone knew how much we had to repair her bed," Draco mused with a wink.

Hermione pursed her lips and glanced back at him; she could play his bloody game too. "Or the fact that you sobbed like a baby the first day I made you make me dinner. Such a whiner," she hissed with a taunting expression at Malfoy.

Draco sneered while rolling his eyes. "Or that you have been sending me random letters with muggle poetry because you missed me on days I can't peel away from the ruddy manor."

Harry's eyes were nearly popping from his face. "This is real? You two?"

"Ginny can come visit, and I'll tell her all about it later. I'm ready to come clean," Hermione sighed and patted Draco's face. "Aren't we?" she said through her teeth.

"No, never, Granger. Then you will have to meet my family, and the Weasleys will kill me. Your nights will be far less eventful."

Hermione exhaled, and he ground her discreetly on his lap… distraction was not going to be his answer, and she would make sure of it. "Well, it would be a good start. No one will kill you over it."

Draco's smile grew, and he snorted. "Then you could finally meet my son. That would be fantastic for him. He loves books as much as his mother did."

Hermione paused her subtle assault to get him to confess and rose her eyebrows at him. "Astoria read plenty?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

"Oh, it was something to get used to. She loved books almost as much as you," Draco replied and released one of her hips so he could touch her nose affectionately with the tip of his index finger.

"Would you like to come have dinner with my wife and I, Malfoy? If this is serious we should at least be courteous," Harry sighed as he stood up.

He approached them and reached out his hand. "Well, I would love to, Potter," Draco replied with a cheery tone as he shook the wizard's hand. Hermione sunk slightly at the acceptance of such a farce. "What do you say, my deity?" Draco questioned her with a squeeze as Harry let go of his hand.

"Of course, Draco," Hermione sighed and smiled up at her friend. "Tell Ginny to come by for lunch later, Harry?"

Harry leaned down and kissed her cheek before patting her shoulder. "Alright, Hermione. I will pass on your invitation," he declared before turning to Draco's gaze. "Er, have a good day, Malfoy."

"Have a good day, Harry," Hermione said as she tried to get up to walk him out, but Draco didn't release her.

Harry blushed when he saw the impish grin on Draco's face. "Lock the door on the way out, yeah?" Draco questioned with a waggle of his eyebrows as he pulled Hermione closer to his form.

The witch was desperate to pull away from the stiff object sliding against her center. Harry gave them a wave before exiting the flat, and Hermione groaned and struggled against the man below her. She didn't want to be subjected to his feelings, but her body was, unfortunately, responding as she felt the dampness of her pajama shorts.

"Draco let me go," she growled and shoved him.

He removed his hands, and she fell forward in front of the chair on her hands and knees. "Granger, Salazar's underwear, you smell so delicious."

"Leave me alone," she snapped and huffed as she stood up.

He was staring at her and rubbed the outlined appendage in his trousers. "Don't you smell it too? I've heard about the heightened senses from a simple scratch outside of the full moon."

"Fucking werewolves," Hermione snarled and stomped into the other room. "You know I don't like lying," she grumbled, knowing he could hear her as she went to change inside her bedroom.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled through her closed door. "I'm not ready to tell anyone. It took plenty to tell you."

"You don't need to molest me," she spat as she yanked off her damp shorts.

Draco knocked before coming into her room, and she yanked a blanket around her hips to hide her tender bits. "I'm hungry," he huffed as his gaze darkened at her. "I haven't been in years. Not like this."

She fixed her bra correctly before turning to her drawers again. "Well, I have rejected your offers. You don't have any right to touch me like that. I can be fairly patient, but don't cross lines because of bloody instinct overruling social mannerisms. That's the difference between man and monster," Hermione said with a stern tone as she pulled a t-shirt and jeans from her drawers with her free hand.

She jerked as she felt his hand on her back. When Hermione glanced back, she saw his eyes had softened as she touched her scars. "I'm sorry he did this to you. What a disgusting beast," Draco sighed.

"It's the difference between you and him, Draco. Your empathy is important for your condition. Don't try to force me to sleep with you because you need it," Hermione responded with a grimace.

Draco stroked her back and unhooked her bra so he could press his long fingers against the distorted portion of the scarring. "You struggled?"

She cupped her bra to her form as she glanced back at his torn expression. "Yes, as hard as I could. He was trying to rape me," Hermione whispered with her lips pursed.

"I promise, I'll never do that again, Granger. You could be standing in front of me in lacy knickers and asking me to lick the sweat off of you, but I won't go there."

Hermione laughed as she shook her head. "No, that's what you don't understand, Draco. You won't have a choice. Instinct would outweigh logic at that point. I'm just asking you to logically not place me there again. I can handle instinct. I can't deal with your bratty sense of deserving. You made me lie to my best friend. Now, you are going to do something for me," she paused, and he relatched her bra for her letting her turn to him and poke his chest with her finger. "You are going to stick by your lie."

His eyebrows rose toward his hairline. "Pardon me?"

"You are going to, by the views of outside of us, date me. I won't be able to have excuses for you to come over and for me to help you over the full moons if you don't. Dates, times with the Potters… tolerating the Weasleys. All of that is a must if you are going to receive my assistance."

Draco scowled, and his lips tightened. "Why is that the trade for your silence?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "It stops Molly from trying to get me to date wizards of her choice. It halts the conversation of Ginny trying to get me to shag her ex-teammates. Also, it will give me a chance to drag someone around to family events and secretly torment," she teased and whirled her finger in the air. "Turn around."

Draco complied, and she started to dress. "So, you want to do this then? I made a solid decision?"

"Well, as solid as lying could be. If you won't let me be honest about why I'm helping a childhood terrorist," she paused, and he glowered at her, watching her jeans stretch over her bubbly arse. "You were," she insisted as she caught his glance in her sight.

"Then you aren't going to throw me out?" he questioned.

"Not because of that," Hermione said with a smile and patted his shoulder. "However, you will need to go home to see your son soon."

"Would you like to meet him?" Draco asked with a soft curl to his lips.

Hermione nodded with a giggle. "Bring him by the shop. I'll get him some books." He leaned closer to her, and she stopped his lips with her hand. "Not making a pass at you, Malfoy. Just being nice." Hermione said with a frown.

Draco stood there with her fingers on his mouth and smirked against them. "You still wouldn't mind," he snickered, and she snorted.

"Go home, try to be as normal as you are and I will see you later, alright?"

He pulled her hand away and nodded as he rubbed a thumb on her palm. "Thank you, Granger. I can't even begin to tell you how much I appreciate you saving me."

"I know. Now, I just need to commit," Hermione sighed and scrubbed her face with her free hand.

Draco bent toward her and kissed her forehead. "Thank you," he reiterated and smelt her hair.

Hermione took a few steps back and bobbed her head. "I have to go get my shop opened."

The blond man motioned agreement and cleared his throat. "Alright, have a good day, Granger." He mumbled and left her bedroom.

Hermione listened to him gathering his things from the spare room, and the back door sounded. She let her shoulders slump as she cupped her face. What was she going to do and how was she going to explain it to Ginny? Shaking it off, she moved to make breakfast so she could get to work.


	3. Lycanthrope Lunacy

She was sitting at her counter in front of a redhead and her children in transfigured chairs eating lunch. Hermione felt awkward as Ginny was the quietest she could be as they ate. Hermione could tell that Ginny was more than a little hesitant to start the conversation.

"So," the redhead mumbled with a head tilt.

Hermione shoved her chips with a finger, not looking up. "So."

"Are you really dating him or is it something else?" Ginny asked, and Hermione groaned.

"Would it be the end of the world if I was dating him?" Hermione retorted with a frown.

Ginny smirked and shrugged her shoulders. "If he looks as into you as Harry said he did, then no."

Hermione's blush increased, and she huffed. "What if I told you he had a large secret and he could only tell me?"

"Then that would make more sense on why you haven't told me about shagging him. You haven't, have you? Harry said he was sporting a grin worthy of Sirius while you were rocking on his lap."

"Mum's the word?" Hermione whispered and cast a muffling charm around them.

"Mum's the word, Hermione. Please just tell me you're pregnant and he can't tell his parents yet." Ginny snickered, causing Hermione to bloom magenta in her cheeks.

"Draco got turned, and he needs my help," Hermione hissed with a frown.

Ginny's mouth fell open, and she made an awful sound of surprise. "Merlin! Is that why he was over there this morning? Was it last full moon?"

Hermione bobbed her head slowly. "So, we haven't even hit the start of his true symptoms yet. He was clawing at me like I was liquid gold. I don't even know how he's going to respond after he meets his true instincts yet," she murmured and covered her cheeks. "I'm not a werewolf so I wouldn't know the first thing of stopping him from his instinctual drives. I haven't had to assist someone so much more mature by myself. The last time I had to handle a wizard, McGonagall helped me because he was nearly dry humping me."

Ginny grinned wickedly. "Hermione, did you ever think maybe it's just your animal magnetism?"

"Gin, this is severe. I promised him I would help him," Hermione said with a stern tone.

The redhead cackled and clapped her hands. "Then shag him! Oh, the babies you both could have would shove Lucius's face through a hippogriff stampede."

"Ginny, his parents can't ever find out about his condition. If they did, they would disown Draco and keep his son. The bylaws don't protect against disowning of Pureblood houses. He would still receive his inheritance, but he and his son would be outcasts. He wouldn't make his son leave the only home that boy has known…" Hermione trailed off.

The bell above the door chimed, and Hermione flicked her wand, releasing the spell. However, her face dropped when she saw Draco and a small mirror image of him as a boy. The child seemed rather upbeat in comparison to the man who was eyeing the redhead with skepticism.

"Malfoy! Come join us; we have plenty," Ginny offered and waved at the fish and chips.

Draco waved bashfully and turned to the boy. "Are you hungry?" he questioned, and the child nodded.

Draco walked around the large counter with his son and hemmed. "Scorpius, this is Hermione and her friend Ginny," he announced and the boy waved with a shy smile.

"Hello," Scorpius murmured.

Hermione melted; Ginny knew it was going to happen before it did because Hermione couldn't help herself around the children. "Hello, Scorpius. Welcome to my bookstore," Hermione murmured as she bent in front of the boy.

"It's pretty," he mumbled, tugging on his dad's shirt for security.

"How old are you?" Hermione asked warmly.

Scorpius held up his hand with open fingers. "Five. You have pretty hair. It's different than the way mummy's hair was," Scorpius declared, now growing bolder. "I like it a lot."

Hermione grinned and shook her head, so her hair went wild. "It is everywhere!" she exclaimed with exaggeration, and the boy giggled. "Come on, let's get you seated next to some new friends. They have some books they want to share with you."

Draco watched fondly as the witch helped his son sit next to the Potter children who were murmuring happily at the newcomer. Soon James and Albus were engaged with Scorpius, and all trepidation was gone from the blond child. Ginny hemmed as she tapped the counter in front of her in rhythm. "Malfoy," Ginny murmured.

Draco shook from his leering and shrugged his shoulders. "Potter."

Hermione was murmuring with the children to get them settled, and Ginny smirked up at the blond wizard. "You know, I can see why she thinks you look handsome now. You aren't as dreadful looking as you were before."

He tilted his head with an arched eyebrow. "She said I was handsome?"

"Mhm, in a hot mess sort of way. I can see it now," Ginny baited further with a grin.

Draco leaned forward, and his smile stretched to a toothy curve. "Oh, I make up for it in the bedroom. I am sure she has told you."

"Just so we're clear, if you hurt her or disrespect her. I am the first to know and know just how to hex your ballocks purple with pain for days, understood? For whatever reason," Ginny said with a dark stare.

"Understood," Draco replied with a bob of his head.

Hermione bounced over and smirked. "So, your son is adorable. I can't figure out where he got it from, Draco," she teased and his nose flared as he turned to her.

Her emotions have been a wild ride for him and this playfulness smelt so similar to arousal. He wasn't sure if he was ever going to get used to it. Draco scooped her close and planted a kiss on her unsuspecting lips. She squealed in surprise, trying to push him away, but that only gave him more leverage as he tongued her mouth viciously. It was hot and sensuous. It was enough to rev his motors. Ginny cleared her throat, and Hermione managed to pull the passionate werewolf from her mouth.

"Draco! Not in front of the children," she hissed and shoved him.

Draco hemmed, straightening his shirt and glancing over at his curious son. "My apologies," he huffed.

Ginny just rested her hands on her chin and sighed. "I wish Harry still kissed me like that," she snickered, causing Hermione to glower at her.

The curly-haired witch slumped back in her seat with a huff. "I'm going to ignore you both," she grumbled.

Draco leaned over her shoulder and was chuckling. "Oh, Potter, we're going to drive her batty."

"Most certainly, Malfoy!" Ginny piped in with a giggle.

Hermione wanted to be annoyed, but she was glad her friend was there. Somehow this seemed to be a better plan. Hopefully.

* * *

**Two days before the full moon…**

"Merlin of fuck! Granger, can you please hurry," Draco spat as he was dusting the room with magic.

Hermione sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Patience has not been her strength today. He was slinging curses and foul language the whole day they had been working on Grimmauld Place. Draco was getting too potent to be home and too coped up at her flat, so she took him to the run down house.

It had been a chore she wasn't intending on, but at least he could scream all he wanted here and not scare her customers. She finished freshening the bed in the spare room, and Draco glared at her.

"Granger," he snapped and groaned. "Please," he implored.

"Draco, I am not shagging you, for the last time," she hissed as she tucked away her wand. "Now, you have plenty of food. I cleaned the lower half of the house so you could enjoy reading. The bathroom is flawless. I will be off of work tomorrow evening and help you with the second to last dose, and then we will do the final one before sunset on Saturday."

He slumped on the bed and brooded. "I'm running on fumes and either need to fuck something or bite into something."

"Chocolate helps from what Moony always said. I left a giant stash of it in the kitchen. Make yourself at home. Tons of books in the library, but most are pureblood prattle and dark things. However, I will bring over some of those muggle crime dramas you like tomorrow."

Draco was utterly destroyed; she was leaving him. He felt like the only being who could somewhat relate was gone and never coming back. Hermione approached the sulking werewolf and patted his chest. "Draco, please don't give me that look," she lamented and tucked some of his hair from his forehead.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so lonely without you," he grumbled.

"Sleep. I promise it will be so much better in the morning. I have a remarkable amount of pain draughts, dreamless sleep potions and chocolate for you in the house — just last without me for one day. Fridays are always a big day for my shop, and I don't have any help to run it. I will hire someone to help me part time so we can deal with this." She finished and kissed his lips gently.

It was chaste and fizzled before it even flamed as she pulled away and ran a thumb over his cheek. "You promise?"

"I promise. Now, I'm going to go. Try to relax," Hermione assured him and left the room.

He listened for her to leave the house and huffed as the door sounded. He was alone for the first time and felt horrible. He felt this need to whine and howl into the air but quenched it with a shake of his body. Hermione was right, of course. He knew he was supplementing his need for kinship and belonging within the woman… regardless of how much he wanted to pin her to the ground and fuck her until she was screaming his name.

Draco rolled out of bed and decided to explore the house. He had never been to Grimmauld but heard stories from his mother. The resting place of the Mighty House of Black. Climbing up the stairs, his nose caught something as he went to the top. The door marked 'Regulus,' he had little regard for, but the door plaque, 'Sirius,' did. He sniffed deeply. Wolf?

His nose was working overtime as he entered the room and sneered. Muggle women littered the walls. This was Sirius Black's childhood room. He sniffed and nosed and inhaled until he found the source. Under the bed rested a small bit of string and he tugged it gingerly. A hidden cubby in the floorboards… how muggle.

Draco scooted further under the bed until he could peer into the space and took his lit wand to the hole. There in the hole rested a large box. Now the smell was potent. He took the box out from its hiding spot, anxious to dig through it. Pressing the heavy object on his lap as he sat up, he opened it. There inside were items and bobbles of a time since past.

Sweaters. Knickknacks. Pictures of young boys at Hogwarts. "So these were the infamous Marauders Granger was telling me about," Draco snickered as he glanced at the picture.

The boys were jostling about say one. The scarred young wizard had a book on his lap was just grinned. "Remus Lupin?" he asked himself and took the sweater to his nose. Wolf. Yes, this was his.

He felt shame for not having the werewolf here now. His life would have been so much more comfortable with the bookish professor and his affliction. Salazar knows that Hermione tries, but she's no werewolf. Dark magic. The blond werewolf froze at the insane idea developing. Never in his life did he think that he would attempt something so outlandish as his mind was contemplating, holding the sweater in front of his face.

Draco glanced at the object in front of him and saw hair… Hair of Remus! Nearly tripping himself up the and snatching the large box, he bolted down the stairs in a start. The library was typical, and Hermione had spoken to him about it as they dusted and made it cozy. Tossing the box unceremoniously on the sofa, he scanned the room.

"If Orion was anything like my father," he murmured, his heartbeat racing in his ears.

The shelves were organized but misplaced since the Black patron was alive. His eyes caught an odd statue on the shelve that seemed to be stuck there. Anyone would chop it up to a permanent stick charm, but Draco knew. He saw the symbol of the raven and knew. Blacks and their ways, his mother would always chatter on about how proud her family was.

The werewolf padded over to it and ran his fingers over it. "Toujours Pur," he murmured, and the bookshelves creaked.

Draco jumped back in alarm until he saw an opening… now, that was where the real books were hidden. A horribly sick idea came to mind as he glanced back at the box. A horrible, but possibly reasonable approach given the circumstance.


	4. Whiplash and Then Some

**One day until the full moon…**

Hermione had a busy day, but a promise was a promise. She had packed up a bag for the weekend and patted Crookshanks who was resting by the window. "Alright, love. I will see you on Sunday." She sighed before moving to exit. It was all going to be alright; she kept telling herself. Her thoughts went to Remus as they often did when she gazed up at the nearly full moon. She missed him.

Hermione poofed out of existence and in front of Grimmauld Place. It was simple, and she was sure Draco was bored and probably hungry. He was going to be grouchy. He was going to be unreasonable, but at least he was kind to her in between his outbursts. It was difficult to get used to, and she felt responsible for him.

Opening the door, she smelt the house, and it was stale like yesterday. A bit musty, but nothing seemed to be misplaced. Clearly, he had not come down much. "Draco?" she called out.

Wandering up the stairs, she frowned as the house was silent. "Draco?"

"Oi! Who are you?" a sharp voice shouted, causing the witch to jump.

"What?" She gasped as a lanky young man padded out from the bathroom, rubbing his eyes.

"I swear to it if you don't answer my question I will curse you," he hissed, pointing a wand at her.

It probably would have been more menacing if he wasn't yawning while glaring at her. His grey eyes were sharp and predatory, but his face was still boyishly charming despite his thin appearance.

"The real question is who are you?" she asked, pulling out her wand.

"Regulus put down that wand," the droll voice she remembered from her school years spoke over her shoulder.

Hermione jerked and turned to see her old Potion's Professor… Severus Snape. She nearly bumped into the young man behind her as she backed up. Pacing back toward the stairs, she flicked her wand at both of them. "Stay there! I mean it! I don't know who you are, but I swear it, I'll go get Harry!" she shouted with a razor-sharp tone.

"Well slap my arse cheeks, look Moony, it's a witch. We might actually get some answers," another familiar voice chortled from down the stairs.

Hermione pivoted, and the color drained from her face as she dropped the bag in her hand. "Sirius?" she clamored.

Sirius, who was munching on a piece of chocolate dropped it and gasped. "Hermione?" Recognition was evident on his face.

The witch nearly bolted down the stairs and tripped as she jumped into his arms. Even if this man was going to kill her, she was so happy to see him. Sirius choked on a laugh and lifted the witch off the ground in his arms. "Merlin, Hermione, you are so much older now," he teased as he ran a hand over her face.

"How?" she gasped, touching his face. "How and why?"

The potent smell entering the hall made her hair stand on end. "We've been waiting to talk to Mr. Malfoy, but he has been incapacitated all day. We weren't positive the best recourse until he has awaken," the timbers of calming voice entered the space.

Hermione slid from Sirius's grip, and her mouth gaped at the studious man in front of her. "Remus?" she gasped, and her eyes welled with tears.

He smiled gently at her and shrugged his shoulders. "I wouldn't be anyone else, Hermione."

She went to him and hugged him tightly. "Oh, Remus! I missed you so much!" she whimpered and gripped him with urgency.

"Oh, sure, he gets a giant hug, and I get nothing," Sirius teased with a wide grin.

Remus shoved him as she pulled away and glanced between them. "I don't understand. It doesn't make any sense," she paused and huffed. "I have to be dreaming."

Sirius arched an eyebrow to its limits. "Dreaming about us, love? Unless your dreams are rather diverse for your age, I highly doubt that."

"I would hope you aren't dreaming, Miss Granger. It wouldn't be sound for me to find out that I have been in them," Snape's voice interrupted their reunion.

"Who is the mudblood?" Regulus hissed as she turned to them descending.

Hermione growled and pulled out her wand. "You best watch your tone," she warned.

Regulus rolled his eyes, but Severus sneered at him. "Mouth shut," he hissed, causing the youngest man of the group to huff. "Draco is awake and asking for you," Severus announced with a dismissive expression. "As are the Potters. However, the twins seem to be taking it the worst," he finished with a grimace.

"I will see to them after they have recovered," Remus sighed, but Hermione did not pause for decorum.

Hermione passed the others and launched herself up the stairs. Sniffing the air, she traced him to the library where she was utterly baffled. All the furniture was pushed back, and there were items in a circle. The witch gasped at the sheer shock of it all as she saw Draco groaning on the sofa near the fireplace, rubbing his face.

"What did you do?" she exclaimed, covering her mouth.

Draco glanced over at her and smirked through a tired expression. "I did what you told me. Keep busy," he mumbled and flexed his shoulders.

Hermione collapsed to the pile and saw the book. Reading the inscription, she could barely get through it with its language variation and symbols. Her face turned crimson as she saw blood on the ground in the circle. "You performed blood magic? Blood magic and you're a werewolf? Draco Malfoy!" she shrieked, turning to him.

"Well, that doesn't mean shite, Granger. Tell me what I did," he groaned, rubbing his temples. "I have a horrible headache, so could you please keep it down?"

Hermione climbed off the ground, stomped up to him and slapped him roughly. "You selfish, inconsiderate, inhumane," she would have continued if there wasn't a growl at the entrance of the room.

"Hermione," Remus's voice halted her. "Not now," he said firmly.

Hermione turned to him and glared. "You know exactly why I'm angry, Moony," she snapped, causing the older werewolf to raise an eyebrow.

His lips quirked slightly as he approached her. "As much as he deserves it, the moon is soon, and none of us are prepared. Understood?"

Hermione exhaled and bobbed her head. "It's tomorrow."

Remus pressed his fingers to her shoulder and kneaded the fabric. "I can feel it. Let's try to relax? As far as I can smell, Sirius is still Sirius. However, there are new wolves in the house, and I would like to let them down easy, alright?" Draco approached, and Remus glared over at him. "Sit, boy. It's going to be a long night for you," he ordered, and the blond went bug-eyed but complied.

"Remus? Why is there yelling?" a feminine voice questioned.

A red-headed woman walked into the room, and Hermione's eyes grew. "What?" Hermione choked.

Remus turned to her and waved her over to them. "Lily, this is Hermione. She's a friend of your son's."

The woman without question leaned to Hermione and kissed both her cheeks. "Thank you for taking such good care of him," she sighed, causing Hermione to grow rigid. Lily pulled away and glanced up at Remus. "Have we gotten any further on our questions? I am twitching with excitement."

Remus shook his head and patted her shoulder. "I was just going to sit down with Hermione and have a conversation."

Lily glanced between the two of them, and her nose twitched. "She isn't a werewolf, Remus. You said we all got turned."

"Hermione wasn't with us. She didn't participate in the ritual," Remus reassured her, and she bobbed her head with a sigh.

"You know?" Hermione whispered to Lily.

Lily nodded with a sad smile. "Yes, but that's only because I spent so much time with Remus and talking about his condition so I could help him. I knew when we woke up and felt the way I did that I was. The others aren't as aware," Lily finished with a scrunched expression.

"Go take care of James and Sirius, alright? Sirius is more alarmed at the concept of this than anyone."

Lily kissed Remus's cheek and waved at Hermione before she left through the doorway.

"She's a werewolf?" Draco questioned.

Hermione glared over at him and moved to approach him, but Remus touched her shoulder. "Hermione now is not the time. He was desperate, and I know a thing or two about that feeling. Leave him alone until after the full moon," he paused and sniffed the air. "You promise me your not a werewolf?" he inquired with a tilt of his head.

"No, just scratched when I was captive," Hermione sighed with a small pout.

Remus cupped her cheek and nodded, but his eyes were sympathetic. "I'm going to need you to help me," he murmured, and she jerked in alarm, maneuvering to grip his arm. "No, not now. Tomorrow. This is more werewolves than we ever needed in one place. I assume you're an animagus if you're helping that boy out, correct?"

Hermione motioned agreement. "I am."

"I need you," he paused, and a groaned escaped his lips. "What, Pads?"

Sirius came flopping into the room as a dog before turning into himself. "Neither I or Prongs are different! We can still change. Oh, and James almost broke all the China to Regulus's distaste," Sirius snickered with a grin.

Hermione snorted and sighed. "You haven't changed much, Sirius."

Sirius smirked and gave her a once over. "But you have. Blimey, either witches have gotten better looking, or I have gotten stale."

Hermione blushed and shoved him lightly. "You were dead."

"Touché," Sirius snickered.

"You shouldn't be hitting on her, Pads," Remus said through clenched teeth.

Hermione shrugged Remus's arm off and snorted. "If he ever thought he had a chance with me, Remus, he is dead wrong."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. So funny, love," Sirius grumbled while clapping sardonically.

"How come he makes a pass, and you laugh it off, but when I do, you throw things at me?" Draco groaned and scrubbed his face.

"Because Sirius didn't try to coerce me into it by bouncing me on his lap," Hermione hissed with a sneer.

Remus's posture changed as he walked over to Draco and yanked him up by his shirt. "You, boy, apologize to her now," he growled and shoved the blond werewolf forward toward Hermione.

Hermione blinked and few times and Draco seemed just as stunned. "But I did," Draco mumbled and shifted his posture.

"Do it," Remus ordered firmly.

Sirius glanced between Hermione and Remus before taking a step back. "Moony, Moon's tomorrow," Sirius reminded him.

"Do it," Hermione whispered with gentle eyes as she patted Draco's shoulder. "He's not one to take things lightly," she breathed, and Draco exhaled.

"I'm sorry I was too forward with you," Draco grumbled.

Remus's posture lessened, and he nodded. "Good. Hermione, come with me. We need a bit more information before we can reach out to Kingsley."

Hermione glanced at Sirius who waved her over. "Darlin', you look amazing. Are you married now? Kids? How's my godson?" Sirius asked a stream of questions as they followed the now composed older werewolf.

"No, no marriage nor children. Harry just had his last, a daughter. Ginny got her tubes tied up after. Ron is married with his second on the way. Everyone has been fantastic, and we are about to send Teddy off for his second year." Hermione declared, causing Remus to flinch.

"Teddy? Who's Teddy?" Sirius grumbled with a frown. Hermione glanced at the werewolf who paused on the staircase below him. Sirius looked between them both and gasped. "Moony, you have a son?" he exclaimed and nearly tackled the werewolf with a barking laughter embrace.

Remus chuckled and patted the man. "Yes, yes. All so exciting," Remus sighed.

Sirius pulled away and frowned. "Who did you stick it to?"

"Your cousin," Remus huffed, running a hand through his hair. "We were married."

Hermione bit her lip and realized something; Tonks wasn't here. Remus met her vision and exhaled with a single nod. "Oh, Remus," Hermione grumbled and stumbled in between Sirius and him to hug the werewolf.

Sirius stared down his nose at her in surprise before meeting Remus's eyes. "I don't mind this either," Sirius snickered, and Remus huffed, shoving Sirius on the face.

"Bugger off until we can get situated," Remus snickered with a tired smile at his companion.

Hermione glanced back at Draco who was watching with an overwhelmed expression; it was an awful lot of smells and sounds she was sure. Remus rubbed her shoulder and escorted her down the rest of the stairs. It was different, and as entirely disheveled her mind was, she noted Remus was quite attached to her. Not in a creepy way or even possessive, she felt his need for her strength.

They entered the dining room, and Hermione gasped, covering her mouth. There he was as real as could be, James Potter. He was sitting on the table and tossing cups in a juggling fashion while Regulus was scowling from the other end of the table.

"Up, up," James snickered and dropped a cup. "And she's down!" he shouted, causing the people around him to wince.

"Prongs, clean up the rubbish and sit the fuck down," Remus snapped, causing the animagus to freeze, dropping all the cups.

"Moony, I was just playing," James sighed as he climbed off the table.

Hermione flicked her wand at the broken cups and swished, causing them to repair swiftly and return to the cupboard. Regulus stood up and stared at her with wide eyes. "She just did perfect nonverbal magic."

"I told you kiddo, she's a hellcat," Sirius snickered with a grin at Hermione.

"I'm not a cat, Sirius," Hermione sighed as she flicked her wand again and the tea tray came floating to the table.

"Lioness? Tigeress? Pussycat?" Sirius snickered and leaned closer to her.

"She's a wolf," Remus said flatly and waved at the looming Potion master. "Come sit, Severus. Boy, go take the Potion she has for you. I can smell it from in here." Hermione moved to walk out with Draco and Remus hemmed. "Not you, Hermione. Sit down, please."

Hermione paused her motion and glared at him. "Remus, why?" she asked.

"Come sit, please," he repeated.

She glanced at the other animagus, then back at the older werewolf. "Remus?"

He exhaled and scrubbed his face. "Please do me this favor without question? I need a bit of," he paused trying to find the right word.

"He needs you to be his she-wolf," Sirius snickered, but Lily shot him a glower.

"I need support," Remus affirmed with a sigh.

He was going to have to be their leader… it just hit her like a ton of bludgers. Remus, who preferred to teach, not lead, was going to have to coach new werewolves. Hermione padded over next to him, and he smiled gratefully at her. "Thank you."

"So, when I worked at the ministry, I had to assist young werewolves during the full moon," Hermione hummed, attempting to sound like it was commonplace. "I passed tons of anti-discrimination laws as well."

"You did? Why did you quit?" Remus probed as his arms folded over his chest and a small smile touched his lips.

"I grew bored of having to jump through hoops to pass my bills and decided to open a bookstore," Hermione told him.

Remus chuckled and rubbed her back. "You always were incredibly intelligent."

Draco strolled back into the room and stood near the edge of the table. Sirius waved him over and ruffled his hair. "Werewolf of the year," the animagus snickered with a grin.

"Not to rush this wonderful reunion," Severus mocked. "Shall we get to the bad news, Lupin?"

Remus emitted as he pulled away from the curvy witch next to him. "Well, we are all alive and accounted for," he began, causing Regulus to bend to the table and wave his hand in a circle.

"We can see that, come on," Regulus groaned.

"However, Draco is a werewolf," Hermione added, and Remus rocked his head.

"True enough, but please explain why my cousin's condition matters?" Regulus disputed with a bored expression.

"Because he did blood magic to bring us back," Remus lamented, scrubbing his face. Hermione rubbed Remus's arm, causing the werewolf to expire. "Those that weren't animagi, or in my case, already a werewolf, are now afflicted with lycanthropy."

Severus groaned dramatically and shook his head. "Draco, another stellar example of your quick haste instead of logical planning."

Regulus wandered over with his eyebrows arched in confusion. "You're telling me I was brought back to life after decades of peace, only to be made a werewolf?" he challenged with a grimace.

James jerked and turned to his wife. "No," he sighed, stroking her face.

Lily smiled and shrugged at him. "At least we get to see our son. I don't mind. Remus is an amazing man and had been for years with lycanthropy. It could be worse."

Draco ducked his head down, and Sirius patted his shoulder. "Don't be too banged up about it, kid. We get to live."

Hermione released a large breath and nodded. "So, now that we have cleared the air. Any questions?"

"I'm not denning with them," Severus grumbled with an upturned nose.

"Then go, but I won't be bothered to educate you how to take care of yourself," Remus snapped, turning his vision to the pale man behind him. "I have to worry about Lily first and foremost. If you and Regulus refuse, well, that's your predicament. I will give the same spiel to the twins too. If you stay, there are rules."

Severus arched an eyebrow at him in amusement. "You sound quite sure of yourself, Lupin," Snape countered with a scowl.

"Does it seem like I want to be a werewolf either? Sit down and listen to him," Lily snapped with a glower that might just kill with her green eyes. "Remus, what does this all mean if we stay together?" Lily asked as Severus sat down next to Regulus who was closer to the group now.

"It means that we are stuck like this because of the spell Draco used. I looked it over, and it is quite tying. Because his blood had lycanthropy in it, no matter the condition; we all were brought back, and we all are bound. Consider it a connection," Remus declared with a nod.

"A pack connection?" Hermione inquired.

"Very much so," he responded with a small curve to his lips. "You've done reading on it?"

Hermione sat up straighter. "Well, a pack connection is when several werewolves form a bond due to the natural instinct of their wolves. When denning werewolves live together for prolonged periods of time, they tend to build an attachment and ranking among themselves, much as real wolves. The major difference is the fact that ranking is more sectioned and less flexible. Female werewolves, tend to be in small measure within a pack and therefore an alpha pair is less likely. Most female werewolves conform to a lesser rank so as not to upset balance during full moons." She concluded with a nod causing Remus to beam and Sirius to clap.

"Brava darlin'. Always entertaining to hear you quote books," Sirius snickered and rolled his eyes.

Hermione exhaled and tilted her head at Remus. "So, we're going to have to send some letters out, hm?" she inquired.

Remus gazed over at Sirius and James had this silent conversation. Hermione watched in interest; it was the first time that she saw this with more than Sirius. James bobbed his head and kissed Lily, breaking the eye contact.

"Come on, love. Let's get cleaned up. Harry is going to be told," James said to her.

Lily rose with a frown and sighed. "I hope he doesn't mind he's older than us now," she murmured as they left the room.

Regulus glanced over at Severus. "Sev, what's going on?" He questioned.

Snape exhaled and patted the young Black. "Relax, Regulus. It's just rather disturbing for some more than others to be back."

Hermione had taken Remus's hand, and the calloused fingers of the werewolf took her soft fingers in his. It was tender and sweet, which stirred Remus's chest. "I know, I promise I won't be sad tomorrow," he sighed.

"You have every right, Remus. I'm sorry she's not here," Hermione murmured, squeezing his hand.

Draco hemmed and raised an eyebrow. "Granger, can we talk?" he asked.

Remus stiffened, but let her hand go so she could stand up. "Come on, Draco," Hermione responded and let the man swoop his arm around her shoulder.

They walked from the room, and Hermione pointed toward the small sitting room. Draco turned to her when the door was shut and embraced her tightly. "Granger, I'm sorry. I don't know why I did it. You left, and I felt so alone."

Hermione took his face in her hands, and her lips pouted. "Draco, it's alright. It's over. Just relax, but there are going to be major changes now. Some of which I won't be a part of."

His eyes narrowed as his nostrils flared. "You won't?"

"No, because I'm not a part of this now. I can't be. Remus is going to help you."

He buried his face in the crook of her neck and nuzzled her skin. "No, we need you," he grumbled, and his fingers grew urgent.

"Draco, are you still wIth me?"

Hermione tried to peel him from her, but he was clinging to her and nipping at her skin. She was pushing against him with firm hands. Draco lifted her up from the ground and pressed her against the wall with swift strength. The witch was trying to shove down her own feelings; everything so close to the full moon was always so potent. The day was long, the night had been confusing, and she couldn't press down her feelings.

"Draco put her down," Remus said firmly, causing the witch to gasped through the roller coaster of emotions.

She couldn't deny that his actions were twisting her slowly into his need. Her core throbbed in warm desire, which only caused the blond werewolf more affirmation to his actions. However, when Remus commanded him to release her, Draco complied and panted, glancing at him down his nose.

Hermione squeezed her thighs closer together and hid her blush among her curls. "I," she started, but Remus waved her off.

"It's not your fault. He's got to learn to respect your space," Remus sighed and wagged his index finger at Draco. "Go have a chat with Sirius. He's trying to figure out how everyone is going to fit in this house."

Draco turned to Hermione with a questionable expression. "I'm fine. You didn't hurt me," she assured him, and he exhaled, walking from the room.

Remus relaxed his posture as he shut the door behind the exited Malfoy. "I know you are overwhelmed. I can understand it and would never ask you to push yourself beyond your limits. However, I need help," Remus sighed, running fingers through his sandy brown hair.

Hermione gnawed at her lips and shifted her head to the side. "Remus, why?"

His eyes softened, and he released a large breath. "I have six other werewolves I have to guide. You are the only other person I could trust with this. I know you are brilliant; the brightest witch of her age and I still stand by it. I know you've spent your time with our kind, your actions are proof of that. You're not a werewolf, so it makes it almost easier. I know you can step in when essentially I cannot."

Her eyes grew, and her lips parted. "Remus, you are asking me to do what?"

The werewolf took a substantial step toward her and ran a thumb over her cheek. "Just help me take care of them. It's not going to be easy for everyone to find their place. Tomorrow is going to be scary for everyone involved. Werewolves can lose humanity if there's too much instinct involved. I don't want anyone to feel that way."

Hermione sank a bit and rocked her head. "I will help for this moon, but I don't think it would be healthy for me to get involved, Remus."

"Think on it? Please? I won't push, but I do know if that if we can't prove we are going to be fine to the ministry, we might suffer."

Hermione laughed, shaking her head. "No, Remus. The bylaws I put in place protect magically conditioned persons from being forced to move or not be able to hold a job. I took care of you long before you returned," She finished with a giggle.

He chuckled and nodded. "Alright, let's take care of these letters. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can focus on the full moon."

"Of course, Remus. I'm glad I stocked the house with chocolate… we would be lost without it."

Remus pulled her to him and kissed her hair. "Alright, let's get this done."

* * *


	5. Everyone Loves Twins

Hermione was the first awake. She had taken to sleeping in the library with a book over her lap. Someone must have tucked a blanket over her sometime in the night.

The evening was eventful. First Harry had come over with Kingsley to affirm everyone's identity. It was emotional and twisted Hermione when she saw him meet his younger parents. It was only a matter of recovery that everyone went their separate ways to cope with all the changes.

The spellbook was taken before she could analyze it, but Kingsley promised to give Hermione a report to see if there was anything ill from it. The twins still hadn't made an appearance, which was distressing, but Remus assured her they were fine. It was all too much, so she turned to books.

Climbing from the sofa, she wandered up to the restroom with the large tub. She decided that it would be a better time than any to bathe. The morning was always so dark in the halls of Grimmauld Place and created an ominous feeling. Hermione felt the hair on the back of her neck go up as she heard a loud snort but realized it was someone sleeping deeply.

She opened the door and started filling the tub, adding oils and that she brought over from her flat. The scent was beautiful and relaxed her as she stripped her clothing, climbing into the water. Hermione let out a sigh as she wrapped her curly hair up in a bun. The tension in her shoulders was slowly releasing; she reached out with her toes and turned off the faucet.

Her hands traced her skin on her chest, and she expired. The lingering feeling yanked toward her center, and Hermione was tempted to enjoy the silence. Well, until the door flung open and she jerked to cover herself as two red-headed men came into the bathroom.

"Ballocks and all," the one with long hair grumbled.

"Completely Fab," the other with facial hair responded.

They both captured her in their sights and grinned. "Well-"

"Hello-"

"Love," they finished their back and forth.

"You both, get out," she growled, trying her best to cover herself.

"I'm Gideon," the redhead with facial hair announced.

"I'm Fabian," the other twin said.

"We're the Prewetts," they said together reaching hands out.

"Pardon me, but I would much prefer it if you let me get dressed before we have formal introductions," Hermione huffed, clamping her arm closer to her chest.

Instead, Fabian sat down on the edge of the tub with a smirk. "She's a pretty bird, isn't she, Gid?"

Gideon joined him and bobbed his head. "Hermione? That's what Sirius said your name was. Much prettier than we both thought, eh, Fab?"

She respired with annoyance. "Fellas, can you give me some privacy?"

The twins, which echoed that of what she remembered about Fred and George, glanced at each other and grinned. "Privacy?" Fabian repeated.

"Get out, please?" Hermione hissed with a narrow gaze.

Gideon reached out for her wand, tapped the side of the tub, and it filled with giant pink bubbles. "There's your privacy," he said with a nod, setting down the wand again.

Hermione released her chest and relaxed against the side of the tub. "I'm Hermione Granger," she declared and offered her wet hand.

Each of them shook her hand. "You're-"

"A werewolf?" Fabian finished for his brother.

Hermione shook her head. "No, just scars. I'm an animagus."

They nodded together. "Hermione-"

"Have you ever-"

"Been with twins?" Gideon concluded, and they grinned wolfishly at her.

There was a knock at the door before someone entered. "Get out, now. She doesn't need your flirtations this early in the morning," Remus ordered as his face grew stern.

The redheads pouted and glanced back at the witch. "Can't we stay?" Fabian asked.

Hermione gestured for dismissal. "I just want a bath in peace, please."

The twins groaned and stood up from the tub, leaving the room while Remus scowled at them. "I'm sorry, Hermione. They are a bit to handle," He said, not meeting her eyes.

"Thank you, Remus," she murmured trying to hide her blush. "I'll be down shortly."

His hair shifted over his eyes as he was gazing down at the tiles. "I have tea prepared. Were you hungry? Lily isn't feeling well, so I planned on cooking."

"Remus, why is she so ill?" Hermione asked, moving toward the side of the tub, leaning on her arms.

His green eyes met hers, and he bent down with a wince. "It's going to be harder on her than the others. She's a witch. There's a reason why female werewolves are far less common. Most don't make it through their cycles. That's why I need to take care of her. That's why I need your help tonight. She won't want us, males, to do it."

Hermione was gazing up at him through her eyelash that any other time Remus would have found charming beyond reason. "What if I can't do it," She whispered.

Remus sat on the floor in front of her and caressed her cheek. "I have faith in you, Hermione. Don't you know I wouldn't have asked for your help if I didn't?"

His voice calmed her, and she closed her eyes, leaning into his hand. "I missed you," she sighed.

Remus chuckled and ran his thumb over her cheekbone. "Why? I'm just a werewolf and former professor."

Her honeyed eyes met his while her lips pouted. "You were my friend, Remus. You are my friend. The person I would spend time reading with over Christmas break. The man I would sneak chocolate into the library for before the full moon."

"You kept my secret that whole year. I never asked you why," he murmured.

"Because you're a good man and were a fantastic professor, Remus. Everyone deserves a chance. That's why I worked so hard to free others in your position. I witnessed a werewolf who cared not for life and a man who happened to have a condition that did. I know the difference isn't a condition; it is within."

Remus gave her a tired smile and kissed her forehead. "Enjoy your bath. I'll make sure no one bothers you."

Hermione watched the man hoist himself from the ground and walk from the bathroom. She knew he was sore, apprehensive and possibly a bit fearful, but he didn't show it. A bubbling of appreciation for him grew in her chest as she gazed at the empty space he was in moments ago. He was taking this in stride… she should just buck up and help. He needed her.

That made her abdomen knot. When did that reaction happen to someone needing her? Hermione sat up with a frown and shook it off. The full moon was tonight; it was just potent at this time of the month. Hermione sighed to herself and sunk in the water, attempting to release the rest of her tension.

* * *

Remus was frying food the muggle way. None of them had their wands aside from Hermione and Draco. He wasn't going to wake the boy and attempt to use his wand. Nor was he going to interrupt Hermione again. She was so different now and smelt… well, he wasn't going to go there. That was a topic he wasn't going ever to entertain. Instinct would not outweigh anything else.

He felt Sirius's excitement as he stumbled into the room. "Moony! Are you ready? We're going to get the chance to spend time with James and Lily again. We'll visit Harry. They'll be there for Harry. I just can't wait," Sirius exclaimed as he flopped down in a chair and poured himself a cup of a tea.

Remus bobbed his head. "Yes, Pads, very."

Sirius was eyeing his friend's back with interest. "Moony, why are you so different this morning? Moon or something else?"

"Just the moon," Remus murmured and then cleared his throat. "Keep the Prewetts away from Hermione."

"Oh?"

"I mean it, Padfoot. She needs space just as everyone else will."

Sirius was sipping his cup in thought. His curly dark hair was frazzled but swayed as he rocked in a head tilt. "Is this a werewolf thing, Moony?"

"It's a werewolf thing, Pads."

"A possessive werewolf thing?" Sirius asked.

Remus turned toward him with a risen eyebrow. "A protective werewolf."

Sirius pursed his lip and set his cup down. "What are you worried about? I can sense it."

"She smells," Remus responded with a dark expression. "Sultry," he clarified.

The animagus's brows disappeared in his hair. "Really? To whom?"

"To every one of lupine influence."

Remus turned back to his cooking and Sirius was more than just intrigued. "Why is that?"

"It's a werewolf thing," Remus sighed.

"But why?"

The werewolf paused and glanced at him over his shoulder. "I don't know yet. The minute I do, I will tell you."

"Good morning fellow marauders," James's voice boomed as he was walking Lily toward the small table. "The twins are up in the dining room reading the paper."

"Alright, where is the blond wolf?" Sirius questioned.

Remus turned to the group and frowned. "He might be sulking. I was a bit tough of him last night," he sighed.

"He did need it, Remus," Lily agreed with a bob of her head. "He was too forceful, and I happen to like how sweet Hermione is."

"Sirius, come help me bring the food up to the dining room?" Remus questioned.

Sirius and James jumped up and started taking the plates off the counter. The animagi were more than happy to help Remus; he was containing his frustrations quite well. He went from being taken care of, to being alone, and finally coming back to taking care of tons of baby werewolves. It was not something he thought was ideal and they knew that for sure.

The Prewetts were shaking their heads together as they went over the paper when the group entered. They waved, and Fabian leaned against Gideon with a stupid grin. "We met Hermione this morning," Fabian announced.

Sirius set his large plate down and snorted. "And?"

Remus glared over at them, and the twins tightened their lips. "They decided to push their way into invading her privacy during a bath," He grumbled, and the twins sat back in their chairs.

Sirius and James smirked at each other. "Let's be honest, Moony, we have done that before," James snickered.

Lily glared over at him. "Oh really?"

James fixed his glasses and pursed his lips. "Oh, no, I meant Sirius and Remus, only them," he backpedaled with a tiny pink tint to his cheeks.

"So, I was wondering about that," Hermione's voice bound in from the hallway.

"About the items or the spell?" Draco responded as they both entered the room.

"Both. How does someone who barely does better than Ron in charms have the ability to cast that elaborate of a spell," Hermione giggled, hanging off of Draco's arm.

The blond werewolf looked thrilled at her physical contact and tilted his head. "Well, that's the thing about growing up in the manor. I had my hands on things I probably shouldn't have." He smirked at her as they sat down.

"Hello-"

"Hermione," Gideon finished for his twin, and they both smirked.

Hermione blushed lightly and waved. "Prewetts," she murmured.

A plate slid in front of her as Sirius scooted in the chair on the other side of her. "Love, I know you are all about books and research, but lets full stop until tomorrow? No need to get your knickers in a bunch while everyone's sense of smell is on high alert." He said, and side glanced at Remus's frustrated expression while dishing out food.

"I'm a dunderhead, Remus. Let me get up and help you," she responded and jumped to her feet.

He smiled at her and tried to wave her off. "No, it's not ness," he paused when she glared at him.

"Sit down. You made breakfast, now let me take care of dishing it out," Hermione commanded, and his eyebrows rose up.

Remus's nose flared and she waved her index finger at him. "Hermione," he tried again, and she patted the table.

"Sit," she demanded, and he complied. "Good boy," she teased and caressed his shoulder.

James covered his mouth and snorted, but Lily nudged him. "Hermione, so tell me about my son? We barely got to speak last night," Lily encouraged light conversation.

Hermione was putting food on the empty plates in front of her. "Well, he's wonderfully kind. His wife is wonderful as well. She's my best friend in fact. They both are. I wouldn't have been able to get over never finding my parents if it wasn't for them," She sighed with a smile. "You will love Ginny. She is upfront, but nothing like her mother in that sense. Molly does have a way with guilt I'm afraid," Hermione finished, and the twins frowned.

"Harry is married-" Fabian started.

"To our sister's-" Gideon continued.

"Daughter?" they finished together.

Hermione nodded with a smirk. "Mhm, I believe it was her and Ron you have yet to meet if my timeline is correct."

Sirius leaned over his plate and arched an eyebrow. "You said you he ended up with another witch. Whatever happened to you two? You both were going at it like cats and dogs if I recall."

The grin faded from her face, and she pursed her lips. "He wanted me to settle down and have children after I quit the ministry. I didn't want to yet, but he took that to heart when I bought the bookstore. He found what he wanted in Susan. She's sweet, and they have a lovely daughter," Hermione said with blooming cheeks, not looking up at him.

The room was suddenly somber… everyone could feel it, and the werewolves could smell it. "Who died?" Regulus grumbled as he entered the room.

Hermione glanced over at the youthful Black and handed him a plate. "Eat up. Today might be rough," she insisted, and he blinked at her.

"Are you inherently nice or poisoning me?" he grumbled.

"Granger is insufferably nice," Draco mused before forking food in his mouth.

Sirius smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "You get used to it. It's when she and Moony start on the magical theory that she loses me," he said before sipping his tea. "Mostly she's just swotty and kind."

Regulus arched an eyebrow at her as he took the plate. "You're well read?" he asked while sitting down away from the others.

Remus snorted which caused Hermione to glared at him. "I'm not the only one in this room who is." The Prewetts were whispering to each other, but Hermione heard every word. "And I'm not easy, boys. So don't even bait the idea of sandwiching me," she spat at them, which made them grin brightly.

"I've tried; it doesn't work. Blue ballocks and all," Draco retorted.

Hermione rolled her eyes and handed the Potters plates, "Heathens, the whole lot of you."

Sirius tapped his chin and hemmed. "You see, love, you had me in the belief of all that until the last part. I think you miss it."

"Enough," Remus declared in a sharp tone. "Tonight is going to be difficult, and I will not listen to everyone getting frustrated because they can't shag their angst out of their systems. I have dealt with this for years and didn't need my knob polished every month before the full moon." He finished with a Stern glared at Sirius.

Hermione was maroon and did her best to hide it while scooping food to several different plates. There was no hiding the sweet embarrassment and intrigue that came from her in the smell, however. She knew that and moved a few paces from the potent werewolf.

Remus sighed and scrubbed his face. "My apologies, Hermione."

"Is he really apologizing for crass language?" James groaned, pressing his face into his wife's neck.

"Just werewolves being werewolves, Remus," Hermione mumbled, not meeting anyone's gaze.

"In my defense, I am completely not a werewolf, Moony," Sirius said with a small curve to his lips.

Lily smirked at James. "That might be a perk every month," she suggested, and Hermione blushed brightly.

The twins took their plates from Hermione and tugged her down between them. "Love, explain to us something," Fabian declared, pointing to the paper.

"When did a Weasley start working with the minister?" Gideon said with a nod and pointed to Percy in the moving photo.

"Percy has been so diligent. When Kingsley asked me who would be a great replacement I suggested him."

The Prewetts kissed each of her cheeks and squeezed her. "You are-"

"Bloody fantastic," Fabian finished, and she laughed.

"You remind me so much of George and Fred. They were by far the most mischievous of the bunch," she responded and patted their shoulders.

Draco hemmed, pointing a fork at the two redheads. "Don't get too bold. She is a bit sadistic and prudish, that one," he snickered and smiled at her.

"Draco, just because I never slept with you doesn't mean I'm a prude. Just fickle," Hermione declared, and Lily gasped with a smile.

"Between books and your attitude, Hermione, I already adore you so much. I thought I was insane when I married James; I eventually adopted his friends as well. However, you take a bold stride into this situation with quite an air," Lily said with a giggle.

"Thank you, Lily. Speaking of fickle, I am going to go check on Severus. He seems quite isolated," Hermione announced as she stood up from the twins.

Gathering the plate she dished out for him; she left the room. Remus exhaled a breath no one noted he might have been holding. Well, almost no one. Sirius was reasonably aware of his friend's behavior, and James noticed Sirius's expression when he looked over. Whatever secret the older werewolf was hiding… it was a doozy.


	6. Rough Housing Wolves

**The morning after the first full moon…**

 

Hermione groaned and attempted to move, but a substantial body was slung over her. She tried to move, but when she did a sharp pain shot up her spine. "Ugh," she vocalized as she huffed.

"Are you alright?" she felt the person speak in a groggy voice against her.

Hermione turned slightly and noted Remus was wrapped haphazardly against her with a blanket that separated them. She raised her head slightly with a wince and heeded the cots around the room with the injured werewolves covered in sheets. "My body is so sore," Hermione sighed, slumping to the bed.

"I'm sorry. Sirius told me that was my fault," Remus sighed, reaching out to her and stroking her hair.

She was still unclear about what happened. Her memories were cloudy, but there was no reason for them to be. "What happened?"

"Remus decided I was being too rough with you and snapped at me. When you turned to peacekeeping, he caught you against the bedpost, Granger," Draco grumbled and huffed. "Salazar's ballocks, I'm so ill."

Remus maneuvered, and Hermione felt his chest hair brush against her bare shoulder. Her skin grew taut, and her breath hitched as she stiffened against his contact. She didn't think there would be so much the day after. Two familiar groans happened, and Hermione made an attempt to gazed toward the twins, but Remus pressed a hand to her neck with a gentleness. "Don't, not yet. Pads is coming right back with a pain draught. The bruise on your back is horrible."

Hermione whimpered as he moved away and she felt the throbbing. "Don't, please that hurts," she hissed, and he returned to hold her again.

"I really am sorry," Remus whispered his nose in her hair.

The wave of calm that came from him relaxed her, and she reached back for his arm, wrapping it around her. He rumbled and nosed her hair until his lips met the nape of her neck.

"Remus, don't you dare start that," Lily's voice held a warning.

"The tension is tasteful," one of the twins groaned.

"But unfortunately we're too tired to enjoy it," the other one continued.

"Why couldn't I have just been brought back as an animagus," Regulus complained.

"Won't you all shut up?" Severus hissed.

Hermione heard the door opened and two sets of footsteps. "Is sleeping beauty awake?" Sirius asked and felt the large bed dip. He came into view and pursed his lips. "Aw, love, you look miserable."

"Padfoot, help me?" she inquired.

Sirius helped Remus move from her, and they winced at the same time at the feeling. His hand ghosted her revealed skin around her tank top, and he exhaled. "Merlin, Hermione. He did not give you any quarter did he?"

She scooted toward his lap and slumped over his thigh. "Put the bruising paste on for me?" she asked him, and he stroked her hair.

The female animagus didn't see the scowl Sirius was giving Remus. Neither of them would speak about why Moony acted the way he did. She wasn't technically a part of their pack yet, and Moony was more than a bit aggressive about it. The ranking was assumed last night, and he trumped the others quite well, but she wouldn't allow him to claim her for his pack.

Remus wouldn't remember; Sirius knew that. However, he and James bore witness to last night. Moony took control, educated the new werewolves on where they all stood and by extension where the female animagus did as well. She did not yield; yet another surprise for the other animagi. She snapped at him. Hermione didn't allow Moony to push his weight around concerning her physical space. Actually, the only time she was submissive to him was when he was doting on the pretty fawn colored wolf she was. However, marking her, she did not allow.

They all had been marked as a pack by Moony. Sirius was the first full moon. James followed the next. Peter waited until six months later with a gentle tooth nick. It was part of the pack Moony needed at the time. Last night was different in the sense that the werewolves involved were already connected, but the singular animagus denied him.

The silvery werewolf that was Draco was the only one aware of what took place. His enjoyment of her company was transparent, and Moony didn't appreciate a unique situation such as that. It only took her growling in a mock fight as they jumped around for Moony to feel spurred and react. That was awful when she turned to take a stand, and he caught her in his frustrations.

Sirius was rubbing the paste on her, and she sighed. "Thank you kindly," Hermione murmured as she stretched out.

He moved her hair and finished the application before patting her behind in a teasing manner through her sweats. "Alright, darlin', either unzip me and get started on some gratuity or curl back up with Moony and take this," Sirius declared, producing a pain draught vial from his coat pocket.

Hermione snorted and flopped back against the pillows. "I'm not going to even listen to you anymore, Sirius," she said before taking the bottle from the dog animagus.

Remus tugged her to him and lounged over her; a very odd action if you didn't know him. "Pads, you have a chocolate cake for me?" he questioned, pressing his chin to the less sensitive portion of her back.

"I'm fucking Santie Claus today. Potions for everyone thanks to Hermione's odd planning," Sirius snickered and handed him several potions one at a time.

"Santa Claus, Sirius," Hermione grumbled, nuzzling the pillow.

"I'm taking my wife up to our room," James announced.

Sirius nodded and saw his friend lift Lily in his arms. "Hermione, thank you for helping me," Lily sighed as she snuggled in his grip.

Hermione maneuvered and smiled tiredly over at her. "Of course, Lily. I'm glad it wasn't as bad as it could have been."

James bobbed his head graciously at her before taking his witch with him and exiting. He wasn't going to help this time. It was important that Lily recovers correctly and everyone was aware of such.

Sirius dithered about and was checking the exhausted werewolves and giving them potions. Hermione was recovering and attempted to get up to help, but Remus grumbled. "Don't, not yet. If you get up, I won't have a reason not to feel sore."

Hermione frowned over at the dog animagus who shrugged at her expression. "Sorry, love. I don't know what he's talking about."

"Remus, I have to get up and take care of the others," she said while patting his arm in her reach.

He groaned and pulled off of her. "Witch, you are too good to everyone," Remus sighed.

Hermione sat up and stared down at the nearly naked werewolf. She smiled and ran her fingertips through his prickly facial hair. Remus closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling, grumbling and pressing into her hand. He was quite feral this morning, and she noticed just how difficult it had been for him to shake Moony thoroughly this time around. Maybe that's what he was talking about with her being here? Did he need touchstones to humanity like Sirius, James and herself?

Satisfied with his relaxation, she pulled away and stood up, stretching sorely. "Granger, I do love those knickers," Draco grumbled.

Hermione realized her sweats were loose around her hips, revealing black lacy underwear. "You're a cad," she grumbled and pulled up her sweats.

The Malfoy sat up with a cringe and smirked up at her. "Come here," Draco declared, and Hermione sat down next to him on his cot.

His blanket was wrapped around his hips, and she was checking the gashes he had on his shoulders. "I bit you too much," Hermione laughed shaking her head.

Sirius walked up behind her and handed her the wand they stored safely away for the night. She went to work healing the nips, and he flexed his toned chest. "It wasn't as bad as the books made it sound," Draco remarked then yawned.

"That's why Wolfsbane is so important," Hermione mused and leaned into his warm body.

He nuzzled her hair and chuckled when his hand touched her ticklish torso, and she jerked. "You're a riot, Granger," he said while nosing her cheek.

Hermione erected herself from the bed and kissed his forehead tenderly. "Get some rest, Draco. You're going to be tired all day."

The curvy animagus wandered over to the crumpled Black as Sirius checked the twins and were giving them potions. "Regulus, are you hurt anywhere? You were quiet last night."

He turned to her, and his eyes were glassy. She forgot just how much younger he was in comparison to his brother now. Just a youth straight out of school for only a few years before his death. Hermione sat down next to him and stroked his hair from his face. Regulus closed his eyes, and a tear trickled out.

"I didn't want to be this, Hermione," he whispered.

She made a calming sound and kept running her fingers through his wavy hair. "I know. I know it's scary, and life is so different now, but I know you're courageous. You wouldn't have given your life for a cause you didn't know would be taken care of if you weren't. Trust me? Let me help you?" Hermione questioned, and he nodded against her hand.

"I'm sorry I was so terse with you. I haven't been able to cope," Regulus murmured.

Hermione ran a thumb over his tightened brow and hummed. "It's alright to be scared. There are people here that will help you. No one is an enemy here."

He settled back into a slumber and Hermione glanced over at Sirius who was scowling. They had a moment of understanding, and she saw his gratitude; the brothers haven't really spoken since their return. She imagined they would eventually, but Sirius was relieved he trusted someone. The poor dark werewolf huddled in a corner by himself and licked his paws in nervousness last night; tail tucked entirely under him.

The witch moved on to the twins who were resting on cots closer together. They were grinning tiredly at her as she ducked down and sat on the bed that Fabian was resting on. "How are my favorite Prewetts?"

"Just-"

"Groovy," Gideon finished for Fabian.

"Let me check your backs, I know Moony got rude," Hermione sighed and helped Fabian sit up.

He cringed and let her check his back, fixing the gashes from just roughhousing. Sirius healed the bites earlier but had not used her wand on the minor injuries. Hermione moved over to Gideon and repeated the process. The handsome redhead smirked and kissed her languishing as she tried to jerk from him.

"Oh, hey, you didn't tell me we could do that," Fabian growled and pushed himself over to the other cot and snagged her.

Fabian pulled her to his lips, and she squealed in surprise and annoyance as his tongue entered her mouth. Her core ached in response only creating more reaction. She couldn't figure out why at the snap of fingers she was dragged into the fray of her baser emotions.

"Hey, knock that off, now," Sirius snapped, "Even I don't take advantage of injured witches."

"Let her go," Remus growled, and the twins jolted, letting her pull away.

Hermione huffed as she stood up. "I need to go to the loo," she mumbled and nearly bounced out the door.

Remus glared at the twins and sneered. "You're not allowed to do that. Understood?" Remus said glancing between them both.

They glanced down at the floor nodding. "Not even teasing?" Fabian murmured.

"No, I mean it. None of that unless she asks. She isn't yours to do that with," Remus responded with a sharp exhale.

"Astounding, Lupin. You have claimed a former student for your own," Severus grumbled and turned away from the rest of the room on his bed.

"She isn't anyone's, Snivellus. She made that clear last night," Sirius responded, flopping on the bed next to Remus. "The only barmy wanker that knows what took place last night among werewolves is Malfoy."

Draco chuckled and yawned. "Yes, I most certainly do. Everyone tried, and no one succeeded, including our alpha of the group," he clarified and stretched.

Remus arched an eyebrow as he rested back down on the pillows. "I didn't hurt her, did I?" He breathed, looking over at Sirius.

The animagus shook his head. "No, Moony. She drew the line with you very clearly."

Remus smiled and bobbed his head. "Good, I was worried about that."

"Why is that, Remus?" Gideon inquired as he twisted on his cot.

"No one needs to lay claim to that witch. She deserves the option to choose for herself," he finished and yawn. "Alright, sleep and well talk more when our heads are clear."

Most of the werewolves and the animagus in the room grew comfortable… well, all aside from the blond Malfoy. He was trying to decipher the night and noted something interesting; if Hermione really did end up conceding, she would have been attached to them all. What would that mean in the long run? He made a mental note to ask Remus carefully about it later. Turning over on the cot, he shut his eyes and felt his more wolfish self grumble and figuratively curl up. He survived his first full moon.

 


	7. Desolation By Design

Hermione was cooking dinner, and the werewolves were all still held up in the master room. James and Sirius hunted her down a few times that day to check on the witch, but she was relieved to be away from the lupines. It was difficult especially since her memory of last night was back in full force. A thick potion to swallow so to speak.

The memories of Remus being rather assertive. Snape being the bossy uncle of the younger werewolves. The Marauders were playing damage control as betas. Even the twins were more subdued than she thought, but Draco was normalish. He was playful and gentle with her which surprised her, but not Moony. There was a tension with him that she had not expected.

He spent a good portion of the evening trying to persuade her to… well, she couldn't even think about that. Between the pinning down and playful nipping, it made her cheeks crimson just thinking about it. A hand went to her shoulder, and she jumped.

"Relax, you were just squirming, and the smell of arousal was too much to bear," Lily's voice entered the space.

Hermione sighed and turned to her with a smile. "Hello, Lily. How are you feeling?"

"Better since you had a heating charm prepared for James and me," she said with a curve to her lips. "It helped with the cramping. Thank you," Lily murmured as Hermione escorted her to the table.

"Of course, whatever you need I am more than willing to help," Hermione told her and returned to cooking.

"Can we talk about Remus?" Lily asked.

Hermione nearly dropped the plate in her hand while she was pulling out the steaks. "Pardon?"

Lily knitted her fingers together. "Remus, he was rather forward last night. James told me you were acting skittish," she declared, moving to make a cup of tea.

Hermione set the dish down before making the sides. "Well, he wasn't himself. It's forgivable. I know it's probably the hardest thing to do; come back without your wife and father baby werewolves," She conveyed with a light tone.

The redhead shifted and smirked over her cup. "Well, did you ask him why he would act that way? He is after all the werewolf expert."

"He acted that way because every bloody male werewolf I have handled has been like that with me," Hermione huffed with a scowl.

"I'm curious to find out why you feel that way," Lily responded.

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "I don't know, Lily. It has been that way since the beginning of me helping werewolves out. Older male wizards have sniffed me, grabbed me and it has been distracting, to say the least. Draco says it's my smell, which could be true but I couldn't begin to tell you why." Hermione explained as she flicked her wand at another pan.

Lily's nose flared and she rolled her shoulders. "Well, maybe I just don't understand it. You smell like flowers and calm."

"Lily, you tell me how to get them to stop trying to molest me, and I'll gladly do it," she sighed.

The redhead frowned as she sipped her cup and her lips twisted. "Can I ask you a serious question?" she winced at the pun.

"What?"

"Have you just thought about letting your hair down?"

Hermione's eyes grew giant and nearly choked on her own air. "Pardon? Are you suggesting sleeping with Remus?"

Lily snorted and waved her hand. "He wouldn't even agree if you asked. That man is more book than beast. It's rather unfortunate because I believe he identifies with you. I was referring to just anyone. It is clear to me that you don't do that."

Hermione felt scolded for her previous thoughts, and it deflated her. "Oh, well no. I don't do that."

Lily could smell her dejection, and her lips thinned. "Hermione, is something wrong?"

"No, of course not, Lily," Hermione said with a smile. "I'm going to go get Sirius. I have to head home soon."

"Why are you going home? I thought you lived alone," Lily was wondering with an odd expression.

"I have to go take care of my cat. I also have to open up my bookstore tomorrow morning," Hermione murmured as she rocked on her heels.

Lily set her cup down, but the witch waved and padded out of the room before another argument could be stated. The redhead sat there a few moments and tapped a fingernail against her cup in contemplation. Did she say the wrong thing? Was there a history she didn't know about?

* * *

 

**Three days later…**

Sirius was frowning at the older werewolf as he was reading the paperwork. The sitting room seemed empty and the house even more so, but there was a tension. Something unspoken amongst them all, which only caused the werewolves like Regulus and Severus to be more isolated. Remus wasn't confident how to fix that. He was still in new territory even though he had been exposed to denning before. He never had to be an alpha outside of the full moon, so that was strenuous on a new level. Sirius knew this and was at his disposal, but an unanswered question rested between them; they dared not touch it yet.

They spent the last few days making sure everyone had wands, ministry reinstatement and of course registered. Well, aside from Draco, who disappeared sometime the day after the full moon. He had taken to writing to Remus to check in; a new item of curiosity. The blond was hiding something.

Sirius was scratching his neck in irritation. Enough was enough, and the animagus couldn't handle the guilt in the air any longer. "Why hasn't she sent us a letter?" Sirius asked.

"Quite possibly she realized that staying in a house full of beasts is a disgusting choice," Severus growled as he entered the sitting room.

"Sev, you need to stop being so pessimistic," Lily sighed as she followed him in. "Harry said Ginny and the children are coming by tonight. Are the twins at Burrow still?" she asked as James came in after her.

Sirius nodded as Remus put down the stacks of pages. "The children? Fantastic," Remus mused with a polite smile.

"Have you asked Andromeda to see Teddy yet, Moony?" James inquired as he climbed over to the sofa and stretched across the werewolf.

Remus patted James's chest with a smile. "This weekend."

Sirius exhaled and shook his head. "Why hasn't she come to see us?"

"Because she's upset," Regulus voiced as he squeezed by Lily.

"And you assume that why?" Lily responded with a tilt of her head.

He closed his book as he sat in the empty armchair. "Well, Remus hasn't reached out yet," he mused with an arched eyebrow.

Sirius frowned and glared at him. "Why do you think that?"

Regulus rolled his eyes and exhaled sharply. "Must I explain everything to you, brother?" He hissed and arched an eyebrow. "She tucked her tail and ran. Hermione is hiding something. Couldn't you smell that on her?"

The marauders all met each other's eyes in questioning looks. Lily ran a hand through her hair as she walked into the room and pursed her lips. "I might have been too nosey."

Severus snorted; somewhat out of character, but he paced the room. "Maybe Miss Granger has decided she had her fill with the chaos?"

"Lil, what did you ask her about?" James questioned, flopping to the floor.

"Well," Lily sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "We talked about shagging," she mumbled with a pink tint to her cheeks. "I suggested her to let her hair down."

Sirius snorted and grinned. "Lil, I'm touched you suggested her to shag me, but she's a bit skittish. It would take more than that to do the trick."

Remus exhaled and stood up. "I suppose I best go talk with her."

Sirius's eyebrows shot up in shock. "Why's that Moony?"

"Because someone has to find out why she doesn't want to be in our pack, Pads."

"Wait, I ask about letting her hair down, she runs off, and you assume it's because of a werewolf pack?" Lily inquired with a scowl.

Remus bobbed his head. "Because there's something else. I need to go find out what." Sirius moved to follow, but Remus waved him off. "Alone, Pads. I want her to confide in me." He finished and bid goodbyes, marching toward the front door.

He flickered into existence in Hogsmeade not too long after, but things were remarkably different now. It was interesting to see how the years had been kind to the small village, including a Weasley Wheeze's extension and a new bookstore. He walked up to the entrance of _Spine and Binds_ , and glanced into the window on the door.

There she was, sitting with a redheaded witch behind the counter and musing over pages. Hermione smiled as she talked and it always looked to him as she was declaring love for life. Remus always admired that about her; how much she could convey with a single expression. It didn't take long for Hermione to notice him standing there and she waved him inside.

"Remus, you came to my store," she said, beaming genuinely.

The werewolf walked to Ginny and patted her shoulder. "Hello, Ginevra. It's nice to see you again so soon."

"Hello, Remus," Ginny replied. "Now, finish what you were saying, Hermione."

Hermione's cheeks tinted and Remus could smell her embarrassment. "Gin, Remus is here," she mumbled, tossing her curly hair.

"It's not like you're talking about shagging him," Ginny insisted with a roll of her eyes.

Hermione sighed, ignoring Remus's piercing stare. "Well, he wants to have dinner tomorrow."

"What did he tell his parents? Did he say he told them yet?"

Hermione seemed miserable about continuing this conversation in front of him. "Well, when Lucius called him on not working the weekend, he used me as the excuse. Needless to say, Draco said his face was amusingly flustered."

"So, he is using you as his cover for his condition?" Remus inquired, slightly on the cold side.

Hermione nodded slowly. "He couldn't tell them and still won't. He doesn't want to lose his son. He hasn't even told them that he brought back more than Regulus and Snape."

Remus hemmed and decided he didn't want to participate anymore. The werewolf started to wander through the shelves, and Ginny gave Hermione a scathing look. Hermione knew this look and silently shook her head in protest.

"Well, I got to go pick up the kids. See you later, Hermione," Ginny declared and stood up. Hermione shook her fists together in a pleading gesture. It was simple; she did not want to be alone with the older werewolf. Ginny smirked and swirled her eyes in exaggerated annoyance. "Goodbye Remus," the redhead called out, and the bell announced her quick departure.

Hermione was rubbing her temples when Remus came around the corner. "She didn't have to go on my behalf," he said quietly.

"I doubt she left because of you," Hermione murmured, trying to look ordinary by picking up her paperwork.

"She did. Let's not pretend for social mannerisms when it's just us, alright? We both know that dancing around them to seem normal is a strength we shouldn't have to use with each other."

The curly hair next to her cheeks made her warm and radiated from her wildly. "What can I do for you, Remus?"

He pursed his lips as he approached the counter and bent toward her. "Why haven't you contacted us? Sirius has been worried he upset you," Remus declared.

Hermione huffed and tossed her hair from her shoulders. "Now you're lying to me. Remus, what's wrong?"

"Why didn't you accept Moony's invitation?"

The witch stood up and glared at him; they were eye level with each other. Her expression was dark, and her chest movement was more dramatic as she breathed. He could smell her apprehension and frustration with a potent texture on the air. "Because he was trying to claim me, Remus. What happens when I become the only eligible female in a pack of wolves? I'm positive I wouldn't submit to them to be their little plaything. Do you realize I was threatened with that when I was captured? Fenrir was trying to convince Bellatrix to give me to him so he could pass me around like a toy." She growled, her mouth was tight as she spoke.

He lost the flicker of heat in his stare, and his lips softened. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean to," he stopped when she waved him off.

"You don't understand. I'm not offended by it. You and Moony have your own battles to fight, and I understand that. What I was upset about is it would just be accepted as a norm if you set the precedence for it. I'm more than a witch to be shagged and not adored. I deserve more than that," She finished, and her bottom lip quivered.

Remus reached out and touched her cheek, easing her frustration. "I'm sorry if Moony was too forceful with you. It is a part of myself that I sometimes despise for the abrupt nature of it. I would never, under any circumstance treat you like that with a sane mind. I know where the line is drawn between us. That would never happen," He whispered, and her eyes grew large and glassy.

"That's just it, isn't it? It would never happen," she whimpered and yanked herself from his grip.

When she was turning to compose herself, he blinked a few times at her sharp retreat. Within that moment she expelled so much disgust and rejection. "Hermione, is there something I'm missing?"

"The only side of you that could ever want someone like me is Moony. That has always been the case with wizards who suffer lycanthropy. Draco is a prime example of a man who wanted nothing to do with me, hadn't spoken to me in over a decade, then turns around when he's a werewolf and tries to sleep with me the very next day. Ron was correct, I'll never be more to anyone because there isn't anything else endearing about me anymore," she finished and moved toward the back. "I'm going to be right back," she said while stifling a sob; he heard it so clearly as she choked on her sharp emotions.

That was it. The tip of the thorn in her emotional paw. The shield she placed around herself in isolation was so she didn't give anyone else the chance to hurt her. She was an island to her own despair, and no wolf could live like that, Lycanthropy or not, she was a wolf by nature.

Remus strolled toward the door marked private and found it to be open. When he walked up the stairs, he heard her covered sobs coming from the bathroom. They echoed in his ears from the acute hearing. The werewolf opened the door slowly and saw her crumpled over on the toilet with her face in her hands.

"Leave me alone, Remus," she whimpered without looking at him.

He didn't. Instead, he moved to Hermione and bent to meet her face, prying the hands she held to her tear-stained cheeks. "No more hiding," he breathed, running thumbs against her palms. "Tell me."

Her eyes were continually welling up with tears as she hiccupped. "He said no one could love someone so broken. He was right, Remus. I'm alone because I chose fear over being a wife and mother. I was so scared he truly didn't love me that when the chips fell, he left."

"This sounds familiar, doesn't it? You don't even need to be a werewolf for me to point out that you had told me the very same thing in a sense. You said I deserved compassion for the man I was, remember?"

She huffed with a nod. "You always will. You're amazing. I'm sorry you're without your partner. I've been broken over than since your return."

Remus's lips thinned, and he exhaled. "An adjustment. We said our goodbyes that night thinking we weren't going to make it, Hermione. I will always love her; she was the woman to open my heart up, somewhat unwillingly so. However, to mourn her now, that would be a travesty to those that need me. You do need me and by extension, all those little werewolves I have accrued. Do you know we need you too? Not because you're an animagus or because you're the most intelligent witch I've had the pleasure to know, but because you're Hermione. You give those around you life without even knowing you do."

She launched herself into his arms, and he fell backward, but she clung to him and cried. "Oh, Remus, you don't know how much I missed you. How much I mourned you. How every time I helped someone with lycanthropy I knew you were proud of me. I needed you too," she sobbed, and he ran his fingers over her hair in a soothing gesture.

"I'm so proud and touched that I had such an effect on you. For someone so amazing to see me as something so monumental, it takes my breath away," Remus whispered, running his nose in her hair.

She pulled back with glittering eyes, and her lips were red from her sobs, her nose running, her eyes bloodshot, but she smiled. "You're the most amazing man I know, Remus."

Every atom in him was gravitating toward her. There was something so familiar and lovely about her state of being as a whole. A line always painted bright yellow, suddenly was muted and blurred. His thumb ran over her lips, and his eyes were fixated with her own.

"Join us? Please? I'm not asking because I need you, that is factual. I'm asking because I want you. I want you to be with me at my worst so I can be the man you see at my best. You bring out the best in everyone, Hermione." He breathed, and her eyebrows inched toward her forehead.

"As to what?" she asked.

"As an equal in my little pack. No one can do this better than you would. I need a witch who speaks wolf. You undoubtedly do."

"An equal? Isn't that," she paused to suck on her bottom lip. "That's not normal."

"No sex, no challenges. Just you receiving what you need and I have a partner to turn to when I'm lost in the grumblings of lupine disgust."

"What I need?" she questioned, tilting her chin to her chest.

Remus smiled and ruffled his fingers in her hair. "You, my dear, need a pack. Enough wallowing in your waves of self-imposed isolation. It's time."

Her brow scrunched and her expression grew testy. "You promise they will listen to me about my limits?"

The werewolf laughed, and it shook them both. "Hermione, no one doesn't. Now, I'm not going to step in if you get randy and play games. Feral emotions are allowed," he teased, and her cheeks turned pink.

Hermione realized the position they were in and her body gave her a resounding physical reaction. Remus noticed the change and his eyes squinted playfully. "You have a lot to learn," he grumbled with a small curve to his lips.

"Remus, my shop," she mumbled, attempting to pull from him politely.

He released her and bobbed his head. "Of course. You need to show me around," he said with a grin as he stood up.

Her cheeks increased to darken as she shuffled her feet. Remus found her actions fairly charming. It was as if she was bare to him. His hand ghosted her shoulder. "You're incurably sweet and tender, Hermione."

Her smile returned as she wiped her eyes. "I'm glad to see someone thinks so."

"I believe I'm not alone in thinking that. You realize if you ever had any questions regarding living among a werewolf, you can ask Sirius. He understands better than anyone who I am. He understands what it's been to be a packmate for as long as he has and what that entails. He is a great study despite his façade. I hope you learn to rely on him; he's softer than you think."

"I'll reach out," she answered with a bob of her head.

Remus leaned down to kiss her forehead, and she ran her nose up the column of his neck. That caused a rumble to leave his mouth and a stroke of some new feeling to fill him. Had this witch really understood him more so than he knew? She pulled him down just enough to run her cheek against his before kissing his jaw and departing from his personal space. "Let me show you the shop," Hermione declared with cheer and was nearly skipping as she left the bathroom.

It was going to be interesting. That was most certain.

 

 


	8. Doggone Dramatics

Draco was frustrated. Aggravated enough to sink his teeth into someone. His father's incessant whining had become a drumbeat of annoyance. Filtering his anger into something constructive, he grabbed a bag and shoved clothing in it. Narcissa walked into his open bedroom doorway, and her lips were in a pout.

"Draco," she started.

"What, mother?"

She was chewing the inside of her cheek before speaking. "You can't just leave for the rest of the week."

"Scorpius and I are going to spend time with Regulus and Severus," he announced as he clasped the bag shut.

"I know you miss her, Draco, but he doesn't need to leave his home even for a week," Narcissa declared with a frown.

The wizard glared at her and shouldered the bag. "I'm taking my son. We are going to spend time with my cousin and pseudo uncle. Also, Hermione said she wanted to go out to lunch with us on Sunday so we will spend the night with her. If you and that leech of a wizard want to speak to me, owl me. I don't want to see his face."

"Draco, he is allotted an opinion about your courtship," Narcissa said without much conviction.

"Not anymore. I have an heir. He can shut his lips about who I'm fucking," Her face turned bright crimson as he smirked after speaking. "I only listened to his words the day of my wedding, mother. 'Never accept a witch who won't be more imaginative than yourself,' I believe were the words."

"Draco Malfoy!" Narcissa shrieked.

He shrugged and moved past her to see his father seething. "I did not mean a mudblood, Draco," he hissed.

Draco grinned and patted his father's shoulder. "She isn't a mudblood father. She's the witch I'm seeing," he murmured and walked down the hall.

"Mark my words, Draco. You marry her, and I will disown you," Lucius spoke in a deadly tone.

Draco ignored him as he turned to his son's room and knocked. "Are you ready, Scorpius?" Draco questioned as he entered the room.

His blond child was coloring on a book and smiled up at his dad from the floor. "Yes. Do you think Uncle Reggie will like this?" Scorpius questioned, pointing at the green snake.

"I do, come along. Put it in your bag so we can go."

* * *

 

When they arrived at Grimmauld Place, the house was loud and busy; the opposite of how he left it. Draco sniffed around and found that the Potters were all in the sitting room. The children were in there as well, so he motioned to join them. Scorpius saw the Potter sons and all nervousness forgotten.

"Albus!" Scorpius cried and ran over to hug the boy.

It was cute, and Albus almost dropped the book in his hand to half hug Scorpius. "I'm reading about unicorns," Albus declared as the blond boy plopped down next to him.

Draco noted Harry and Ginny both eyeing him with apprehension. Lily, however, stood up and embraced him. "Come on, have some tea, Draco. You feel stressed."

Harry frowned further, but he didn't seem surprised. "What happened, Malfoy?" he inquired as the blond man sat down.

"My father," Draco hissed while stirring his cup that James handed him. "Lying has never ended well for my family. He is spiteful about my false relationship with Granger."

"You're more than welcome to stay with us for a while if you like," Lily offered with a nod.

Draco exhaled and watched his son whispering to the other boy. Little James was sneering at them out of annoyance but continued to fiddle with some muggle blocks Hermione bought for them. It was almost normal in comparison to their isolated life.

"Possibly. I am walking a fine line with my parents. They need grounds to disown us from the House, but I also would need a stellar reason to move out if that were possible. I just don't see me hiding my condition with how much distaste I have for my father," Draco finished and sipped his teacup.

Regulus entered and nodded at the Malfoy. "I have a ploy for you, cousin," he said with a smile.

Draco tilted his head as the young Black sat down at his feet; an interesting smirk still played on his face. "What would that be?"

Regulus turned to the blond child and waved, causing Scorpius to run up and embrace Regulus. "Uncle Reggie!" Scorpius shouted, and the grey-eyed werewolf chuckled.

"I'm a werewolf. Lucius would dare not disavow a Black. Narcissa would know better as well. You are coming to help me because as you remember; ill Heads of Houses are required a family member to handle affairs. They don't need to know I handed over the role to Sirius. They just need to know I'm ill and you are required to be my companion. They did that with Callidora after she grew ill and her husband died."

Draco scowled and scratched his chin. "What of Sirius's disownment?"

Regulus snorted as he ruffled Scorpius's hair. "I resigned that swiftly. Sirius and I may not agree, but I do not believe he doesn't deserve it."

Lily patted Draco's shoulder. "We have all had plenty of time to adjust. I even think Severus is coming around slowly. All say for the twins read in the library at night. They're usually brushing up on their dueling techniques. Sirius even joins them in the mornings for their workouts. It has been cohesive, but we have missed you," she affirmed and squeezed him tenderly.

Draco found it very hard to dislike Lily. She was kind and brilliant, but she had a fire. In fact, he realized this was the first time in his life he felt accepted. Oddly enough.

Regulus let Scorpius go and stood up. "Now, I am going to see if I can convince Severus to teach me the fundamentals of Wolfsbane Potion. I will see you all shortly," he announced and waved as he exited.

"Why is he so much happier?" Ginny asked with a tilt of her head.

Lily pressed her fingers to her lips and giggled. "I'm quite sure he has a small crush on Severus, to be honest. Hermione had sat him down earlier, and suddenly the boy was bounding around like a puppy."

Draco's mouth felt ajar and his cheeks tinted. "Really?"

James snorted and waved his hand. "I asked the same question, but my tone was entirely different," he declared, and Lily nudged him.

"Don't you be judgmental. We have come a long way to help them adjust. That was the past, James," Lily said in a sharp tone.

There was giggling that entered from the hallway, and Harry turned to his mother who was stifling another broad grin. "What's going on?"

James bent forward, and his lips curled. "Pads is tormenting our friendly neighborhood wolf animagus. She came back with Moony, and the three of them have been cooking dinner. It was quite an interesting afternoon," James murmured.

"Oh, good news, Hermione suggested that Remus and I should help her at the shop. So that I can slowly get used to social activities as a werewolf. I was wonderfully touched when she asked if I would." Lily said with a glowing smile.

Harry's eyebrows crawled over his glasses. "You agreed to work at the shop? Mum, if you need anything you know, you're allowed to go to Gringotts."

James waved him off with a chuckle. "No, it isn't the money. It's the books, trust me. I believe even the twins were excited to get out. George said they could work at the shop in Hogsmeade on the weekends if they liked; with my stellar supervision of course," James finished.

"He did not say that, Prongs," Hermione corrected him as she walked into the room with Sirius in tow.

"Aunt Hermione!" Albus shouted and bounced over to the curly-haired witch.

Hermione sunk to the floor to scoop him up. "Oh, my love! My darling little Albus. I missed you so," Hermione sighed, kissing each of his cheeks.

Little James skipped over and tackled them to the floor. "Aunt Hermione! I built Hogwarts!" James exclaimed as she laughed.

"You did? Well, I will just have to see," She giggled and tried to sit up.

"Aw, I want a squeeze too!" Sirius pouted and snagged the group in his arms as he collapsed to the floor.

Hermione noted the two blonds in the room and waved as the children climbed off of her. "Hello Draco, Scorpius. It's lovely to see you both," she remarked attempting to jump off of Sirius.

"Don't go, you make a lovely lap warmer," Sirius grumbled.

Hermione shoved him with a smirk and erected herself from the floor. "Are you staying over too, Granger?" Draco asked with a tilt of his head.

Hermione's eyes grew. "You're staying the night?"

"No, I'm staying the week. I need a break from my father," Draco huffed rolling his eyes.

"Well, I suppose we will have to find you another place to sleep, love. A child outweighs a grumbly witch," Sirius snickered as he stood up and rested his chin on her shoulder.

Hermione shifted and sighed. "I suppose so. I can always make the sofa out in the library."

"Don't be ridiculous, Hermione," Remus's voice entered the room. "I don't mind electing my room for you while you stay. Privacy is far more important than my luxury." He stated as he entered.

James hopped up and tousled Albus's hair. "Aren't you just sweet as a sugar quill, Moony," James mocked with a grin.

Draco frowned and shifted his head to one side. "Why are you staying the night, Granger?"

Hermione chewed her bottom lip, but it was Remus who answered as he stopped his advance next to her. "I wanted her here. Just for the night. It gets lonely in that little flat."

"I've been telling her that for years, Remus. I'm glad you convinced her to socialize," Ginny said with a smile, but when her wand on the table vibrated, she sighed. "Harry, it's your turn."

Harry bobbed his head and kissed her temple. "I'll go get her and be right back." Harry murmured and left the room.

Hermione turned to Sirius and nudged him with a finger. "Let's go, Pads. I need to fix the frosting on the cake, and you are going to help me."

"Can I lick the bowl?" he teased, and Hermione snorted, but her smile gave way.

"Only if you beg like a good dog," she snickered and tugged the dog animagus with her.

James arched an eyebrow at his wife. "They seem close," James mused while waggling his eyebrows.

Draco felt the tingle of jealous and at first thought it was his own, but soon pinpointed it to Remus. It was interesting to explore the pack bond he had small doses of. The older werewolf must have realized he was projecting because just like that the connection was muted.

"Now, Remus," Lily sighed, glancing over at him.

"I know, Lily. I understand completely, and I promise," Remus responded as if they were continuing a conversation.

"She is right, mate. You need to say something," James added with a nod.

"Am I missing something?" Draco questioned with a frown.

Ginny bounced her shoulders with a sigh. "They have been doing this all afternoon. I thought it was that pack stuff," she declared with a pout.

"How come I'm not participating in these half conversations?" Draco asked with a frown.

Remus chuckled and waved a finger. "If you were here the last three days you would have been. It's all about spending time in the same place. That's why werewolves denning together is either a savage matter or unheard of in civil settings. Not many like to spend this much time together with their emotions and brain chatter on display. However, James and Sirius have known me for a long time, so we have a very decent mastery of it."

Lily smirked and reached for her cup again. "I'm a quick study."

"Can I be up front?" Ginny asked, and the others nodded. "Will someone please convince Hermione to move in here?"

The Potters blinked, and Draco snorted. "That just won't happen. She won't give up her shop," Draco snickered, rolling his eyes.

James nudged Lily and whispered something in her ear, but the other werewolves heard. "We can see if she'll let us move in," he breathed.

"You want to live above a bookshop?" Draco sounded almost annoyed.

Lily swayed her head in disagreement. "I don't like the idea of her losing her independence, James. She deserves space."

"Well, I don't like the idea of the Prewetts walking in on us bathing, but it happened." James retorted with a glare.

Harry rejoined them with baby Lily in his arms. "This little girl was so fussy and needed a changing," he stated with a smile. "Mum, you want to hold her?"

"Of course!" Lily exclaimed and reached for the infant. "Oh, look, James, she's going to be prettier than any baby girl we've ever seen."

"Are you going to have another?" Draco questioned, and the other werewolves in the room winced.

"No, Draco. I don't want to chance passing lycanthropy to them. Nine full moons of changes? That would surely kill or cause them to be werewolves themselves. That's the fear at least." Lily sighed shaking her head. "We had our lovely son, we don't need anymore," she finished and beamed at Harry.

"So back to the whole flat thing," Harry said with a tug of his collar; he was clearly uncomfortable. "I have to be honest; I like the idea of you both switching with her. Even if it's temporary. Once you all have gotten comfortable enough to branch out, we can buy you a nice house."

"I don't want to leave Remus," Lily stated while rocking the cooing baby.

"Uncle Remus is moving?" Little James questioned with a frowned as he placed a blue block at the top of his tower.

"No, love. Uncle Remus is staying," Ginny said with a smile.

Remus tilted his head as well as Lily and James. "Incoming," James declared.

The twins were bolting into the room laughing and tugged Remus in front of them. A fawn colored wolf ran into the room after them snarling and baring its teeth. ''Luna, we-''

"Didn't mean it," Fabian finished through laughter.

"What did you do?" Remus grumbled with a testy expression.

"We just-"

"Accidentally," Fabian paused.

"Caught her shirt on fire," Gideon concluded.

"How do you accidentally," Ginny paused and groaned, waving them off. "Never mind. George and Fred were like that."

Hermione appeared as herself, and there were large singe marks that revealed burnt skin. "You both are going to drive me batty." She growled.

Remus jerked away from the twins and strode to her. "Merlin, let me fix those for you," he said looking at the wounds on her torso; they were small hot spots on her stomach.

"It's alright," she sighed, releasing her frustration. "They just angered me."

"Come on, Hermione," Remus pressed, and she exhaled tilting her head to the side.

"Alright," she conceded and let the werewolf lead her from the room.

Draco slanted his head as the Potters noted his inaudible question. "She's going to join us next full moon; officially," James announced.

The blond jerked, and the kids dashed from the room in shouting. "Don't run in the house!" Ginny yelled after them.

"Join us, really?" Draco hissed with skepticism.

Lily bobbed her head slowly. "Yes, Remus convinced her today."

Harry and Ginny gazed at each other with a question hung in the air. "Yes, that means she agreed to join the pack, Harry," James clarified, and their mouths fell open.

"That's new," Ginny squeaked with a huge grin. "Do you think she's ever going to admit the big fat crush she has on him?"

"She better before then, it would be awkward for him to find out after the full moon," James snickered.

Draco hemmed and stood up. "I'm going to get settled for the evening." He said and marched from the room.

"Think he will tell her about his fancying before she gets marked?" Lily asked with a slant of her head.

"Doubtful, that Malfoy is thicker than Remus," James snorted.

Harry scrubbed his face and sighed. "Is this why Hermione said she only wanted to handle so few werewolves at a time?" he inquired with pursed lips.

"Exactly, son. She's got her hands full this time," James chuckled with an enthusiastic nod.

"Dinner," Sirius called out and the night grew… but so did the drama…

 

 

 


	9. Omega, O'Really?

Hermione was snuggled against Sirius and the Prewetts on the sofa. She was lounging into Sirius's body as her legs crossed Fabian and Gideon was rubbing her feet. It was more than evident to all connected that the twins were satisfied with this arrangement; small subconscious claims of someone desiring their company and physical comfort. Sirius kept his own smugness at bay even though he was surprised at her increased desire to rely on him.

However, Remus sat in his armchair and stewed. Yes, he opened the door for her to seek Sirius's companionship because he was the only other animagus here who was of canine affiliation. Yes, he insisted they work together on dinner and dessert. It just made sense for her to seek comforts from him. He muted these contemplations from the others as he flipped through his book half-heartedly.

The only person to truly pick up on these emotions was Sirius. That made him more subdued in his doting, but not for jealousy. He slowed it down so that Remus could adjust. It was hard to have such a roller coaster of emotions, especially after coming back to this new development. Everyone's role is different. Remus and Moony's position is different.

The only way to describe the wolfish personality of his friend was primal. Moony was primal and always had been. When he was sore, he was fucking sore. When he was hungry, he was ravenous. When he was randy, the bloody wolf was ready to nail a witch to the ground. Remus had become flexible and stronger from it, but it also was a hindrance when the allowance of space was needed.

Sirius wasn't sure what Moony's real problem was with Hermione. It wasn't aggressive, but not possessive either. It was some angst just under the surface because of her lack of compliance. However, not because she wouldn't let him shag her until he was panting from enjoyment. No, this was something else. Something primitive.

"Well, I'm going to go get some air," Hermione murmured flexing her legs off of the twins.

"Mind if I join you, Granger?" Draco questioned as he walked into the room. "My son is tucked in, and I need some adult time."

She smirked at him as her form erected from the couch. "Of course. Maybe we'll walk down to that corner store and get some juice the muggle way."

Remus flicked a page and eyed the twins who suddenly seemed annoyed with the other werewolf. "Maybe Sirius would like to go," He suggested, meeting the dark-haired animagus's vision.

Sirius jumped up then leaned his chin on her shoulder. "That sounds fun."

"You're coming as a dog," Hermione grumbled, and Sirius chuckled.

"If you want, love," Sirius declared.

Draco smiled and pulled out his wand, waving it at her pajamas. "Now, Granger, you need to dress prettier if you think we're walking together," He snickered, and her clothes changed to a green dress.

Hermione glowered at him. "Draco," she seethed, and he quirked a grin.

"Come on, Granger," he offered and waved her to follow.

Sirius nosed her leg as a dog and huffed. Hermione yanked her dress closer to her leg while glaring down at the mutt. "Stop that."

"We'll be waiting for you, Luna," Gideon murmured, clearly pouting.

"Just waiting," Fabian clarified with his nose scrunched.

The witch approached them and kissed each of their foreheads. "Behave please," she said as she caressed their cheeks.

When she turned to Remus, he was still thumbing through his book. She took a moment to admire him with a smile before padding over to him. "You still need to show me the book you were talking about, Remus," she whispered, touching his shoulder.

His green eyes met hers, and she felt a spark sent through her spine. Her mouth watered and it stunned her enough to pull away. There was a feeling; a tension. She knew it to be his as she touched him and met his gaze. Was this the bond that they speak about so often?

"I'll go get my shoes," Hermione exhaled and left the room swiftly, her blush was bright on her cheeks.

Draco shrugged his shoulders and waved for the dog to follow as he disappeared from the room. The twins were looking at Remus with a question, but he ignored them as he skimmed his book again. It wasn't until James appeared with Regulus, Lily, and Severus in tow that he made any more movement. Severus slid into an armchair and Regulus collapsed in front of him, but the Potters stood as they stared at the older werewolf.

"You summoned us why?" James questioned with a yawn.

"Hermione," Remus mumbled, not glancing up. "She won't be an alpha," he stated.

"Of course not, that little animagus isn't a werewolf, Moony," James responded with a frown. "But why is that an issue?"

"She's not a beta either," Remus declared glancing over at Snape.

The Potion master sneered and shrugged his shoulders. "I never agreed that this would be a brilliant plan, Lupin."

"I'm not sure what you wanted me to do, Severus. It's clear there isn't really a choice in the matter. She's already imprinted," Remus huffed while rolling his eyes; a very contradicting reaction for him.

"So, if she's not an alpha," Gideon paused.

"Nor a beta," Fabian continued.

"Then what is she?" they asked together.

Lily covered her mouth in shock, and her red hair shook as her head swayed. "She's an omega? Remus, that just doesn't make sense."

Regulus glanced up at Severus with a frown. "How is that?"

"Moony, we don't have an omega. We have never had an omega. Not even the twins are omegas." James growled.

Remus scrunched his nose in displeasure as he flipped to a page in the book on his lap. "I have been digging, and I can't find anything on a possible answer of clarity. Her personality is far from an omega, but stranger things have happened. Most new werewolves would begin with a pack at that stage until granted more ranking. It might be as simple as that," He exhaled and scratched his scalp with frustration.

"But how do you know?" Regulus insisted with a frown. "I'm just a subordinate, but it would be effective for all of us to know how that works."

Remus pinched the bridge of his nose in a grimace. "Her actions. It's effortless to see around everyone. My only issue is if that is her standing, then she isn't just another person to add to the lupine order. She's not just a female alpha, that is evident."

"Okay, explain something to me, Remus," Lily sighed as she padded up to him. "If she is an omega, it doesn't make a stitch of sense that she would volunteer for that. They are a lower rank, correct?"

He huffed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, it isn't different on that front. However, you talk about an emotional and tender buffer for the pack, and you turn to the omega. Consider them more of the flex member. There is no vicious aggression toward an omega physically during the in-betweens. However, they become the caretaker of emotions and relieve stress for the pack. The glue. In some ways, they hold more power than an alpha does for success."

Lily frowned and tilted her head. "I'm a little confused. As much as Hermione is more than willing to take care of us, she also is very clear on her limits."

"He's saying she is everyone's emotional healer," Severus declared with a glare. "Which she should have never been. Miss Granger doesn't need to be subjected to this," he finished with a cringe.

James tilted his head. "What is your problem, Snivellus?"

"Hermione went through a lot," Regulus mumbled holding a hand to his cheek. "She told me about it today."

Remus shuddered and sighed. "That's why we're talking tonight while they're out. I need everyone to respect her space, even if she seems willing for whatever," he paused and glowered at the twins. "I mean it, boys. No impressing anything intimate. I want to talk to her about it," he mumbled, and his cheeks tinted slightly.

James bit down on a smirk. "Moony, is there something you want to talk about?"

Remus squinted his eyes up at the animagus. "James, I'm going to have to tell this witch she's a submissive emotional buffer for our group. You want to trade positions with me?" he challenged, and James laughed, throwing his head back.

"No, not even close."

"You did this, Lupin. You put her in this position," Snape growled as he stood up. "That girl wouldn't have elected to place herself in this position if it weren't for you."

Remus snapped the book shut and met the looming pale werewolf. "Are you challenging me, Snape?" he breathed in a deadly tone.

The potion master bent just enough to be eye-level. "Are you going to make decisions based on greed or the betterment of the whole?"

James tugged Lily toward the empty sofa. The rankings were all individual, but clear. Remus held power for the most part, with James and Sirius still directly below him. Severus held an elder subordinate position, followed by the twins and then Regulus at the bottom. Regulus's role was closer to the snippy youth, but charming when needed. Lily was a side step of Severus, but less assertive. There was an amount of respect given to her by the others just for being James's wife.

Draco was another story entirely... he was still finding his way.

"I haven't proven to be selfish with any of you," Remus breathed, releasing some of his aggression.

Severus poked his chest with flared nostrils. "You best take care of her, Lupin. That witch suffered far more than she deserved."

Remus displayed his teeth which only caused the twins to jolt up and come between them, back to back so they could address each of them. Fabian was facing Severus and Gideon was toward Remus.

"Let's take a tick and relax. She isn't in danger," Fabian murmured meeting Severus's eyes.

Gideon patted Remus's shoulder. "Just relax."

The older werewolves peeled off to their chairs and the twins exhaled. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

 

Hermione was walking arm in arm with Draco as she held onto Sirius's lax leash. Draco grinned and nudged the pretty witch next to him. Her energy is infectious, and it calmed him to be around her.

"You look tenfold prettier in green than that pink attire," He teased, and Hermione snorted.

"I don't like green, Draco," she said, but her tone wasn't as believable.

"Can I ask you an intimate question?"

Hermione bobbed her head as she glanced up at him. "You will regardless."

"Do you ever miss sleeping next to someone?"

Hermione sighed and fiddled with the leash. "Yes, all the time."

Draco nodded and squeezed her arm. "It doesn't ever seem to get better."

"Do you feel differently now?" She inquired softly as they turned the corner.

"Yes, it has been different, to say the least. I caught myself snuggling my son's shirt because he smelt of home. I enjoy sitting out in the garden and listening to the owls in the trees. The sound of my father's voice makes me want to bite his throat open. It has been harder than anything to get used to."

Hermione moved closer to him, and he wrapped his arm around her. "Hermione, do you think we can try this, you and I?" He mumbled, his cheeks bloomed with color.

Hermione jerked away from him and frowned as they neared the stop. "Draco, this whole thing was fake. We can't do this; you know that. Remus would be furious," she insisted with a contorted expression.

Draco snarled and tossed his head. "I don't give a shite about his opinion."

The dog snarled and stopped them. "I know, Sirius, I'll explain," Hermione declared and reached down to pat him. "You have to understand, Draco. Remus is your leader; you have to care about his opinion. This week will help you. You will get a chance to really understand what he is as an alpha." She insisted and that only made Draco more frustrated.

"I don't care what he is; I'm not asking him."

Hermione sighed as she shook her head. "I'm sorry, Draco. This is all new for me too. There isn't resolve for your question."

The blond werewolf had enough and stomped back to the house in a state of frustration, but Hermione just expired and shook her head. "It shouldn't be that hard to understand. This isn't something he can sweep under the rug," she told the dog who snorted in agreement.

She left him outside so she could pretend to care about grabbing items from the corner store. Hermione thought about what Draco had asked her, and it hurt her heart. She didn't want to make him upset, but the truth was, she wasn't sure how she felt about him and his interests. Hermione wasn't blind; she knew the blond werewolf had more than his fair share of interest in her but was that enough? Likely just infatuation due to his situation.

When she exited the shop with a couple of bags, Sirius was waiting for her as himself. Her smile didn't reach her eyes, but he still grinned. Cupping her underneath his arms, he nuzzled her hair and exhaled.

"A bit stubborn they are, aren't they?" He asked and shrugged his shoulders.

Hermione chewed her lip and shook the curls on her head. "I don't know, Pads. It's awkward as it is and now he is being like that. What does he want me to say to him? I can't just visit that concept with Remus nearly cursing the twins for provoking me. It's all too much. I think I just want to go home."

"Come hide in my room, love. I'll make sure the werewolves leave you be tonight."

Hermione paused their journey and her head slanted in curiosity. It was the first time Sirius had seen this expression creep on her lips. "You want to take me to bed, Sirius Black?" she asked with a small giggle.

He shuddered and was thankful the night was dark because the heat from his cheeks brought color to them under his black mane. "Well, I just mean, it, well, Hermione," he sputtered then swallowed the lump in his throat.

The look of gratification was purely glowing from her as she laughed. "Sirius! You look so scared. I don't have scales on my skin nor do I carry some illness. It was a joke after all," she murmured and nudged him; glad to be released from the hard conversation from earlier.

Sirius walked alongside with her and kept glancing over. "Love, were you actually propositioning me or just yanking my collar?"

"I was just joking, Pads. I don't see myself sleeping with you any time soon. However, I will take you up on your offer to let me sleep in your room. I need a time out from the werewolves."

He just bobbed his head and pulled her under his arm again. Despite her bristly nature, they were similar. That must be where the wolf part came in he assumed. Remus held the same sharp textures, and somehow he felt more at home with the curly-haired witch than he had in a while. Being more than just Padfoot at times was excellent. It was an occurrence of his that quite possibly this was why she needed to be here. She gave them each something.


	10. Lasso the Moon

Sirius had left Hermione was lounging on his bed with a book she had snuck away from Remus when she got back from the store. The dusky-haired animagus had been catching up with the older werewolf, leaving her alone for the most part. He had straightened up his room and made it less… well, less teenager-ish, so he felt she would be fine until he had finished. Well, hopefully, she was content and relaxed.

However, the animagus and werewolf were in an in-depth discussion in the library. "You can't just assume that, Moony," Sirius sighed as he flung himself over the arms of the chair he sat it.

"What am I suppose to think, Pads? I can't just let her do this," Remus hissed, scrubbing his face. "I wouldn't even let you do this, why would I let her?"

Sirius knitted his eyebrows while scratching his chin. "Have you bothered to ask her? Have you approached her to see if it would remotely be alright? You never know with that little witch. She surprised us during the full moon. I don't know many witches who would bend over backward for you."

"I can't do that to her. I just need to tell her that her role has changed. She can't be a leader, but I need her to take care of and tend to each of the werewolves in the pack she imprinted on. There will always be a question of my honesty if the truth came out before I can grab a bit of courage to explain it," Remus said in a remorseful tone.

Sirius waved his hand in a circle. "A bit of a side subject; Explain something to me, Moony. How did she imprint? You didn't bite her. You didn't scratch or encroach on her space… I'm not sure what you mean…" Sirius trailed off with a frown.

The werewolf stood straighter and rolled his shoulders. "I don't know, Pads. I don't understand it at all. I just know from the moment she touched me tonight, she was aware of it on some level."

There was a faint knock at the door, and honeyed eyes peered into the room surrounded by curly hair. "Can we talk?" Hermione murmured with uncertainty etched across her face.

The Marauders nodded, and she padded in, clutching the book to her chest. "What's wrong, love?" Sirius questioned with a tilt to his head.

"Well," she huffed and chewed her lips. "I want to talk about pack bonding."

Remus's eyebrows crept up his forehead. "What about it, Hermione?" he responded.

Hermione placed the book down on the table, and Remus's eyes traced the text she opened it up. "I want to know how you found out about the ranking among the marauders before you came back. I was reading a book on a similar spell Draco used, and I couldn't figure out why the bonding was so instantaneous."

Remus pointed to the sofa before leaning toward the table where the book sat. "Let's talk then," he declared with a smile.

Hermione sat down and wrapped a curl around her index finger. "So, was it something… intimate? This book speaks about rather physical interaction."

Sirius snorted and shook his head. "No, Moony didn't shag us," he said bluntly.

Her cheeks turned bright red as she avoided their eyes. "Well, how did it happen? Why is it different now?"

"The spell Draco used was from our hair correct? My sweater carried Sirius's and James's. The small stuffed animal was Regulus's which if you remember he was in Slytherin with Severus. Lily's hair was in the folds of the book," Remus paused, and his face dropped. "And yours was on his clothing…" he trailed off as his face paled.

Hermione shuddered as she met his gaze. "Remus?" she breathed as he stood up.

"This ridiculous spell," He huffed, running a hand through his hair. "How did that ignorant Malfoy figure out how to find such an ancient spell?"

Hermione glanced over at Sirius who shrugged his shoulders. "He was raised as I was around that dark magic, Moony. There are things I wish I didn't keep in my head that my parents taught my brother about and me."

"What I would like to know is why they haven't used something like this before," Hermione declared with a raised eyebrow.

"That my darling is simple," Sirius answered as he kept eyeing the flustered werewolf. "The price is quite high. The connection we all have is similar to what it would be in a pack. It just so happens that a werewolf used his own blood to bring us back."

Hermione turned to Remus who was grimacing. "Sirius, you mind giving us a moment?" Hermione questioned, glancing over at the other animagus.

He merely nodded and strode from the room, shutting the door softly behind him. The werewolf sat down and scrubbed his face a couple of times. Hermione slowed her pattering heart rate and watched him mull over what he was debating. She could sense it on the air, and it caused nerves to thin.

"Remus," she started.

"I know, Hermione. I just realized things are far more intricate than I had first thought."

Her face scrunched in a distorted manner as she reached over to touch him. He jerked his arm away from her like a skittish animal, nearly pulling himself out of the seat. "Remus, please? I know you have been withholding something from me. How am I supposed to help you and the others if you keep secrets from me? I kept your last one."

His green eyes met hers, and she felt an invisible string tug at her chest, making her heart erratic. The werewolf could sense her change and risked moving closer. "Hermione, what I'm going to confess to isn't something to be taken lightly, but I need your trust."

"Trust?" she echoed as his face neared hers.

His calloused hand caressed her cheek as she saw his Adam's apple jolt a few times; Remus was edgy and whatever he was going to tell her was scary. "I don't pride myself in being a fool nor a liar," he started and rolled his neck slightly. "However, I fret there is nothing else I can say or do to adjust this. So I must do what is suitable for you."

"You're telling me I have to leave, aren't you?" she whispered, her eyes wide as her eyebrows tipped in despair.

Remus's face hardened. "No, why would I tell you to leave your family?" he retorted swiftly and chewed the inside of his mouth in regret of it.

"Then why do I feel like you have had a sincere objection of me after we returned to the house?" Hermione questioned with a small pout.

He stood up and motioned to sit next to her on the sofa. Hermione eased slightly knowing that was a sign of his; Remus wasn't physically affectionate and preferred his own space. Sirius and James seemed to be an exception… aside from small bouts as of late with her. She hoped his ups and downs with her would level out and she could finally catch up.

"Hermione," he murmured and took her hand. "I don't know how this will make you feel, but I have an obligation to tell you. If you spend another full moon with us and I initiate the bond. I won't be able to claim you as high rank in the pack. I can smell it on you, and your actions are of maternal and tender nature. There is little aggression in your being with the werewolves. You will be omega, and I won't poise myself to change it."

"Like take the brunt of a bad day, the bottom of the food chain, gets the aggressive attitude of the pack omega?" Hermione snapped, yanking her hand away from him. "Is that why werewolves don't leave me alone?" her eyes narrowed at him sharply.

Hermione could have been sending daggers at him with how he shrunk from her personal space. "It isn't completely like that. Also, you're female in a pack of male werewolves. There is a bit of a given that you aren't going to be abused," Remus mumbled, massaging the back of his neck.

Her eyes only grew harder as she stared at him and spoke. "Remus, what does that entail? Why were you hiding this from me?"

"I wasn't hiding it," he snarled as he returned her glower. "I don't want to feel the way I do about it. I had to come to terms as a leader before logic announced itself. This is the method I have to take for everyone."

Hermione suddenly collapsed under his gaze, and her head shifted to one side as she chewed her bottom lip. "I'm sorry, I just don't want to," her voice faltered in her throat.

It was a roller coaster of emotions as he reached out for her again. The things that drove him, these primal needs to do so much at once was difficult for him. He wanted to take care of her and tend to her, but in the same breath, he craved so much more. He had been shoving Moony to the back for such an abundant amount of time that when they came upon him, it was overwhelming.

"We can set down ground rules. Obviously, Wolfsbane is essential, but so much more until we sort out this bond. Kingsley had assured results this next week, and we can go from there. If you truly decide that you no longer wish to be a part of this, we can arrange that as well," he finished with his eyes tracing the book in front of them.

"Remus, I never said this was the breaking point," Hermione huffed and ran fingers over his shoulder. "I only want the prospect to be cared for as much as I care for you all. Respect and nurturing care."

His eyes traced her face as she sat there with him. "Hermione, what I'm asking of you isn't fair. The logical wizard is telling you to run so far away from this mess- nearly pleading myself to do it so it will be less difficult for you. The lupine side is asking you kindly to let me prove to you that I know what I can produce." He said through thinned lips.

"Why, Remus?"

The repetitive question would not lessen, he knew this much about her. "Because I won't work right without you. None of us will. That position wasn't filled for a very sound reason when I went to Hogwarts. None of us could bear the burden of it. This is where wolves and werewolves differ. It isn't about being the punk or a lesser position in the pack. It is about being the soul and heart of it. The wolf that keeps in step with the values and harmony of the group.

"One might consider it a person of lesser power, but I see it as the only thing that keeps a pack whole. Which brings me to the example of why Peter strayed. If I was a leader with someone to take care of them when I could not, I imagine our narrative would have been plenty different."

She just gawked at him as he examined her, smelling her contemplation on the air. "Do you believe that I can do this without being a leader?" she whispered.

Remus closed his eyes and took a deep breath before answering. "I think you had made that decision long before I ever sought you out at the bookshop. You are willing to do many things for those you care for, and we both are similar in that aspect. I think the only reason you denied me during the full moon was out of respect for my pack. I also know for a fact you were hurt that I didn't acknowledge your strength."

"No, I was upset that you didn't chase me, Remus," Hermione confessed with a protruding bottom lip. "I don't make demands; I only wished you wanted more from me than this," she stated with a sigh.

"Hermione, do you believe, I, is there something I'm not grasping?"

The curvy animagus stood up away from the werewolf, her back to him. "Yes, but that's just something ridiculous and insane. Something we don't need to bother with. Good night, Moony," Hermione said, still not glancing at him as she walked to the door.

Remus moved to follow, but she slipped from the room like she was fleeing a hunter, leaving him to watch her disappear up the staircase. He frowned at the space she left empty and listened for her to enter Sirius's room at the top.

"You know, for a smart werewolf, you're a dumb wizard, Moony," James's voice entered the hallway.

Remus glanced over to see the Potters staring out of the room at him. "What do you mean?" Remus questioned with a grimace.

"That little witch is clearly infatuated with you," Lily sighed and patted James's arm. "I will talk to her tomorrow. I think she'll need another perspective."

"What do you mean infatuated? Hermione would never," Remus said with a pointed tone.

James snorted and rolled his eyes. "Moony, I love you, but you're being blinded by her words and ignoring her actions. The only reason that little wolf denied you on the full moon was so you didn't feel guilty. She went against her own instincts and fought against you so that you could remain untarnished in your own judgment."

The werewolf sneered and tossed a motion of dismissal at the animagus. "She knew me from before and knew my wife. I'm quite positive she knew what hell I put Dora through. Don't you try to impress any of that onto her. She doesn't deserve it."

Lily rolled her eyes and flung her hair. "Well, you clearly don't deserve her if you feel that way; omega or not. That is not the intelligent werewolf I know and love. Get some rest," her tone was terse as she disappeared back into their room.

James had an extenuating expression creep onto his face. "I'm sorry, mate, but you have to excuse her. She is a bit upset at this whole mess too. Hermione deserves to hear about your feelings, whether you think they are lupine induced or not. Sleep well," He exhaled and waved at the stunned werewolf.

Remus slunk up to his bedroom and stood in the vast space with a feeling of dread. What if it was a werewolf thing? Would that make him more monster than man? Flopping on the mattress, he picked up the t-shirt of the woman who left it behind. Sniffing it, her smell calmed him, and he found sleep a bit easier.

 


	11. A Hand to Hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW, read with that awareness that there will be intimacy in this chapter.

Hermione was shuffling through her finances and inventory order. It had been three days since she saw Remus, even though the other werewolves that lived with him visited her. Lily had enjoyed learning about the bookstore. James and the twins popped over several times. Even Draco and his son had spent a significant amount of time with her. Regulus was anxious to see where she lived and Snape was his companion on that adventure, reluctantly. No Remus.

She couldn't help but feel disappointed. Setting down her pages, she exhaled and slumped in her chair. As if on cue, there was a knock at her door, and Hermione murmured approval for the person to come inside. Sirius joined her with a single flower in his hand which was charmingly unusual for the animagus.

"Pads, what can I do for you?" Hermione asked as she abandoned her work on the dinner table.

He tilted his head and sighed. "Well, Lily told me you were feeling a little down, so I decided to get you something," he insisted and offered her the small purple flower.

Hermione attempted to smile and wave him off. "Alright, let's go see what the Potters are up to. I'll need to be down there to close up in a couple of hours."

Sirius didn't move, and his face hardened. "Love, why are you avoiding being alone with me? Is there something we need to talk about?" He inquired as he closed the distance between them.

Hermione's cheeks filled with color as she took the offered gift. "I just am working is all, Sirius."

The length of his hand ran against her as his knuckles traced her chin. It was the least possessive gesture that any of them had made with her. It was tender and sweet. Her eyes met his, and she felt her lips part in shock. "Hermione, can we talk about why you're so distant?"

She attempted to shudder from him, and he took two steps toward her. "Sirius," she started, and he shook his head.

"I'm not a werewolf. I'm not going to get grumbly with you. Just give me a moment to help you."

Her eyes grew large, and she huffed. "I just don't know what to think. It's hard to decipher this more so than any other case, Sirius. I was absolved from having to get involved beyond just helping. Now, I have several werewolves and two of which confuse me with their actions."

Sirius walked her over to the sofa and sat down next to her. His fingers ran against her scalp in a gentle motion on the back of her head. Her demeanor released tension, and the frown was replaced with a serene expression. "Don't you worry about Malfoy and Moony. They're big wolves and can handle themselves. Whatever is going on with them isn't your problem. Your dilemma is finding a comfortable footing before you take on this whole new concept."

"Why did you decide to join him as a teenager, Sirius?" Hermione questioned, tilting her torso toward him.

His fingers trailed to her neck, and his shoulders rolled. "It was the right thing to do. He's our friend, and I knew after what I experienced as a child that we needed to step in and be there. Remus needed us."

"Do you all really need me?" she asked, her voice was small and delicate.

Sirius motioned agreement. "More than that, love. You are what's going to make us whole. Moony has to change in order to lead. James and I can only do so much for him. That's why I wanted to come talk with you. I know that your heart is being pulled in so many directions, but I have you, darlin'. I won't let you fall. Do you trust me?" he finished as his hand ran against her neck.

Hermione wasn't sure about much, but he seemed so sure of it. So confident that things were going to work out. The witch always admired that about Sirius, regardless of his reckless nature, he still found his footing for those he loved. His fingers worked against her flesh, and suddenly she was sighing with relief. He had broken a barrier of sorts as she released her need to control the situation and he worked her tension from her shoulders as she turned away from him.

Sirius Black was masterful as much as she knew from his seedy reputation. Something had occurred to her as she felt his fingertips working her skin. "Sirius," she breathed.

He made an unadorned sound of agreement. "Yes, love?"

"You haven't made any attempts to find yourself a witch," Hermione murmured.

"I know, why does that concern you?" he inquired as his thumbs traced her spine.

"Isn't that something you want?"

His laughter was more subdued than usual. "No, I don't. I can't very well bring strange witches around rather uncontrollable werewolves. It took me ages to get Remus to not grow grumbly at strange smells. It would only get worse with several werewolves in one house." He paused, and his hands pulled from her clothed back. "Hermione, can I be honest with you?"

She hummed as her curls bounced. "What is it?"

"I think you should get yourself, someone, to open up to. Find a wizard or witch who you enjoy taking your clothes off for and relearn intimacy. It's difficult to be a part of a pack and not have that. You will feel everyone's feelings and maybe even thoughts. If you aren't comfortable with having that with someone else, you will never feel comfortable with us."

Hermione turned to Sirius; her eyes as large as headlights. "You want me to, go out, shag some bloke?" she nearly choked on as she spoke.

Sirius's eyebrows shot toward his hairline. "No, not just some bloke. That would defeat the purpose."

The silence was thick in the air as she took him in by a long measure. He was devilishly handsome as she remembered. She and Ginny joked as witches often did about if Sirius went to school with them instead. Ginny found him beyond just handsome, a bad boy with a big heart. Hermione knew there was more than just a reckless nature; he loved too profoundly to not have some form of intelligence.

"Okay," she said quietly as she stood.

"Okay?" he echoed with a tilt of his head.

"Okay, Sirius. Let's shag," she responded and started to walk toward her bedroom.

"Hermione!" He shouted and followed in protest. "I didn't mean me," he huffed as he entered the room.

She had thrown her shirt on the floor and was unbuttoning her jeans when he looked at her form. Sirius made enormous efforts during the full moon not to linger too long on her form. He had done what he could to keep thing platonic between him and the feisty witch. Now she was undressing in front of him, and he couldn't look away.

"Sirius, you want to help me? Help me with this. It is clear that I'm never going to quite understand if I don't have a prime example to go by," she mused as she unclasped her bra and turned to him.

His eyes raked against her form and drank in the tanned skin. The only piece of fabric she still donned was her lacy purple knickers. It sent blood to his loins and made him try to bite back a wolfish grin.

"Hermione, I don't do intimacy," he exhaled, running a hand through his hair. "I have never been well at achieving it."

Hermione folded her arms over her chest and knitted her brows. "Sirius, you were the one to insist on this. I am offering myself to you which is not something I do. I know Ginny made it clear to you that I don't shag, you have teased me about it for the last week. Now, are you going to do this or not?"

Sirius swallowed and took two slow steps toward her nearly naked body. His coarse hand ran over her shoulder and released her defensive posture. This gorgeous witch was offering herself and what kind of a wanker says no? "As long as you let me lead, love. You promise?" he whispered, running his fingertips over her collarbone.

Hermione rocked her head and tilted her head slightly. "You promise Moony won't be angry with me?" she voiced with a small pout.

Sirius grinned wildly and shrugged. "No, but he will most certainly be with me. Not to worry, I'm hoping for it. Moony is just as stubborn as you," he chuckled and walked her back toward the bed. "Now, seeing as I'm going to be entertaining, I suggest you lie back and relax. It's going to be a stellar ride," he teased with a waggle of his eyebrows and helped her onto the bed.

The female animagus now felt her nerves getting the better of herself as she had folded to the bed. She was really going to do this? What had gotten into her? How was she ever going to explain this to anyone? While she was going through the mental ups and downs, Sirius slid her knickers off and groaned appreciatively. He couldn't lie to himself about this; he had been wanting to get this little witch in bed since he saw her. Never mind that she was who she was when he died, no, he cared who she was now and age appropriate was one of the perks.

Hermione shuddered back into the present moment when she felt his facial hair tickling her inner thighs. Gazing down at Sirius, he was smirking up at her across her body before he started his attack and she cried at the contact. Her hands went to his hair, and she arched at his attack; never in her dreams had something felt so exotic and pleasurable.

Was that his tongue? Merlin, she didn't know. All she could see in glancing down was dark hair, her fingers wrapped in it and feeling his grumbling against her sex like an animal. This was what Ginny told her she was missing out on? She shifted her legs over his shoulders for comfort, and he murmured sounds of appreciation as he maneuvered.

"Sing praise to the gods, darlin', you are so bloody delicious," he sighed as he pulled away.

Hermione wanted to demand him to continue with the maddening pleasure he was administering, but couldn't because she was filled with a considerable couple of fingers. It caused her to shudder and jolt. "Sirius," she hummed as she arched for him.

He was still smirking as his thumb played with the knotted flesh that caused her to jerk and patterning deliberate manipulation of her wet center. "You are so bloody tight, Hermione. I don't even know if I'll fit," he taunted, and she whimpered at his teasingly slow pace.

"Sirius, please," she implored with a pout through another soft moan.

He pulled his fingers from her and nodded. "Alright, but we're going to do this my way, love. Come here to the edge of the bed," Sirius ordered and stood up.

Hermione blinked at him through her overwhelming emotions and exhaled as she slid toward the side of the mattress. Sirius began to undress by tossing his t-shirt to the ground, unbuttoning his trousers and sliding them from his form. His shoes went off with his pants leaving him in his boxers and socks. Twirling a finger, she realized what he meant. Hermione stood up and turned herself to the bed, which only left her with more anticipation.

"Bend down, Hermione," he breathed and took in the view.

The beautiful arse. The long luscious legs. The dripping sex. All wrapped up with a curvy torso and wild hair. If he were who he was as a teenager, he would have fucked the fight right out of her. However, he reminded himself several times over, this wasn't just a randy shag, this was opening a door. He needed her to be receptive to this side of herself if she was ever going to develop limitations as an omega.

He could at least be gratified that she chose him. She could have decided on someone outside of all this, but she didn't. His fingers caressed one of the round cheeks, and she moaned with a small sultry laugh. "Having second thoughts, Padfoot?" she teased, and he could hear the smirk in her tone.

Sirius took himself to her and rubbed her entrance. "It might be something you will crave. Are you sure you want this?" he scoffed and watched her arch to the bed with anticipation.

"Sirius, don't make me beg," she huffed.

Slowly, agonizingly delayed, he pressed forth and bit back a cry of elation when he made it passed her entrance. Hermione let out a shuddered breath as he continued and soon was snuggly situated inside the snug witch. He felt her squeeze and twitch at the new occupant, but her moans were sinful. It would have to be deliberate, he wouldn't control the tone of this if he went with his instinct to fuck the little animagus into the sheets.

Sliding a hand up her spine, he gripped her hair with authority. "How are you, Hermione?" he questioned.

She whimpered and wiggled her hips. "Please, Sirius. Please, I feel like I'm going to explode if you don't move," she growled as his fingers twirled in her tresses.

He pulled her back until there was a strain on her enough for her to position herself on her hands. "Just like that, love. I'm not going to give you relief until you just live the moment."

Her head rocked against the tension he held her hair in, and he slid from her, causing her body to arch. It was a beautiful dance that he enjoyed immensely. He knew she was overthinking, feeling too little… he wanted her to stop thinking. The pace was set by caresses, hair tugging, moans and her hips jerking to greet him with indulgence.

Sirius released her hair when he could see the tension was distracting and moved his fingers to her hips. He enjoyed the view and was utterly enthralled with watching her take him in with carnal greed. The witch was undoing herself, Sirius could hear it in her hoarse sighs and cries. Hermione was finally giving in and scratched the duvet on her bed in pleasure as he plundered her depts.

Plundered, yes. What was a Marauder without his treasure? He was edged this whole time and knew it wouldn't take much for him to be sent over. She squeezed with a vice grip that made his balls ache. Hermione's legs were quivering, he could feel it. When he pulled from her, he flipped the curvy witch to her back and dragged one of her legs to him, spearing the witch with aggression.

Hermione howled and manipulated her body around his own, yanking him over her. Their lips met in a frenzy as she panted while he buried himself with rough stimulation. It was like someone blasted the pair with pure liquid ecstasy. She crashed and shuddered from his mouth only far enough to cast her head back and scream. He growled and bit into her neck as she spasmed under him and he emptied himself deep within her. It was magic. Pure, adult-rated magic.

She grasped his face and pulled his mouth to hers again as they kissed passionately through the rest of her orgasm. It was something Sirius wasn't really used to doing, but it felt fitting for the moment. She had given him a piece of herself today, willingly. The least he could do is return the gratitude she was displaying.

Their lips pulled apart with a strand of saliva still connecting them. It wasn't disgusting porn type of fucking Sirius was used to, but it still was hot. She licked her swollen lips and smirked up at him; her face still full of blood and passion. "Thank you," she sighed.

Sirius winced before he pulled from her and they shared a jerk. It was intense, and he needed a moment, so he flopped down on the sheets next to her. "I should be thanking you, Hermione. That's the best shag I've had that I could remember," he huffed with a bright smile as he turned to her.

She propped her head on her hand as she leaned on her elbow, looking down at the animagus. "Sirius, do you think that was still a sound idea?"

It was a question that if it wasn't for her smile, could have been mildly insulting. "Yes, your best one yet. Maybe even repeatable if you enjoyed it enough," Sirius snickered with a broad smile.

"You better plan on seeing me again then, Sirius Black. I'm not a tart," she retorted with a smile while playfully wagging a finger at him.

"Definitely not a tart, love. I'm honored you felt the need to expel your tension with the likes of a silly dog," He said with a chuckle.

She plopped on the bed and groaned. "I thought I could be happy without it. I spent so long avoiding being close to anyone that it's different to do this."

Sirius shifted and wrapped an arm possessively around her body as he met her gaze. "Why did you choose me? It wasn't like you didn't have your pick of the litter so to speak."

Her expression grew amused as she stared up into his eyes. "I thought you realized that," she paused with a small curve to her lips. "You're a dog, not a wolf, Pads. Dogs love deeply and are loyal. You would never hurt me for personal gain." She finished and ran a hand over the large tattoo on his chest. "You, Sirius, are my favorite canine companion."

He chuckled shaking his head. "Hermione, you're going to build relationships with them. This isn't as scary as Moony makes it sound. We'll always make sure you're safe and content as well. You proved my point by asking me to shag you silly," Sirius declared as he brushed some of her curls from her cheek.

Her lips turned into a pout. "Can you come back over after I've closed the shop?"

Sirius grinned wolfishly and nodded. "If you desire a second act, then there shall be a whole play," he said with a feigned pompous tone.

Hermione groaned and shoved him back to the bed. "Don't press your luck, Sirius. It would just be nice to have someone to sleep next to as well," she sighed.

"Alright, shall I come back around eight?" he responded as he sat up.

"Eight sounds fair. I can make a late supper if you like," Hermione mumbled, as she rose next to him.

Sirius leaned over and kissed her hair. "If you want. I'll check on things back at home before coming over."

Hermione tilted her head and met his lips again. "Thank you, Sirius," she whispered against his mouth when they parted.

"You're more than welcome, Hermione," he breathed and kissed her again before pulling away. "Now, I'll get out of your hair so you can recover," he snickered and bent to retrieve his lost clothing.

Hermione watched the handsome animagus collect his attire and shifted with contentment. There was something delightful and gratifying that they shared this. She couldn't deny that she thought about it, but never believed she could actually ask him. Now, it was going to make things either remarkably more accessible, or a complete mess. In the present time, she was just going to marvel at it as he waved at her, leaving her sated on her bed.

 


	12. Abstract Rules

 

Two things occurred to Hermione as she descended to the shop down the stairs. The first was that it had been quiet enough for George, the Prewetts and the Potters to be sitting around the counter. The second, well, she knew she forgot something as the jeering began. Shite. What a time to forget about werewolves having acute hearing.

"Splendid show, Hermione," Fabian snickered.

Gideon clapped slowly with a nod. "Quite spellbinding."

George glanced at the twins and then the blushing female werewolf. "Well, that's more of Sirius than I ever wanted to hear," she mumbled, tapping the counter with her nails.

"My apologies," Hermione hemmed, rubbing the side of her neck. "I temporarily lost track of who was near the shop when I left it earlier."

"I know I'm missing something," George mumbled with a frown.

"Oh," Gideon gasped.

"Can we tell him!" Fabian exclaimed, nearly leaping for joy as they approached her.

Hermione huffed as her cheeks glowed and embraced George. "Don't listen to your uncles. If you don't know, you don't need to know."

George chuckled as he kissed her forehead. "I'm not sure I want to at this point. They were bloody clapping at something earlier." George grumbled, rolling his eyes.

James tugged at his collar and hemmed. "Well, I didn't hear, but my wife's discomfort was enough."

Hermione pulled away from George and sighed heavily. "Okay, enough. Can we please get back to sanity?" she questioned with a grimace.

The twins exhaled while nodding their heads. "Alright," Fabian grumbled.

"Only because Padfoot will tell us," Gideon added.

"Later," they finished together.

Hermione shoved Fabian who was smirking down at her. "Both of you. I will send him after you if you don't desist."

Their smiles faded as they glanced away from the curly-haired witch. Lily, on the other hand, waved her fingers toward the door. "Go, the whole lot of you. We need to work," she huffed and tossed her fiery hair behind her.

James pecked her on the cheek and shoved the twins toward the door. "Go, on. Let's go sweep up the shop before we're done for the evening," He declared before gesturing a farewell to the ladies.

George observed them withdraw and frowned at Hermione as the door rang with their departure. "Listen, Hermione; I won't mention a word to my sister or Harry if you promise me one thing," he hesitated and watched her eyes grow large as she met his gaze. "That whatever it is, it is something you want to do. You have spent so much time doing what others think you should; we all just want you happy," He murmured and caressed her shoulder.

Hermione's lips curled, and her head rocked. "It is, George. I promise I won't do something reckless. That condition has soundly been taken by your youthful uncles."

He kissed her brow and ran a thumb over her cheek. "Good. It's about time you did something you fancied to do instead of the right thing to do, alright? We all know you lived through too much to settle for unhappiness or boring."

She drew away from him, and her expression grew bashful. "You best go see what the boys are up to. They have been driving Remus absolutely batty."

The redheaded wizard just nodded and lifted his hand in a half-hearted wave. "Good evening, witches. Try to enjoy your calm."

Hermione knew Lily wanted to speak to her privately. James and the Prewetts left too abruptly for that not to be the case. So with George's absence and the room hushed again, Hermione finally turned to the werewolf. Her green eyes were staring critically at Hermione, and the disapproval was seeping in the air.

"Lily," Hermione attempted.

Lily's glare intensified as she folded her arms over her chest. "What were you thinking? Do you discern how angry Remus is going to be? Here he is agonizing over anyone shagging you and taking advantage of you, and you throw yourself at Sirius Black?" she spat in a pointed assault.

Hermione's brows knitted firmly together as she spoke. "I did not _throw_ myself at Sirius."

"Then tell me how that all came together? How did you end up belting out symphonies to his favorite tune?"

Lily's scolding, possibly appropriate in another version, was nowhere near on point. Hermione took a deep breath and pressed her fingers to the counter for some form of grounding. "He came over and told me I needed to find a way to be intimate with someone if I was ever going to be comfortable in the pack. He suggested someone else, but I figured he cared enough to show me," Hermione confessed as her cheeks bloomed with color. "I just desired to feel normal, Lily," she simplified and tilted her head.

"Normal?" Lily echoed, blinking her eyes a few times as her eyebrows disappeared in her hair.

"Yes, normal. I haven't been able to connect with anyone in years. I spent so much time keeping people at length and hiding away, that I forgot what it felt like to enjoy someone ungluing me at my core."

"You asked him because you trusted him?" Lily asked with almost a pout.

Hermione rocked her head gradually, and her lips twitched in an upturn. "Yes, I do. I know Sirius is a cad and sometimes misses the mark on expressing himself, but he is Sirius. True to his nature, if he loves you, it is never half-way. I never doubt Sirius's motivations, regardless of the dingy idiocy that he creates at times."

Lily moved to sit down, but the bell rang above the door, sounding a customer. Hermione turned, and her heart sank; standing in her bookshop was Lucius Malfoy. By appearances, the man was furious. Hermione squared her stance, and Lily bent toward her a fraction.

"Miss Granger," he jeered as he approached. "And Lily Potter," the way he spat her last name was as if he was expelling a disgusting curse.

"Lucius, what brings you to my store?" Hermione questioned as her eyes narrowed.

He glanced around with a remarkably expressive scowl before meeting her gaze again. "I came to prepare you. If my son does not bring my grandson home, there will be repercussions."

"You know, Lucius, you haven't changed a bit," Lily grumbled shaking her head. "Still trying to command everyone."

His eyes zipped toward the redhead, and his upper lip curled. "Just be grateful that he shared his stupidity with his… amusement," Lucius growled, sizing the woman up.

Hermione recognized the type of tale Draco had adopted for his family to explain the article in the Daily Prophet about the other's occurrences. The young father seemed to be a better liar than she gave him credit. "Well, unless you intend on purchasing something, Lucius, I must request you to leave please," the animagus announced with a nod.

His hand snagged her wrist in a sudden jerk, pulling her scar into the better light. "You realize why this was given to you?" he whispered with a sharp glare.

Lily nearly launched herself over the counter as she maneuvered next to the curly-haired witch. Her digits clutched his, and her eyes turned striking as she sneered at the older wizard. "Take your hand off her and go, Lucius," Lily seethed with a knitted brow.

Lucius released Hermione's arm and jerked his from the redheaded werewolf. "Take your hand off me, mudblood," he snapped as his white hair shuddered with him as he created distance between them.

"Get out," Hermione huffed as she rubbed Lily's shoulder; sensing her rage bubbling.

Lucius moved toward the door and cleared his throat. "Make sure my son knows he's expected to appear at home." He concluded and slammed the door behind him.

"Bloody arsehole!" Lily screeched, and her eyes glinted a light green with gold flecks shining through.

Hermione placed her hands on Lily's shoulders, breathing intensely. "Calm," she sighed and made eye contact with the rage-filled werewolf.

The witches stood there and just breathed for a few moments. Lily's eyes started to fade to emerald, and she nodded slowly as her heart simmered to a regular beat. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Of course," Hermione declared with a smile. "Now, let's go take care of the closing business so you and your husband can rejoin everyone at Grimmauld Place."

 

* * *

 

  
Remus was beyond just seething as he held the animagus up against the wall. His eyes were enveloped with a crisp gold as he growled only inches away from Sirius's face. Grey eyes were bright and unwavering as he uncomfortably was gripped by the werewolf.

"Why?" Remus growled with a sharp glare.

Sirius raised his eyebrows in shock at the sudden question. "Moony, she directed me to and then stripped her knickers off in front of me. Did you expect me to say no?" the animagus countered.

Remus pressed him harder into the wall. "Padfoot, I know you can be ignorant, but why would you do such an appalling, monstrous thing?"

"Monstrous and appalling? Moony, have you taken a hard look at yourself in the mirror lately? You can hide things from them, but not me," Sirius sneered which caused the werewolf to drop him roughly to his feet. "You're the only one denying what you feel."

Remus exhaled and paced away from Sirius, tracing his fingers through his hair. It was true; he knew that. Sirius spent so much time with the werewolf while he was developing. James and Peter had grown away from the bond in some ways and in others didn't speak the language of a wolf. It was different and at times more accessible. This was not this time.

"This cannot happen, Pads. I don't want her to be corrupted by this mayhem."

Sirius shrugged his shoulders and examined the torn werewolf's back. "You can't control this, Moony. She's going to do what she craves to act upon. I think it's time you at least give her a chance. You have been driving her so far away, why?" he nearly demanded with crossed arms.

Remus turned to him, and his glare grew dark. "What happens after? A sweet, bright witch with a need to take care of those she loves," his voice faltered at the last word. "She can't do both, Pads."

The animagus flopped down across the sofa and exhaled. "Is this about Dora?"

Remus jerked, and his eyes grew at his lounging form. "What?"

"Your late wife. Is your guilt causing you to push her away? You can't tell me you don't believe you caused her death because I know you think that."

Sirius didn't change his posture, but his energy changed. In fact, there wasn't anything familiar with him since he returned from Hermione's flat. He smelt like her. He had little of his floppy attitude and held a more assertive trait.

"This has nothing to do with Dora, Pads," Remus sighed.

"Yes, it does. It does very much, and I wish you would just acknowledge it," Sirius grumbled rubbing his face. "I'm going to go back over tonight to spend the night with her."

Remus jerked in revulsion and groaned. "Sirius! Why are you doing that?"

"She proposed, and I agreed. Have you asked yourself how detached she is? Have you even concern yourself with the notion that this is precisely what she's been waiting for?" Sirius inquired with a tilt of his head. "She was quite the bedside contender," he added with a wolfish grin.

That bristled the werewolf, and he snarled. "Fine, then go have your greed and primal throws," he huffed, tossing a hand toward the door.

Sirius sat up and watched the werewolf warring with himself. "I would be upset if you didn't feel so guilty, Moony. I don't know the object of your torture, but you should address it before she comes back. She will need your kindness when things grow too intense for her," he remarked and stood up.

Remus's eyes softened at him, and he breathed intensely. "Sirius, there are certain lines we just shouldn't cross with her. You never did pay attention to the rules."

"Enough with the rules, Moony," Sirius said in a sharp tone. "I don't care what you say; she needs us. As companions. As friends. As pack," the animagus huffed and marched toward the doorway of the sitting room. "I'm going to pop over now before you find another roadblock with this situation."

"Wait," Remus's voice wavered, causing Sirius to turn to him. "Please be careful with her, Sirius. I don't want to lose her as well," he confessed, running a hand through his wild hair.

"Of course. She's the most essential part of this pack, whether you want to admit it or not."

The animagus almost made it outside the room before Remus huffed. "Padfoot?"

Sirius glanced back at him and tilted his head. "Moony?"

"Please don't do what you do," the werewolf mumbled, rubbing his neck in frustration. "I need her to be okay because I'm not yet."

The animagus had knowing in his face as he bobbed his head. "I won't leave her, I promise. If she needs me to be her canine companion, I will."

The relief swelled over Remus, and his lips curled slightly. "Thank you, Padfoot."

"Always, Moony. I will come by to check on you tomorrow," Sirius declared with a smile.

The werewolf watched his friend leave the sitting room and went to the cabinet across the room. He pulled out a large glass bottle and cup to pour himself a healthy portion. It was going to be a prolonged night…

 


	13. Cake at Eight

 

Draco was pleasantly surprised that when the door opened, rich smells of a roast was being cooked in Hermione's flat. She was eyeing him and the small blond boy with surprise, edging her fairly revealing shirt over her collarbone. Unquestionably, she was not expecting them.

"Granger," Draco declared with an arched eyebrow.

She attempted to hide a blushed and stepped aside for them to enter. "Draco, what can I do for you?" Hermione queried as she traversed toward the kitchen.

Was she in a skirt? Who was she waiting for? He inhaled the air and smelt the familiar scent of the Potters, the twins, and Sirius. Nothing out of the ordinary. It didn't make any sense.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out for a late dessert, but it seems you haven't eaten yet," Draco said while sealing the back door.

Scorpius wandered over to Hermione plating the roast she was cooking and tugged on her silky shirt. "Hermione, I want to read about the prince and the dragon again," he insisted with a nod.

Hermione bit her bottom lip as her eyes caressed the clock, seeing the time tick closer and closer to eight. "Well, how about we get ice cream and read tomorrow?" she offered as her vision returned to the boy.

Her discomfort was a distinct fragrance on the air as Draco advanced. "You have a hot date?" He asked with a tilt of his head.

Hermione's cheeks bloomed with color as she swallowed irregularly. "No," she huffed, throwing her damp hair behind her shoulders. "I am having a friend over for dinner."

It was apparent that Draco had not heard what transpired earlier by his confusion. The blond werewolf stared at the food and then spotted the cake on the counter. Just a friend his arse. That boiled over a spur of deep jealousy. Enough for him to smirk down at the boy and pointed at the cake. "If they're just a friend then you won't mind us joining you. That chocolate cake looks too grand to pass up on."

Her lips parted as her face exhibited evident shock. "Draco! You don't just invite yourself over to someone's dinner," she spat, but his son pouted.

"I want cake," Scorpius murmured.

There was a knock at the door before someone entered. Immediately Draco's mouth mirrored Hermione's as his jaw grew slack. Sirius Black walked in with a bottle of wine and was smiling until he noted the Malfoys standing in the kitchen. "Well, I wasn't expecting this," Sirius mused as he entered the flat fully. "If the kid weren't here, I would be under the assumption you are taking this to another level, love, but alas," he teased trying to recover from the oddity of the situation.

Draco cleared his throat as Hermione marched passed them and huffed. "I wasn't expecting them, Sirius," she clarified as she set down the food on the table.

Scorpius skipped over and sat down. "Hermione, why are you eating so late?" he questioned.

She was exasperated by the uninvited guests, but showed patience and smiled down at the child. "Uncle Sirius was hungry and too busy earlier to eat," she said while ruffling his hair.

Sirius padded over to the witch and handed her the bottle. "Thank you for being so accommodating, love," he snickered and kissed her cheek.

Draco sneered as he plopped down next to his son. "I could always eat," he announced with a challenging expression. "Wine sounds delightful as well. As long as it is a good year."

Sirius rolled his eyes and waved his hand. "Cousin, I am a Black; we know magic and spirits."

Hermione was flustered, and the men knew that as she moved into the kitchen. "Scorpius, did you want some water?" she suggested, ignoring the bantering wizards.

The boy made a face and groaned. "Water?" he huffed.

"Son," Draco warned with a pointed glare. "Yes, Granger, water will be fine."

Draco's eyes traced her form as she was turned from them and rummaging through a cupboard. Her shirt was reasonably form fitting for the conservative witch. The glossy grey met a short wispy skirt, and he finally took in the thigh-high sheer stockings. What in the world was she doing with Sirius Black in that attire? It caused his head to throb in aggravation.

Sirius watched the two blonds at the table as he sat down. Draco sizing up the female animagus wasn't shocking. He knew the werewolf had a stiff one for Hermione since their return. Maybe it was a werewolf thing? He wasn't sure; he just knew that aside from the twins, Draco and Remus had complicated feelings for the pretty animagus. He leaned his face on one of his hands and smirked at the boy. "What are you doing up so late?" he asked Scorpius.

The boy held up his finger and smiled. "Dad said because my grandmother and grandfather weren't around I could stay up late," he said with a nod.

Hermione appeared with glasses and a small cup for the child. She handed the wizards a glass of wine each as she sat down with her own next to Scorpius and across from Sirius. "Well, I've got a guest coming tomorrow," Hermione announced with a nod.

Sirius arched an eyebrow as he sat up and sipped his drink. "Who might that be, darlin'?"

"Andromeda and Teddy are going to come to spend the day with me. Drom wants to take me to go shopping for décor for the shop to celebrate two fine years. She was a major supporter of mine when I decided to open it, and Ron left me," She sighed before flicking her wand at the dinner before them.

It started to dish out to separate plates in front of them, and Sirius noted her posture had changed. Draco must have recognized it too because he hemmed. "Thank you for letting us partake, Granger," he murmured before drinking his wine.

"You're welcome," Hermione hummed and bobbed her head.

Sirius was forking food in his mouth as he was stifling a smile as he waggled his eyebrows at Hermione. "Thank you for letting me partake as well," he teased after he swallowed. "I love the outfit, love. Is that what you wear when you are downstairs in the bookshop?"

Hermione's cheeks grew rosy as she glanced down at her plate. "I just threw it on," she mumbled, making sure to not stare at either of the wizards at the table.

"Shame the place isn't bigger," Draco said, setting his glass down heavily. "We can't very well both spend the night, could we, Black?"

Her eyes darted toward him with a narrowed punctuation. "No, you can't very well invite yourself to spend the night, regardless of spare room or not, Draco."

Sirius shrugged his shoulders in a noncommittal fashion. "I don't plan on using the spare room, cousin," he said with a playful tone.

Hermione was thinning her lips in displeasure. "Sirius," she seethed.

"Uncle Sirius, if you are staying with Hermione, where are you going to sleep?" Scorpius asked with a tilt of his head.

Sirius bent over the table lightly and smirked. "Hermione likes to share with me because I'm a handsome dog."

The witch smacked a hand on the table and stood up. "I'm running to the loo," she snapped and stomped off to the hall.

When she closed the bathroom door, she gnarled and placed her hands on the counter. She was glaring at her reflection as she pondered how to push the stubborn Malfoy out. The last thing Hermione wanted was to attempt shagging Sirius with Draco and his son in the next room; muffling charms or not.

A click and then blond appeared behind her in the bathroom. "Draco, please leave," she huffed closing her eyes.

His fingers ran along her shoulders as she felt him close the proximity behind her. "Hermione, what is he doing here?" he asked.

She opened her eyes and glared at his form in the mirror. "What does it matter to you?"

His frown lessened as his icy eyes traced her face. "It doesn't."

There was bubbling in her chest as his fingers caressed the skin her neck. She could feel the torment he was inwardly putting himself through. The feeling of rejection that knotted her stomach in an echo of what she knew to be his. "It's because I don't know how to be intimate, Draco," she breathed, glancing down at the sink.

Draco's hands stiffened, and his bearded cheek ran close to her own. "Why?" his voice but a whisper.

"Because it hasn't been easy for me. I have walked a fine line between controlling the situation and needing something else entirely," Hermione sighed, glancing at him as her head dipped.

"What's that?" he murmured as his fingers ran over her neck.

Hermione turned toward him, and her eyes gazed up at him without craning her head. "If you have to ask you weren't paying attention," she paused when he kissed her roughly.

Draco lifted her to the counter and delved into her mouth roughly. It was carnal and passionate, but surprisingly, Hermione coiled her arms around him and moaned loudly into his mouth. His fingers tugged her shirt, and the buttons shot off to the floor. The more he touched her bare skin; the more Hermione grew frantic against the werewolf.

It just felt… wrong. Draco knew it felt wrong. Something about this was not equal. He stopped the kiss and blinked at her as he attempted to untangle from his passions. The silvery wolf that haunted his dreams at times was growling and snarling at him, but he knew this wasn't right. "Hermione," he whispered. "I'm sorry," Draco huffed.

She was panting, but Hermione seemed just as confused as him that he pulled away. "Draco, you stopped," she remarked.

"It's not what you want, Hermione," he said with a nod. "I understand that."

Her scowl was a mixture of surprise and doubt. "How did you stop?"

He pulled away from her and scratched his unruly hair. "I'm not that man. I've been selfish most of my life, Granger. I don't want to be that now," Draco grumbled and tilted his head.

Hermione's eyes softened, and she chewed her bottom lip. "It takes plenty of control to stop that," she mused.

"Well, I'm not one to take advantage of women," he said with a scrunched nose. "We both know I couldn't do that to you after what you've been through."

She jerked and nearly fell from the counter, but Draco helped her stay in place. "I don't think we should talk about this," Hermione murmured, trying to not look at him.

"Hermione, we should. I never got to apologize for not risking my life for you," he sighed, tucking some of her hair away from her cheek. "I'm sorry I didn't say something."

Her small fingers ran against his jaw and through his facial hair as her eyes met his. "You did, Draco. You hid the truth about Harry."

"So did you and she tortured you!" Draco hissed sharply. "You were nearly handed off to some werewolf, and the last thing I'll ever do is make you feel like you don't have a voice."

She drew him down to her and kissed his lips with a silky motion. It was delicate, but he remained motionless and let her make the next move. Hermione pulled away and her nails kneaded through his beard. "You're surprising, Draco Malfoy. I forget we have lived a whole life away from each other," she breathed only inches from his lips.

There was a small knock at the door. "Dad?" Scorpius called through the barrier.

Hermione shuddered away from him and sighed. "Go check on him," she voiced with a nod.

He traced a thumb over her jawline and motioned agreement. "We will be out of your hair soon. I'll take my son back to Grimmauld Place." He told her as he pulled away.

Hermione snagged his arm, and she pursed her lips. "Would you like to come with me tomorrow? I think your aunt would be happy to see you and your son."

"Of course, I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good evening, Granger," Draco whispered and leaned to kiss her again before disappearing out of the bathroom.

The witch sat there in the silence and tried to decipher exactly what happened. It was odd and unusual, but why? Why was he willing to relinquish instinct for her? He had to have known at that moment she was his; the smell would have been a dead give away. He just left her. That was a revelation of sorts. Hermione had always imagined nature outweighed nurture tenfold, but maybe she was wrong. It was something that kept her in the restroom longer than she needed to be, but she had to sift through the concept. It possibly wasn't as terrible as she thought it could become if she joined the lot of them. Shaking off the silly theory, she jumped off the counter and shook herself back to the present state of affairs.

Hermione moved to leave the room, and Sirius was in the kitchen hand washing dishes in the sink. "Draco left with some cake, I hope you don't mind," he murmured as she entered into the space.

She leaned against the wall and frowned. "Why did he leave?"

Sirius arched an eyebrow as he turned to her, wiping his hands on a towel. "I thought you would have known."

"Why do you say that?" she pouted.

"Well, he knew he didn't want to cause you any more difficulty than you're clearly going through. He's a good man," Sirius said with a nod.

Hermione scowled profoundly and scratched her neck. "Why is this alright with you, Sirius? Shouldn't you be out of sorts that another man was snogging me in the loo?"

"Nope," he voiced with a snort. "That is the pleasant thing about me, Hermione. I will never judge you on things regarding werewolves. I have done many things I didn't think I would with Moony being the rare beast. I will always be a beta… among Moony that is. That little blond is still a whelp developing his legs."

Hermione exhaled, and her lips twitched. "Sirius, why am I so different? Why?"

"Because you happen to love my favorite werewolf too and are prepared to play the role. Beautifully, might I add, but you are. He is reluctant to admit his part, but it will happen eventually."

"And that part is eventually biting me and shagging me, isn't it? He won't admit it, but he avoids me around the others." Hermione mumbled, glancing away from the male animagus.

Sirius stood there a moment and examined the witch. "Did you want him to? That is the reason why you're upset with him, isn't it?"

"I am not angry with him," She spat, tossing her hair.

He rested against the counter; his legs stretched out in front of them. "I never said angry. You are dissatisfied and a bit rejected by his coldness. The spur of yearning typically felt by someone who won't speak their mind. Moony tends to get that way as well."

"I don't want to talk about this," Hermione huffed and pulled her tattered shirt off, revealing the lacy bra underneath. "Let's go to bed?" she offered with a smirk.

Sirius admired the elegant witch with a small curl to his lips. "I will shelf it after a single suggestion," he paused and closed the distance between them. "If you can't convince a stubborn werewolf," Sirius stopped and bent to nuzzle her neck causing her to moan lightly. "Then make the wanker as jealous as you can until he cracks," Sirius finished in a whisper just under her ear.

"I will take that into consideration," she sighed and ran her hands over his chest. "Sirius, show me again?"

There were only a few moments in time that Hermione reflected on their situation that night. After a staggering amount of teasing and self-indulgence, Sirius finally gave her what she wanted; release from the control she maintained. It was masterful and downright naughty at certain ticks of the clock. While at others it was tender and slow, which was new for her.

The night melted into the early morning, and the two of them slept in a mess of flesh and hair. However, the peace didn't last long, because when her dreams became the terrors of her past, it ripped through her as it always had.

It was that night that Sirius realized just how much she hid from them. It was then that he found out just how much she needed a pack. She found solace after long hours of crying in his arms, but Sirius rested there and thought. Was that why Harry insisted she move in with them? His mind was reeling, but slumber was his mistress before the sun brought light to the world again.

 


	14. Dressing the Part

 

Hermione was down in the shop with Sirius sitting next to her as a dog on the floor. He watched her place a new shipment of books on the shelf and remained her silent companion. There was something so relieving about it. Crookshanks was looking out the window at the birds, and Hermione even noticed he seemed less on guard with Sirius's presence.

"You know, when I first started this shop, I was convinced it was a poor decision. I was going to end up in destitute and alone," Hermione remarked as she finished filling the shelf.

Sirius cocked his head at her and traveled behind her as she crossed the room. He was her shadow and part of Hermione really appreciated his company like this. She loved Sirius's vocal playfulness and even his sass, but this was something she cherished. That was something she was quite sure that Remus loved about him as well. He could flex to any portion of need.

"Sirius, do you fancy Remus?" Hermione asked him as she turned to the dog.

The large canine snorted and tossed his head in reply. That would be a resounding negative.

"Well, how close are you both really? I know there's a piece of you that is causing you to linger. Not just for me but for him as well. Why?" Hermione inquired as she bent down to be eye-level with the animagus formed.

Sirius turned back into himself and sat cross-legged in front of her. "You really want to know?" he spoke with a soft tone.

Hermione nodded and stared into his stormy eyes. "I think it would help me understand what this is."

"I'm doing this because you are bloody insane and lovely and far more amazing than you give yourself credit for. If I were the only one brought back I would be a greedy sod and keep you for myself, but that isn't the case," Sirius responded with a wolfish grin.

She swiveled her eyes toward the ceiling and shook her head. "You wouldn't last, Padfoot. Your stay power has only been dedicated to your marauders."

His hand caressed her cheek, and she felt a blush creep up on her as his expression grew stern. "I don't think you understand just how much of a gravitational pull you have over people. You spend your time pushing them away because of moments like last night. I'm not going anywhere, love. A bit of tears and terror aren't scary to me. I had plenty of myself when I got out of Azkaban. We're both wounded, but that just shows you how deeply we can love." He finished, and a small tear escaped her right eye.

"Is that why you struggle with intimacy as well, Sirius?"

He bobbed his head and exhaled. "That is exactly why. How do you explain the need of a broken soul? It is in our weakness that our strength is found. You can only identify a silent cry for hope when you have been there yourself. Is that why you helped all those werewolves?" he voiced, wiping the tear trail from her rosy cheek.

"Yes."

He bent toward her and kissed her lips tenderly. "You're stronger than you believe, Hermione," he whispered against her skin and pulled away.

The bell rang above the door which was odd because Hermione left the sign on closed. "Hello?" A gentle male voice called out from the front of the shop.

Soft pattering on the floor grew louder as a teal blur zipped around the corner and tackled the witch to the ground. "Hermione! Oh, I have missed you!" Teddy shouted as he squeezed her.

Hermione gasped and started kissing the pre-teen. "My Teddy Bear! Oh, where have you been?" she responded through her attack.

He giggled and parted from her only to smirk. "Grandmother was helping me get ready for Hogwarts this year. I bought a broom and tons of books. My dad is back, did you know that?" he spoke with a speed of happy urgency.

She caressed his cheeks and motioned agreement. "I do. Isn't that just wonderful? I'm so happy."

"Hello, my darling," Andromeda declared as she walked around the bookcase. "I hope you're not too occupied," she said while examining the male animagus on the floor.

"No, of course not," Hermione huffed as she stood up. "Sirius was just keeping me company as I did inventory while I waited for you."

Another form appeared next to her and Hermione's blood ran cold. "I hope you don't mind me joining in today," Remus mumbled, rubbing fingers against his chin.

Andromeda rolled her eyes and waved a finger. "Honestly, Remus, I insisted you spend time with us. Teddy would have it no other way, and it'll be fantastic to have a day out."

Hermione glanced at Sirius who shrugged his shoulders. "I have to go visit with the Potters before dinner tonight at the Burrow."

Teddy gasped and clapped. "Uncle Sirius, can I come too?"

Hermione winced as Andromeda laughed; she was going to do exactly what Hermione had secretly been dreading. "Yes, we should all go. It would be a fantastic way to celebrate everyone's homecoming." Andromeda said with a smile. "Hermione, lovely, we should see if Molly needs anything in regards to dinner."

"Of course, Drom," Hermione sighed and hugged the older witch.

"Oh, my darling, I missed you. We need to not go this long without seeing each other," Andromeda murmured and kissed her cheek. "This girl has been like a daughter to me. She practically raised your son. You can blame his keen love for learning on her," She told Remus as Hermione was hugging her.

Hermione pulled away and hid her blush within her curls. "Drom, don't honey the past," she fussed and ruffled Teddy's hair. "Come on, let's get ready to go to London."

The bell jingled again, and Sirius hid a smile as a blond child skipped around the corner. "Scorpius!" Draco hissed as he raced into the group. "Oh, good morning," he announced with wide eyes.

Scorpius lunged at Hermione, and she caught him in a hug. "Hermione! We are coming too! Dad said we're going to buy pretty things for your shop." He exclaimed as the boy bounced in her grip.

It was strange. Hermione glimpsed between the werewolves, and they seemed rather pestered with the turn of events. However, Sirius was grinning like the Cheshire cat. He was amused that not only was Remus invited along, but Hermione had invited Draco just last night. It was bloody fantastic and going to either be enlightening or a complete mess.

Andromeda flickered her vision from the small blond child Hermione was holding to Draco. "You are friends with Hermione now? When did that come about?" Andromeda snapped, her gaze was scrutinizing.

Draco shrugged his shoulders and patted Remus's back a bit roughly. "When I was turned into a werewolf and ran to her for help. I wouldn't have ended up bringing Remus back if she hadn't brought me to Grimmauld Place for the last full moon." He confessed as Remus edged away from Draco.

Teddy turned rapidly toward the tall werewolf. "You brought my dad back?" he questioned with wide eyes.

Draco nodded and bent to the boy. "I did. I knew he was the only one who could help me when Hermione couldn't answer a question about my condition," he said with a smile.

Teddy rushed forward and hugged Draco, catching the young werewolf entirely off guard. "Thank you! Thank you so much," he whispered as his teal hair faded to bright pink.

That softened Hermione's anxiety, and she smirked at Scorpius. "I have a delightful idea. What if you and your dad came with me tonight," Hermione said with a curve to her lips.

Scorpius arched an eyebrow at her, and it held nuisances of his father as a child. "Hermione, where are you going?"

Andromeda motioned agreement. "That would be delightful. Considering he did bring the whole lot of them back," she responded as she turned to her cousin climbing from the floor.

"Don't give me that look, Drom. I will soften Molly to the idea. Family is family. I don't know if I can convince Snivellus, but I will see if my brother will join as well."

Remus hemmed as he stood straighter. "Do you really think this is a good idea, Pads? That is quite a few werewolves in a loud environment."

"Wait, where are you all going?" Draco asked as Teddy joined Scorpius when Hermione set him down.

"To the Burrow. We are celebrating the twins' birthday," Hermione declared with thinned lips.

Sirius leaned to Hermione and whispered something in her ears that only the two werewolves could hear aside from her. "Maybe you could give them a big ole kiss for their birthday," He teased, and Hermione shoved him with a groan.

"Don't you even dare convince them of that, Sirius. I will hex your hair to turn grey," she retorted with a scowl.

"You bloody love me," he hissed, straightening his coat.

Hermione nodded and sighed. "Yes, unfortunately, I can't change that. Now, please remember to behave and keep them in line. I have a feeling they're going to talk George into pulling pranks all night."

Sirius kissed her temple and nodded. "Yes, yes, love. I'll hold down the fort so you can yell at them later," he snickered and waved at the group. "Have a great day; I'll see you all tonight."

Sirius strolled out of view, and the bell went off, announcing his departure. Andromeda turned to the children who were watching the adults. "Teddy, go show Scorpius where to get cleaned up for London and change your clothing. Hurry now," she ordered, and Teddy motioned agreement.

"Come on, Scorp. Hermione has a whole dresser for my things when I spend the night. I have some old muggle clothes you can borrow." Teddy declared as the children went off together up to the room.

She waited for the children to enter the flat up top before glaring at Hermione. "Drom, please don't ask," Hermione groaned, walking past her.

Draco glanced at his aunt who was frowning at the curly-haired witch walking away. "What's wrong now?"

"She's upset Sirius was flirting with her," Remus suggested with a shrug of his shoulders. "Andromeda, it is her choice."

Hermione let loose another audible groan. "Please, can we just not talk about this?"

"When did that happen?" Andromeda whispered to Remus.

"When she chose it," Remus responded with a scrunched nose.

Draco glanced around the bookcase at the witch shutting the blinds on the windows. "It isn't like she doesn't make her own choices," he said turning back to them.

Andromeda pouted and exhaled. "I was only hoping that, well, you're back now Remus. No one else had missed you more than that witch. I suppose I was wrong to play with the idea," She indicated with a frown.

Remus's eyebrows rose to his hairline as he spoke. "Andromeda, are you suggesting that she and I would be a good match?"

The older witch waved him off as Hermione approached again. "So, I'm actually surprised you came, Draco," Hermione said while smirking.

"You must be joking, Granger. An excuse to go spend exuberant amounts of my wealth on someone else is a fetish of mine," He taunted while rolling his eyes. "I would have thought you knew that."

"Well, spend it on your son, I don't need your blood money, Malfoy," she responded with a grin.

Andromeda ran her fingers along the long coat she was wearing. "Hermione, you have gathered quite a few new friends since last we chatted. Had I known you were spending time with my nephew, I would have brought Teddy over for tea so he could spend time with Scorpius." It was an olive branch, and Draco felt relief.

"I don't think my mother would be joining us any time soon; she is utterly torn at the idea that I am dating Hermione. It is all false, of course, to cover my condition, but I know she regrets not mending fences with you, Aunt," Draco said with a nod.

Andromeda sighed heavily and bobbed her head. "It's a shame. Forgiveness can only be given to those that seek it. You have falsified a relationship with Hermione to cover up your condition? Lucius must be raving mad," the older witch remarked with a grimace.

The loud thumping of feet on stairs proclaimed the arrival of the children and Teddy waved as he came down first. "Hermione, can you fix Scorpius's pants? They're too big," he declared as the blond child came into view holding up a large pair of jeans so they wouldn't fall.

Hermione stifled a laugh and approached the disgruntled child. "Not to worry, I can fix it," she affirmed pulling out her wand.

Swishing her wand in the air, the jeans shrunk snuggly around the boy, and he grinned at her. "Thank you," Scorpius responded.

She ran a hand over his shoulder and admired the boy in a t-shirt with superheroes across the front. "You look very handsome, Scorpius. I'm glad Teddy found something nice for you."

Draco watched on and didn't realize his face mirrored the awe and consternation of the man standing next to him. It was indeed the first time either of them really saw her nurturing their children. Not polite or out of hospitality, it was this warm wave of sweet maternal scent that filled the air.

"Come along, let's get going before the day runs long," Andromeda declared, bringing the werewolves from their stupor.

Hermione kissed Teddy's forehead, and Scorpius took her hand as they joined the group. "Let's go to London," she said with a nod.

* * *

 

They had stopped in a few shops in the mall, but mostly Draco noticed that it was just about spending time together. Hermione had spent quite a bit of money on buying Teddy clothes, books, and even a few muggle knickknacks. However, it shocked him when she slipped in items for Scorpius. She knew Draco had more than enough currency changed out for muggle money, but she still persisted.

Draco wasn't going to be outdone. It wasn't going to happen that he was going to allow the witch to spend her hard-earned money on them. Pointing a finger to a feminine clothing store he hemmed. "Granger, go pick out something nice for tonight; I'm buying something for you."

Her face dropped, and she nearly fell from stopping in her tracks. "What?" she questioned.

Teddy glanced up at the witch and back down at his new relative. "I think your dad is going to get slapped," he whispered to the blond boy.

"I'm not because Hermione is going to listen for once. I don't think I need to repeat myself do I?" Draco said with a stern stare.

She let the blond child's hand go as she glowered at his father. "Draco, you are not buying me clothes."

"I am, now hurry up. We don't have all day, and I would like to see you try it on before I buy it for you," he teased as he closed the distance between them.

Hermione moaned and turned to the children, handing Teddy a small black pouch. "Give that to your dad and see if he'll buy you and Scorpius lunch. We will meet you in the food court." She declared with a bob of her head.

Teddy looked over at his father and grandmother who were closing in on them. "Okay," he replied with a frown.

"Don't fret, lovely. I won't be gone long. You and Scorpius will be bored; it's a shop for girls," Hermione voiced with a silly face.

The boys just nodded and walked over to the approaching adults as Hermione took Draco's hand and dragged him toward the designer store. Remus frowned down at the children and up at the retreating pair with a figurative question mark above his head. Teddy shrugged his shoulders and pointed at the store.

"Draco said he was buying a dress for Hermione and wouldn't let her say no. Hermione said we should get lunch," Teddy announced with a scrunched nose.

Scorpius nodded as he pointed at the store to mirror Teddy. "Mhm, dad said he wanted to get Hermione a pretty dress."

"Let's get lunch," Remus huffed, waving the children forward.

Andromeda's brows inched toward her dark curly hair. "Well, that's an interesting turn of events. Do you think she fancies him a bit?" she asked Remus as they walked with the children in front of them.

Remus exhaled and rolled his shoulders. "I don't know. I haven't asked her."

"Ginevra told me an interesting tale," Andromeda voiced, tucking her arm around Remus's. "Did you know that Hermione debated naming the shop after you?"

Remus tilted his head and shifted his eyes in her direction. "And why would that be?"

"Remus, my wonderful son-in-law, you must know why," Andromeda sighed, squeezing his arm affectionately. "That girl might have only crushed on you from afar before, but it is quite tangible now. If you need permission, you have it. I'm quite sure Dora would have wanted you to seek happiness. You would have if the roles were reversed."

They got to the food court and retrieved food before settling in at a table. Remus wasn't sure he wanted to admit that Hermione Granger would have ever thought of him beyond a respectable professor. If she had, and now that age was not a line never to be crossed, what would that mean?

Andromeda shifted in the chair next to Scorpius and arched an eyebrow at Remus. "I didn't just invite you to enjoy the busy life of London. I wanted you to open your eyes. However, I wasn't prepared to see Sirius so connected to her. It was very unexpected to see her grow close to anyone. After she severed ties to Ronald, she had not been attached," the witch declared as she moved her plastic fork on her plate.

"That's my fault; I told him to take care of her. We have quite a bit happening with all the werewolves and such," Remus grumbled as he listened to the conversation of Teddy telling Scorpius about Hogwarts.

"There's a giant squid, and even ghosts," Teddy murmured between bites.

Andromeda leaned forward, and her voice dropped low. "What does she have to do with that?" she breathed.

Remus let out a large breath, tracing a circle over the table. "More than I care to talk about. It is difficult. She didn't craft or cast the spell but had unintentionally been a part of it. I spoke to Kingsley at length about it the other day. As much as he had gathered on the spell Draco used, it wasn't designed the way he used it. If it weren't for the items he used and his intentions, we wouldn't have reappeared. This has his unbreakables in quite the tizzy over it." Remus finished, hoping Andromeda would let go fo the subject of Hermione.

"Can you just do me a large favor. As a witch who lost her only child and espoused one who needed me… do what you can to take care of her, Remus. I trust your judgments and know that you won't alienate her for the hardships she lives through," Andromeda sighed, taking his hand in hers.

"What difficulties?" Remus whispered.

Andromeda grimaced and squeezed his fingers. "She still fights monsters long since put to rest. That was a bulk of the reason why her relationship with the Weasley boy ended."

"Are you talking about the scars the evil werewolf gave Hermione?" Scorpius asked.

Both children were looking at Andromeda who nodded. "Yes, Scorpius. Did Hermione tell you about them?"

He shook his head and swallowed the bit of food he was chewing. "My dad did. He said she doesn't think she's pretty because of them. I think she's pretty," he mused with a tilt of his head.

"Quite perceptive," Remus said with a smile. "She is quite lovely."

Teddy bobbed his head and sighed. "I love Hermione so much. I wish she would come to see me more."

Remus ruffled his hair with a grin and admired the replicated hair color of his own on his son. "Well, she will when you come home for break. I will make sure of it."

"Thanks, dad," Teddy murmured and hugged the werewolf.

Andromeda released the werewolf's hand, and her lips curled. "That's all I can ask for. My family is happy."

* * *

 

Hermione was at wit's end as she struggled with the violet dress that Draco picked out. It was different than her usual attire, and the fabric spoke of expensive as she ran her fingers over it. There was a knock at the fitting room door, and she squeaked. "Don't come in; I'm still working on it."

The door unlatched, and she groaned as Draco appeared in the mirror. He shut the door behind him and snorted before reaching over and helping her zip up the dress. "There, it's on. I have to say; I like this one plenty," he purred with a grin.

"I could have been down to my knickers. You didn't ask, again," Hermione grumbled, situating herself in the dress.

The blond werewolf walked behind her and smelt her hair as his fingers ran over her sides. "I'm sorry, I'm impatient."

Since her night with Sirius, she had noticed a difference in how she reacted to touches. Mainly, how her body responded to them. It was as if he opened the floodgate and she was beside herself in trying to house the feelings of craving more. Draco's attention was doing her no justice as her abdomen knotted in anticipation.

"Please stop," she implored, gently removing his fingers.

"My apologies, you just look so delicious in this dress. This is the one. Even if you don't wear it tonight, you are taking this one home. I could almost bite you, you look so bloody edible," Draco grumbled, his nose fixated on her scent in the small dressing room.

She adjusted the skirt of the dress and turned slowly while gazing in the mirror. It was a lovely dress. Strapless, form-hugging with an airy skirt to contrast the bodice. His tastes were actually quite pleasant. Hermione glanced up at the near drooling werewolf. "Draco, I will let you buy this for me under one stipulation," she declared with an arched eyebrow.

"Yes, Granger?"

"You are not going to buy me anything else," she said with a stern expression.

"Deal," he groaned, but his fingers went to her cheek. "But you have to do one more thing."

"What?" she huffed, placing her hands on her hips.

"Let me kiss you?" he asked.

Hermione's lips parted as she released her defensive posture. She motioned agreement, and he pressed her to the nearby wall, ravaging her mouth. It was sensual and absolutely primal. Hermione moaned in his mouth, and he noticed this time there wasn't any of that grimy negative emotions. The animagus wanted him to kiss her. She also was advertising how much she enjoyed it when her legs wrapped around his hips as she pulled herself closer to him.

Draco wasn't thinking at this point. The silvery wolf had pushed the man aside and made the decision for him. His zipper sounded as he maneuvered her in his arms and she moaned as he pressed against her covered core. It was going to be a sudden fuck in a dressing room in London. Bloody fucking hell.

A knock at the door caused the couple to shudder. "Just checking on you both," the sound of the worker's voice came from the other side. "We don't want to have to clean up any… messes," she mumbled.

Hermione panted quietly and spoke. "We will be out momentarily."

Draco shook from his lupine lust driven state and set her down. "Well," he hemmed, adjusting his trousers. "I apologize," he murmured, choking on a laugh.

Hermione waved it off and pointed to the back of the dress. "Hurry, unzip me so you can leave and we can get out of here before we both make another snappy decision. I'd rather not shag you in the fitting room, Draco," she sighed, rosy cheeks announcing her mortification.

"But you wouldn't mind shagging me, Granger?" he asked with a wolfish grin.

"Draco, go," she sighed, waving him off. "I'll not have this conversation with you here."

He snorted and unfastened the dress before disappearing. Hermione touched her forehead against the wall and pacified her breathing. What was she doing? Why was that so easy to get lost in it? Too many questions and this was not the venue to dissect them. She shook herself from the moment and poised herself to get ready to rejoin the rest of their group. It was going to be an exciting afternoon, to say the least.


	15. Howling Good Time

 

Hermione insisted that she would catch up as she headed home with bags in hand. Draco urged to help her, making sure to bring his son; he perceived if his child were there, he would be less tempted. Remus grumbled agreement and Andromeda noted the subtle changes among the werewolves. It was quite an intriguing turn of events.

She was unpacking as Draco was watching her and his son interact. Scorpius was checking on things on a list she gave him. He had a bright red crayon and made a mark next to stuff she told him to cross off. It was giving him another feeling entirely as he watched the animagus.

"Alright, now let's wrap up the gifts," Hermione declared as she crawled on the floor next to Scorpius.

"Hermione, why did you get them both the same thing but different colors?" Scorpius questioned with a tilt of his head.

"Because they're twins," she answered as she pulled out the colorful wrapping paper.

Scorpius bobbed his head as he pointed to the odd plastic item. "What's that?" he asked.

"Muggle tape," Hermione said with a smile.

"Oh, Hermione," Scorpius started with a frown. "If you have magic why are you wrapping the gifts like this?"

She giggled and waved him closer. "Come here, let me show you. Sometimes it's nice to work with your hands more than magic. It means more," Hermione whispered as the boy climbed over in front of her.

Draco watched as the witch taught Scorpius how to wrap the boxes for the twins. It was tender and sweet, but it made his heart tug. He knew his son was missing out on a feminine figure in his life, but he didn't realize that he missed this just as much. Draco missed seeing a maternal figure doting and teaching his offspring.

"Now, my darling," Hermione sighed as they finished their wrapping. "I need to go shower and get ready." She kissed Scorpius's forehead and climbed off the ground.

Draco frowned as his son climbed off the ground. "Are you going to be long?"

Hermione rolled her shoulders with a smile. "Not too long. Are you anxious about being late?"

Scorpius grabbed the gifts and put them both on the table. "Are we going to be late?" he asked his dad.

Draco cleared his throat and shook his head. "No, we'll have time."

The witch vanished down the hallway, and the blond boy glanced between the empty hall and his father. "Dad, are we going to live with Hermione?"

The blond werewolf shook his head. "No, son. Why would you ask that?" he inquired, rubbing his face.

"Because she's fun and has books. Like mum used to," Scorpius declared with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, they do have that in common, don't they?" Draco exhaled and leaned against the sofa.

Scorpius was watching his father a moment before frowning. "Dad, does it hurt?"

Draco knitted his eyebrows, and his lips thinned. "Does what?"

"Being a werewolf like Uncle Remus? Uncle Reggie said that he doesn't like it, but does it hurt?"

What a question; One that Draco wished he never had to answer. "Sometimes. It isn't always bad, and at times it's wicked to hear things and smell things I wouldn't have before."

Scorpius rocked his head and approached Draco, placing his hands on his father's face. "I still love you, dad," he said with a single nod.

"I will always love you," Draco replied with a smirk.

"Draco," Hermione's voice came from the hallway. "Can you come help me?"

Now, Draco knew she could do anything she required to be done with magic. There was nothing imperative about his help. However, the smells from the bathroom were alluring, and he couldn't help but salivate. He patted the sofa next to him with a sigh. "Sit down; I'll see what she needs." He ordered and his son complied.

The werewolf was nearly tripping on his toes in resistance as he walked over to the bathroom door. He breathed deeply before entering the room. There Hermione was, standing with her back to him, enveloped in a towel. Hermione glanced back at him with a pout and moved her wet hair.

"Can you conceal them for me?" she questioned, pointing to her scars on her back.

He glowered and tilted his head. "Hide them, why?"

"You wanted me to wear something pretty, and my family hasn't seen my scars in a decade." She grumbled, turning her face from him.

"They don't change who you are," he told her.

Hermione turned to him with a glare. "Draco, I don't need anyone's pity," she snapped.

"Well, I'm a fucking werewolf, how about that," he retorted with a scowl.

She pivoted and dropped her towel, causing him to blink in shock. Now he saw the extent of her scarring, and it made him repent his attitude. It went down toward her hips and curled over her arse, with sharp punctures over the cheeks. They weren't ugly, but he could see how she would be self-conscious.

"You still are shaggable, Granger," Draco grumbled with a frown.

Hermione shifted her head, and her hair swooped to her left as she turned. His eyes grew as he gazed over her form and felt his body react. Her expression stayed neutral as his vision raked over her.

"Were you this fair looking at Hogwarts? It pays to be Gryffindor, doesn't it?" He huffed trying to deflect with humor.

"Can you please help me?" she probed.

Draco bit his bottom lip and mentally pushed down his primal desire. "Yes, but as you know, I'm a Malfoy. Nothing is free, Granger," he said with a grin.

Hermione folded her arms over her chest and glared. "What could you possibly want from me?"

"An answer," he responded. "You want me to shag you until you're praising gods you don't even know about?" Draco asked with a sneer.

"Gods, oh Merlin," Hermione groaned and turned from him. "Just go, I'll try this myself," she mumbled, picking up her towel off the ground.

"Just admit it," He hummed, touching her bare back. "I won't do it with my son waiting in the other room," he murmured, as his lips touched her skin.

"Fine, yes, Draco. In the fitting room I did want to shag you," she huffed, her cheeks turning flushed.

Draco nuzzled her neck, and his fingers traced her hips through the towel. "I meant now, Hermione," he breathed.

He smelt the powerful arousal on the air and caused him to have to bite back the urge to bend her over and fuck her until she was screaming. "Draco, your son," she whimpered as he pulled her to his body.

The werewolf drew himself away and yanked out his wand. It was taking everything out of him to fight his lupine behavior, but he was relieved to have the forethought to have his son. It wasn't that he didn't want to shag the curvy animagus. It was so he didn't disrespect her boundaries. However, he was very aware of her inviting him into the bathroom and showing off her figure. Cheeky witch.

He cast the concealment charm and huffed. "I'm done and leaving," he growled, massaging his face.

Hermione turned with a smile and tilted her head. "Draco, come here," she whispered.

Draco gulped and waved at her. "I don't trust myself, Granger."

She wrapped her towel closer to her torso before approaching him. "I trust you," Hermione sighed and snaked an arm around his neck.

He stooped down and captured her lips with his own. It was a sanguine kiss as she ran her fingers through his hair and sighed. Draco moved to expand it, but Hermione shifted her hand against his chest and thrust lightly. It was a signal, and despite his more aggressive demand, he complied and pulled away.

"Thank you," she sighed, running her nose under his jawbone.

"Salazar's beard, Hermione, you're going to drive me mental," he huffed with a cringe.

She pulled away with a smirk. "Something to look forward to, Malfoy," she tittered and waved a motion of dismissal. "Now shoo so I can get ready." He exhaled and bobbed his head as he went toward the door. "Draco," Hermione murmured, causing him to glance back at her beaming. "Do try to relax," she teased.

He growled and left the bathroom while biting the inside of his cheek. There was no one to blame but himself. He cockblocked his own chances again. Draco squeezed his fists and shook himself as he marched out to the sitting room. Blasted witches.

* * *

 

Hermione was more than happy to lead Draco up to the Burrow after they popped into the garden. His willpower gained plenty of her trust, and though she was a real wanker for testing him, she was relieved. There was this feeling Hermione hadn't given a real chance to since this all started; acceptance. She was so worried about there being less control in this environment that the animagus tried to stay away from it. Seeing Draco's reaction today was enough to open the door.

Her arm was linked around his, and she caressed it as they approached the door. "Don't worry, I can feel it coming off of you," she whispered.

Scorpius glanced over from his father's left side and bobbed his head. "Teddy says it's loads of fun, dad."

The door swung opened, and Hermione was tackled. "You didn't even bother to tell me!" a female voice screeched, nearly pulling the witch away from Draco.

Hermione snorted and uprooted the redhead off of her. "Gin, what didn't I tell you?"

Ginny regarded Draco and Scorpius finally, blinking. "Oh, what's this?"

"Hermione invited us to dinner," Scorpius declared with a nod.

"Him too?" Ginny inquired in a sharp tone. "Hermione, you," she couldn't finish as the curly-haired witch jerked from Draco and covered her mouth.

"I will tell you anything you want to know in private if you don't conclude that sentence, understood?" Hermione hissed and nudged her head toward the curious boy. Ginny mumbled something under Hermione's hand as her head rocked. "Good, now, let's get them settled in and avoid an argument from Ron, shall we?" The animagus asked, releasing the redhead's face.

"That dress is absolutely fantastic," Ginny murmured, giving Hermione a glance from shoes to face.

Hermione's cheeks flooded pink, but Draco was the one to speak first. "Thank you, Potter. I picked it out for her," he snickered with an impish grin.

"Did that come with a thank you?" Ginny retorted, causing Hermione to elbow her firmly.

"Enough, Gin, let's go."

Ginny rubbed her side with a sneer as she opened the door to the Burrow. It was loud, and Draco inwardly flinched at the sounds and smells that assaulted him immediately. Hermione took his hand, pulling him inside with her. It was relieving to see her so affectionate after such a tension-filled afternoon. He assumed he made a decent choice in not pursuing more than she tempted him to do.

"Blimey!"

"Would you look-"

"At that!" the twins shouted in their broken speak before nearly vaulting over to greet her.

"Hermione," Fabian purred as he reached for her hand.

"Lovely, just stunning," Gideon continued as he grabbed her other from Draco.

They kissed her hands at the same time and bowed elaborately. "We are," Gideon murmured.

"At your," Fabian mumbled.

"Service," they said together with giant toothy grins.

"Happy birthday, boys," Hermione sighed and motioned to kiss their cheeks.

They accepted it without trying anything sly but nosed her face in unison when she was done. "With a dress like that, you can have either of us if you like," Fabian offered.

"Or both. Most certainly both," Gideon clarified, smirking against her jaw.

Draco's arm snaked around her shoulder and possessively tugged her away from the clawing twins. "Not until she shows me where to get a drink," the blond werewolf growled, glaring at them.

Ginny was nearly undone with giggles by the time Hermione had righted herself under Malfoy's weight. "Alright, alright, go find something else to eye fuck, why don't you," Ginny snickered, waving her uncles off.

"You can't talk like that to us," Gideon said with a pout.

"We're your elders," Fabian huffed, stifling a smile.

"Prewetts," Remus's warning tone was enough.

The twins exhaled and bowed again before returning to the couch where Harry and Bill were seated. Remus had appeared and bent to the unsure blond child. "Teddy is up in one of the rooms with his cousins. Would you like to go meet them?" he asked gently, his smile was soft and welcoming.

Scorpius moved closer to his father, clinging to the man's coat. "Dad?" Scorpius asked.

Hermione pulled away from Draco and patted his shoulder. "I'll show him," she affirmed before offering her hand to the boy who took it gladly.

Both the werewolves standing there watched the woman stroll with the blond child from the room. Once she had left, Remus stood straighter and narrowed his gaze at Draco. "Now, I told the rest of our lot, and I will tell you, don't bugger up and do something impolite tonight. I would rather not have to throw someone into the freezing pond to cool tempers. Understood?" He said with a stern tone.

Draco blinked in surprise and bobbed his head. "Of course, Lupin. I wouldn't dream of it."

Remus relaxed and reached for the werewolf, leading him into the room. "There are still a few to arrive, so you have time to get accustomed to the noise. If you get too overwhelmed, let me know, and I'll facilitate a quick escape to the garden. This won't be an easy night, but I have faith; you will be fine."

Draco exhaled as he saw the other wizards staring. "It was supposed to be a secret, but Salazar knows that if one Weasley knows, they all do," Draco grumbled, flopping in the armchair.

Harry gave him a sympathetic expression as he waved. "None of them will talk about it outside of us, Malfoy. Not to worry. It's hard to keep quiet among family who exactly brought everyone back and what they're afflicted with if everyone's a werewolf now," Harry said, and Bill motioned agreement.

"Not to worry, chap. We are a non-judgmental sort. The scars on my face are proof of that," Bill declared as Ginny sat down.

"So, anyone want to comment on Hermione's dress?" Ginny offered with a massive smile; changing the subject for the uncomfortable werewolf.

Gideon groaned and nodded. "Merlin forbid such a nice looking witch to wear such a beautiful piece of attire."

Harry cleared his throat as he tugged his collar. "Yes, well, let's not go into this, Gin. Family event and all," he grumbled.

Fabian bent over to Harry and sneered up at him. "Aw, Harry, are you blushing at the idea of her sighing," he stopped as Remus cleared his throat.

"Quite enough from the lack of censorship," He announced with a challenging expression.

Fabian righted himself and huffed. "Remus, where's the fun if we can't at least jest about it?"

"At home is one thing, a family party is another entirely," Bill chuckled and patted Gideon. "You should know better by now. I imagine your sister will come to flog you before too long if you don't leave Hermione alone."

"It took us this long to get her to come to a party after all!" Ginny exclaimed with a smirk.

Draco tilted his head as he was drumming his fingers on the arm of the chair. "She doesn't come to these events?"

"Not usually," Harry sighed. "She doesn't like the noise and the drama."

"Ginny, darling, Lily says she needs a break," Arthur called from the kitchen as he walked out. "Your mother is spinning her in a tizzy I fear," he concluded in a low tone as he closed the distance.

Ginny bobbed her head and padded off toward the doorway, leaving the room. Arthur examined Draco with apprehension, and the blond werewolf nipped the inside of his cheek to calm himself. There was this invisible dragon sitting in the room.

"So, you decided to show up after all?" Arthur asked, folding his arms over his chest.

Remus moved toward the older man and hemmed. "Remember, we wouldn't be here without him," he whispered, causing Arthur to ease slightly.

Draco was astonished that Remus had been endorsing him. The older werewolf was shouting curses at him with his eyes all afternoon after the fitting room incident. He only anticipated the same when he arrived with Hermione but was pleasantly surprised.

"Yes, well, as long as he behaves, Remus. I can't have anyone's tempers flaring tonight. It was hard enough to explain to my wife," Arthur sighed and approached Draco with an outstretched hand. "Pardon my lack of manners, welcome, Draco."

Draco shook his hand, and the twins grinned. "Good show, Arthur," Fabian declared.

"After all, he is one of us, you know," Gideon reminded his brother-in-law.

Draco heard them before the laughing grew audible for the non-werewolf wizards in the room. Hermione was giggling wildly, and soon the thundering sound of feet bounded through the lower part of the house. She appeared with the children in tow and Regulus arm in arm with his brother.

"Dad! Can we go play outside? I want to show them my new broom!" Teddy exclaimed as he jumped in front of Remus.

Scorpius scuttled by the group and walked up to his father as Arthur sat down on the loveseat. "Can I go too, please, dad?" he asked politely.

Remus stifled a smirk as Hermione bent down with Sirius hunched behind her; they huddled around Teddy with grins. "Please, dad?" Sirius teased with a pout.

"Hermione, I thought you despised brooms," Remus mused.

She waved at the group of children waiting for an answer. "You would say no to them?"

"I would have to say," Remus exhaled with an exaggerated pause. "Only if a real adult is out there. Sirius is absolute ballocks on a broom," he teased, and the male animagus groaned.

"I fell off one time! I was completely pissed, and you know it!" Sirius hissed.

Hermione glanced over at him and snorted. "You fell off a broom while sloshed? Sirius, that's a new low even for you."

"Oh, bugger off, you," he grumbled and shoved her to the floor.

"Well, I suppose I'll go out to monitor the situation," Remus said with a curve to his lips. "Draco, Prewetts, let's get some air."

Draco raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I suppose so," he mumbled and patted his son. "Let's go see this new broom. You know when I was Teddy's age I had the best broom on the market." He declared.

Harry snorted and waved his hand as he stood. "Only because your father bought them for the entire Slytherin team."

Draco bristled and lifted his chin. "Jealous, Potter?"

"Not in the least, Malfoy. I can still whoop you," Harry retorted, and the other's rose to their feet.

Hermione crawled over to Teddy and whispered in his ear. "Go get your broom, and we'll see if we can get Uncle Harry to beat Draco to the snitch."

Teddy cheered and waved the group along. "Let's go! Grandmother has my broom!" he shouted, and the children followed in screaming chaos, to all the werewolves dismay.

"Granger is convinced you still can beat me, Potter," Draco grumbled.

"Well, I can. Let's go, Malfoy," Harry snickered and waved him along.

Hermione walked between the Black brothers to Draco's dismay. However, he realized why when she leaned over and whispered to Regulus. "Why don't you go on ahead. I need to make sure Molly isn't going to get vocal with Draco."

Regulus squeezed her gently and padded off after the children while Remus nodded for Sirius to follow. Hermione waited at the doorway for Draco as Remus paused for them to go through first. Draco was assaulted by another strong degree of smells as they entered the kitchen. The small group followed as Molly, Andromeda, James, and Ginny were at the table. The baby rested in Ginny's arms as they were conversing.

At least until Molly spotted Draco. That sparked her to stand up and scowl at the blond man. "Molly," Hermione murmured.

The older witch exhaled and stood in front of the werewolf with a fixed gaze. "You," she started.

"Please, can't we all," Hermione was trying desperately to stop a conflict.

Well, at least she thought so until Molly snagged the tall werewolf and hugged him tightly. "You brought my brothers back," she whimpered and squeezed Draco tightly.

Draco's eyes shot open wide as he awkwardly embraced her, glancing over at Hermione with alarm. Molly's scent declared how happy and emotional the older witch was, but Draco wasn't used to this type of affection. He patted her back and hemmed. "Mrs. Weasley, you're crushing me," he breathed, causing the wizards behind him to chuckle.

"You'll get used to it!" Bill snickered.

Molly pulled away and took his face into her hands tightly. "You silly boy! You could have killed yourself. You could have gotten hurt and not been able to get back to your son!" she paused and brought his forehead to her lips. "But thank you," she sighed.

Hermione chewed her lips and glanced back at Remus who was hiding a smirk under his hand. "I explained it," Remus whispered with a nod.

The animagus walked around Draco and hugged Remus. The green-eyed werewolf rose his eyebrows in surprise but hugged her, running fingers through her hair. "You're so good to them, Remus," Hermione said.

"Oh!"

"Us too!" the twins shouted and raced over, squeezing them into a large hold.

Hermione started to giggle as the redheaded werewolves were nuzzling Remus, causing him the growl and elbow the twins away. "Come on, decorum, you two," He grumbled, letting Hermione go.

Molly bit down on a smile and released Draco with a nod, straightening his coat. "Now, I have made an excellent dinner. Don't you spoil their appetite on sweets, Remus, dear," Molly said with a smile.

"Magic forbid missing out on Molly's feasts," Andromeda snickered from the table.

Hermione reached over and brushed Draco's arm, causing him to look at her. Her expression read that she was concerned with him and he smiled, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. "Don't worry, Granger. I won't sprout hair and go on a killing spree tonight."

She rolled her eyes, but he could see his humor eased her. "Don't start that."

"I made a large cake; double chocolate," Molly mused as she sat back down.

There was a tremendous clatter from the sitting room, and Hermione turned to see Ron shove Harry and Bill aside. She raised her finger to argue with the furious man, but his wand extended. It was as if everything suddenly slowed down; time itself wavered. Harry tried to stop him, Bill reached for his brother, but Ron shouted a curse. Hermione didn't hear it as she moved in front of Draco and saw red before she fell back and hit her head… after that it was dark.


	16. March of the Lycans

 

Hermione came too with a gasp and tried to move to sit up. Large hands kept her reclined as she opened her eyes and groaned loudly, shutting them. The throbbing her head was going through was enough to cripple her sight.

"Don't move just yet," Remus's voice was soft as the hands' burden lessened. "You were knocked quite hard."

Hermione chanced to open her eyes again and took in Remus's concerned expression. She noted that she was staring up at the ceiling in the sitting room at the Burrow. "Remus, how long was I out?" she mumbled, brushing her forehead.

His fingers stroked the curls around her face. "Only about twenty minutes. I had Sirius and James take the others outside. They were pretty torn up at you being injured."

"Where's Ron?" Hermione huffed, grimacing at the ache in her neck.

Remus supported her in sitting up and handing her a small vial. "Molly and Arthur sent him out front with his brothers. They gave him quite the ear bashing and beating from the sounds of it. I'm sorry I wasn't quick enough," he sighed as she took the potion.

Ginny and Angelina walked into the room with Lily following. "Hermione!" Lily shouted and passed the other witches. Lily collapsed on the floor next to Remus and took Hermione's hand. "Oh, I'm so relieved you're alright."

"I'm okay," Hermione affirmed, squeezing her hand tenderly. "Is everyone else alright?"

Lily and Remus both tilted their heads before nodding. "They're playing with the children," Remus stated as Lily let her hand go.

"Draco nearly ripped Ron's throat open he was so upset. The twins had to be shoved outside… it was a mess," Ginny sighed as Angelina frowned.

"I told George to wait to say anything until we arrived be he didn't listen. He felt Ron would do something more extreme if he found out when he saw him." Angelina explained and rolled her eyes.

Hermione glanced back at Remus who was smoothing her curls still. "Are you alright?" she queried him.

He cringed and expired. "I calmed promptly. I was more concerned about you than anything else."

Hermione lifted her hand and ran her fingers through his facial hair on his jaw. "I'm sorry," she sighed.

Remus pressed his forehead to her shoulder and groaned. "Don't apologize, it isn't your fault," he huffed, irritation flaring off of him.

Lily ran her hand along Remus's back. "Remus, why don't you go get some air. I'll look after her."

He scowled over at her, but Lily's eyes narrowed a touch. "Oh, fine," he grumbled and climbed off the ground.

Hermione took his hand in hers, and she pulled it to her face. "I will join you in a few," she reassured him.

The other witches looked at the situation with befuddlement. It was odd to see Hermione act so bizarre, but Lily understood it quite well. Hermione knew how to speak werewolf, and in return, it decompressed Remus immeasurably. His shoulders rolled, and he smiled somewhat. "Don't rush. You took quite a fall," he commanded, and Hermione ran her cheek against his knuckles.

"I promise. Now, go make sure they're alright."

Remus freed her and walked from the room. Lily glanced at the witches and nodded, which was a signal to let them come over. "Remus wouldn't let anyone touch you, not even Molly," Angelina clarified at Hermione's confusion.

The curly-haired witch sat up and moaned at the heaviness in her neck, but let the women sit next to her as Lily stayed near her feet. Hermione ran her hand over Lily's shoulder with a nod. "Don't worry. It's going to take more than a stunning curse to knock me down, Lily. I'm pretty tough," Hermione giggled and winced at her head pounding.

Ginny rubbed Hermione's back and huffed. "He shouldn't have even used a curse on Draco. Ron was aiming for him. He tried to reach for you when you fell, but Remus threw him across the kitchen and scooped you up. I don't think anyone had ever seen Remus so upset when he brought you in here."

Hermione glowered over at the redhead who was pouting. "What do you mean he was that upset?"

The front door slammed open, and a bruised up Ronald Weasley shuffled inside. He stomped over to the animagus and roughly yanked her to her feet. "Hermione, explain to them why," He hissed as his brothers and Harry ran into the room.

Hermione was groaning in discomfort as her headache still lingered. "Ron, let go of me," she snapped, striving to pull her arm away from him.

"Tell them why I would attack Malfoy," he shouted, his frown was cutting.

She finally pulled her arm away from him. "I have no clue why you would," Hermione snapped.

"He watched you get mauled!" Ron screamed with his face turning red. "You were tortured, and he didn't do anything about it."

Hermione held back Lily with her arm as the redheaded werewolf was inching closer in aggression. "He could have been killed as well, Ron. He already apologized to me."

Ron attempted to grab her again, and Lily smacked his hand away. "Don't touch her," Lily snarled.

Harry moved to stop Ron from his argument, but the gangly Weasley pushed him away. "No, this is horrible. It ruined us, and now you're taking care of that disgusting monster of a wizard and his son."

"Ronald, leave her alone," Ginny cried, stomping over.

He lurched for her again, and Lily lunged, only being held back by Angelina who saw the frustrations of the werewolf grow. Hermione squeaked in surprise arms wrapped around her waist in possession. "We are going," Remus huffed over Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione glanced up at him and gasped at his rage-filled expression. "Remus, wait, why?" she asked.

"Sirius said he would take care of the twins and Scorpius. The rest of us are leaving the potency of the house," He announced as his fingers ran to her arms.

Ron glowered, raising his index finger. "She's not going anywhere," Ron sneered, and Remus twitched.

Hermione inhaled shakily and turned to him. "I'll go, it's alright. Calm," she whispered as she saw how unhinged he was growing.

"Oh, so that's how it is, is it? You always did talk about him," Ron paused, distaste clearly in his voice. "Remus this, oh, Remus was that. You shagging him too?"

Hermione pivoted, and her finger pointed just under Ron's nose. "Don't you even start, Ronald. You hit me with a curse!" she snarled at the redhead.

Harry reached over and tried to pull Ron from the situation again, but he elbowed him away and took Hermione's hand in his. "Please, Hermione. Please don't do this. I know you feel like you have something to prove about the humility of Remus, but this is barmy."

Her eyes narrowed at him and wrenched her hand from him. "Ronald, you have no right to ask anything of me. You were trying to harm someone who I happen to like. Regardless," she stopped when he groaned loudly.

"Of the past? What is this? Are you pregnant? Is he convincing you he actually likes you?" Ron was prodding with a glare.

She blinked her eyes in surprise; he didn't know. "No, it's something else," Draco announced as he came into the room.

Hermione gulped and knew this was a turning point. If she didn't say something, with how potent Ron was, it was going to end everything Draco was trying to preserve. "We are dating!" Hermione shouted and returned Ron's critical expression to him. "I'm allowed to see who I want to," she retorted when Hermione noted his surprise.

Draco came into her view and reached out to Remus, touching his shoulder. The older werewolf nodded and let Hermione go, allowing her to embrace Draco. The blond man ran his fingers through her curls as she tucked her face against his torso. "Are you alright? Let's get you home," Draco murmured, pressing his chin to her head.

"I'm okay," Hermione sighed. "Where are the children?" she asked.

Draco hemmed and let her pull away so he could look down at her. "Scorpius will be fine. He's going to stick with Teddy. Sirius will bring him tonight."

Ron was glaring at the exchange, and he moved to reach for her, but Lily snagged his hand. "Don't you dare," she hissed at him.

Remus patted Lily's shoulder and moved to Ron with a neutral expression. "We have a ways to go, but I would hope you give everyone room to heal, Ron," the older werewolf declared with a straightened posture.

"Fucking werewolves," Ron grumbled and turned to leave.

Hermione drew herself away from Draco and tugged on Ron's arm. He turned, and she struck him roughly. "Don't you ever speak about them like that again!" she shrieked as Hermione panted.

Ron looked visibly struck by her action. "Hermione?"

"No, I mean it. He," Hermione paused and pointed to Remus. "Is my family, Ron. They all are. If you can't accept it, then I refuse to speak to you again." Hermione turned back to Draco. "Now, I want to go," she exhaled as she glanced at the doorway.

Molly and Arthur were gazing out at the group as Regulus wandered by them. "Luna, are we done here?" he asked her with a tilt of his head.

"Yes, Reg, let's go," she sighed as he walked up and tucked her under his arm.

Remus nodded to Lily who walked by Ron and glared up at him. James dashed into the sitting room and bounced over to his volatile wife as she neared the front door. The older werewolf glanced back at the Weasley patriarch and matriarch. "My apologies, we must depart early," he said with a sigh.

Molly just gave him a single bob of her head with a dismayed expression. Hermione leaned into Regulus as they walked by Ron. Harry paced behind them as the rest of the procession followed them out. It was difficult, and Hermione was suddenly exhausted. Harry didn't say a word, he just bent to Hermione and kissed her forehead as they left the garden. She pressed fingers to his jaw and breathed. It was so hard.

Harry patted Regulus and stepped away, letting them pop out of existence and back to safety.

* * *

 

She was pressing her chin to the rim of the tub and smirked at the goofy werewolf sitting on the floor. "You can't be serious, Reg," she teased.

"They had no idea I was a poof. There I was sitting there awkwardly trying to have dinner with a witch my parents picked. The unfortunate girl was under the conclusion that I was just picky. Which, by standards, I am, I wanted someone with a wand, not a purse," he explained, waving his hand in the air.

"You have any tattoos like your renegade brother?" Hermione inquired with a raised eyebrow.

Regulus snorted loudly and rolled his eyes. "My brother would rather declare his defiance loudly than deceptively. No, no tattoos. However, my new scars are quite ugly."

Hermione shuddered and frowned deeply as she sat up. "New scars?"

Regulus nodded and pulled off his green t-shirt. "See, they are awful," he hissed, and Hermione's mouth fell agape.

"Merlin! Those are Draco's!"

"How did you not notice that before?" he grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"How many of you have them?" She questioned, reaching for her towel. "I wasn't paying attention to anyone during the full moon. I was just as distorted from what happened."

She rose from the bathtub and encircled the fabric around her. "Well, all of us werewolves. James Potter and Sirius seemed to have not been struck by the same curse of ugly bites." He pouted but glanced at the wet witch. "You know, I can recognize the interest. You are quite lovely. All those werewolves fall over their feet after you."

Hermione exhaled and reached for her wand as she started to dry her hair. "Well, thank you for the compliment. It's a little complex though," she responded.

Regulus bobbed his head and smirked. "Isn't it always?"

"What am I to do? Accept that I have to fall in line and quite possibly play this part?" Hermione questioned with a scowl down at him.

"Well, better than me. I have to push my very own crush down because it's unrequited," He offered with a sad smile.

Hermione sighed and set her wand down. "I'm sorry, Reg. You want to go into your room and eat chocolate? We can talk about my experiences at school. I happened to turn myself into a cat on accident while brewing Polyjuice Potion."

He grinned wildly as he put his shirt back on. "How did you do that?"

"I will tell you if you agree to let me stay with you. I need a friend tonight too."

"Okay," Regulus mumbled and stood up.

* * *

 

Remus was sitting in the library and reading over some blood curse texts. He had spent a significant amount of time trying to figure out exactly how this came about. It was frustrating. Draco had barely confirmed anything about that night. To be understandable, he was about to go through his first full moon and his more lupine self was desperate.

When they got back to the house, Hermione stayed attached to Regulus for support. Lily was still unsettled, so James was tending to her; it was essential to keep her level. Remus felt a bit isolated, which was disjointing after the potent evening. He wanted to tend to the wolf animagus, but Regulus assured him she was fine.

He felt a tingling on the nape of his neck, and he sighed. "Come in, don't just stand there, boy," Remus grumbled.

Draco came into the room and shut the door, raising a bottle. "Want some?" he asked.

Remus closed his book and bobbed his head, offering Draco a seat. "I won't say no to a nip after today."

Draco slumped and swigged the bottle deeply before handing it off to Remus. "So, what do we do now?" the blond asked.

"We let her decide. We will always let her decide. My job is to take care of everyone, not just you, the Potters or the reclusive potion master. She is just as necessary," Remus declared before sipping the bottle.

Draco tilted his head and pursed his lips. "And you're alright with her shagging your best mate?"

Remus swigged the bottle once more before handing it back. "No, but she wants to."

"Okay, then why let him? It isn't like he doesn't know any better," Draco grumbled as he peeled at the label on the bottle.

"This is pack mentality, Draco. Werewolf reasoning. She needed someone to feel secure because she was concerned that she was going to be passed around like a doll. He is safe for her. Not a werewolf. Not judgmental and non-aggressive. Sirius is a floppy dog," Remus finished with a chuckle and waved for the bottle again.

Draco drank from it before handing it over again. "Yes, well, he's a bloody cad."

"Cad he is, but loyal to a fault. He didn't want to talk to her; he wanted me to. I knew if I did, she would run."

Draco watched Remus swallow and arched an eyebrow. "You didn't recognize she would ask him?"

"No," Remus laughed as he shook his head. "But she did, and he complied because he knows just how significant she is. Besides the whole pack concept, she is this remarkable witch who happens to be our hugest advocate. Why wouldn't he take care of her? We all love her deeply."

"Why have you," Draco paused and tapped his head. "Sent the whole pack talk thing to me about not pursuing her?"

Remus didn't move as he thought. Why? Well, there were several answers he could give. However, one that fit the most. "Envy."

"You're jealous of me?" Draco snorted and snagged the bottle. "You're hilarious, Lupin," he growled and chugged the liquor.

"Well, you were the one who has nearly shagged her twice. It's quite humbling for an old werewolf," Remus sighed, rubbing his forehead.

Draco set the bottle down and groaned. "Lupin, you could if you aspired to. That witch is bedazzled by you."

"But I won't because it is the one thing she dreads," Remus confessed with a grimace. "Despite admissions of possible drives, lupine or not."

"What would happen if she joined us and you ended up doing just that?" Draco questioned, moving to stare at the older werewolf with curiosity.

"I don't know," Remus muttered.

Draco frowned and his lips shifted to one side of his face. "Would that be so bad if she was just a pack member? She could help call the shots."

"Pardon?" Remus questioned with narrowed eyes.

"She isn't really anyone's is she? I'm not a macho alpha wolf so I wouldn't know what that's like, but I don't see the problem."

"You're sloshed, boy. Go get some sleep," Remus sighed and waved him off.

Draco didn't dispute, he just bobbed his head and stood up. "Good night, Lupin," he murmured and was close to stumbling as he walked out.

Remus glanced down at the book and then back up at the bottle. He felt around and found Regulus's consciousness. All he gained from it was the peaceful feeling of their conversation relaxing him.

 **'She's alright. Get some sleep, Moony,'** Regulus told him.

The older werewolf pulled away from him to give them privacy and exhaled. This wasn't as easy as it was with the Marauders. Among other things, werewolf affairs was never an easy thing.

"Lupin, shall I help you?" Severus's voice was on the other side of the door.

"Yes," Remus sighed, and the potion master entered.

Snape examined the other werewolf with scrutiny. "You know better than to drink out of frustrations," he mused as he offered a hand.

"I know, it was a rocky evening," Remus mumbled as he took it and hauled himself up.

Severus rocked his head, and his scowl slackened. "I heard. I'm relieved I wasn't there."

"Me too," Remus voiced as he straightened his jumper.

"Let's get you up to your bed. You don't need her to see you like this," Severus grumbled and let Remus walk in front of him.

"I'm not drunk, Severus," Remus said as they strolled into the hallway.

"No, you're agitated, and tension with a skittish witch is never a good mixture."

They were walking up the staircase and Remus hemmed. "How is the investigation?"

"Piss poor," Snape whispered. "I will have to wait to see the book."

Remus bobbed his head. "Thank you, Severus."

"We were never on different sides, Lupin. I just want everyone safe," Severus responded from behind him.

"Me too."

"I know," Snape paused as they landed on the master floor. "Now, get some rest. She might come to find you and ask questions. Being belligerent from lack of sleep will do no one any favors…"

Remus smiled at the pale werewolf. "I understand. Thank you," he replied.

"Good night," Severus murmured and left without another statement.

He'll come around eventually. Well, Remus hoped. He opened up the master room and gazed at the large bed. He used to dread this room; now it wasn't half as bad. Certain things about having others with him weren't as bad. Not being alone, despite the awful situation, was better in certain ways.

 


	17. A Chance Circumstance

 

Remus had been running his fingers through the fur of his canine companion when there was a knock at the bedroom door. The werewolf sniffed at the same time as the dog before a small smile curled on Remus's lips.

"Come in, Hermione," Remus beckoned.

The door crept open, and she peered inside. "Can I come join you? Sirius wasn't in his room when Regulus fell asleep, and I can't seem to fall asleep with him snoring." She asked, pink tinting her cheeks.

Remus rocked his head, and she slipped inside, shutting the door. She was in a large shirt, likely from Regulus, and a pair of pajama pants. Her bare feet made little sound as Hermione padded over and climbed into bed with the marauders. The werewolf lifted the blankets for her, and she snuggled into Sirius which was between them.

The dog nuzzled her, and she beamed. "Sirius, you always smell like grass," she murmured, and the dog snorted. "No, not the gross smell of it. The smell after a fresh rain and clover-filled."

Remus reclined into his pillow and traced her tresses as he grumbled. "He also smells like dog."

Hermione grinned over at him and rolled her eyes. "Don't be mean to Padfoot. He might weep." Sirius licked at the crook of her neck, and she shuddered away from him. "Stop that," Hermione hissed.

"Can I ask you something? It has been bothering me all night," Remus hemmed, tracing the peak of her cheekbone with his thumb.

Hermione's eyes met his green ones as she nodded. "I suppose so, Moony."

"What did he mean by it ruined you both?"

Hermione pinched her lips together and breathed deeply through her nose. "Well, our relationship was never easy. We turned to each other after the war, moved in together shortly after I got out of Hogwarts. He was already a full-fledged Auror, and I was poising to move up in the Magical Creatures Division. Between my nightmares and drive to cure the world of inequality, Ron thought I had put myself through enough. I spent full moons away from him in an attempt to help young werewolves. I worked long hours on bills and regulations. It was too much for us both. While I was attempting to save the world, he was ready to let someone else do it." She concluded with a distorted expression.

"What about after buying the bookstore?" Remus asked.

"That was it. For him at least. The very first week was a full moon, and I had over one of our former classmates; Zacharias Smith. He was suffering and couldn't tell anyone about his condition yet, so I offered him the spare room. Ron and I were already at odds, and I knew it was going to be taxing, but what was I to tell him? No? That wouldn't be the right thing to do, and when I told Ronald about that, he left. Just like that. No arguments, no cussing. He just left me and had Harry sift through things to collect the following week."

"And the nightmares?" Remus breathed with sympathy oozing off of him.

Hermione swallowed emotion as she pressed her chin into Sirius's neck for support. "They aren't as bad as they used to be. Not every night. Sometimes I can go weeks without them, but they still occur. I do everything in my ability to create a better world for werewolves so that I can stop there being more Greybacks."

Remus bent toward her and kissed her forehead as a tear slipped from her eye and down to the patient animagus below. "I'm so sorry I left you with such a heavy heart."

"I had to Remus. I loved you and Tonks. Sirius and James were the examples I lived by. Harry never disputed with me because he felt it was the right thing to do as well. He understood what it was like to be alone and knew that was my motivation. I never wanted anyone to feel as alone as you had to. Questioning your sanity. Doubting if you were ever a good man because of your condition. It was how I could withstand the pressure, the nightmares and the ultimate loneliness."

Sirius maneuvered out from under her as Remus drew her closer. She now was crying quietly into his shirt as he soothed her with soft hands. They ran the length of her back and into her locks of hair, twirling gently and tenderly through them. Sirius collapsed behind her as himself, and his lips touched her clothed shoulder.

"Hermione, you are probably the most amazing witch we have ever met," Sirius whispered against her.

Remus's eyes met Sirius's, and they stared a moment as the witch between them was trying to compose herself. It wasn't a stare down of rebellion or an argument of any sort. It was the identification that both of them felt the same exact thing at that moment. It was then that they realized just precisely why she positioned herself in such a rank. It was by choice that she wanted others to lead because she tried to care for them, tend to them and love them. It was a sentiment that no other being, creature or woman had ever declared so clearly.

She wrapped Sirius's arm around her and nosed Remus's chest. "Thank you for taking care of me," Hermione sighed.

Her body was conceding to sleep in between the safety of the two Marauders; her pack mates.

* * *

 

Draco was sitting with the twins in the kitchen. Quite a few were still asleep in the house, leaving the select few to talk amongst themselves. The redheads were glancing at each other and having full conversations that the blond was now hearing in his head. Reluctantly. Forced.

 **'Well, he deserved it,'** Fabian's gruffer internal voice spoke.

 **'I know, I understand. I hope the bugger learns his lesson and doesn't treat her like that again,'** Gideon mused.

**'What are we going to do? I don't think we should tell her how we determined his best punishment.'**

Gideon shrugged his shoulders as his wand flicked at the pastries they were making. **'Leave her be for now. She's with them. As far as I'm concerned she could stay with them. It was the first time she didn't feel like she had that dark hint to her emotions.'**

 **'Very true.** You **think stories** bout **them are real? They did know a thing or two about getting around,'** Fabian arched an eyebrow at his brother as he voiced his concern.

Gideon scowled and tilted his head. **'Even so. I highly doubt Moony would be stupid enough to do something halfway with her. The wolf is nearly obsessed. If he just got it over with we could move on to the full moon all the less tense for it.'**

 **'Luna wouldn't go for it,'** Fabian's grumble with a scowl spurred Draco.

"Why do you call her that?" He grunted, scratching the counter.

Regulus skipped into the room with a smile. "Don't worry, cousin. We call her that because she's our moon."

"Padfoot told us she was stellar in the sack," Fabian whispered with a wide grin.

Draco squinted at the twins with a scrunched nose. "Dream on, fellas," he hissed.

Both the twins leaned over the freshly toasted pasties and were smirking identically. "Draco," Gideon murmured.

"Want to," Fabian continued.

"Put a flutter on who-"

"Can sleep with her first," they finished together.

Regulus rolled his eyes as he sat down. "Come on, please don't do that. I happen to like her a lot."

"I just would love to see her smack dab between us, brother," Fabian sighed with a smirk.

"Shut it," Draco growled.

"Do you think we could fit?" Gideon goaded with a smile.

Draco smacked his hand down as his teeth were showing through a sneer. "I said shut up!"

The twins took a step back together and blinked with wide eyes. "Okay," they spoke at the same time.

"Draco Malfoy, why are you having such an outburst?" Hermione's voice entered behind them.

The twins turned to see her step off the last stair. "Good morning, Luna," Regulus declared.

Hermione sat down between Regulus and Draco before speaking. "What's going on?"

"The twins were teasing Draco about sleeping with you," Regulus declared with a nod.

Hermione exhaled, tossing her messy hair around in a head shake. "Naughty boys. Don't listen to them, Draco," she murmured, leaning against his form.

"You slept well?" he asked, running his arm over her shoulder furthest from him.

Hermione smiled as Fabian sat down a plate in front of her. "Yes, very much. I don't think I've slept that well in a long time. Thank you for breakfast," she said with a sigh.

Draco ran his fingertips over her neckline. "I'm so glad. I've been worried about you."

She rested her head against his chest and exhaled. "Yesterday was something. I'm so sorry about Ron. You didn't deserve his attitude."

All of the werewolves snorted at the same time. "Don't apologize for him," Regulus responded.

"It's not your fault," Fabian agreed.

Draco ran his nose against the top of her head. "I'm sorry he hurt you on my account," he sighed.

"Oh, Draco," Hermione grumbled after munching on a piece of pastry. "Don't blame yourself. He's always been such a prat about things."

"That wasn't from our," Gideon said.

"Side of the family," Fabian affirmed with a nod.

Hermione finished her scone and bobbed her head. "Alright, well, I'm going to get dressed and see if I can get the Potters out of bed for work."

She kissed Draco's cheek as she stood up and hugged Regulus around the shoulders. "I'll show you how to dress that pretty form today, love," Regulus snickered, and she giggled over his neck.

"Alright, Reggie," she answered and walked around to the twins with her hands on her hips. "You boys, come here," she said with a scowl.

They bent to her eye level. "Yes, Hermione?" they asked.

She pinched their chins and contorted her nose. "Behave. Be fair. Mind your mouth and minds," she finished and kissed their cheeks.

"Wait," Fabian said as she pulled away. "One for the road?"

She swiveled her eyes but kissed his other cheek, continuing with Gideon and repeating her action. Pulling away from them, Hermione bounded up the stairs and rushed up to the bathroom before saying goodbye to the marauders. The master bathroom was her favorite, and she wouldn't even argue with that.

Hermione was going over numbers. She was going to be fretting about Hogsmeade visits soon. What was the book sections that would hit well this year? What was she going to have to keep in stock? Her mind was reeling with options. The woman had been dizzily going over her decisions and possible things to encounter as she entered the room.

However, someone else must have shared her same sentiment. When she had shut the door behind her, she only then noted the dampness out of her bustling mind. Her eyes met flesh and hair before her brain registered. The witch was staring at a handsome naked man who was still dripping. He pulled the towel from his face and tilted his chin down to a scarred chest.

"Hermione," Remus grumbled as he took the towel around his waist.

Her cheeks were flaming. "Remus," Hermione choked and averted her eyes.

"Don't," he started as she was retreating to the door. "Don't run," he implored.

"Er, Moony, I was, well, it," she stammered and swallowed, turning her back to him.

Remus had approached her, and his heavy hand was so faint on her shoulder. "Do me a favor," he whispered.

"Yes?" she questioned.

"Turn around and tell me that you're not disgusted with me?"

Hermione pivoted, glancing up at him with wide eyes. "Disgusted? Why would I be disgusted?"

He tossed his shoulders slightly. "The usual," Remus huffed, a pink to his cheeks were evident.

"I think you're handsome," Hermione muttered, breaking their eye contact to gaze toward the wall.

His fingers went under her jaw. "Thank you," he murmured, turning her face back to him.

"Would you like to get dressed?" Hermione asked before sucking on her bottom lip.

His silence was killing her as she felt amusement pour from him. Her eyes wandered down between them, and she saw his masculine chest. The hair mingled from sandy brown to greys over his silver scars and contorted flesh. The trail led down to where the towel ended around his hips, making her swallow hard. "Don't think like that," he teased.

Her eyes bolted back to his, and she saw his smile crinkle the skin around his eyes lightly. "Think like what?"

"Why don't I get some clothes on before Moony rears his assertive attitude. Mostly naked in a bathroom with a pretty witch is never a grand start at composure."

Hermione eased a fraction at his jesting. "Well, if that's the case, I should probably leave before you start noticing my scars, Remus. It would be devastating to get rejected for them," she huffed with a wrinkled expression.

"Sirius says they are quite appealing," he murmured, stepping closer to her.

It was the first time he was so forward with her. Not a sign of gold in his eyes. "You would know a thing or two about appealing scars," she breathed, her cheeks burning.

"Stop that," he huffed.

Hermione took a step back, leaning toward the door. "You're far more predatory than I gave you credit for," she remarked.

Remus closed the distance and ducked his face only inches from her. "I'm still a werewolf," he growled with a glint in his eyes. "Do you realize how twisted you have those whelps?"

"Yes, I have an idea."

Remus nosed her cheek before pulling away. "Have a wonderful day at work," he mused and rolled his neck.

She felt nearly undone with subtle actions. "What?" Hermione asked.

"Go ahead. Sirius is likely still napping," Remus smirked, running a hand over his furred chest.

"How, wait," Hermione stumbled with a frown.

"I'm not a beggar, dear. You want something; you need to ask," he said as a revelation came to him as he was so close to her.

She glowered and tilted her chin up in defiance. "Have a good day, Remus," she almost spat as she left the bathroom.

The werewolf sunk a bit and exhaled. It was incredibly tricky to control himself against his nature, but he was cognizant of the line. That frightful element of such a bold woman with a taste for fearless dominance. Mastered. An influential leader. He was amazed at his will, but damn did he have to confess his appetite. Thank Merlin for bookstores and their owners.

 


	18. Mistaken Malfoys

 

Hermione was snapping books on shelves and scrubbing dirt from corners the muggle way. Lily knew this sign very well; she used to do the very same when James irritated her. However, this lovers' quarrel was a bit undefined. She wasn't sure what had Hermione in a spin or even who, but it was clear someone caused it.

Lily tried humming and helping the animagus reorganize the shelves while she was nearly growling in frustration in the corner nearby. "The weather looks nice," Lily tried as she glanced down at Hermione.

"Yes, just great," Hermione snarled, throwing the brush back in the pail. "Lily, why are they so bloody frustrating!" she hissed, glaring up at the redhead.

"Who? If my husband upset you," she hesitated when Hermione groaned.

The curly-haired witch sat down on the floor and groaned. "Remus. The Marauders. Werewolves in general!"

"What did Remus do?" Lily questioned.

Hermione pinched her face in a twisted expression. "It doesn't matter."

"It clearly does because you started over in muggle fairy tales and worked your way over to muggle romances, scrubbing the floors like a loon," Lily murmured, sitting on the dry floor near her.

Hermione frowned and rubbed her hair from her forehead. "Does he talk about Tonks at all?"

Lily's eyebrows reached for her hairline. "His late wife? We spoke about her when we first returned. He told me that missing her would only create the pack to feel unneeded pain. As we have gone about our lives now, he has less of a hole and more of an acceptance. From what it sounded like their romance was fast and at times erratic for him, but he loved her just the same."

"Oh," was all Hermione voiced, circling a finger around the bucket.

"Has he vocalized something to you?" Lily asked carefully.

Hermione exhaled, and her head swayed. "No, he hasn't. I was just curious."

"Appears to me that something happened," Lily murmured.

"I walked in on him in the bathroom today," Hermione confessed.

Lily laughed and shrugged her shoulders. "We really ought to fix that door or accept that those things are going to happen."

"He was starks, Lil. I sputtered like a school girl," Hermione moaned, shaking her head.

"Sirius told me that he is quite scary below the belt," Lily admitted with rosy cheeks.

Hermione shuddered and tried her best to banish the memory. "Well, that's beside the point."

"So it's true? Who would have truly guessed?" Lily mused with a head tilt before clearing her throat. "Not that I have ever thought about Remus in that way."

Hermione stifled a smile and shrugged her shoulders. "Your secret's safe with me," she confirmed.

"How does a teenager develope a crush on a former professor?" Lily replied, attempting to turn the conversation.

"Remus was Remus. I adored that about him. His strong and profound mind that was not lessened by his condition or his lack of control over it. The man has a keen intellect that even as an adult I have romanticized into something of priceless value. He was always unobtainable."

"Until today," Lily added with a shift of her neck.

Hermione bobbed her head as she exhaled. "Until today."

"Which is why Ron was up in arms about him," the werewolf said.

"Yes," Hermione groaned. "It's true that Ron knew my drives for healing lycanthropy to the public eye was more personally driven. He theorized on my crush the first two years after the war when I mourned not only for our deepest friends and family, but I took care of Teddy with perhaps a bit of overcompensation. I never imagined I would see Remus again."

"And now that he made a pass at you, you wonder if it is out of loneliness or because he finds you attractive?"

Hermione swung her hand in subdued dismissal. "He didn't make a pass at me. That's what's so frustrating! There was this build up. This tension that was edible and then he dismissed me. 'I'm not a beggar, dear. You want something; you need to ask,'" she fussed in a mocking tone. "Ballocks on ice I swear to it!"

Lily choked out a laugh and gasped when she realized Hermione was severe. "Hermione, you are so intelligent, I would only assume you knew what he meant."

"What in the theory of magic was he saying then?" Hermione growled with a glare.

Before Lily could respond, the bell above the door rang, announcing a patron. The redhead gave her an apologetic glance before standing to go greet them. Her laughter was heard from the front when Hermione contemplated continuing her attack on the floor. "What are you doing here?" Lily questioned.

"We are here because my lovely companion wanted to see the bookstore again," Regulus announced.

"Regulus, must we go through this? I told you not to adorn me with such ridiculous compliments," Severus grumbled. "Now, where is the girl?"

Hermione pulled out her wand and swished it at the bucket, sending it floating to the back and out of sight. "Around the corner," she said climbing from the floor.

Severus appeared, and he analyzed Hermione. "You have looked better," he mused with a firm expression.

"So have you, professor," Hermione grumbled, tossing her hair from her neck. "What can I do for you?"

Regulus was nearly skipping as he rounded the corner. "We want to go visit Horace at Hogwarts and wanted to see if you would come with us," Regulus stated with a grin.

Hermione shifted on her feet and thinned her lips. "I can't just leave Lily here alone."

"Which is why we came, love," Sirius's voice entered the space. "Moony has a weakness for books after all." He concluded, causing Hermione to glanced around the Slytherins.

There they were. Standing like they owned the place. Remus was around the counter with Lily and glancing over the books. Sirius was sitting in the armchair next to the window with a muggle magazine in hand. If she weren't irritated with Remus, it likely would have been less potent, but her pride was pricked.

"You just assume I will let you watch the store for me while I'm gone?" Hermione questioned, glaring at Remus.

His green eyes lifted from the text in front of him and an eyebrow quirked. "Should I've prepared for dueling instead? Hermione, you look absolutely enraged," he reflected.

Sirius was shoving down the smirk edging his lips. "Color me impressed at your observation, Moony."

Hermione turned to Regulus and took his hand. "Come along; you're going to help me get ready then," she snapped, towing the young Black with her.

When the door sounded above them, Severus glared over at Remus. "I don't like this game, Lupin," he hissed.

"Seems Remus is still more a marauder than once depicted after all," Lily said while shifting the boxes under the counter.

"It's not a game," Remus replied combing his fingers through his hair. "It's a declaration. She wants a leader; she has one now. I have been weak and a bit untrained at noticing her signals. Not any longer," He voiced with a calm tone.

"She isn't a werewolf," Snape said flatly.

"She is a wolf," Sirius countered with a sneer. "Speaks the very same language we do. Minus the mandatory furry change once a month, she is one of us. Snivellus, why are you fighting us on this?"

"Because," Severus huffed waving his hand dramatically toward the staircase. "There are no exceptions to boundaries. She was a student, Black. Whether your friend wants to admit to it or not."

"And shagging a twenty-year-old before dismissing him is any different, Severus," Lily bit at her words with a frown. "I expected more than a horrible contradiction from you."

Snape's pale complexion showed a hint of color. "What I do with my personal life is not of your meddling."

"Hey, when did that buggering happen anyway? I have a flutter with the twins," Sirius mumbled, flipping through his pages.

Lily crossed her arms and glared at the mortified Potions Master. "Four days after the full moon. For a reclusive and quiet werewolf, you picked quite the rambunctious Black."

"Enough," Remus said directly. "His business with Regulus is not ours. We all deserve privacy. If they have a complex friendship that is their plate."

"But she is everyone's business, Lupin," Snape responded.

"No, she's my business and mine alone. Understood? I'm the pack leader, and I set the fucking rules," Remus stated, straightening his posture.

Sirius agreed, his eyes still glancing at the motorbikes. "Alright, Moony. You're the boss," he agreed.

Lily motioned approval. "Of course, Remus. We know that you wouldn't do anything without thinking it through."

"He reflects too much, Lil. The man has given every excuse in the book not the just let her ride him like a broom," Sirius murmured, glancing over at her.

Remus scrubbed his face. "Sirius, you're not helping. You know exactly why."

"Oh, the whole Moony thing? I highly doubt if he hasn't tried yet that he will grow all possessive of her," Sirius responded.

"He does have a point, Sirius," Lily voiced.

"Ravenclaw's pink knickers," Remus growled, and Sirius jerked.

"Merlin, fine," Sirius hissed waving it off. "When are you going to let that go?"

"What's that?" Lily questioned.

Remus turned to her with a perturbed expression. "Sirius made an embarrassingly awful mistake of stealing knickers from the Ravenclaw's girl dormitory one year. However, he didn't realize who's knickers he had truly stolen. Which is a story for another day."

"How you all expelled so much attention on breaking the rules I will never understand," Lily sighed, shaking her head.

Sirius shuddered as the footsteps down the stairs ended with a sight for wicked dreams. Hermione was standing there in a vast zipped jumper of Sirius's she must have taken; his very own design for Gryffindor. However, it was zipped down enough to reveal a white tank top. It was finished off with a tight pair of leggings. All in all, she looked like the relaxed and thoroughly shagged girlfriend over the bookstore owner.

"Severus, shall we?" Hermione murmured as Regulus followed smugly behind her.

"I think you look perfect," Regulus said, leaning over her shoulder.

"Love, come here a second," Sirius huffed as he sat up in the armchair.

Hermione sauntered over, and the dog animagus snagged her into his lap and snogged her roughly. The witch squeaked in surprise as he groaned, running his fingers under the jumper. When he pulled away from her lips, Sirius's smirk was wild and jovial.

The woman pushed off of him, her cheeks bright at his public display. "Don't be so dramatic," she hissed.

"Come on, Luna! I want to show you my old stomping grounds," Regulus declared, tugging Hermione's hand.

They left the shop, and Remus nodded once at Sirius. "Business as usual, wolves," he said as he glanced at Snape and Lily.

Lily rose an eyebrow at him as he ignored her loud question. **'Remus, he just stuck his tongue down her throat after she gawked at you. Why is that business as usual.'**

Severus glared at the scarred werewolf and turned his nose to the ceiling. "Good day," he sneered and walked out of the shop.

"He's always such a prat," Sirius remarked, picking his pamphlet off the ground.

"He smells contemplative. I imagine this won't end here," Lily remarked, smacking the parchment down on the counter. "What's going on?"

"We are going to smoke the fox out of the hole, Lil," Sirius snickered with a chuckle.

The redhead rolled her eyes and shook her head. "She's going to fight you. She spent the last two hours scrubbing the floors in here."

Remus dipped his head with a soft smile. "Two hours scrubbing?"

"Oh, Moony, you really did make her flustered," Sirius laughed.

"Remus, you can't just shag her," Lily grumbled with narrow eyes.

His sandy hair fell into his eyes as he exhaled. "I know, Lil. If this happens, then well, it's for keeps."

"And you're all the sudden alright with this?"

"She needs me more than I ever thought she did. Last night was proof," Remus confessed with pursed lips.

Lily turned to her fellow bibliophile and poked his chest. "I mean this, Remus. That means she deserves to be wooed. I don't want to hear about her sleeping with you or Sirius or Merlin help us, both of you until she is a part of this pack. Then you all can figure out her relationship."

"I promise, I'm not leading her into this under the pretenses that this is shagging. I need her to tell me she wants this before I can even counter her with my offer," Remus said, shifting his head to one side.

"Because the last thing that little swotty animagus needs is a swotty werewolf to purpose courting timidly," Sirius grumbled, scratching his face.

"Well, I like that idea more than what has been offered. Especially since she's so scared to grow attached to anyone let alone the lot of us. I talked to Ginny, and I guess Hermione wrote to her about each of us. How much she's so worried about being ex'd out due to her lack of strength or understanding." Lily explained, running her fingers along Remus's arm. "Please take care of her."

"I promise you, Lily. She will be treated as the most important person among us," Remus affirmed.

"A queen," Sirius echoed with a bob of his head.

"Okay," she sighed and patted the counter. "Let's clean up this place for her. She needs a bit of inspiration."

* * *

 

Hermione was nearly shaking as if the Whomping Willow struck her knees. What was going on that she agreed to this? It started at Hogwarts at tea time with Slughorn. Regulus suggested her coming along with them tonight to visit the Malfoys because Draco needed them. The blond werewolf was going home and needed some form of support with his mental parents.

She really agreed? Maybe it was her silence that he took as agreement. Severus seemed pleased by this and could it be that he was silently pushing for it as well? Hermione had to have been utterly insane.

The witch was tugging down the green and silver dress that Regulus helped her transfigure. It was conservative and tasteful. However, she felt more naked in it than her knickers because of its meaning; she was going to sit next to Draco and pretend to be his witch. She was going to be poisoned before the night was through, she just knew it.

Regulus cupped her under his arm and bobbed his head as they approached the massive doors of the manor. "Don't worry. They'll be more worried about my presence as a werewolf than you at this point," he reassured her.

The door opened, and Lucius was standing there, examining them with a fiery expression. "I'm so glad you brought, company, Regulus," he said stiffly.

Regulus kissed Hermione's hair and sighed. "Yes, she has been a stellar companion, Lucius. She and Draco have really helped in my times of need," he announced, walking Hermione inside.

They were in a rather formal hold, his arm laced within hers. "Thank you for the invitations, Mr. Malfoy," Hermione declared politely.

Little footsteps rushed against the stone and Hermione had just enough time to bend down and collect the boy who embraced her. "Hermione! Dad told me you were coming and you did!" he exclaimed, kissing her cheek.

"Where is Severus this evening?" Lucius asked as Hermione set the child down.

"He was not feeling well. In other words, he was reviewing a few potion recipes he collected from Horace that he wanted to make for me," Regulus responded with a nod.

Lucius waved it off as he strode in front of them. "Of course he would skip formality. The man never did understand propriety," he growled as they followed.

"He does take care of me, Lucius. Might I remind you of where his loyalty lies," Regulus said with a stern tone.

Hermione felt uncomfortable beyond belief. She was holding Scorpius's hand as they walked into the dining room and her heart rate was uncontrollable. The last place she wanted to be was Malfoy Manor. Lucius turned to see the pallor of the witch and sneered slightly.

"It has been a while since you've seen the manor, Miss Granger. Maybe Narcissa would be interested in giving you a tour of the new additions," he said with a hint of sadism.

"Father, leave her alone," Draco grunted, standing from his chair.

Scorpius nearly dragged the witch over to where his father was and grinned. "Look, Dad. She did come," he stated with a nod.

Draco reached over and touched her face; his eyes read worry. "Are you alright?" he questioned.

Hermione exhaled and rocked her head. "Yes, I'm just out of place," she whispered.

Narcissa had watched the exchange with interest as she sat nearest her son. Her expression read amusement, and her eyes darted to the youthful Black grinning at the other side of the table.

Draco glanced down at Hermione's dress and smirked. "You would have made a stunning Slytherin," he teased.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I would have never been a Slytherin, Draco."

"Come, sit. Dinner is ready," Narcissa voiced, dispelling the moment.

Regulus nearly hopped over next to Narcissa as Lucius sat at the head of the table. Scorpius insisted on sitting next to Hermione, leaving her smack dab between the father and his son. If that weren't a statement to Draco, then nothing would sink into him. His son was naturally attached which lightened his mood completely.

Dinner was cordial enough as Lucius watched his tone. Regulus was mastering a bulk of the conversation as he caught up with the latest pure blood prattle. Even Hermione had to admit; Regulus knew how to work the lands of propriety. Narcissa kept the glasses filled with this fantastic wine that Hermione enjoyed with the sumptuous dinner.

"It is a shame I have a condition now. It would be lovely to see some of them," Regulus subsequently said as the conversation turned serious.

Narcissa ran her fingers over his shoulder and tutted. "I'm sorry, my dear cousin," she sighed.

"It is a crime," Lucius agreed with a feigned sadness.

"If it weren't for Draco handling my affairs, I would be lost," Regulus murmured, placing a hand on his cheek.

The room grew thick as Narcissa's eyes melted from just empathetic to distress. "I'm so glad my son has been of use to you," she replied with a nod. "Family, after all, does come first."

"Well, he does need to come home with Scorpius. I don't like that he's around those blood traitors," Lucius snapped, causing Hermione to glare over at him.

"That time is long since passed, Lucius," Hermione said pushing her forearm into view of the table. "Too much blood has been spilled in a vain task for it."

Narcissa cringed at the sight and glanced over at Regulus. "Miss Granger has been helping you? I remember her bills in the ministry," she attempted to lighten the air.

"Hermione," Scorpius murmured, running his fingers over her scar. "What does that mean?"

Draco stiffened and glared at his son. "It is an awful word that only horrible people use, understand? Someone horrible did that to Hermione; all we can do is learn from it. We are never to use that word in this house." Draco explained with a firm nod.

"I remember you using that word quite liberally in this house, son. I'm not going to change the rules because you're dating her," Lucius purred with a smirk.

"Well, Draco doesn't have to live here if we are to trudge through dirty laundry, Lucius," Regulus mused, folding his arms over his chest. "He is after all my caretaker. I think a change of scene is the ticket for young Scorpius to grow."

"And where would you live? Certainly not among those people," Lucius growled.

Hermione glared over at Lucius as Draco twisted in his chair; he was pressing his rage down soundly. "He can live with me then," Hermione stated with her chin higher.

Narcissa dropped her fork, and her head snapped toward her husband. "Lucius," her tone held a warning.

"I would rather disown them," Lucius hissed.

"Unfortunately, for you, if you do, it will only be a deficit to your House," Regulus spoke with a sharp voice.

"Lucius!" Narcissa exclaimed, causing Scorpius to squeeze Hermione's hand.

"Disown us then, father. I will not be badgered into bigotry any longer," Draco sighed and bobbed his head. "The reason Regulus is a werewolf is because I am one."

The room grew silent as a graveyard. "You know what this means," Lucius decisively said.

"No, you will not," Narcissa stood up and rushed to Draco. "You will not dare, Lucius. I will go live with them before I let you. He is our son."

"Get out," Lucius snapped. "Leave the boy."

Hermione scooped the child from his seat and stood up. "You will have to kill me first. I will not let him go without his father."

Narcissa was smoothing Draco's shirt and shook her head. "No, you aren't going to do this, I forbid it, Lucius."

"It's your bloody fault," Draco finally said with a grimace. "You sent me out there. You brought this upon us, father. I was attacked because of your misgivings to the Smiths."

Hermione's eyes grew, and she buried her shocked expression to Scorpius's shoulder.

"Well, this has been delightful, but I believe we will be heading back to Hermione's for a nightcap," Regulus announced with a nod as he stood. "Lucius, I would think wisely on how you handle this. I don't believe you can handle any more misfortune to your House."

"Don't you threaten me, boy," Lucius snarled and pulled out his wand. "Put the child down now, or I will make you, Miss Granger."

Draco erected from his chair and paced over to his father. "Or you'll what?" he growled, yanking the man to his feet, causing the chair to push back a meter. "If you dare harm a hair on her head, I will bite your fucking throat out, do you understand?"

Narcissa rushed over and desperately tried to defuse the situation. "Please, both of you. Calm down. You're scaring Scorpius," she implored.

Hermione was hugging the boy tightly as he sniffled against her shoulder. "Regulus," Hermione sighed. "Come get Scorpius and meet us at my flat?"

Regulus strode over, and the boy argued. "No, Hermione! No, I want to stay with you!"

"Come on, Scorp. We're going to Hermione's house. We'll pet Crookshanks and give him some milk before your father and Hermione get there," Regulus whispered, rubbing the child's back.

Scorpius sniffled and bobbed his head before Hermione set him down. "I will be right behind you," she assured him as she was bent to his eye level. "Be a big boy and go with your uncle," she murmured, wiping his eyes with her thumbs.

Scorpius motioned agreement and took Regulus's hand. "I'll see you shortly, Luna," Regulus breathed and escorted the child from the room.

"This is how this will play out," Draco hissed shoving his father backward. "I won't be coming home weekly. I will bloody date who I want to date and raise my son how I want to raise him. If you ever want to see him again, you will apologize to that woman over there and treat her with fucking dignity like she deserves. When everyone else would have cast me out, she took care of me. Without question. Without sharp words on how I deserved such a fate. She did so with understanding and unconditional care. She kept my secret until I felt it appropriate to explain why I can't sit here and listen to your bigotry any longer."

"The whole thing with Regulus?" Narcissa questioned with a scrunched expression.

"A lie so that I could figure out my symptoms. He gave Sirius the Head of House weeks ago."

Lucius paled, and his mouth fell open. "He did what?"

"Yes, Sirius Black is reinstated and is very much in control of the Mighty House of Black. A healthy male heir to acquire such a large inheritance. Is that scary for you, father?" Draco snarled with a toothy sneer.

"So he doesn't need your fortune, Lucius," Hermione snapped, pressing her hands on her hips. "We can take care of him just fine."

"You will never see your grandson again," Draco declared. "I have a new family who is more than willing to accept me."

Narcissa pressed her hands on her son's arm. "Please, don't do this, Draco. Lucius, you can't do this. I'll never see my grandson again!"

Draco sighed heavily as he cupped his mother's cheek. "I'm sorry, mother. I love you, but I will not have Hermione disgraced in front of my son. She means too much to both of us."

Narcissa was near hysterics as she clung to him. "Don't; he's just upset. We can get you the care you need. I promise."

"Get out," Lucius snapped, pointing toward the doorway.

Draco peeled his sobbing mother from him and paced toward Hermione. The blond werewolf ran his knuckles against her cheek before kissing her lips lightly. "Let's go," he said after pulling away.

Hermione took his hand, and they walked from the room; loud weeping from Narcissa filled the dark hallway as they maneuvered toward the door. The witch felt a sliver of empathy for the matron. However, it did not outweigh her pride she felt for Draco. He stood in his own light and did so with honesty and courage. That was measured more to her than words itself.

 


	19. Silver Crescents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first portion of this chapter is heated and NSFW

 

Hermione was running her fingers over the porcelain skin as they rested in her bed. It was an intense evening that ended with Hermione making hot cocoa for them. Regulus left them earlier on mentioning something about space. Now they were curled up in her blankets, him in a pair of sleek night pants and her in a large t-shirt and shorts. It would have seemed commonplace to anyone else.

The woman pulled herself up more so she could glance at the werewolf reading a book. "Has muggle stories captivated you?"

Draco set down the volume and smirked. "These Arabian nights are quite interesting. I'll have to read it to Scorpius."

"Then you will love Peter Pan. It was a wizard writing muggle stories," Hermione yawned with a smile.

Draco discarded the book from his lap and brushed fingers through her hair. "Thank you for tonight," he said with a smile. "I wouldn't have had the strength to say those things if you weren't beside me."

"Always, Draco. When I said I would help you I meant until you have no use for me any longer," she responded, tenderly touching his bearded cheek.

The werewolf frowned as he sat up, tugging the woman onto his lap. "Hermione, I will always want you. You see me for the wizard I am, not just monster," he paused and nuzzled her neck. "Also, you taste like a candied witch," he snickered nipping at her.

Hermione was straddling his lap at this point as he continued his attack. It was slow and steamy with his teeth and lips claiming her revealed skin. She sighed and murmured enjoyment, but the timid nature of her hands irritated the werewolf.

"What's wrong?" he whispered under her ear.

"Your son is in the next room," she mumbled.

Draco reached for his wand and performed a set of charms. "There, no chance he'll hear your cries," he said, tossing the wand on the nightstand.

Hermione was undoubtedly more nervous about being alone with the werewolf now. Draco shook his head and took her hands within his, running them over his chest. That broke her awkward stare as she glanced at her darker fingers running over the pale flesh below. He was remarkably handsome, and Draco knew that. His natural form with tone and depth. The darker blond playing with his torso, creating a dash of realism to the greek statue he morphed into after all those years.

The witch enjoyed the fact that Draco released his control just enough for her to explore him. Taking fingertips to his scars, running nails through chest hair. "Can I have my turn now?" he asked.

Hermione met his gaze, and her cheeks bloomed with color. "Your turn?"

"If you think it's going too far, you can always tell me to stop. I will listen, I promise," Draco offered.

The witch felt his eagerness melt with the patience he was exhibiting. "Okay," she voiced with a nod.

Draco tugged the t-shirt over her head, and his fingers ran over the exposed skin. He methodically started at her collarbone, gliding down. When his hands encased her chest, he groaned as his thumb pads played with the erect budded flesh. His anticipation was growing, and Hermione could only feel it swelling below her with every passing second. "These are what Slytherin boys dream about, Granger. It's all mine for viewing pleasure now," he snickered.

Hermione snorted and swiveled her eyes to the ceiling. "Don't hurt yourself with that ego, Draco."

He manipulated them until her back was to the bed, his face in between her rounded chest. His tongue and lips covered the area as he journeyed to one of the darkened nubs. Draco's growling rumbled over her body as his tongue rolled it between his teeth. Hermione arched under him, her knees running against his side.

The werewolf could smell the evolution of her scent, and it was near paradise for him. She smelt like someone had tossed love potion at him with liquid lust. Patience, he reminded himself as he moved to her neglected side. Repeating the same action, she was whimpering underneath him.

Draco made the active decision to continue his attack elsewhere. His lips trailed down her body as his fingers nimbly pulled down her shorts. When his face rested between her sex, he exhaled a shuddered breath. She smelt so divine. Hermione tasted just as amazing as his tongue slid between her folds.

"Draco," she sighed, her fingers running through his hair.

That was enough. Hermione's desire was pouring over him with a burning need. He increased the motion of his assault, and she howled in delight, yanking his hair. He wanted to possess her and make her his own. The wolf in the back of his mind only egged him on with heady grumbling.

Draco wasn't sure how he managed to wriggle from his sweats, but when he was free after panting over her hips, he had crawled up to meet her lips. Hermione's mouth was fervent to have his as he manipulated between her legs, sliding into position. The witch jerked in surprise but wrapped her limbs around him in acceptance.

Draco peeled away from her mouth just enough to huff as he slid into the wet snug witch. Hermione's eyes grew wide, and her insides shuddered at his entrance. He felt the absolute need to claim her entirely with swift recourse, but he bit back on it. Why squander a gift?

His pace was deep, and a bit rough, but his speed bordered too slow for him. He knew if he attempted anything more, he would lose control entirely to the silvery wolf pacing impatiently. The witch below him was wrapped around his waist and crying out in rough agreement and enjoyment.

He couldn't take it. He needed to taste the witch's skin. Draco's mouth went to her neck, and he bit and suckled at the flesh as he increased his pattern. Hermione's nails were digging into his back as she cried for him. His name left her mouth. Her resounding agreement that it was pleasurable and near ecstasy.

The werewolf bit into her brutally as she spasmed from the climax, sending euphoria straight through her body to his. He tasted her blood, but it only increased his passions as he emptied into the torn woman below him. It was such a strong finish. He felt her as if she was explaining her feelings in detail. Relief and pleasure. It was like feeling colors coming from her.

Hermione huffed as he pulled away from his bite, running her nose under his chin. "You're perfect," Draco murmured.

"Draco, that was amazing," Hermione whispered.

The werewolf shifted from her, and they exhaled together when he was separated from her. "I need to heal that bite," Draco grumbled, running a thumb over her cheek.

Hermione waved to the nightstand as she rolled her hips. "In the drawer," she murmured.

The woman was giving off the aftershock of passions as she squirmed on the bed. Draco retrieved the vials but halted a moment to admire the fantastic creature. "You're absolutely gorgeous," he praised, sitting next to her on the bed.

Hermione sat up and tilted her wounded neck to him. It caused the blood to flow to his loins as he dashed the powered silver on her. The bite hissed and fizzled, which made her wince but give him an apologetic pout. The Essence of Dittany healed the bite into crescent moons, and Draco leaned to kiss it. "I'm sorry I hurt you," he breathed.

She nosed his cheek and exhaled. "It's a risk."

Draco gazed at the bite again, and he felt his wolfish self growl in a smug demeanor. "Hermione, why do I have this feeling," he paused with a frown.

"What one?" she murmured, rolling back onto the mattress.

"Does biting you change things?" he asked as he manipulated next to her.

Hermione curled up into his chest and rocked her head. "A little. We are a bit attached now," she sighed, nuzzling his skin.

"You weren't ever going to leave me anyway, were you, Hermione?" he questioned, running his fingers over her exposed back.

Hermione shook her head, and her fingertips ran over one of his scars. "No, Draco. I know you need me too."

There was a knock at the bedroom door. "Dad, I had a nightmare," Scorpius grumbled through the barrier.

The adults jerked and Draco swore under his breath before scrambling for their clothes. "Hold on, son."

Hermione threw on her previous clothes, swishing her wand at her lower abdomen to cleanse the evidence of their tryst. Draco had padded over to the door with his pants hugging his hips. When he opened the door, the boy walked into the room.

"Did you want me to come lay down with you?" Draco asked Scorpius.

The boy shook his head before climbing on the bed next to Hermione. "I had a bad dream about a monster hurting you, Hermione," he breathed, hugging on the witch.

Hermione nestled him and kissed his forehead. "Your daddy is going to scoot into the bed, and we'll get some sleep."

Draco huffed; he had to admit he was disappointed he couldn't continue the ripe evening. The werewolf crawled next to the boy, and the adults huddled him. Hermione was stroking the blond hair as Draco ran his hand over her arm. They were together, and Draco's lupine self curled up. It was interesting to note that it was the first time he felt at peace with that side of himself. Sleep came with a gentle warmth.

* * *

 

Regulus was whistling as he was cooking food in the kitchen. Severus was sitting across from him with a book and glanced up at the young Black. "Are you more than certain?" Snape inquired.

The young werewolf smirked wildly and leaned over the counter. "Am I truly a Black?"

"Well, the proof will be in the product," Severus grumbled with a change in his posture. "Draco will return this morning?"

"Likely," Regulus said, shifting his head. "Sev, can we talk?"

"We're talking, Reg," Snape grunted, picking up his book again.

"Severus, I mean it. Can't we talk about this?"

"No, Reg, we can't. What happened was lupine tendencies," Snape huffed.

Regulus scowled and folded his arms over his chest. "It wasn't for me. I actually tolerate and enjoy your blunt attitude," He scolded.

Snape glowered over at the young man. "Regulus, I am eighteen years older than you."

"And frankly I don't get two bloody fucks, Severus. I liked you before, and you were the smartest wizard I knew then." Regulus snapped and tossed his hair. "Are you even attracted to me?"

Severus's face flushed. "What?"

"Am I bloody attractive."

"Well, Reggie," Snape grumbled, looking toward the floor. "You're handsome of course."

Their serious conversation was interrupted by the twins stomping down the staircase. When they arrived, both young werewolves collapsed in the barstools next to Severus. "Snape, I thought you said they were going to be back last night. We were looking for Malfoy to come running with us this morning and he was absent." Gideon grumbled, rubbing his face.

"He stayed over with our dear wolf animagus," Regulus hummed with a smile.

The twins glanced at each other. "He did?" Fabian asked.

"Get ready to empty your pockets, Prewetts," Regulus teased.

"Not going to happen," Fabian said with a sneer.

Gideon nodded with his fingers tapping the counter. "Well, if he does and bites her, Moony is going to be furious."

"Mhm, that's why we weren't allowed to play with her," Fabian agreed.

"Just takes a single bite," Gideon said and mocked the action with his teeth showing.

Regulus glanced at Severus with slight worry. "A bite for what?"

"A bite to bond her to the pack. If he doesn't do it, well, you can be assured that his furry self is going to be quite put out," Fabian explained.

"Wait, she was mauled by a werewolf prior," Regulus retorted.

The twins leaned into each other and shrugged. "Sirius says it's because of the imprinting."

Snape smirked and reached for his teacup. "Well, even if he does, it makes more sense that someone close to her age group marked her as a potential mate," Severus said before sipping his tea.

Regulus glared at him, his grey eyes glinting. "You knew about this before?"

"Don't suggest I schemed this," Severus sighed as he tilted his head. "It just is more appropriate for her. He doesn't require her to be an omega for an entire pack if she chooses against it."

Regulus scrunched his posture. "I wish you would have told me that's why," he murmured while rubbing his fingers through his wavy hair. "If you'll pardon me, I no longer feel hungry," Regulus sighed and moved toward the doorway.

"Reggie," Severus said as he stood up. "Don't go."

Regulus only stopped to listen to the older werewolf's protests before disappearing up the stairs. It left the other wolves in a state of confusion and irritation. What was going on?

 


	20. Scarves and Rules

Lily was putting up books on the shelves from the latest order as Hermione was talking to a customer. A lovely old witch who was chatting with the witch on a muggle drama she read from the store. Everything was fine. Hermione was fine. Well, on the outside. Lily could smell the difference, and it was horribly inconveniencing about working so close.

She could hardly stand being near the curly-haired witch. It was a texture she wasn't sure about. The older blue-haired witch left just as James walked in from the outside. "Hello, bookish witches!" he shouted with a grin as the twins followed.

The two redheads sniffed the air and arched their eyebrows. "Is someone wearing perfume?" Gideon questioned.

"It's absolutely delicious and sexy," Fabian agreed as they sat on the counter together.

Hermione frowned at them, fixing her scarf. "Well, I don't wear perfume. Remus told me a long time ago that it hurts werewolves' noses."

The twins leaned back and smelt the air close to her. "Whatever you bathed in, keep it up. That is blood boiling," Fabian murmured.

"What are you all doing here?" Lily sighed.

"Sirius went out with Draco and his son to buy some things they will need for the house, so we got bored," James explained, padding over to his wife. "I was hoping I could steal you away soon."

"Where are you planning on going?" Hermione asked, leaning on the counter between the twins.

"With you?"

"Anywhere," Gideon finished.

"James wants to go look at houses," Lily murmured, shuffling her feet.

Hermione groaned, waving her hand. "If you need a break from this lot," she paused and glared up at the redheads. "Then you can always come stay with me. I have a spare room."

James rose his finger to the air almost to argue but then tilted his head. "Yes, that would be remarkably easier, wouldn't it, Lil?"

"I don't mind," Hermione reiterated as she smiled at the Potters.

Lily exhaled and bobbed her head. "It would be easier," she grumbled.

"You could always come stay with us, love," Gideon snickered, nudging Hermione.

"I'm sure ole grumpy guff would love it," Fabian declared with a nod.

Hermione ignored them and rubbed her face. "So, what are you two going to do?" She asked the boys.

They shrugged their shoulders. "We plan," Fabian started.

"To help," Gideon continued.

"You," they finished together.

"Help me to what?" Hermione sighed.

Gideon yanked her scarf off as Fabian gasped. "I knew it!"

Hermione covered the scar up with her hand as her cheeks brightened. "That isn't your business," she hissed.

"Hermione!" Lily gasped, covering her mouth.

The witch grimaced and snatched back the scarf. "I said it wasn't anyone's business," Hermione murmured.

James frowned and glanced at all the werewolves. "I'm not sure what's going on," he admitted with a frown.

"Well, Prongs, our dear Hermione decided to shag the blond werewolf, and he bit her," Gideon explained, swinging his feet.

"And prized idiots we can be at times, know that is going to be a big problem," Fabian said with a nod.

Hermione turned pink while chewing her bottom lip. "Not that big of a problem," she grumbled as she wrapped the scarf around her neck.

"Yes, a big problem!" Lily huffed stomping a foot. "You're going to destroy him. He was so patient with you, and this happened," the redheaded witch whimpered.

Hermione's defensive posture dropped. "Destroy him? How?"

James rubbed the back of his neck and moaned. "Oh, I see now. Moony wanted to wait until you were ready so he could do his swotty thing," the stag animagus confessed.

"He wanted to court you, Hermione," Lily clarified as the twins tilted their heads in question.

Hermione squeaked in surprise before gasping. "But, Draco, and it, well, happened, I can't, oh bugger," she sputtered, nearly collapsing from the ramifications.

"Seems you have been quite busy," James grumbled shifting his posture.

That only crumbled her demeanor more as Hermione wrapped her arms around her body. "Oh, Merlin, I am nothing but a tart. Worse. A slag," she covered her face.

The twins jumped off the counter next to her and started to console the distraught witch. "No, not even, Luna. You're a good little witch. It's not easy to be pulled in so many directions," Gideon whispered.

"We all care for and adore you," Fabian insisted as he rubbed her back.

"I just need everyone to go, please. James and Lily, you can come back later and set up the spare room if you like," Hermione murmured, pulling away from the twins.

The bookshop had the air sucked from it as no one spoke. "I said, please go away," Hermione whimpered and walked around the corner of the bookshelf out of view.

She heard them silently shuffle from the store, and the bell only announced their departure. When they were gone, Hermione sunk to the floor and pressed her forehead on her knees. She indeed failed at her obligation to not hurt any of them with this mess. What in the world was going to happen?

* * *

Remus was cleaning up the library and other rooms. He didn't hear them all come in, but he felt their presence as they were walking up the staircase. Each one of them felt grim. It was never a good sign when a negative emotion was shared in sentiment by several packmates; an ill omen.

"Why are you home early?" Remus asked Lily as she entered the room.

He wasn't looking up at her when he spoke, but he could sense her discomfort. "Hermione wanted us all to go," she answered.

"Why?" he continued and finally met her gaze.

The twins shut the door behind them as James moved beside Lily. "We need to talk, Moony," James grumbled.

Remus arched an eyebrow but kept his face neutral. "Okay, I'm listening."

"Hermione shagged Draco," Fabian spat out.

Gideon shoved him and hissed. "Nice one, wanker."

The older werewolf was frowning as he glanced between them. "Alright, but why does that concern me? I told her to do what she needs to. It's rather important for everyone to have space," he reminded them.

"Because you have a stiffy for the cute little animagus," James retorted with a glare. "He bit her."

That struck a chord with the older werewolf. "He did what?" Remus bit at his words.

Lily swallowed and pinched her lips. "He bit her. She was covering the scar on her neck with a scarf."

Remus straightened his jumper before running fingers over his chin. "Well, I will have to have words with him later. We can't just go around biting people we are shagging," he hissed while rolling his neck.

"Doesn't that mean something?" Fabian asked with a glare.

"Anything, mate? You have been nearly following her like a puppy dog when she's here," Gideon responded just as sharply.

"Doesn't that make them mates? There is a long chapter about that in the book we were reading together, Remus," Lily sighed, scrubbing her face.

Remus huffed and gestured for them to sit down. "Let's all have a chat about this," he suggested.

The lot of them sat in different spaces on the furniture. Lily and James sat in the loveseat, the twins slumped on the couch together, leaving Remus the armchair. "Have at it, Moony," James said with a nod.

"I'm not sure what misinformation you all were given in regards to werewolves, but the whole mating business only applies to werewolves. Hermione is not conditioned with Lycanthropy, so mated pairing will not happen with her. It sounds like someone had been suggesting the likes," Remus grumbled and tilted his head.

There was silence as they listened to the unwilling compliance of the Potion Master to meet them in the library. Followed by colorful streams of curse words and language. The door opened, and Severus entered with Regulus reluctantly in tow. "You summoned me for what?" Snape growled.

Remus knitted his fingers together as his eyes darted to the other armchair. "Sit," Remus ordered.

Snape listened, and his sneer was apparent. "What are we doing? A tea party, Lupin?"

"I'm going to make this crystal clear," Remus said in a firm tone. "The only way a mated pair could ever and will ever happen with a werewolf is with another werewolf. The only thing an unconditioned witch or wizard would ever suffer from a bite in an imprinted persuasion is a connection or bonding of those individuals. A pack bond is only made on full moons, as James and Sirius are very well aware."

"That's true," James agreed and tugged his shirt enough to show the shimmery scar.

Severus twitched his nose and exhaled. "I might have embellished what I know," he said with an indignant tone.

"Merlin! Severus! We just made her feel horrible for doing something we thought had serious consequences!" Lily shouted and nearly pulled James off the couch with her.

Remus waved her to sit. "Relax, Lily. I will go have a chat with her myself. I imagine she thinks I'd be quite upset when it's just a misunderstanding," Remus declared as he climbed from the chair. "This is why I had said, time and time again, she isn't anyone's business but mine. What she does with her body and her choices are her own. However, emotionally, she's mine to take care of," Remus murmured before walking toward the door.

"We're sorry, Remus," Fabian sighed.

"Yeah, loads sorry," Gideon grumbled.

The older werewolf left the library and pushed down the bubbling anger. Draco had no idea what he could have done to her had he not been careful. Remus knew for a solid fact that Draco was ignorant to it, he wasn't entirely at fault. In fact, if it led him to seek comfort with his fellow werewolves and move in, it was all the better for it. The envy was another story entirely, but he was far more composed than he used to be. Sirius helped with those feelings a long time ago.

He was outside of her shop before his mind was cleared from his thoughts. Remus watched as the curvy animagus was stroking Crookshanks and reading a book. It was a lovely scene, just for him. He had to admire that about her, had always admired it about her if he was honest.

When the werewolf approached the door, Hermione glanced up from her book, and their eyes met. He identified the shock and then deep sorrow that shifted in them as he entered. She plucked Crookshanks off the counter and cuddled him to her body before swallowing.

"Hello, Remus," she said, trying for a polite smile.

The werewolf pulled up a stool in front of her chair and sat down. "Hermione, can we talk a moment?"

Her face dropped, and the feline was having none of the nervous energy, so he jumped down and ran off. "Talk?"

"Let's just jump in," Remus sighed, running a hand through his wild mane. "Did he hurt you? Upset you? Are you having second thoughts?" he asked her with a serene expression.

"No, why do you ask?" Hermione retorted with a frown.

"I'm just making sure. I never got around to talking to him about that because frankly, the idea of educating another werewolf on how to shag is difficult and uncomfortable," Remus admitted as his cheeks flushed.

"You aren't mad at me?" she asked as her scowl grew.

"Well, no, I was concerned. The others were under the misconception about mated pairs and were in an upheaval about it. I'm sure that factored into their shock," Remus suggested, and Hermione snorted.

"Only werewolves can be mated pairs, Remus," Hermione laughed.

Remus smirked and leaned to her a fraction. "Well, between you and me, I think we are probably the only ones who knew that this morning," he teased.

"They sure love you," Hermione sighed, slumping against her chair. "They were quite upset at my scar," she grumbled.

Remus bent toward her and pulled the scarf from her neck. The two crescent moons sat in the crook of it, which wouldn't have been noticeable by the untrained eye. The flare in his abdomen and possessive grumblings of his more lupine personality, he shoved back. When his fingers touched her skin, she shuddered. "They aren't as bad as they could have been. He showed great restraint," Remus mused.

"I'm sorry," Hermione mumbled.

"For?"

Hermione took his hand into hers and squeezed. "James told me you were playing with the idea of being interested in more with me, Remus," she admitted as her cheeks tinted.

Remus chuckled and ran his thumb over her palm. "Well, it had been a thought. However, I am not new to this and certainly hold no ownership over your body. So, no apology needed."

"Why is this so fine for you?" she growled, yanking her hand away from him. "I have slept with your best friend, and now one of your werewolf pack mates and all you can say is that," Hermione spat with a glare.

Remus knitted his brows, and his lips sat on one side of his face. "Do you expect me to get all grumbly and dominant? Tell you to heed my will?"

"Well, no," Hermione responded.

"Then do you want to hear about how I have shown every last restraint I possess to make sure your decisions are your own? To not place my desires or will over you because my word is more powerful than anyone's in regards to you?"

"You have given me space to decide?" she echoed with confusion on her face.

Remus scrubbed his face with a nod. "Hermione, from the moment I had come back into this life, there is nothing I want more than to make you happy. To do things that I know from a natural instinctual drive would do so, but I have held back. I want you to have the space and freedom. To shag or not shag anyone you see fit. To love who you desire to love. That is what a pack leader must do, and aside from the bond, you are a part of my pack. The leader does not run at the front of the pack in a hunt, the alpha falls back and protects the rear."

Hermione sat there and stared at Remus, seeing him in a whole new light. "You don't care that I slept with Draco?"

Remus huffed and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I'm not going to throw him a bloody party for it, but it isn't my place to tell him or you not to do so, as long as he doesn't hurt you. Werewolves are a different construct in a pack, Hermione. They are loud and primal, but tons of heart. If you decide to sneak into Sirius's room and shag him or Draco, or Merlin help us even the twins, I won't go barking mad."

"You're telling me that regardless of your feelings, you don't care?"

"I'm telling you despite my selfish, covetous wants; I won't disallow it," He corrected her with a nod.

"Sirius told me you were angry with him," Hermione mumbled as she shifted in her chair.

Remus chuckled with a nod. "I was furious. I was jealous and flustered and downright perturbed. However, not just because he had tasted the fruit of which I had pined for, but for your comfort. After seeing your changes, I realized that he was what you needed to open the door to being a pack member. I can still be wrong and a bit silly," He said with a wolfish smirk.

"Why are you admitting this now?"

Remus glanced between her eyes and exhaled. "Because I think you are going to need to think about this. The implications of what you are to all of us. How your main drive as a human being has always been to take care of others, but if you accept my bite on the full moon, you will be connected completely. You will feel their feelings, hear their thoughts and know their pains. You will be compelled to act, and sometimes it won't just be black or whites. Sometimes there will be powerful moments or just flat out primal urges that will be an influence. Can you live with possibly wanting more than the conventional?"

Her eyes grew, and her mouth was suddenly dry. "You mean all the time?"

Remus snorted and rolled his eyes. "No, Hermione. However, you will feel them. You will redefine your own definition of personal boundaries. They will know you. I will know you deeper than just watching how you're squirming at the concept right this moment," He finished as she shifted in her chair with a pout.

"What does that even mean? I'm just going to dash from werewolf to werewolf?" Hermione questioned, glancing down at her lap.

Remus smirked with a tilt of his head. "Well, that's your decision. The beautiful thing about you being an animagus and not a werewolf is you have nonconformity to these rules. I'll always respect your decision; I'll press your choices on the others if I have to do so," the werewolf declared.

Hermione bent closer with a challenging stare. "And if I decide just to shag everyone but you?"

Remus placed his hands on the arms of her chair and held his face only inches from hers. "Well, I would have to make it clear that there is a limit to patience for challenges," he rumbled.

The witch's eyebrow twitched as she smiled. "Patience? How do you manage, Moony," she whispered, calming her rushing heartbeat.

His nostrils flared as his eyes narrowed. "Very, very, carefully," he hissed.

Hermione leaned a fraction closer. "Remus," she breathed.

"Yes, Hermione?"

The tension was palpable. Hermione could almost taste it, and her body reacted to such with greedy delight. The jingling of the bell brought them out of the moment, and Hermione turned her gaze to see Draco and Scorpius walk inside... holding flowers. Her eyes grew in surprise as the blond werewolf was scowling and the boy was pouting. "Draco," Hermione murmured, but he didn't listen even as Remus stood up.

"Draco," Remus echoed, and the young father escorted his son from the shop.

Bugger.


	21. Drastic Discussion

Draco was organizing his son's room and helping the boy unpack his new things. They shrunk the bed and put up moving pictures of animals for the boy. The Malfoys were on the quiet side, but at least Scorpius was excited with decorating his room. The pack decided collaboratively to let the child take the second-floor bedroom. That left ample room and space from the child in the upper floors; in case someone was grumbly or just flustered.

The young father had reluctantly took James and Lily's room while they moved over to Hermione's flat. If he were honest, he was more than just a little upset that she let them. The animagus made it sound at the manor that they were going to be living together. He didn't realize how little she meant by that. He didn't realize many things…

"Draco," Remus's voice entered the room.

"Yes?" was all Draco mumbled, not looking up from the small green comforter he was straightening.

"Draco, we should really talk," Remus insisted. "I have given you time and space since you returned, but this is important."

"It's fine, Remus. I'm just getting my son arranged," Draco grumbled.

Scorpius sighed as he sat on the bed with a book to his chest. "I miss Hermione, dad," the boy mumbled.

"Do you mind if Scorpius shares his room tonight? Teddy wants to spend the weekend before he's off to Hogwarts next week." Remus inquired, still standing at the doorway. "If you do, Sirius offered his room so it isn't a huge problem."

Draco gazed down at his sulking son who was pouting. "Can he, dad?"

"May he," Draco corrected the boy. "And yes he may."

Scorpius jumped up in jubilation. "Oh, I can't wait!"

Remus waited. Draco knew he was and part of him hated that the man even wanted to talk about this. It was selfish to think he could keep her to himself. Well, he did have to admit that it sounded like an excellent plan since he found out how incredible she was both in and out of the bedroom. How could he have been so blind before?

The boy was near hysteria with excitement, and he was putting his new books on the bed. "I've never had a cousin before," the child mused with a nod. "It's fun, dad."

Draco ruffled the Scorpius's hair with a smile. "It is. Now your uncle and I are going to talk about this sleepover while you clean up."

"Okay, dad," he responded and watched the werewolves leave the bedroom.

Remus led the way down the hallway toward the staircase, and they went up toward the next floor. Draco didn't care for the conversation that was to follow, but he knew he had little choice; the big guy won't let it fall to the wayside. They entered the pleasant sitting room, and Remus offered him a chair as he shut the door.

The pale werewolf lounged and placed his ankle on his knee. "So, what is so concerning that you're bribing my child with joy?"

"Don't be snotty and hear me out," Remus tutted as he sat down across from him.

Draco glared as he held out an outstretched hand, craning it toward the room. "You have the floor, alpha," his last word sounded almost insulting as he finished.

"I don't want her hurt by squabbling," Remus said, running fingers through his warring strands. "What you did was irresponsible and ignorant, but I'm to blame for some of that."

The young werewolf's eyes grew sharp as he sneered. "Well, tell me what I did wrong."

"No matter what you do, your mark over her will never be stronger than mine. It will frustrate your lupine side beyond belief. You will want to bite, gnaw and eventually attempt to bargain a swollen belly from her, but it will never be enough. Acceptance is the wise man's bridge," Remus said with an exhale.

"So what are you trying to tell me?" Draco snapped with glowing cheeks.

Remus leaned forward and his nose scrunched. "We are not allowed to make this decision. Only she can. If she chooses to bed each and every one of us, you can't act on instinct."

"And the near snog in the bookstore?" Draco hissed with his teeth showing.

The older werewolf narrowed his eyes at the blond one. "I have been using every ounce of patience and decorum I possibly can with that witch. You think your instincts are a toss of a ride? Try having your once peaceful and relaxed wolf, becoming territorial, aggressive and sometimes sexually charged by just the smell of her. I came back into this world with a need, unlike anything I've ever felt. The desires are instinctual. The frustration and regret are even more so."

Draco blinked. "How do you do it?" he inquired as his aggression melted to surprise.

Remus inhaled deeply and held out his hands as he exhaled. "One breath at a time. A reminder that it isn't about battling that side, but reasoning and communicating. We all had this nature before; hidden bestial tendencies that we encompassed with lust, rage, and envy. Now, we live among other wolves, all with their own natures. We have to respect everyone's rules and everyone's needs. It isn't about who is more deserving, who was here first and so on. It is about how we can handle these situations as a unit."

"And so her rule is she is allowed to do what? Shag everyone?" Draco questioned with a pained expression.

Remus shook his head as he leaned back. "No, her rule is that she must take care of everyone the way she sees fit. Being an omega in this pack won't be easy on her. She will have days where she will want to hide and curl up in someone's bed, away from the others because she is spent. She will have moments where one requires attention or devotion of a more academic or clinical nature. Hermione will be water. Flexible and without shape. As a beta, you need to respect that."

"It still doesn't make a stitch of sense," Draco grumbled, scrubbing his face.

"She may never take my bite, Draco," Remus sighed with a pout. "She may remain an outsider and never travel but a toe's depth into our waters. No matter how much I would love to lay claim to her because her heart and mind speak to Moony so deeply, I will always stand at the steps and allow her to choose that journey herself," Remus declared as he scratched the side of his face in apparent agitation.

Draco's eyebrows rose, and his lips parted. "You're jealous."

Remus rolled his eyes as his fingers yanked at his facial hair. "Of course I'm jealous. I had to battle the concept that my former student is now a yearning of my more baser nature. I have had to pace and grumble to myself in my bedroom until I'm worn out so that I don't scare her. This is what being a leader is, Draco. Knowing when to place the good of many over the good of yourself. Our pack isn't complete without her. You had her hair on your robes which connected her to all of us. I may never get to sate my wolfish tendencies because the good of the pack outweighs my own needs."

"So you're saying I can't keep her all to myself," Draco grumbled with arms crossed over his chest.

"Only if she chooses. Think of her as a new species. She smells wolf. She thinks wolf. However, she is not bound by our natural drives. She will be torn asunder if you place that guilt on her."

"I thought omega being bottom of the chain was a bad thing," Draco retorted with a pinched brow.

Remus sighed with a nod. "It is some days. She will be the one motivated to cure ailments of all sorts. Rub our emotional ruffles, tend to our aggression by easing the tension, deliver peace by occasionally being the object of our affections. It is a horrible place to be put. Being responsible to everyone and never pushing her own objectives onto her pack. However, that's why my job is so essential. I set the rules, and you all must follow. The rules have been freedom thus far because I want everyone to find their way. If she agrees to seal her bonding, well, the rules must change," he finished with pursed lips.

"You're willing to shove her into each one of our beds for peace?" Draco snarled, standing up.

Remus joined him with a toothy challenge as his expression morphed. "I will do no such thing! Don't you even insinuate that I'd be so careless with her, boy!" He snapped as he grabbed Draco's shirt.

Draco dropped his gaze away from the older werewolf. "Then why let her bond with me?"

Remus breathed and rolled his neck as he released the pale werewolf. "Because she wanted to. If my more lupine side had its rathers, she would be mine and only mine. That's why we needed to talk. Your wolfish side is going to get flustered and quick to anger by her confusion, but you have to understand that as much as we are beast now, we are human. We love deeply and share affection in a family. The affection may be different, and it may be just a bit insane to our human side, but our wolves will find their way. Don't press her to choose you; she won't."

"But why not?" Draco murmured, pain radiating from him.

"Because she hasn't decided what road she will take. You make her choose, and she will leave. Not just you, but everyone here. She will wander the world as a lone wolf once again, destined for only half fulfillment as you noted before bringing us back. She needs us, and you have to respect and be responsible to that. You aren't a subordinate. Your role will always be to protect her; I understand and respect you for it. Now, protect her by letting her have the room to decide. No more biting, no more claiming and definitely no more pouting. She needs you."

"The biting was not my fault," Draco huffed, tossing his hair from his forehead.

Remus grimaced and shifted on his feet. "It was your fault, and this is why; You let yourself be consumed by her. Your desire to claim and fuck that little witch into the bedframe because she howled to your heartbeat ran away with you. If you shag her again, you will not bite her; that's an order."

"How does that make any sound logic, Remus?" Draco whined with distress.

"I have bedded many women in my day," Remus chuckled with a shrug. "I never once bit one of them because I didn't allow Moony to surface enough to do so. You have to find your balance. Whether a position change, a coaxing of more human needs like speaking or in a few cases in my early years, a companion to spot; find something that works. We aren't allowed to bite her. She deserves unmarred skin and gentleness. Trust me, the feelings are there, always. She is an omega and won't argue. Boundaries are needed for someone so willing to subject herself to pain and our own needs."

"Okay, I promise," Draco said with a motion of agreement.

The older werewolf reached over and patted his shoulder. "You'll be fine. It's plenty to take in, I know, but we have to be responsible if we're going to be successful."

Draco sighed and shuffled his feet. "Does that mean we are square?"

"Yes, we are clear, Draco. I won't demand you not to have a relationship with her if you let her choose what type of relationship she wants."

"And if she never comes to you?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Remus shifted his lips to one side of his face with a nod. "Then it was her decision to make, and I will respect that. It's not the end of the world if what we get in return is her never-ending devotion. I'm just as much a slave to the rules as everyone else. Creating them doesn't make me a tyrant, it makes me a role model."

"Understood," Draco responded with a groan.

"Now, we have children to wrangle and werewolves to tend to, are you ready?" Remus asked with a soft smile.

"Yes, let's go," Draco huffed, and the werewolves left side by side; united in their position for the good of the pack.


	22. Pack Humor

Hermione felt odd as the Potters were sitting in the sitting room with her. There was this nagging feeling that something was happening without her knowledge. The pair would glance at each other over their books, cock an eyebrow and then continue with their reading. The witch finally had enough to where she set down her book and sighed. "What's wrong?"

Lily arched an eyebrow as she tilted her head. "Nothing, why?"

"Well, what are you both talking about?" Hermione questioned with a frown.

"Just Moony. He's coming into his own quicker than we thought," James mused with a nod.

Lily motioned agreement. "He handled Draco very well."

Hermione scowled with a tilt of her head. "What do you mean? How do you know?"

The redhead shifted in her seat and held her hands apart in the air in front of her. "Think of it as a line of communication. The further it goes," she paused moving her hands further apart. "The harder it is to hear thoughts, but images and feelings are clear," Lily said as she moved her hands further apart. "When you finally are at its limits, things are hazy and no longer clear, but the line is never broken."

James rocked his head. "Mhm, so being as far as we are, we are able to decipher everyone's feelings and catch whispered conversation. Moony spoke to Draco about what transpired and just explained the werewolf aspect. It was rather interesting to see how the pale guy handled it," James murmured before fixing his glasses.

Hermione swallowed hard as her cheeks glowed. "They talked about it?" she asked with a furrowed brow.

"Yes, they had to. Remus wanted to make it clear that no matter what happens, it's your choice to make. It's quite lovely that he is pressing down every instinct he has so you have the chance to figure out your limits," Lily sighed with a smile.

"The bloke is probably the most mental man I know," James grumbled with a snort.

Hermione folded her legs over the other. "Tell me something; what is he hiding from me?" Hermione huffed before pinching her lips together.

The Potters glanced at each other as Lily squinted her eyes at her husband. James cringed in discomfort but exhaled with a nod. "Remus doesn't want to tell you how much he's been pining for your companionship so he doesn't scare you," Lily declared as she turned her attention toward Hermione.

"My company? Not like," Hermione stopped when James shook his head.

"No, Hermione. Nothing like that. There's sadness about the old marauder that cannot be cured by us. It's all based on the concept that he feels like he is going to fail and doesn't have anyone he feels confident bouncing things off of. None of us know much about werewolves. He won't talk to Lily about it, so he doesn't cause her any problems. He's an island despite him trying desperately to show a good face for us," James explained, ruffling his hair in frustration.

"It has been difficult. That's why I have been trying to get him to take everything slowly, but he has distanced himself a bit. He spends a bulk of his time pouring over texts and pacing." Lily confessed with contorted eyebrows.

Hermione huffed as she rested against the chair's back. "Why didn't he tell me?"

"Apparently he's providing space everyone needs. However, I beg to differ a bit. He's doing the best he can for everyone; he's just worried he won't do things right. You're the main reason he's been so patient which is nice to see. I just worry about my mate," James sighed with pinched lips.

Hermione exhaled and stood up. "I'm going to go talk to him. I think he needs a bit of a chiding," she mumbled as she walked toward the fireplace.

"Hermione!" Lily exclaimed, causing the female animagus to turn to them. "Please be careful with him. He's fragile too," she added with a nod.

The curly-haired witch bowed her head with a small smile. "Of course, Lily. We are very similar."

She disappeared through the fireplace with a flash of floo powder, and James smirked. "Well, seeing as we have the flat to ourselves for the next hour, how's about I give you the attention you deserve, she-wolf?" James asked with a playful grin.

Lily stood up and tugged him by his t-shirt. "You had me at well, Mr. Potter."

* * *

Hermione appeared in the sitting room, swiping soot off of her. "I have to tell them to clean this fireplace," she mused as she shifted on her flats.

The animagus tilted her head to listen for sounds and heard the twins laughing in an echo with Sirius's voice. Children were laughing and then Draco's tones. It sounded joyous and perhaps a relief after what transpired earlier.

Her musings were interrupted by a figure tilting at the doorway. "Good evening, professor," Hermione said with a curve to her lips.

"Good evening, Miss Granger," Severus murmured as he walked into the room.

"What are you doing lurking when everyone else seems to be enjoying themselves?" She questioned while fixing her curls.

"I have an inkling you know why," he said with a challenging stare.

"There is something very sad about you, professor," Hermione sighed as he squared his shoulders. "I wish you would just let the past go and join them."

"Some old wizards never learn new potions," he responded as his eyebrow inched up slowly.

Hermione chewed the inside of her cheek before exhaling. "I think you need to talk to Regulus. If he is what makes you calm in the storm, why fight against it? No one can judge you anymore. No hiding who one must be among family."

"You haven't a clue what you're talking about, girl," Snape growled with a glare.

Hermione passed by him and patted his arm before reaching the doorway. "I know more than you think, Severus. Just relinquish a bit of control and trust those around you. It isn't like you can change it now." She said before leaving him to his own devices.

The scent of a potent frustration was lingering at the staircase. Hermione followed her nose to the source; the library. The door was shut, but she could smell the waves of irritation. Her hand pressed on the wood with a bit of empathy that he hid this from her. How strong did he have to be to protect them all from this?

Hermione knocked on the door. "Come in," he grumbled, and she gripped the knob in her hand.

When she entered, the werewolf was frowning down at a book. The witch stood there and waited for him to register her presence when the door snapped. Remus closed the book with a venomous groan before looking up and blinking. "Hermione, what are you doing here?"

"I thought we should talk," she muttered. "Apparently you are transfixed in what task you are on, I can come back if you like."

He offered her a seat across from him and nodded. "By all means, come sit. I was just reading. I must have been lost in it," he said with a flicker of a smile.

Hermione sat down with a heavy sigh. "Can we talk frankly, Remus?"

"Of course, I would like to think we usually do," he responded with a motion of agreement.

"Then why haven't you told me about what's bothering you? There's more to this than my reluctance. What's going on that you're so distant from happiness?"

His face melted into an ashamed expression. "I'm apologetic, Hermione. I didn't want to overwhelm you with what you already have on your plate. It isn't easy; I understand with full comprehension that you weren't prepared."

Hermione maneuvered to the floor and sat on her calves in front of him, taking his hand. "We are still friends, and I am not breakable, Remus. Please, tell me?"

His fingers squeezed hers before releasing them and rushing to her cheek. "You're too kind, Hermione. Always the being of just and reasoning with such heart. I couldn't tamper with that, you know."

"Please?" she repeated, pressing her hand over his. "It's so much more important that I comfort a friend than see someone for their strength. Alpha or not, you are still a man."

"What if I can't lead them properly, Hermione? I have been concerned with my decisions from the beginning. There is so much more to feeling and knowing the beings I have taken charge of than imaginable. I have been trying to examine a way to sever the bond just in case those that aren't happy can be unattached. I just want everyone satisfied despite the changes."

Hermione turned her face under his hand as she traced his fingers with her own. "You are a brilliant leader. You're just jittery. I will be here for you if you ever feel like you need someone to talk to."

Remus bent toward her and inhaled deeply. "I have asked myself so many times over why you now smell like my childhood home. The woods and wildflowers. The peach tree we had in our yard. The old books my mother used to read to me. It is like a warm blanket to my troubled heart."

Her eyes glistened in the dim light in the room. "Remus, I am here for you. You don't need to be troubled if you just let me take it from you."

His lips went to her forehead before nodding. "Well, I'm worried my son will see my failure. You have spoken to him about me, and the glorified versions are just incapable of rising to," he sighed heavily.

Hermione scowled at him, their faces still within proximity. "Remus, you are that person. Everyone knows that. Teddy certainly does, and so did Nymphadora."

The werewolf tilted his head. "Hermione, what's wrong?"

"I just believe you miss her," Hermione sighed with a pout.

"I will always miss her. She was the first woman I truly loved. I still do, but I know that life, and in my case, a second chance on life can't be squandered by mourning. Who would benefit from it? Certainly not my new family. Death changes people, and I have to accept that and keep moving forward. She would drag me by the ear and throw my arse in the Black Lake if she thought I was going to waste a new lease on life," he finished with a chuckle and tiny curl to his lips.

"Then what is holding you back?" The curly-haired woman asked with contorted eyebrows.

"Me," he responded with a large breath.

Hermione stood up and took his hand in hers. "Come on, Moony. Let's join your pack. You've been in the dark too long. Let's let have some laughter," she said with a bob of her head.

He rose from his chair and tugged her hand slightly. "Hermione," he started as he nipped his bottom lip.

"Yes, Remus?"

"Please stay with us tonight? You make everything seem less grey," he confessed with a guilty expression.

"Of course. All you had to do was ask," Hermione said with a smirk. "Now, let's go see what the young werewolves are doing with the children."

"Thank you for being so good to us," he told her as his thumb ran over her hand.

Hermione lifted his hand to her face and ran her cheek against his knuckles. "Always, Moony. You're my werewolves, aren't you?"

"No doubt," he laughed with a nod.

* * *

The house erupted into excitement when Hermione appeared with Remus in the dining room. The children were eating biscuits that the twins had made. The redheaded werewolves were nearly skipping with joy at her appearance as well. They started chattering about some project George was having them work on for the shop. Regulus was hanging on the witch and doting on her with relieved happiness. Remus had enjoyed watching the group enjoy stories from Sirius and inserted commentary when needed.

It was magic. Day and night. Hermione grew two new growths as the hours started to build toward the late evening. The fathers followed her up to the room and observed her take care of the blond and teal child.

Hermione sat down on Teddy's bed as the werewolves stood in the hallway; not to intrude on her bonding with the children. "My little love, you're getting far too old," she sighed as she stroked Teddy's hair.

"I'm not that old," Teddy said with a smile. "I'm only going into my second year at Hogwarts."

Hermione kissed his brow and huffed. "It was only yesterday that I was at your grandmother's every day and teaching you to walk."

"I love you, Hermione. You're the best witch on the earth," Teddy murmured before yawning.

"Good night, my Teddy Bear. I love you to the moon and back," she whispered before shifting from his transfigured bed.

Scorpius was blinking through sleepy eyes as she approached the boy. "Good night, Hermione," Scorpius breathed as he rubbed his eyes.

Hermione bent down and kissed his forehead. "You're a good boy, Scorpius. Sleep well, lovely."

The little Malfoy snagged her neck in his arms and pulled her into a hug. "Good night," he whispered and kissed her cheek.

Hermione choked on the tightening in her chest. "You boys are going to tug my heartstrings," she sighed before kissing his cheek. "Sleep well, darling."

"Don't go yet?" Scorpius asked sleep nearly taking him.

The witch exhaled and sunk to the boy's small bed. "Okay, I'll stay just a bit longer."

Hermione had bundled Scorpius in her arms as she raced fingers through his blond hair. The curvy animagus was humming gently as she coaxed the child to sleep. The werewolves had seen enough; Remus waved at Teddy. "Good night, son," the older Lupin voiced softly.

"Good night, dad, I love you," Teddy grumbled before curling up.

Draco scowled over at his son cuddling the witch and wanted to go inside, but Remus shook his head.

' **Don't worry. You're still his favorite person in the world. Let her have her moment with them,'** Remus's calming voice echoed in the blonde's mind.

Draco exhaled and shut the door slightly before turning to the older werewolf. Remus waved him along toward the stairs. They went toward the ground floor, but Draco stopped him. "What was that, that," he sputtered and pressed his hand to his chest.

Remus smiled lightly with a giant exhale. "Funny how that works, isn't it? She has a habit of worming in there right next to our lasting loves. That won't go away, trust me. That feeling you feel about your son, I feel about all of you, and when she takes care of you all, that's what it feels like as well. That's what being in a pack is about."

"You feel that about all of us?" Draco asked with a frown.

The older werewolf patted Draco's shoulder. "I do. You may have brought us back, but Moony sees you all as his werewolves. She is this magnificent creature that can speak our language but isn't bound by our limitations. It's this wonderful announcement of love. That's why we need her, Draco. There is no constraint for Hermione Granger."

"Why the children?" Draco huffed, scrubbing his face.

Remus chuckled with a shrug of his shoulders. "Why not, Draco? They're innocent and need someone to take care of them. We may be wizards and werewolves, but she's still a witch. Andromeda told me how devoted she is to my son. It would be a possibility for her to be such for your son too. As long as you allow it."

"Is that… alright?" Draco questioned.

"It's encouraged in this pack," Remus said with a smirk. "Now, let's go have a drink with the others while she makes sure they're asleep."

Draco followed the serene werewolf with a stunning realization; even if she weren't his, she would always remain so long as she wanted to be there. That lifted a heavy weight from him and gave his more primal side a bit of shaking out. That was pack.


	23. Lunch Sometime?

Hermione was lounging against the naked male animagus as she read a book. He was stretched across the bed and rubbing her bare back in a listless fashion. They hadn't shagged, nor did Sirius plan to do so; she wasn't in that frame of mind. He just enjoyed seeing the witch naked and laughing at his silly jokes while they spent time together.

She had crawled into his bed late last night after sitting up with the werewolves. Sirius was surprised that the curly-haired woman wanted to have down time with him. They slept, snuggled and enjoyed slowly waking up. Lily owled her early in the morning to say she would open the shop for her due to her spending the night with the werewolves. Well, under the grounds that she could have the night off with James so they could have dinner together.

"It seems Lily and James are almost relieved to be slightly away from the pack," Hermione mused as she nuzzled Sirius's neck.

The dog animagus grumbled and pinned the witch to the bed with a chuckle. "Well, it's hard to enjoy the throws of a good," he paused and nipped at her shoulder. "Session. At least when others can feel it so closely," he grumbled against her skin as he nosed the crook of her neck.

Hermione giggled at his facial hair tickling her neck. "You bad dog," she sighed.

"You want to play a game?" he questioned, running his fingers up her arms and removing the book from the area.

Hermione arched an eyebrow as his chin ran down her collarbone to her chest. "What would that be?"

There was a knock at the door, and Sirius groaned before tucking the blankets around her and climbing off. "Come in, Moony," Sirius grumbled.

The werewolf walked into the room, and Hermione bunched the sheets close to her chest, hiding her tinted cheeks in her hair. "Not to worry, I won't peep," Remus chuckled as he brought in a tray. "I only wish to provide a bit of coaxing before the children are awake. No doubt they won't limit themselves to the dining room," Remus murmured setting down the tea tray on the barren table.

Hermione stared up at him as her nose dipped to her torso. "Thank you, Remus," she whispered, still quite surprised he invaded their space so quickly.

Things changed so suddenly. It was as if the world outside was pouring in and she felt a sense of anxiety as Sirius threw on his boxers. The werewolf rolled his shoulders without glancing at the nearly bare witch on the bed. "I will see you shortly," his voice was still cheery despite the edge to his features.

The male animagus bent and kissed her forehead before following the werewolf out of the room. Hermione tried not to be so nosey. She really made an effort, but her curiosity overpowered her decorum when she heard a thud of a hand hitting the wall just outside. Her bare feet were cold on the floor as she bundled the throw on the bed around her and went to the wooden barrier with stealth.

The door opened, and she saw the sliver of the marauders in a heated staring match. "I told you I had it handled. I told you she was fine. When have you ever lost faith in me?" Sirius hissed through his teeth as his finger jabbed the werewolf on the chest.

The sheen of aggression dropped from Remus's features and was replaced by evident guilt. "I know, Pads. I just," he paused when the animagus poked him again.

"Don't get covetous, Moony. When I say I have it covered, I mean it. You told me yourself she's going to need these moments of quiet and humor to handle everyone shouting in her head daily. Don't get so bloody," Sirius stopped and exhaled as he pulled from the crumpled werewolf.

"So, Moony? Is that what you were going to say, Pads?" Remus asked, a tint of hurt swirled in his tone.

Sirius reached out and touched the prickly hair on his friend's face. "Yes, but not how you think. She doesn't need you to be her caretaker, Remus. Let me do that, alright? She needs you to remain her companion and confidant. Who else could do it better?"

"If you both are quite done with the foreplay, breakfast is in need of cooking," Regulus said from his doorway.

"Sod off, would you? We are in the midst of something here," Sirius growled.

Remus sighed heavily as his hair swayed. "Don't take offense, Regulus. Sirius hasn't had his tea."

"Neither have I, now either snog like I know you both secretly do in the library or go back to bed. It is too early for this grubby crap, and I didn't sleep well. I'm sure your spy at the other end of the hall would have to agree," Regulus hissed as he nodded toward Sirius's door.

Hermione shrank behind it, but not swift enough to dodge the vision of both the marauders. "We'll continue this later after we've had some tea," Remus suggested, and the sound of his footfalls faded down the hall.

"Reg, don't be such a wanker in the mornings. No one likes a sour tosser this early in the morning," Sirius grumbled before the door swung up and revealed the witch pacing toward the table. "Love," he started.

"Sirius, you don't have to explain. I agree with you," Hermione sighed as she picked at the scones Remus brought up with the tea.

"What he did was stupid, but quite sweet," Sirius insisted; she could sense he was uncomfortable with her eavesdropping.

"I know," her voice was soft as she poured her tea. "Incredibly silly, but sweet."

"You have to know he just wants to make you happy," Sirius continued, his hand ran gently over her shoulder.

"Sirius, he isn't on trial. I know everyone thinks I'm so delicate, but really I'm quite alright. It was just startling."

Sirius's lips touched her revealed shoulder. "He can be quite impatient at times," he stopped only to remove hair from the nape of her neck. "Gentle, kind, and beautiful, Hermione. You love so deeply and accept your roles so gracefully. I will protect you when needed," He finished in a whisper as his lips ran over her taut skin.

"Quite the line, Sirius," she breathed as the throw rippled from her flesh.

His fingers ran the curvature of her form and reached around her toward the teapot. "Quite the witch I described."

"How many times have you told a witch that?" Hermione voiced with a hint of cynicism.

Sirius huffed as he finished dressing his cup. "Never, love. You solely have my loyalty. No witch has ever drawn it to the line as close to my marauder as you have."

She turned toward him with a knitted brow as she examined him. "Why do you think that is?"

Sirius arched an eyebrow as he pulled his cup around her, sipping it as he stood less than an arms' length away. "I would have thought it was obvious. You, darlin', are the salt of the Earth. Everyone needs a bit of you in their life, or they cease to exist," he teased with a smirk.

Hermione snorted and stole his teacup from him before walking toward the bed. "You, Sirius Black, shouldn't be so quick to call me the equivalent of goodness. I hardly fit the profile with how many rules I've broken in my time."

The dog animagus skipped behind her and chuckled as she nearly elbowed him. "Don't be so feisty; it is the ultimate compliment."

"Sirius," her voice took a stern tone. "Please don't be nice to me for the sake of being nice. I know what I'm doing to him," Hermione sighed.

"Well, it isn't like you mean to send off all those delightful come hither magics, love. That's just bound to happen."

The witch stood there a moment and sipped her tea in thought as Sirius flopped on the bed. His bare back and bum were highlighted by the maroon duvet. Hermione admired the man as she sat down and shifted her lips. "Sirius," she started, and he turned his view toward her with a smile.

"Yes, darlin'?" He asked.

"Is Remus afraid of what would happen if I accepted his marking?"

The dog animagus tilted his head and rolled on his back. "Well, I think he's nervous that he might be pressuring you, which instills guilt, which then by his standards means he needs to try harder to treat you better. Hence the tea and awkwardness. Remus doesn't understand what I have from the beginning. You wouldn't be here if you felt pressured. You would have left. He still doesn't listen to his own advice."

Hermione leaned toward him and kissed his lips softly. "Thank you," she whispered.

Sirius sat up and tilted his head as she handed her cup to him. "Where are you going?"

The witch had shifted off the bed and dug around for something to wear. "I'm going to ask Remus out on a date," she said with a nod.

"A date, love?" he inquired with a stifled smile.

"Yes, a date. I think we need to spend some time away from everyone. Then he can come to help me with the bookstore after we have lunch together." Hermione answered after finding a suitable pair of pants and a shirt.

"That sounds like a great plan."

Hermione primped her hair and slanted her head with a smile at the naked animagus. "You're dashing even half asleep, Sirius."

"And you are a swotty goddess even clothed, Hermione," He smirked, and she kissed him once more before moving toward the doorway. "Hermione, don't tell Draco. Let me handle it."

"Okay, Pads. You know best," She responded and left the room.

Hermione's gut was telling her it was wrong not to say something to the pale werewolf. After all, he was torn at the middle by so many changes lately. However, Sirius knew more about pack behavior than she did and if she could trust anyone, it would be him with this matter. It was vital that she spent time with Remus. Something they hadn't done since the last full moon. The next one was drawing close, and her choice was going to be needed to be made before then.

She was in such a dizzy span of thought that when an arm rushed around her hips, it startled her. "Hello, Luna," Regulus murmured as he leaned on her while keeping pace.

"Hello, Reggie, are you feeling better?"

He nodded and exhaled. "Yes, I was feeling a bit out of sorts. I need to go shopping today, would you like to come with me?" Regulus asked as they decided the last flight of stairs.

"I have a prior engagement, but I would love to tomorrow afternoon if you like?"

The young werewolf bobbed his head and sighed. "I suppose I can entertain my cousin. He might be a bit saddened today after everything that's transpired in quick succession."

"That sounds like a decent plan," Hermione responded, and they entered the kitchen.

Remus was standing at the counter with the two children and cooking manually. The werewolf was teaching the boys how to make hotcakes, which caused bubbling in Hermione's chest; it was so beautiful to see. The boys were covered in bits of flour, batter and watched the werewolf flipping the cakes with ease; A mastery which most wizards dared not even think about without magic.

"I have had to do this a fair share amount of times when I was too spent to use magic," Remus explained to the children. "It's never too late to learn a skill that might be used when magic is unavailable."

"Well, as long as you added blueberries, Moony," Hermione snickered as Regulus released her.

The boys shouted and waved her over in loud, booming tones, but the werewolf just smiled. "I did," Remus replied as the boys hushed.

Hermione leaned on the counter next to Teddy. "How's your dad doing? Looks like you all are a complete mess," she continued her teasing.

Teddy rocked his head and snorted. "He told us to stir the bowl like a cauldron."

"Mhm, and we plop it on the pan with a hisssss," Scorpius declared with a long 's' and smile.

Regulus slid onto one of the stools and waved his wand at the teapot, pouring himself a cup. "Well, I never once cooked a meal in my life."

Hermione ruffled Teddy's hair and gingerly squeezed next to Remus, stealing his spatula. "Well, I grew up cooking my own meals. Let me show you how it's done," she insisted.

The older werewolf stood awkwardly next to her as she flipped the cakes and attempted to increase their distance. Hermione's side glance with a smile halted his retreat and eased the tension immensely. The cooking was done after a few more batches, and the witch took over in helping the children get settled. Remus was still trying to figure out the signals he apparently wasn't reading correctly off the wolf animagus.

"Now, go on up and sit at the table, we will bring up the food," Hermione ordered the boys.

Teddy escorted Scorpius up the staircase, and the witch gave Regulus a gesture for him to follow. The younger Black exhaled but did not verbally argue as he took his cup and headed up after the children.

"Any reason you wanted to clear the room?" Remus asked as his eyebrows inched toward his hairline.

Hermione rolled her shoulders and cocked her head. "Would you have lunch with me today?"

"As in?" The werewolf mumbled as he ran fingers through his hair.

"As in you and I have a meal alone. No Sirius, no Potters, no werewolves," she clarified, bouncing on her heels.

"Well," he paused as he tugged his collar. "If it's something I've done," he stopped when Hermione shook her head.

"Why do you make asking you out so difficult, Remus?"

He frowned while his lips twitched. "Asking me out, as in…"

"Yes, a date. It isn't that hard to believe, Moony. Meet me at my bookstore around eleven? I know a lovely place I know you would appreciate," Hermione said with a nod, and his eyes grew.

"You're serious," he said and huffed at the pun.

Hermione just smirked and rocked her head. "Yes, I am serious. Andromeda can come to have tea with Draco to check on Teddy and spend time with them. You and I can spend some time at the bookstore after I let Lily go with James after our lunch."

His cheeks filled with color, but his lips curled upward. "If you are truly in the desire of my company, I have no choice but to agree."

Hermione nodded once and lifted the platter of hotcakes. "Good, then dress nicely. It's a date, Moony." That was the last of the discussion as she flitted off toward the staircase and disappeared.

Remus stood there a moment and scratched his chin. It was going to be an interesting day.


	24. Kisses in the Meadow

The curly-haired witch was finishing the touches on her outfit as she snatched up a light sweater. When she left her bedroom, James was cleaning up the kitchen. The male animagus turned to her and smirked. "Well, looks like you're too pretty for Moony to take out, Hermione."

She pursed her lips and nipped the inside of her mouth. "You don't think it's too much, do you?"

James shook his head and delivered her a sincere smile; very reminiscent of his son. "No, I think you look perfect. If he doesn't quote poetry and act daftly like a school boy, well, his loss." James told her with a nod.

"Well, I hope he likes it," Hermione huffed as she shifted on her feet.

His darker eyes searched her face, and one of his eyebrows rose. "You really do fancy him a bit, don't you? Lily told me you did, but I wasn't sure."

"Prongs, do you really think I would be thinking of doing something so mental by joining you all if I didn't? It isn't just about trust; it's about, well," she stopped and exhaled with her hands out.

"Love, I know. It's been an adjustment for us as well. However, when you love someone for everything they are, you throw all the chips in the middle," James said.

Hermione took one of her curls to her index finger. "Is she acclimating well?"

"Oh, yeah. Lil's a soldier. She's done more research on possible female werewolf conditions for weeks now. I know more about lunar cycles, dietary challenges and mood shifting than most. It may seem like we aren't there, Hermione, but the truth is she needs the room. I love Moony and Pads to the end of the world, but my wife needs to come first."

"It's important and vital that she does, James. No one doubts your love," Hermione insisted with a smile.

James tilted his head and smirked. "Your date is here. He's talking with Lily down in the shop."

She beamed and waved at him before descending to the bottom floor. Hermione crept slowly from the hall and listened to the werewolves talking.

"Another good route to go would be looking for texts about moon sickness. Many old volumes wizards would never outright call someone a werewolf. The healers would often call it moon sickness and cover their tracks with vague timelines. However, the symptoms and remedies are valid," Remus declared with a very professorish tone.

Hermione took a risk and peaked around the corner at the pair. Lily was sitting at the counter while Remus was standing across from her. He was dressed in a handsome olive jumper with a lighter shirt underneath. The witch did appreciate his dignified attire regardless of the occasion; it made her less paranoid about hers.

"I will look into it since I have the time. Do you know where she's taking you?" Lily asked with a curve to her lips.

Remus swayed his head with a shrug of his shoulders. "Not a clue, but I don't mind. Where ever she sees fit."

"And you don't mind taking over the shop when we go out tonight? I hate to shorten your date," Lily sighed with a pout.

"On the contrary, Lily. I think it's a fantastic continuation. Books, her company and a bit of time to talk seems sound to me." Hermione chose that moment to make herself known as she walked out toward the pair. Lily seemed quite shocked, but Remus just stood there and smiled. He took her outfit into assessment and laughed. "Hermione, you do surprise me," he chuckled and straightened his posture.

The dress in question was a lovely lavender number that's days were growing to a close by the weather change. However, she wasn't going to let that stop her from dressing whimsical for the mild-mannered werewolf. Her white cardigan was a small nod to the summer months coming to a close which was finished with purple flats and a small bag.

"Well, I do like to keep you on your toes, Remus," Hermione said as she closed the distance.

Lily was hiding her bright smile behind her fingers. "You look beautiful, Hermione," the redhead murmured.

"Thank you, Lily. We'll be back shortly," Hermione affirmed with a nod.

"Right, I will be here. Don't rush, though. James said he doesn't have anything planned until after three."

Remus cleared his throat and tugged his jumper collar a bit. "We will be back in time to release you of your duties, so you can get ready," he responded.

Hermione motioned toward the door. "Shall we?" she asked as her cheeks tinted slightly.

The older werewolf agreed as he followed her from the bookshop. They were awkward, both knew so as Hermione offered her hand. Remus took it, and they shifted to their next destination with a pop. The first texture to hit the werewolf was the smell of flowers. It wasn't intrusive or too potent, but as he looked around, he noted they were in a meadow. Near them on a small knoll was a blanket. It was quite apparent that she had made sure to stage the area.

"This is where I often went to get away from the busy world," Hermione murmured as she released his fingers.

Remus watched her walk around the grass and gaze out at the distant rolling hills. "Were you concerned that we would be bothered?" He asked as he followed behind her.

Hermione turned to him with a smile. "No, not at all. I wanted to share my bit of serenity with you."

His laugh filled the area as he rocked his head. "Hermione, you are a unique creature. I always thought so, but I stand by that even more now," he said with a genuine grin.

The witch motioned toward the blanket and slid off her flats. "Join me?"

He climbed down onto the checkered blanket before she descended. They sat a decent arms' length apart as she rummaged in her small bag, pulling out a bottle and a couple of glasses. "Not to worry, Moony, it's just iced tea," she teased.

"I wasn't worried, well," he paused while scratching his chin. "Maybe a little with you in that dress."

Hermione's cheeks grew rosy as she laughed, shaking her head. "And I almost believed that Sirius's depraved nature wasn't contagious."

The werewolf reached over and poured each of them a glass, shifting slightly as he stretched his legs out, crossing them. "Hermione, why here?" He questioned as he glanced around at the beautiful landscape.

"Because we can't hide out here," Hermione murmured before sipping her tea. "I can't."

"That's true. We both tend to avoid speaking about difficulties, don't we?"

She nodded and shifted closer to him. "Remus, I have to know something. How do you feel? We dance around this so much."

He drank from his glass before meeting her eyes. "Well, how do you? My feelings are far more complicated."

"Why?" She asked with a scowl.

"The never-ending question," He sighed waving a hand in the air. "You by all rights shouldn't be here with me. The countless amount of reasons and logic beg me to insist this is all ridiculous and harmful. Our history prior to my reappearance. My obligations to them. My obligations to you," Remus finished as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"What are your obligations to me?" She inquired with a frown.

"To always keep you safe and happy. I worry that this, it's all a big mistake," He huffed.

Hermione pursed her lips as her eyebrows pinched together. "Remus, you are not a mistake. I can't even tell you how happy and relieved I am that you're here. I missed you so much and respect you immensely."

His hair shifted as he slanted his head. "Lily told me you harbored quite the crush before; is it true?"

Hermione cleared her throat as she wriggled on the blanket. "Well, of course," she replied, tearing her eyes away from him. "I always thought you were this amazingly astute and brilliant man, Remus. Your condition has little to do with my respect and admiration for you."

"You are willing to do this just for me," He voiced with surprise melding with his tone.

Hermione's vision returned to the werewolf who had his eyebrows slung toward his hairline. "Of course, you need me to, don't you?"

His fingers cautiously reached out for her cheek, and she could see him trying to map out his next question. "Don't you want more than a pack of werewolves, Hermione? What you are willing to do for," she stopped him by shaking her head.

"Remus, you aren't listening. If I do this, it's because I can't live without you either. I want to, but I'm scared that's all I will ever be. Just your omega, bound to take care of you at a distance because you refuse to accept that I happen to want more. So, you told me to ask you, and I am; Do you want more than this?"

"Do you?" Remus echoed with a stern expression. "I can't do anything unless I know positively that you-"

She didn't give him the opportunity to keep talking around it any longer. Hermione closed the distance and kissed his lips lightly. That odd zapping current that struck her all those nights ago ran up her spine. The kiss was brief and chaste, but she did not leave his personal space when they parted. "I wouldn't still be here if I didn't," she whispered before nipping her bottom lip.

He cleared his throat with a smirk. "I wish we weren't alone in a field, Hermione," He exhaled as he set down his glass. "There's isn't much distraction out here."

The animagus sat down on her calves with a huge sigh. "No, there isn't. We'll never conclude if we keep relying on distraction when the real question is posed. Remus, do you need more from me than what we have?" Hermione asked with a scrunched scowl.

His eyes searched the horizon as he contemplated. The animagus could see that he was pushing forth as much as he could to obtain a true answer. "Of course. I knew that the minute I saw you again. The only way I know how to describe it as that it was as if Moony knew you belonged to us. I'm not greedy, Hermione, you are allowed to live the life you felt was designed for you, but there is always a home for you here," He finished and pressed his hand to his chest.

She crawled closer and touched his face, her eyes searching his. "You promise me that will always be true?" Her voice was but a whisper as she was only inches from him.

"My heart, my loyalties, and my strength lie with you. You will never be just a piece of the pack, Hermione. You're the reason Moony pushed to lead it; for what is a wolf without his heart?"

She felt her heartbeat break natural rhythm as she swallowed his confession. "And the others? My relationship with them shouldn't change because if it, correct?"

Remus pressed his fingers to her jawline. "I promise you, what you decide to do and what relationships you create will never become a part of what we do. If it does, you have every right to tell me to back off and give you space," He finished as his thumb kneaded her cheekbone.

"This all happened after you came back?" She asked as her cheeks grew darker by their proximity.

The werewolf motioned agreement. "I don't know why or its origins, but I know that it wasn't there before. There are hundreds of ways to explain it or theorize. Trust me; I went looking. However, our past set aside, I know that we speak this same language that I haven't found before in my former existence. It isn't a spell, Hermione, this is real and tangible. Do you trust it?"

"I do," Hermione responded.

Remus didn't let his logic argue this time. He closed the distance and met her lips on his own accord. The flare that touched his chest in the last kiss was only a fraction of the burning he felt for her this time. He mentally tied Moony to the spot as he pressed forth; he wouldn't want even to attempt to let his wolfish side sate the desires it's been salivating over for weeks.

Hermione released her control as the werewolf assisted her to the blanket, making quite sure that he didn't create a more difficult situation by climbing between her sun-kissed thighs. He wanted to devour her as his tongue explored the reaches of his obsession. A piece of him was scoffing at the doubt, but he was concerned with their solitude — no one to trip upon them and command a cease-fire if things grew heated.

When their lips peeled apart for breath and surfacing from the heat, Hermione shook her head while blinking. "I honestly was not expecting that," she admitted with a grin.

Remus collapsed to the blanket next to her and exhaled. "Neither was I."

Hermione laughed and slung across his chest, gazing down at him with a giant smirk. "Remus, you are remarkable."

"Well, don't be surprised. I know how to handle witches," He huffed and released a breathy chuckle. "I just didn't think it would be that simple."

"I half expected you to get all grumbly when we stopped," Hermione snickered and pressed her chin to his chest. "You're alright?"

His fingers ran through her curls as he rocked his head. "Just grounding myself a bit. I'm not all feral and wild, but it can be difficult. Let's not press our luck?"

"I brought lunch, are you hungry?"

Remus rose up enough to grin wolfishly. "You know, I'm absolutely starving. Shall we?"

Hermione hopped off of his body and maneuvered to her bag. His eyes traced her form, and his hunger grew. For caramel creme flesh. For honeyed hair. For her. He breathed into his nose and out his mouth a few times as she went through the process of pulling out the dishes. Just breathe he told himself a few times as his yearning hit an extreme. She was actually happy with this. Now, patience had to play its part.


	25. Those in Front

The afternoon was far easier once they went back to civilization. Moony was quite put out at his disability to possess his infatuation. It made Remus that much more diligent on space and deterrent from a deep conversation. If Hermione noted such, she did not verbally question. In fact, she was quite relaxed with her emotions. The werewolf pondered her demeanor as they were dusting the shelves.

"Hermione," Remus started as he swished his wand at the corners to clear the small amount of dust.

"Yes, Remus?" her voice was soft as she ran a cloth over the display by the window.

"I never did ask you why you were so happy to see us that evening," he announced as his wand lowered. "It wasn't just relief that came from you in waves."

The animagus turned to him with a tilted expression. "Well, you were always a hero of mine, Remus. To be completely honest, Draco's attitude scared me a little. I was petrified to take care of him all on my own."

"He wrote to me about how you spoke about us frequently on the days leading up to the full moon. Do you think that contributed to his actions?" Remus asked as his eyebrow rose to his hairline.

"Possibly," she sighed as a pout developed on her lips. "We both knew I was not werewolf material. He was fearful that I would abandon him, and I was scared that he would eventually pin me to the floor. In a way, it was a huge weight from my shoulders that he had someone else to follow."

He leaned against the empty space on the wall and exhaled. "Well, you had a good reason. I don't understand it, Hermione. I searched for hours trying to figure out why exactly you bring those of us with a lupine likeness to our knees."

Hermione's eyes grew large, and she blinked a couple of times. "You looked into it?"

Remus cast his head back and chuckled. "Well, why wouldn't I? Hermione, I don't really think you understand how you affect those around you. The natural air about you. The way you seem just to know."

Her feet propelled her forward as she approached Remus. "Well, what did you find out?"

"Please don't ask me that yet," Remus said as he met her eyes.

Hermione shifted on her feet and tossed her hair from her neck. "Why not?"

His right hand rose to her cheek and ran gently down to her neck. "You're very curious. Are you sure  _you_  want to know yet?"

Her pulse spiked as his thumb ran over the length of the neck. "Remus," her breath was hardly heard. How did he manage to do this to her?

"Because I can," He explained as he noted the confusion on her face.

"How?"

The werewolf pulled her closer and pressed his lips to hers. It was tender and gentle at first but soon turned when her fingers went into his hair. Remus grumbled in her throat as they switched positions and he pressed the curvy witch against the wall. His hand scooped her wrists up and pushed them over her head.

She was burning, and her whimpers were golden to him as his body was against her. "Moony," She said with failed conviction.

"Not yet," He huffed as his nose traced her jawline.

Hermione breathed erratically, and her head craned to the side. "Please?" she responded.

He was dying. His mouth ran the tanned collum as his facial hair grazed her flesh. "Don't beg me," he hissed sharply against her skin.

"Why do I feel this way?" She questioned as he head thudded rough on the wall.

His free hand went to her cheek as his teeth caressed her throat. "Because, Hermione. I want to own you."

That confession twisted her, and her knees grew weak. His fingers ran over Hermione's wrists as he puffed before he released her. Hermione had only a fraction of a second to catch herself as he paced away from her. "Merlin, fuck," He huffed as he ran fingertips through his mane.

Hermione breathed deeply as she watched the werewolf roam the space. "Remus?"

"Don't, just hold on," He groaned, waving his hand above his head as his back was to her.

"Remus," Hermione grumbled.

He pressed his hand firmly on the bookcase as he breathed roughly. "Hermione, I don't want to get carried away. You speak Moony's language, and that makes this extremely difficult. Your pleas are the music, and it's utterly maddening."

"Okay, just take a second," Hermione said while nodding.

Remus turned to her and let out an exasperated laugh. "You kill me, love, as Sirius would so kindly say."

She smiled and rubbed her face. "So you want to explain this to me?"

"Well, the best way I can approach this subject without one of us ending up flustered is this; your howl meets my heart. I don't know when it happened or how, but you learned our language. That is why werewolves tend to gravitate toward you."

The dam in a way had many cracks in it now. Emotions were pouring through his usual calm demeanor since earlier. Her taste on his lips. The sounds she made with his mouth against her neck. He didn't really want to be alone with her. Moony was just below the surface, coaxing.

"Can I ask you a question?" Remus asked as he squared his posture.

Hermione slumped against the wall as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Yes."

"Would you come with me after we close the shop? I promise I will be most respectable," He voiced as his hand scratched his beard.

Her lips curled and tilted her head. "Alone?"

"I can ask Sirius to chaperone if it would make you feel better."

Hermione ran her vision down her nose as she tucked her chin before glancing back at him through her eyelashes. "That might be best," Hermione murmured.

Remus groaned as he shook his head. "Please don't look at me like that. I should see if he will meet us here," the werewolf moaned as color stuck his cheeks.

"What would you ideally like to happen?" Hermione inquired as she hit the tip of her shoe on the floor.

"Ideally? I wouldn't be so unhinged. My wolfish traits are always so much more exaggerated, but we have an understanding over the years. This has been a true test of mettle and patience. I would like you to feel comfortable with me."

Hermione's brows pinched as her lips tightened. "Well, I don't feel unsafe," she countered.

"Well, do you feel like my actions are in your best interests?" Remus questioned before biting the inside of his cheek.

"If I didn't, do you think I would be alone with you?" She laughed as her hair swayed.

"No, I suppose not," he responded with a curl to his mouth.

"Remus, what would happen if," she paused and glanced down at her shoes. "If this went anywhere?"

He was prepared for this question for months. "Hermione, I can't guarantee you what happens next. The only thing I know for sure is that I will never push my will on you. You are not required to be anything more to me than what you find comfort to yourself. Your rules are far different than anyone elses. You may be an omega, but I am at your service first. As the leader, I must take a knee to the strong and selfless."

"Remus, you are sounding awfully similar to a king running a kingdom," Hermione teased as she pulled away from the wall.

Their conversation was interrupted by the bell chiming above the door. Hermione exhaled and walked around the bookcase to greet the customer, but stopped in her tracks. In front of her was Minister Shacklebolt and Lucius Malfoy. The blond man was stifling a wicked smirk as Kingsley was pinching down disgust.

"Miss Granger," Kingsley murmured with a small bow of his head.

"Greetings, Minister. What brings you and Mr. Malfoy to my shop?"

"I was hoping you could tell me if Draco Malfoy and his son were here," the minister started as he approached, taking out a roll of parchment.

"No Sir, he is not," Hermione said as a scowl grew on her face.

"Where might we find him?" Kingsley questioned with an arched eyebrow.

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest. "What is the meaning of this, Minister Shacklebolt?"

Kingsley approached her and sighed as he placed his free hand on her shoulder. "Hermione, I need you to tell me where he is."

"No, not until you tell me what's going on," Hermione hissed as she glowered.

Kinglsey unrolled the parchment as Lucius approached. "You see why I need to talk with him. He isn't registered and could be a danger," the minister said as he handed the paper to Hermione.

She read the warrant, and her eyes grew cold and stern. "He isn't without an unconditioned family member, Minister. Sirius Black is unconditioned."

"As you see, it needs to be a direct member who can take care of his son should he be incapacitated. His wife has passed away, and he does not live with his parents any longer," Kingsley cringed as he spoke.

"Then I will take full responsibility for him," Hermione voiced with a nod. "Give me the waver; I will sign it."

"Hermione, please, you aren't his mother. I can't allow that as you know."

She pulled her hair from her neck and exhaled sharply. "Then we will see you and the Wizengamot this week," Hermione announced with a nod.

"Miss Granger, the only way you can plead any case is if you are of blood," Lucius hissed with a small snarled smile.

"Or married," Kingsley said with a squinted glare.

Hermione blinked, and her lips parted. "Married?" she stopped and cleared her throat. "Well, could that be so surprising that might be a possibility? I haven't spoken to Draco about when, but he has been asking if I would be interested."

Lucius's posture shifted and his eyebrows knitted. "Marriage? You can't be serious," He spat as if it were a bad taste in his mouth.

Kingsley rolled up the sheet after taking it back and huffed. "Well, how about after this full moon, you and Draco Malfoy come down to my office to talk about it. If your intentions are indeed to get married, then their won't be an issue with the laws in place."

"Of course, Minister. We'll have a conversation about it and see you in two weeks," Hermione said with a nod.

"Minister," Lucius started as Kingsley took Hermione's hand and squeezed it.

"I will see you then," the minister said with a sigh.

The Minister of Magic moved to the door, and Lucius glared at her before following him out. Hermione exhaled and wobbled on her feet. Everything was moving so quickly. She felt gentle hands on her shoulders behind her. "You're alright, just breathe," Remus whispered in her ear.

"Remus, I'm going to have to marry him," she voiced as she scrubbed her face.

His mouth ran to her cheek. "I know," he whispered and kissed her cheek. "Come on, let's have some tea and go over some numbers. I think you need a distraction."

Hermione turned to him and searched his eyes. "This doesn't scare you?"

"No, I trust your decisions to take care of them more than my own at times," Remus said with a genuine smile as his thumb ran over her cheek. "You are so much better than you even know, Hermione. Just trust your instincts, alright?"

"Okay, Remus. Let's crunch some numbers," Hermione sighed and took his hand in hers, taking him around the counter.

They settled in chairs next to each other as she started to show him her hard work. Not only was she far more intelligent than any witch he ever knew… she was by far the most loving as well. The werewolf hid his enamored feelings so they could have a neutral period. Life was only going to get more intense after they leave the shop. He wanted to keep her smile for a moment.


	26. What it Means to Love Someone

Hermione held her coat closer to her body as they walked the dirt road. Sirius was prancing in front of them as a dog and Remus had his hands in his pockets. The air was colder here and the night nipped at their faces as Sirius trotted ahead.

"How does he know where we're going?" Hermione questioned after the considerable silence since apparating.

"Because the last time we were here together, I had to say goodbye to someone I love," Remus murmured, kicking at the rocks on the road. "It hurts to come here, but there's a reason."

She kept her curiosity at bay as they traveled down the curvature of the road and entirely out of the small village. They were now following a smaller game path through long grass and traversing toward the forest. Hermione was glancing around every so often at the isolation it seemed to hold, spotting small wildlife note their presence and quickly flee. It was far more removed than she expected.

Sirius barked and disappeared among a thick set of trees. The witch frowned but Remus's hand touched her shoulder, and they pressed on. It all seemed so mysterious. When Remus crossed through the trees with Hermione, she gasped at the small revealed cottage in front of her. The garden was overgrown. The paint was peeling, and the thatch roof was mismanaged. However, there was a charm that she could see through its damage.

"Welcome to the Lupin's," Remus murmured and left her standing in front of the house.

She observed him lighting the lamps on the outside of the home before opening the door. Hermione felt silly just standing there, so she skipped over and Remus offered her to step inside. He busied himself with lighting the main room, and she saw how dusty and tomb-like the place appeared to be.

The sitting room had bookshelves and a fireplace, which Remus lit. It's furniture looked worn and torn around the arms as if a large animal scratched and gnawed on it. Hermione glanced over at the kitchen nearby to see it had a layer of dirt filming the tops of the counters.

"Did you grow up here?" Hermione finally asked.

Remus chuckled while shaking his head. "No, this was just the last place my parents owned. We moved from the other side of the moors. This was easier to hide my condition in the forests. My father had a shed out back without windows so he could contain my transformations. It wasn't until I was out of school and my mother passed that I stopped returning home for them."

Hermione chewed her bottom lip before speaking. "Is your father…" she trailed off.

"No, he lives in Scotland since my mother's passing. After losing her, he couldn't stand being in England and sought out his family's old land. He left me the house, knowing full well I likely wouldn't be using it for anything but fond memories of my mother. I ended up here after James and Lily's death." Remus finished with a sigh.

The female animagus nosed about, glancing at the space. "Why did he just abandoned the house?"

"Love, Hermione. Sometimes we can't let go of things that encased our memories of those we love. I want to show you something," Remus sighed and beckoned her to follow.

She fell in step behind him, and they left through the back door in the kitchen. When they got to the rear garden, Hermione took in the small overgrown Eden. His mother must have had a green thumb because it seemed there were patches and even a small set of vines against the posts. In the distance at the edge of the clearing was the shed, she shivered in disgust at the idea of poor youthful Remus being locked in there once a month.

There were a swinging bench and a small patio set that Remus waved her over to sit. He took one side of the large swinging bench, and she collapsed on the other side. "Do you know why I brought you here?"

She swayed her head as she noted Sirius was prowling the edge of the yard. "No, Remus. I'm not quite sure I understand."

He sighed as they swung gently. "This is a piece of me only Sirius and James knew about. When my mother passed away after we graduated, I sat on this swing and thought to myself how my father could do it. How could someone live through such heartbreak? I sat here and listened to him sob from inside the house and knew, to share your life so deeply with someone was a remarkable feat. It was only then that I understood entirely and honored the bond I had with my marauders. Which is why Peter's betrayal is that much more harmful."

Hermione looked at the small two-story home and tilted her head. "Remus, do you believe in coincidence?"

"No, Hermione. I am a firm believer that everything serves a purpose in life. Coincidence is just an excuse for ignorance. What happened to me was sad, but my purpose is being served as a werewolf. Without an example of decency, you would hate my kind, indefinitely after what happened to you."

"And so if we tread down that train of thought, then how you feel about me isn't a fluke or instinct, but serves a purpose."

Remus smirked as he bobbed his head. "Most certainly."

"And if I marry Draco?" Her voice seemed just as unsure as she hid her face among her curls.

"Then the only thing that will change is who is your partner on a piece of paper. I'm still alpha, and he will never outweigh my imprint on you."

Hermione glared over at him, and her eyes glittered in the moonlight. "What imprint? Remus, you talk in riddles about these subjects."

"Part of you believes I am the wolf to follow to the ends of the Earth. That whispered voice you sometimes hear when you are feeling an extreme of emotion. That baser thought process. Yours is a whispered suggestion, where werewolves are subject to the animal being loose from its confinement."

"You mean like a mate?" Hermione still sounded confused as her brow twisted.

Remus chuckled with a headshake. "No, not like a mate. More than one. Your regard isn't just echoed by words; it's your actions that give me the liberty to lead. Whether you realize this or not, the way you treated all of us before the full moon, solidified who we were going to be in this pack."

They sat there in silence when he finished, and she kicked her shoes in the dirt. "Remus."

"Yes?"

"That doesn't mean when you bite me that where I'm ranked will change, does it?"

The werewolf exhaled and shifted his lips a few times before answering. "No, I don't think so. I think you're content where you are when you aren't concerned with the future."

Hermione felt the weight of the day lifted somehow when he told her such. It was as if his confidence cured her anxiety. She maneuvered on the swing and sat up enough to kiss him. Remus did not act polite or timid as he yanked her onto his lap, helping her legs through the opening between the seat and back. It was sudden and a bit raw as he plundered her mouth, running a hand over her neck.

Hermione felt that urgent flame in her abdomen as he kissed her. If that wasn't enough, she also noted the growing impatience of her partner below her… his large mass of impatience. The thud next to them on the swing announced Sirius's arrival.

"Just remember, you promised, Moony," Sirius reminded him as he smirked over at the rosy-cheeked witch.

Remus yanked Sirius by the shirt to move closer and groaned. "Please, for the love of magic, take this witch out of her misery. I can't deal with the smell."

Sirius laughed and cupped the embarrassed woman's cheek. "Moony got you flustered already, darlin'."

As uncomfortable as it was to have Sirius there, it almost was relieving as well. Hermione glanced over at the werewolf who was scrubbing his face while she remained on his lap. "Remus, this isn't," she paused when he glanced at her with a bowed eyebrow.

"Isn't normal? I know, but it's our normal, Hermione. Sirius is trustworthy enough to keep me grounded."

A thought occurred to her, and she was comforted that she didn't share the bond yet. "You both, well, share?"

Sirius burst into laughter and snorted. "Yes, actually, we have."

Hermione gingerly unhooked her legs from the swing and stood up, a fair distance from the marauders. "You were planning what?" She said with a hint of distrust.

"Nothing, he's here to keep things from getting out of hand," Remus grumbled and elbowed the animagus. "Our past has nothing to do with this, Pads."

"One hundred percent honesty you claimed! She deserved to know," Sirius sneered while shaking his head. "It's only fair."

"Well, of course. However seedy your endeavors were," Hermione retorted as she straightened her coat.

"Hermione," Remus sighed.

"What?" Hermione questioned with a narrow gaze.

Remus itched his chin and spoke softly. "It wasn't a trick or trap to bring him with us. He's the only other non-werewolf I knew would think before acting."

Hermione paced a few times and turned to them with upturned eyebrows. "So you weren't planning on," she stopped and let them fill in the blanks.

"Darlin', as much of a compliment as that is to think Moony would share you with me, that wasn't the goal for tonight."

She approached the animagus and bent forward to press her forehead to Sirius's. "You're such an odd man, Sirius," she sighed before kissing his lips and pulling away.

Remus turned to Sirius who tilted his head at the werewolf. They had their own private conversation as the female animagus recovered. "Moony says he wants us to sleep together tonight. No funny business, just us. Will you allow it?"

"Yes. Just as long as there's no more talk about your shared illicit past," Hermione said with a nod.

Remus groaned and shook his head. "I told you not to mention it, Pads."

"And I told you she would grow pissed if she found out after you bit her."

Hermione rolled her eyes and glanced back at the house. "Remus, do you think we can fix this place up? It would be nice to have a small place to holiday out in the country." She changed the subject as she recouped from the surprise.

The werewolf laughed and motioned agreement. "If that's what you wish, we will most certainly fix this place up. I haven't had the courage to do anything to it."

When her eyes retraced the werewolf and animagus, she still had befuddlement lining her expression. "What secret are you keeping from me?" She asked with her bottom lip jutted slightly.

"Secret?" Remus inquired as he placed an ankle on his knee.

Sirius smirked and leaned against his werewolf companion. "She's asking us if we shag, Moony."

Remus's cheeks turned red and nudged the animagus away. "That would be you and Prongs, Pads," he huffed.

"Aw, you wound me. I thought I meant more to you than that," Sirius sighed dramatically as he collapsed over Remus's lap.

Hermione smirked at Remus's evident distaste. "I knew it."

"Shall we go back to the house and spend the evening with my son? I'll only have him until tomorrow afternoon. Drom wants him back this week to finish up for Hogwarts," Remus expressed with clear annoyance.

Hermione felt the tension lessen and stepped toward them. "Yes, I'm sure he's quite upset I stole you away so long. We'll have to plan a holiday for you two. Maybe a camping trip in the Forest of Dean."

Remus smiled with a nod. "A good couple of weeks this summer sounds to be the ticket. After the full moon, we'll come to clean up this place for your use, alright?"

Hermione motioned agreement and waved. "Sounds like a nice project. Let's go."

* * *

Hermione was in the library, reading. Typical. Sirius entered with the twins and chuckled at her in her pajamas curled up on the sofa. "Love, do you always look so cute when you read?"

The twins collapsed on either side of her as the grinned. "Luna," Fabian started.

"Come sleep," Gideon continued.

"With us." They said together.

"Sorry fellas, alpha asked first," Hermione responded with a smile.

"Okay, how about you come let us get you in a bath?" Gideon inquired while waggling his eyebrows.

"You should let us dote on you a bit," Fabian insisted with a nod.

Sirius chuckled as he collapsed in front of the witch. "She doesn't need to teach you boys tonight."

Hermione leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Sirius's shoulders. "Padfoot, don't pick on them."

The animagus shifted and stood up, taking the witch on his back with him. "Okay, darlin', let's go shower, and we'll meet the ole werewolf in bed."

Hermione wrapped her legs around his hips as she giggled. "Sirius!"

The male animagus sneered at the young werewolves and snorted. "Someone needs to take care of you, Hermione. I don't mind being at your disposal."

They traversed out of the room and into the hallway before he set her down. "Hermione," Draco's voice sounded in the area.

She turned to see him scowling with a stiff posture. "We'll talk tomorrow, alright? I know you received the letter from Kingsley, but trust me. We'll work it out."

Draco approached her, and his hand went to her face. "Hermione, I can't lose my son."

She nodded against his touch. "I know, and I promise you won't. We'll talk about what we're going to have to do tomorrow. Tonight I need a bit of relaxation. It was a long day," she announced with a soft smile.

His crestfallen expression had Hermione torn at the middle.

Sirius's hand rested on Hermione's shoulder as he cleared his throat. "Tomorrow, Draco. She has to disengage a bit," Sirius explained.

The female animagus took the pale werewolf face in her hands and pulled him to her, kissing his lips. "I promise you. I will take care of it," she insisted in a whisper.

That sated him, and he nodded. "Alright, sleep well."

Sirius tugged the witch with him up to the master floor with a chuckle. "You always have them spinning and wheeling, love."

"That's not funny, Sirius," Hermione said as they approached the bathroom.

He tossed his hand in the air when they entered the tiled room and sighed. "I find it hilarious. The one person who never asks for anything receives the most affection. I always told Moony that witches like that about him, but he doesn't agree."

Hermione shut the door and exhaled. "Not everyone appreciates that, Pads."

Sirius flicked his wand at the shower and turned to her. "Well, I do," he answered before storing the tool away. He went to work on gingerly undressing the witch as his fingers skated her slowly revealed skin. It was a delicate process, and one that Hermione happened to like. No one else on the planet was like Sirius Black. He just understood the core of what she needed and from there amplified it.

"Sirius, what can I do for you? You never ask anything of me, and in your belief process, that deserves affection," Hermione sighed as his fingers ran down her sides.

Sirius smirked as he bent to kiss her shoulder. "Just stay. Moony needs you to be brave in the next week, and I'll be here to help the whole time," he whispered against her flesh.

"What can I personally do for you?" Hermione insisted as her fingers touched his chest. "I mean it, Sirius."

"How about this," he paused as he stripped her bra from her form. "You tease Moony and play with me?"

Hermione pulled away with a deep scowl. "What's that going to do?"

Sirius's fingers ghosted her chest as he moved his lips to her ear. "Cause him to be a very naughty werewolf. He doesn't trust himself, but with me there, it will push him to act," Sirius breathed as his thumbs played with the dark buds of flesh on her chest.

"You want him to shag me?" Hermione's voice was shaky at best.

"I do, Hermione. I do because you want to and won't tell him," Sirius said as he pulled away from her form. "Now, let's get you cleaned up."

"Sirius, you aren't some voyeur are you?"

He pulled off his shirt and grinned brightly. "Exactly, love. I absolutely find it fascinating watching Moony make witches screamed. Color me impressed that you knew what it was," he said with a wink.

Hermione's cheeks were now warm and blotchy. "I happened across it. It was not something I just decided to learn about."

"Mhm, says the witch who doesn't mind being pinned to the wall," Sirius snickered as he unbuttoned his pants. "No worries, your secret is safe with me."

She shook her curls with a massive sigh. "Let's just shower. If possible, can we drop this conversation?" She groaned as she pulled her knickers from her legs.

"Whatever you say, darlin'," he chuckled and helped the witch inside the shower.

Between the hot water and the light caressing, Hermione's mind drifted to the proper werewolf and the swinging bench. It was evident he wanted more, but how was this going to all play out? She would just have to find some blind faith. Sirius tore her away from her troubled thoughts and she relinquished her concerns as they continued the night...


	27. Painted Flesh and Marauders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

* * *

When Remus finally entered his bedroom, he saw a sight that turned his cheeks pink. Hermione was stretched across Sirius's torso and tracing his tattoos with blue paint. It sparkled in the low light, and she was giggling in a large buttoned shirt; the werewolf's shirt.

"See, I told you that they would look like constellations with this paint," Hermione said before glancing at the werewolf standing at the door. "Remus, come join the fun. I'll clean it up later."

"What are you two doing?" Remus voiced with an arched eyebrow.

"She decided to paint me blue. There's some gold here too, but she claimed it didn't go with my skin tone," Sirius announced while rolling his eyes.

Hermione laughed and dabbed a bit of blue paint on his face. "Don't be so… serious," she teased while shaking her head.

Sirius snagged a bit of red paint on his fingertip and dashed her neckline. "I can't help it, that's me, love."

Remus was slightly confused at the sight. He had seen the witch with her guard down and even a bit emotionally open, but this was new. The way she touched the man below her, fingers tracing his skin, it was sensual. The male animagus caught a glance from the werewolf and winked before leaning forward and licking the line from her neck. "Mm, this edible stuff is bloody brilliant," he purred as he pulled away from her flesh.

"You always made the claim I was sweet like candy," she retorted before smearing his face with more blue.

Remus was shifting on his feet with a knitted brow as his eyes lingered on the playful witch. "I think I'll go shower," he finally settled on as he yanked off his jumper.

"Don't go, come sit down. I need help. She's too strong for me," Sirius teased with a grin.

Hermione exhaled as she sat on her calves. "Remus, we can stop. It was only some mischief Sirius drummed up."

The sight made the werewolf inwardly groan; no good would come of it. "Well, what's your plan of attack, Pads?" Remus questioned as he stepped toward the bed.

Sirius reached for his wand and flicked it at his collarbone, dissipating the paint on his chest and face. Once he was satisfied, he reached for the shirt and unbuttoned it enough to pull the edge of it down and over her shoulders. Remus was standing in front of the bed by the time Sirius sighed, handing him the gold paint. "Try a little; I'll hold her back," He snickered, pulling her arms back behind her.

"Sirius, that isn't fair," Hermione growled as she glimpsed his nefarious smile from next to her.

Remus gazed down at the gold paint and could smell the scent of sweetness from the jar. It begged to be placed on her skin. When his eyes traced the captive animagus, she slanted her head to the side with a small curve to her lips. His fingertips delved into the jar without much thought before skating across her collarbone in a glimmering trail. It was like magic.

Her breathing shallowed as his eyes gazed up at him. "Gold is most certainly your color," Remus murmured.

He shouldn't. His fingers shouldn't be reaching out for the buttons. The werewolf knew nothing sound could come from this manipulation on his friend's part. However, he couldn't deal with the curiosity seeping through his calm demeanor. One button. Two buttons. Gold paint lined the edge of the shirt as he unfastened them.

Sirius leaned over and licked a portion of her shoulder that had paint lingering on it. "Delicious, darlin'," he whispered which only caused her to moan softly.

Remus's cheeks felt heated and stated his seedy thoughts as the shirt unshielded her mostly revealed skin. Hermione's underthings were soft lacy things. The black knickers only enhanced the caramel texture of her skin. Her chest heaved in subtle measure as she gazed up at him, still being restrained by the marauder behind her.

"This isn't wise," Remus mumbled, despite his fingers ghosting her skin with shimmered paint.

The trails were bright and made her seem ethereal in the light. "Nothing Sirius ever does is logical, Moony," Hermione laughed before nipping her bottom lip.

Was it the sacrificial way she sat in front of him? Merlin, did he feel like the big bad wolf about to gobble up red riding hood. He couldn't help the stirring of his wolfish personality take the wheel for this. His hand traced the rise and fall of her chest before groaning and bent to nuzzle her needy skin.

Hermione whimpered and jostled her wrists in Sirius's hands. "No, love. You're at his mercy."

Remus licked and nipped at the lines of sugary delight left on her flesh. The werewolf put down the paint and dragged her bra straps away from her shoulders. Hermione arched under his mouth and sighed; he could smell her arousal building. "Pads, I can't shag her," Remus rumbled over her chest.

"You can, just be gentle," Sirius whispered tucking his chin around her shoulder. "I played enough with her in the shower."

"You aren't comforting me, Moony," Hermione voiced as she nosed Sirius's face.

Remus pulled her legs out from under her and growled. "Don't be so pessimistic," he snickered with a smile as he glanced up at her.

"Good to see your on board," Sirius said as he helped Hermione to the bed.

"I'm not guaranteeing how far this will go," Remus reminded them as his fingers trailed the swell of her hips. "But, this was an unfair plan of attack," he sighed as he picked up the gold paint again.

Hermione wanted to see what the werewolf was plotting, but Sirius blocked her view by leaning over her face with a smirk. "This is the exciting part. Remus will fight with himself a few minutes as he teases you," Sirius snickered while caressing her face.

Hermione jostled against the male animagus as she felt foreign fingers tracing cool paint on her lower abdomen. "Sirius, move," she grumbled with a pout.

"Rules are rules, darlin'. You get too handsy, and our dear werewolf gets a bit too carried away. This time you need to let me lead, alright?" Sirius whispered.

Hermione nodded but soon moaned and squirmed as she felt the tickle of facial hair and the exotic texture of Remus's tongue licking up the lines he created on her skin. "How is this girl so fucking randy?" Remus rumbled against her skin.

Sirius laughed and glanced back down at the werewolf. "I ask that question daily, Moony."

Hermione felt fingers slide up her legs and then her knickers were pulled from her hips and down her limbs. Her hips jutted, and Remus grunted. "Hermione, you smell like the perfect sin. How do you taste?"

Sirius moved and took her wrists in his hands as he climbed behind her. He didn't hold them with aggression, but a gentle caress that told her not to move them. This gave her the chance to watch the werewolf slid between her legs and started to lap at her moist center. Her fingers gripped Sirius's hands as she arched and sounded her agreeing enjoyment.

It was nothing like the way Sirius nor Draco had felt. It was a fire that ignited inside her and clawed itself through her body — this intensity of pleasure and need. She hadn't realized that her panting had caused Remus to slow. "Breathe, Hermione. I'm far from done," Remus teased as he ran his hands over her legs.

"Please, Remus, please," she huffed and glanced back at Sirius for aid.

"Sorry, darlin', he's going to do what he needs to do to make you more receptive."

His mouth returned to his deed and Hermione breathed and whimpered through the attack. She felt the intrusion of large fingers press within her. Hermione jolted forward and cried as her freed hands ran over her chest. Remus growled against her as he resumed the assault. Sirius's hands ran over her arms as he traced up her fingers toward her neck. The spring grew tight and then released causing her to howl in pleasure. "What a good girl," Sirius breathed into her ear as she rode out her climax.

Remus finished devouring her and pulled away from her form with a heady gaze. "Pads, it's going to be a tight fit," he sighed shaking his head. "I don't want to hurt her."

Sirius waved him off and unlatched her bra. "You're ready, right, love?"

Hermione rocked her head slowly as Sirius pulled away from her form. "Remus, please?"

The werewolf groaned and crawled up to her, still in his clothing. Hermione reached for him, but his hand guided hers to his face. He was inches from her lips as he looked into her eyes. "You need to promise me you will tell me if I hurt you so we can change it. Promise me, Hermione," He murmured as his fingers raced into her curly hair.

"I promise, Remus," she voiced with a nod.

He kissed her with a patient texture, and she tasted herself on him. It made her quiver with anticipation. When did this become such an exciting thing? She wasn't sure, maybe it always was. Satisfied, he pulled away from her and stood up next to the bed. Hermione's watched with hunger as he stripped and her body responded with wicked delight. The female animagus got on her hands and knees, crawling over to him.

Remus smirked as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt and noted her predator greed. No wonder why Sirius said she was the type of woman men worship.

Hermione reached out and started to unbuckle his belt, giving him the potent view of her scars as she stretched in front of him. He was aching and her gasp when she unbuttoned him only clarified that she wasn't expecting to find what she did.

"Well, there was no exaggeration. I thought I saw everything," Hermione sighed as she sat down at the edge of the bed.

Remus chuckled as he wriggled from his clothes. "Well, I'm not prone to," he paused as her lips caressed him. A growl left his mouth as his fingers gripped her hair. "Merlin, witch," Remus said through clenched teeth.

Sirius, who had been silently watching on, scooted toward the edge of the bed and grinned wildly. "Oh, lucky you, Moony."

Remus rolled his neck and patted her shoulder. "Hermione, as lovely as that it," he stopped and moaned as her sounds of agreement were felt through her mouth. "I will savagely fuck you if you don't let me take my time."

Hermione pulled away with a pout as she glanced up at him through her eyelashes. "But, I just was returning the favor, Moony."

"Get up there, love," Remus ordered as he caressed her cheek. "First thing's first."

Hermione prowled to the head of the bed, and Remus shook out some of those aggressively warring feelings that Moony was sending his way. The howling and randy wolfish personality was baiting a rough shag in the forest. Remus pressed it down further as he climbed on the bed, shifting between her legs.

His hand traced one of her legs and positioned it against his leg. He repeated the process with a nod and grin. "Just like that, Hermione. At least until you've adjusted," he said before bending to her lips, kissing her with a scorching need.

It was a moment or two of that before he guided himself to the depths of his obsession. When he pushed forth slowly, her eyes shot open and jerked from his lips. He watched her eyes dilate as her lips parted in a slight moan of anticipated delight. He pushed down the need just to sheathe himself and agonizingly slow continued.

About halfway and the witch arched letting loose a guttural sound of agreement. "Slowly," he whispered as she wriggled.

Her hands went to his shoulders, and he grunted. "Not yet. Just touched yourself for me, love," Remus said as he maintained his control.

Hermione complied as her fingers ran over her chest and she sighed. "Remus, you're going to kill me," she voiced.

The werewolf had enough as well and jutted the rest of him inside of her. Hermione howled in delight as she jerked and shuddered at the invasion fully. Remus panted and grinned widely. "Well," he exhaled.

The slow pattern the werewolf started was in truth more for his adjustment than her. She was so tight that he was biting at the bit not to pin her down and take her furiously. Her symphonious sighs were just about doing him in.

"Remus, let me turn around? You're too careful," Hermione murmured.

He exhaled with a relieved smile. "Of course, love."

Hermione let him pull from her, and she stretched out on the bed while presenting herself to him. Such a gift. Remus didn't delay this time, he joined her and nearly roared from the feeling of her slickly greeting him. His hand traced her back and went to her neck; possession. She was his. That revelation released the last bit of caution, and he now let passion seep into their coupling.

He wasn't going to last as long as he wanted to like this. She was pleasure personified and the moment crashed into the next and next. She had belted out a scream of pleasure and crumbled to the bed at the beginning, but he bit back the need to join her until he rode it out to her next one near immediate after.

Remus yanked Hermione roughly to his lap as he fell backward into a seated position and had her completely impaled as he shuddered with a growl against her skin. His mouth and teeth were over her neck, but he resisted the urge to break her lovely flesh. Her body had slumped against him as her body shivered and jerked from their dominant coupling.

Clapping entered the room as Sirius approached them. "Spectacular, Moony. You too, darlin'," He teased as he sat down next to them. "Moony, let me get her off your lap," Sirius murmured and reached for the witch.

Hermione collapsed against Sirius's form as he assisted her off of the panting werewolf. "I think it's safe to say, that was about the best shag of my life," Remus puffed with a toothy smile.

Hermione winced as she sat down on the mattress. She was silent as the woman was regaining her thoughts after being lost in heady passion for so long. "Water?" she questioned Sirius.

He reached over and grabbed the glass sitting on the night table. "I'm sure you need it," Sirius voiced with a smirk.

The female animagus chugged down the glass and bobbed her head. "That was amazing, Remus," she said finally before turning to him with a tired smile.

"Done already?" the werewolf teased.

"Don't be so Sirius," Hermione voiced and laughed.

"Do you think we can shelf the talking for tomorrow? You wore me out today," Remus grumbled before collapsing to the bed.

"Most certainly. I need to run to the restroom, and I'll come back to crawl into bed," Hermione said as she climbed out of bed.

She reached for her robe and waved shyly at the marauders before leaving. "Well, that was by far more magical than I could have imagined," Sirius chuckled as he flopped next to the naked werewolf.

"Pads, did she act oddly before leaving?" Remus pouted with a frown.

Sirius shook his head. "No, Moony. You have to remember, you probably just destroyed her for any of those whelps out there. That's a lot to take on, and she was three to your one," Sirius confirmed and patted Remus's chest.

"Not to mention what you both did earlier," Remus groaned with a nod. "Poor witch," Remus laughed.

Sirius shrugged his shoulders while still smirking. "Feel better, Moony?"

In fact, Remus was feeling much better. The first time in near a month, his lupine side was lounging in the back of his consciousness with satisfaction. "Yes, Pads. Much. Thanks for spotting," he finished and patted the other man's chest.

"Get some clothes on so we can get to bed. That witch is going to have us up at the crack of dawn to go work at the shop."

Remus exhaled and sat up. "Mind as well. The Potters are probably thrilled to have so much alone time."

Sirius climbed off the bed with a clap. "I'm going to go get our girl. Clean yourself up, werewolf."

Remus twirled a finger in the air while rolling his eyes. "Yeah, yeah," but finished with a curve to his lips.

"We'll be right back, Moony," Sirius announced as he left the werewolf to absorb what just had happened… he really did shag her. Now what?


	28. Secrets Bend the Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

"I'm keeping my last name, Draco," Hermione growled as she placed a new book on display in her shop.

The pale werewolf rubbed his face and stared over at his son. "She's impossible!" He hissed at the child.

Scorpius tilted his head while swinging his legs off the chair. "Hermione, can I call you mum then?"

Hermione turned to Draco with a narrow gaze. "Well?"

Draco grunted as he scrubbed his face. "Yes, you may call her mum, alright?" The werewolf approached her and placed a hand on her cheek. "Please, please, please, Hermione. I implore you to take my name," he said through his teeth.

"No," she huffed while dropping her gaze. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"What about children? They can't very well take your name," Draco insisted and from her steely glare, realized he stuck his foot in his mouth.

"Draco, as far as I'm concerned, I don't want any," she murmured, pulling away from him.

He smelt it. She was blatantly lying. "What's wrong?"

Hermione went and sat down next to Scorpius, stroking the child's hair. "Do you think we should have a party? Your daddy isn't going to get the wedding he wants, but we can at least make it fun," she said with a smile.

Scorpius bobbed his head with a bright grin. "A big party with lots of balloons!"

Draco wished he could stab Sirius Black in the eye for not watching his son so they could talk in detail about this without Scorpius. "Hermione," Draco repeated.

"And a big cake!" Hermione exclaimed while hugging the child.

The boy touched her cheek and frowned. "Hermione, are we going to live with you, then?"

"This place is too small," Hermione murmured as she kissed his forehead.

Draco scowled and bent down in front of them. "Then you'll move into Grimmauld?"

"I don't know, I have to talk to Sirius about it," Hermione murmured as she smiled over at him.

The bell jingled above the front door and announced a customer. Hermione jumped up and patted Scorpius before greeting the person around the bookcase. "Hello, Miss Granger," Narcissa's voice rang out.

Draco blinked in surprise as his son jumped up and ran around to greet her. "Grandmother!" the boy shouted.

"My boy! My lovely grandson, I missed you so much!" Narcissa exclaimed.

The werewolf stood up and wandered around to view the group. Hermione was beaming down at Narcissa who was holding Scorpius tightly. She was dressed in a bright green and tears were streaming down her cheeks. "Mother," Draco murmured.

Narcissa met his eyes and huffed as she stood up. "Draco, my son. I missed you and would very much like to apologize to you and your future wife."

Draco tried to stifle a sneer. "And father?"

Narcissa rubbed the back of her neck and exhaled. "I have decided to move into the small estate on the edge of the property line. Lucius is livid but has no choice but to cave to my wishes. I still am the matriarch of this bloody house," she said while tilting her chin up in defiance.

"You didn't push him out?" Draco asked, his voice still stiff.

Narcissa waved him off and shook her head. "I don't want a big house without my family. You and Scorpius, darling. I know you won't move back with me. I understand your ground and would consider it weak if you allowed me to sway your needs. However, I still want to see you and give you an open door if you want it."

"Draco, she's your mother still," Hermione reminded him. "She wrote to me this morning to ask if she could come to be a witness at us signing the papers next week."

Draco arched his eyebrow while crossing his arms over his chest. "And what else? Nothing is ever free in our family, not even love."

Narcissa moved Scorpius out of the way with a nod before climbing to the floor on her knees. She cupped her hands and tilted her head down. "Please, my son. Forgive me for not being there. I beg of you. I am loyal to you and your son. I warned the Minister what Lucius was trying to do to seek your imprisonment. Draco, I love you more than anything; I'm willing to release my wealth, pride and marriage for you. Please find it in your heart to forgive me," She begged as her lips quivered.

"Draco, she warned Kingsley so he could find me for the warrant. It wasn't anything but a tip-off. If we're married, your father cannot deny you from taking the manor for Scorpius. He is the next heir," Hermione said, pressing a hand on Narcissa's shoulder.

Scorpius glanced at his grandmother, who had never displayed this type of manner before and then to his father. "Dad?" Scorpius asked with a skewed brow.

"There are rules," Draco started.

Narcissa exhaled a shuddered breath. "Of course," she paused when he raised his hand.

"One will be that you can't force a reconciling between my father and me," Draco said with a nod.

"I promise," Narcissa responded with a rocking of her head.

Draco moved his hand to reach out for her. "Two, you are never to beg me for anything else, mother. A matron of our House never begs," He continued as he helped her from the ground.

She embraced him tightly and sobbed. "My son, I thought I lost you again!" She cried as she pressed her face to his torso.

He stroked her hair and huffed. "Mother, I do love you. You helped me when I could not climb from my grief. I didn't want to hurt you, but I had to do what was right for my son," Draco explained as he comforted her.

Narcissa pulled from him and wiped her eyes. "I know," she paused and reached out for the witch standing there silently. "I understand you are doing what is right, but I also know you love him too," she said to the animagus.

Hermione squeezed her hand with a smile. "I do love him. He's an extraordinary man."

"Are we going to move in with you, Grandmother?" Scorpius questioned with a tilt of his head.

Narcissa bent to the boy and caressed his cheek. "Not right now, my love. You're going to stay safe with Hermione and Uncle Regulus while we sort adult things out."

"How about I write a letter to Andromeda and see if she would be willing to have tea while I work today?" Hermione offered.

The matron erected herself and scrunched her expression. "I don't think my sister will be open to such a meeting. We haven't spoken or seen each other since the battle," Narcissa spoke with a careful tone.

"I think it's a perfect idea, mother," Draco countered with a nod. "She's open for dialogue if you are seeking closure."

"Plus, it gives everyone the chance to get out of this small bookstore and enjoy some fresh air," Hermione pressed with a nod. "I have tons of inventory to work on for Hogsmeade weekends. This patient boy here has been cooped up for almost two hours." She finished and picked up Scorpius.

Scorpius laughed and hugged Hermione around the neck. "I love it here, Hermione."

Draco glanced at his mother and then at Hermione. "Are you sure you don't want to come?"

"Not this time, Draco. I want you to go as a family. Mend fences and create something without me. We'll have plenty of time to share after, right, lovely?" She asked and nosed the boy who giggled.

"Well, I suppose," Draco murmured with a nod.

Hermione set down Scorpius and took Draco's hand in hers, pressing it to her cheek. "Do you trust me?" She asked with a sincere smile.

"Without a doubt, Hermione," Draco affirmed with an agreeing motion.

"Good. I will see you tonight. I promised the twins I would do some dueling with them and Snape had kindly left me a note to help him with prepping Wolfsbane Potion."

Hermione kissed his fingers and moved to write out a letter at the counter. The Malfoys were all silent as they watched her swiftly send it off. Draco noted that his son still seemed baffled by everything coming to pass, but he was smiling at the witch as she tidied up, waiting for a reply. It came through the window with her owl, and she assisted in their departure, but Draco still felt a bit uneven by how they left things; what was she hiding? He could smell it, and that only made him more anxious than relieved.

* * *

His rough hands traced the border of the books as he offered them out of the box. "Quite the selection," Remus murmured, turning his attention to the witch.

Hermione was organizing her storage room while Sirius promised to watch the front. Remus loved that she was so meticulous about her business. She didn't want anyone else to handle the storage of her books but conceded to Remus helping her unpack them.

"I try to keep all walks of life available, Moony," Hermione spoke as she reached for another volume from him.

"The encounter with Narcissa today?" He questioned at her muted emotions.

"It was good; Draco seemed relieved which was lovely," Hermione mused as she placed the next book on the properly labeled shelf.

"Draco, then?" Remus pried.

She exhaled as she turned to him kneeling on the floor. "He doesn't understand why I won't take his last name."

Remus frowned as he tilted his head. "I was under the assumption you were going to as well."

"I can't," Hermione huffed, pulling her hair from her face. "It wouldn't be right."

The werewolf scratched the side of his face. "Why?"

"Because, that would be declaring singular devotion and I can't promise that," She conveyed with a small pout. "Moony, it would be the same if you or Sirius or anyone in our small pack asked me to do the same. I wouldn't be able to agree to such a thing."

"But that isn't why you're uneven," Remus said as he maneuvered off the floor.

Hermione retreated her eyes toward the shelves and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know."

"If you did take his name," Remus started, but Hermione shook her head.

"I won't," she insisted.

"If you did," he said firmer. "It wouldn't change anything between us, Hermione." His fingers found her cheek and his thumbpad ran over her lips. "You are still our Hermione."

She stilled as his hand traced her features, smoothing out her brow and gliding against her tense jawline. "Remus, I just can't. I'm already doing him a disservice by marrying him when I am devoted to everyone. There has to be a balance, and by doing that, it would upset the balance."

"By doing that, it would make you eligible for a fortune," He reminded her.

"Which I don't want nor need. That's solely for Scorpius."

Remus waited a moment as he examined her expression. It was pained and a bit torn. "What happened?" He inquired as his fingers glided through her curls.

"Nothing," Hermione said, and her lips curled. "Let's finish this box and go see Sirius?"

Remus could smell the potent texture of a hidden feeling. If she were already bound to them, he would be able to at least guess at her turmoil, but she placed it out of reach. Instead of launching into questioning, the werewolf thought he would take a gentle approach. His fingers went to her neck and felt the thrumming of her pulse spike.

"You're mine too, you understand? To love, to cherish, to protect and satisfy. Are you happy, Hermione?" Remus whispered as his lips touched her cheek.

"Yes, of course," Hermione breathed.

The werewolf took in the heady scent of her anticipation and inwardly growled. Somehow, she just switched on for him: no prep, no teasing or torturing. It was a fine line not bending her over and shagging the energy from her limbs.

Hermione's fingers found the hem of his sweater and ran underneath his clothing. "Remus," she sighed.

That was his limit. The ladder Hermione had to reach the top shelf was nearby, and he coaxed her over to it. "Bend over, love," he ordered, caressing her bum with a fierce grip.

Hermione was nearly wiggling with excitement as she pressed her chest to one of the high steps. Her torso fit snug over it and gave Remus the perfect view in her slacks. She couldn't see what he was doing, nor understood the silence that followed. At least until the door sounded and a voice cleared.

"Well, that's a pretty sight. What can I do, Moony?" Sirius asked.

"Did you lock the door and flip the 'on break,' sign?" Remus sighed as his hand ran over the curve of Hermione's behind.

"Mhm," Sirius murmured before walking around the ladder. "Hello, beautiful. Ready for some fun?" Sirius asked with a grin.

"What's going on?" Hermione inquired as she frowned up at him.

Sirius waved his wand, and the step lowered to his waist. "Well, Moony is going to fuck you while you play with me. Sound fun?" He responded with a grin.

Hermione's cheeks were blaring with color. "Really?" she gulped with wide eyes.

Sirius bent down and kissed her. "Don't worry. Do you trust us? You can always opt out if you're uncomfortable," He voiced as his hand stroked her tresses.

"Okay," she murmured as she touched his cheek. "My Padfoot."

"My Hermione," Sirius repeated the sentiment as he touched her cheek.

Hermione felt Remus's fingers run along her waist and reach around to unbutton her pants. It was slow and languished as he took his time. Sirius stood in front of her again, unbuckling his belt, releasing the fastens of his trousers and then finally stepping closer. The female animagus burned for more as she felt her insides turn with wanton greed so quickly.

"You're such a naughty little witch, you know? I don't think I've ever seen a beautiful woman want so much attention before," Sirius snickered as her hand retrieved what it sought.

"Sirius, shut up and let me play with you," She snickered with a grin before pulling him closer.

Remus watched as his hands ran over Hermione's bare skin as she started moaning approval for the animagus in front of her. Sirius had braced a hand over the railing as she enjoyed him. His eyes read heady pleasure, and the familiar ping of it was sent through their connection.

The werewolf had sunk and examined her nearly dripping down her leg from the potent arousal. His fingers ran over her folds and mingled in the liquid gold she produced. "You realize, I have never seen a witch get this wet from just this?" Remus chuckled.

Hermione murmured agreement through her mouthful, and Sirius's fingers went to her hair. "Merlin, witch, slow down," He huffed with a grin.

Remus placed her knees on the step that raised her bum proudly in the air before erecting himself behind her. His fingers found shelter in the wet, readied opening, causing her body to shudder and Sirius to growl at her moans. Hermione pulled her mouth away as her hand continued the task. "Remus, please? I feel like I'm going to pop," she huffed as she arched deeper against the step.

"Be a good girl and finish our poor Pads off," He warned, smacking her bare behind with a firm encouragement.

Hermione went to resume her doting on the dog animagus, but before her mouth rounded him, Remus's hand rested on her hip as she felt the invasion. He didn't wait or slowly sneak in; he roughly impaled her and caused a holler of relief and pleasure to leave her mouth. She panted as he receded and repeated with a bit more force.

"Hermione," Remus growled, yanking her hair firmly.

She realized what he was demanding and maneuvered through her building ecstasy to continue with Sirius who was huffing in obvious need. It was this selfish and sinful feeling the filled her as she viewed Sirius's heady expression as he groaned and huffed through her ministrations as well as being thoroughly taken by the werewolf. Her mind was blank aside from the pleasure and building peak.

It was as if a lever released the emotions all at once. She heard the rumblings and words of Sirius's climax as he coated her throat, which propelled her own. The werewolf's attack didn't cease as he pounded into her body, growling and yanking at her hips with vim. She shuddered and cried when Sirius pulled from her mouth, but Remus kept going as his hand ran over the nape of her neck.

"Are you mine?" He hissed through his teeth.

"Yes!" She cried as her knees were growing to the substance of jelly.

His fingers cupped her neck in full as he roared once another crashing climax rolled through her. Her baffled shock would have to wait as she rode the tremendous high of such a moment. The grip he held on her skin was firm, but not tightening as he panted, fully encompassed by her.

Remus hadn't moved yet. She still felt him twitching inside of her as she waited and panted against the step. "Such a good little witch," Sirius murmured, stroking her hair.

He ducked down and kissed her with tenderness as Remus's fingers kneaded her flesh. "Pads, you mind?" Remus asked through his breathing.

Sirius shook his head and left her hazy vision. "You alright?" Sirius asked, his voice filled with amusement.

"I, she, I'm going to grab her a potion," Remus sputtered and finally pulled from her.

Hermione groaned and felt the warm liquid spurt down her legs and to the step. Sirius chuckled, and Hermione heard a guttural sound. "Would you look at that," Remus sighed.

"Darlin', you're absolutely picturesque like this," Sirius voiced as a hand ran over her bum.

The door sounded, and Hermione slumped a little. "Pads, can I move yet, my shoulders are getting stiff."

Sirius cast a couple of spells, and she felt the liquid disappear. "Alright, love. Slowly," Sirius insisted as his hand ran up her spine over her shirt.

The dog animagus helped the witch off the step ladder, and she fell into him as her knees gave out. "Oh," she laughed as she gripped his shoulders roughly.

"Just take your time; he was not polite today," Sirius stated as he helped her find her footing.

Hermione stood up, and her insides clenched in dismay. The euphoria of the moment was drifting from her, and now the pains of the rough coupling were coming through. She winced and bent slightly at the distress of her lower abdomen.

Remus reappeared and cleared his throat as he offered a pain draught she had up in her bathroom. "I apologize, Hermione. I know you're uncomfortable," he said with a knitted brow.

"Remus, I love you. All of you. Don't think a rough fuck is going to change my mind," Hermione grumbled as she took the bottle. "That's nearly insulting of my devotion," she finished with a smile before taking the potion.

Sirius rubbed Remus's shoulder and grinned. "See, she even has a mouth like me occasionally."

Hermione grabbed her pants that were tossed aside, putting them on as she stretched. "I'm going to go get a drink and clean up. Can you both handle the store?" she questioned as she straightened her clothing.

"Well, if you let me call a full stop on naughty bits for the day so you can recover, love," Sirius said with a nod.

Remus exhaled but motioned agreement. "Full stop. I will do my best to reign it in."

Hermione approached them stroking each of their cheeks with a different hand. "My marauders, you're too much. She tugged Sirius to her and kissed him, pressing her forehead to his. "My Sirius." Hermione let him pull away to repeat the same. "My Remus," she sighed before stepping away.

"Don't take too long, Sirius might get bored and curse the bookshelves to sing," Remus snickered while nudging the dog animagus.

"Alright, I promise I won't take too long," Hermione sighed and blew them kisses before she left the storage room.

Sirius tilted his head at the werewolf who shifted his lips. "She's hiding something?"

"Oh, yes, something quite big. We'll find out after the full moon. Don't ask her until then," Remus murmured as he pulled out his wand and fixed the ladder.

"Does it have to do with Draco?"

Remus shook his head as he moved the box back in its spot. "No, something else. Something she doesn't want to tell us."

Sirius rocked his head as he opened the storage room door. "Okay, Moony. I trust you. If it's not life-threatening, I won't press for it. I don't think I can live without that witch after today."

"Neither can I," Remus said with a smile and then entered the man portion of the store.

They flipped the sign and greeted two older ladies who were quite anxious at their favorite bookstore being closed. However, their tune quickly changed at the handsome marauders who welcomed them, and all was righted just like before their heated shag in the storage area… aside from the werewolf reflecting on the cute pair of knickers stored away in his pocket.


	29. Potions Be Damned

**A week to the full moon...**

A flash of red and the witch groaned as she tucked herself behind the couch. "Come on out," A gruff voice ordered.

She poked her head out and swished her wand. "Expelliarmus!" She shouted swiftly before sliding forward across the hardwood.

Hermione snagged his wand and pointed hers from right below him; settled right between Fabian's legs. "Yield?"

He growled and tackled her, grappling with her on the floor for his wand. "Not even close, Luna!" he shouted.

Hermione howled as he yanked at her arm and slugged him roughly on the face, kicking him off her. "Wanker!" she yelled as she shoved him away with her wand pointed at him.

The witch launched at the redhead struggling to start another attack. She pressed his arms down and stood on top of them, causing him to shout in pain. "Alright, alright, I yield!" He cried, throwing her off him.

Draco and Regulus were looking wide-eyed at each other as she climbed off the floor and bounced on her heels. "Where did she learn to fight like that?" Regulus questioned.

"When did my brother and I become so weak?" Gideon huffed, rubbing the red spot on his chin.

Fabian clamored off the floor and exhaled. "I agree, Gid."

"Don't feel too banged up, fellas. I don't like to be trapped," Hermione murmured as she rubbed her neck.

Remus and Snape arched an eyebrow at each other in the mirror expression. "I didn't teach her that," Remus snickered with a smile.

Sirius rolled over off the loveseat where he and Scorpius sat. "Love, come here and let me see that scrape." Hermione padded over and turned as the animagus climbed off the floor. He checked her calf where she scratched herself jumping over the sofa. It was a surface injury, and he healed her quickly before patting her bum. "Right as rain," he chuckled before kissing her.

"Hello everyone!" Lily's voice entered the sitting room.

"Good evening!" James followed as they appeared.

"Lils! We're so glad to see you," Sirius declared, skipping over to the Potters.

Hermione glanced over to Severus and nodded toward the door, which he motioned agreement. While the greetings were taking place, Hermione leaned over and kissed Lily's cheek before disappearing with Snape. They walked silently to the next floor, and Hermione straightened her tank top as they went to the library.

"I have a question for you Miss Granger," Snape finally spoke as they walked into the room.

"Yes?" she questioned as they approached their workstation.

Severus waited a moment in front of the three cauldrons. "Are you nervous for this week?"

It was the first time he asked her about her feelings. Hermione arched an eyebrow at him as the started to organize the ingredients. "A little. I have faith that things are turning out well," she explained.

Snape rocked his head as he handed her the mortar and pestle. "What about after?"

She frowned over at him as she started grinding the moonstone. "Well, I suppose I'll adjust."

"Would you like me to teach you a better potion after the full moon? The one you're using might not be advisable in your new position," he murmured, a tint to his cheeks could be hardly seen.

"Are you suggesting I don't know how to," she stopped when he shook his head sharply.

"No, silly girl. I am merely suggesting that Regulus told me how you felt about the situation," he hissed sharply.

Hermione exhaled slowly as she waved her wand over the ground ingredients and separated it evenly into three separate bowls. "He does confide plenty in you."

"He does. I happen to know quite a bit," Severus mumbled as he placed chopped up roots into the cauldrons.

Hermione chewed her lips as she slid on her gloves and started grating the leaking blue plant. "Draco mentioned children today."

"I heard," Severus voiced as he started to stir each cauldron with a wave of his wand. "It is not my business to speak to anyone about it."

"I know and appreciate it. I haven't told anyone, not even Ron and Harry knew," Hermione murmured as her voice cracked slightly.

Severus cleared his throat and stopped the cauldron from stirring. "Well, I could help you find a way if and when you would like to," he murmured.

Hermione turned to him with a frown. "Why are you being so nice to me? This was never a prospect before," she said as she evaded the previous subject.

The potion master rolled his eyes as he added several ingredients to the brews. "Well, Regulus insisted I help you, and unfortunately I do owe him a favor," Severus sneered as he tossed in the powder moonstone with a flourish.

Hermione was silent as she took the bowls and used tools away from their workstation. "It could have been cured," she confessed with a sigh.

Severus eased his posture and exhaled. "The reaction to the lycanthropy introduction to your body?" He inquired.

She nodded slowly with pursed lips. "Another reason I couldn't tell Ron. He would hate werewolves for the entirety of his life."

"I am sorry that you had to go through that," He murmured. "I will be discreet about our discussion. I have quite a bit of control over what others receive from my mind," he mused as he flicked his wand again at the cauldrons counterclockwise.

"It does help that it wouldn't happen regardless. It isn't like this will be conventional after the full moon," Hermione murmured as she handed Snape the monkshood.

Severus hemmed and gingerly placed amounts of the ingredient into the brews. "The full moon might change things."

"Not for that," Hermione sternly voiced.

"Well, Miss Granger. It seems you know better than I about poison reactions to conditions," He retorted with a crisp tone.

Hermione scrunched her nose as she watched each of the cauldrons' smoke turn blue. "I didn't mean to offend," she responded as she started scooping some out with a silver ladle.

"To offend implies the desire to take your opinion into account, which I do not," Severus said as he handed her a goblet.

Hermione stifled a smile as she set the full cup down. "Well, then, I suppose I don't need to apologize," she stated with a nod.

"Groveling has never been an interest of mine. It doesn't earn respect. Remember that when you join us," He responded as he handed her another silvery cup.

"I like you better like this, Professor," she snickered with a bright smile.

He groaned and shook his head as she filled another dose. "You were always an insufferable girl," he retorted.

"Did you stop your meddling with the blood curse?" Hermione asked as she set the full cups on a tray.

Severus rocked his head with a sigh. "It's permanent. Every piece of older text that I have found and translated has made it quite clear. We do not need to live with our caster, but we will always be attached due to his ignorance."

"What is keeping you here then? I made it to where you could have a job and live comfortably with this condition. You don't have to hide out," Hermione said as she turned fully to the werewolf cleaning up the station.

He placed the remaining ingredients away before tilting his head. "Because Lupin requested help until he has no need for it."

"Regulus asked you to stay?"

Snape groaned and swiveled his head. "He might have."

Hermione removed her gloves and patted his arm. "I'm glad you're here, Severus."

His lips twitched, and he nodded. "Well, let's get this wretched potion delivered."

They left the room and went to dose the seven werewolves for their first night of Wolfsbane Potion together.

* * *

James was washing the dishes in the kitchen as Hermione and Lily were reading. They had just enjoyed a cake that Lily made that day, and Hermione felt a stirring in the flat. She wasn't sure what the Potters were debating, but it seemed to be humming just out of her reach.

"Hermione," Lily finally said as she set her book down.

Hermione slanted her head and arched an eyebrow without looking up. "Yes, Lily?"

"I think what you're doing for Draco is very selfless," the redhead murmured.

The curly-haired animagus glanced over at her and noted the exhaustion running through her expression. "Thank you," she responded with a nod.

"Do you want to talk about the possibility of us moving out?" Lily questioned.

"No, of course not. I think it's important that you have your space and I talked to Sirius about it today. He agrees with me. I think I'm going to convert one of the sitting rooms at Grimmauld and actually relinquish this flat to you and James," Hermione finished with a bob of her head.

James turned in a jerking motion. "What?" He asked.

Hermione scratched her face with a grimace. "I can't very well live here if Scorpius won't have his own room. I have to live with him to be eligible to take full custody of his care once I sign the waiver. Also, I don't want Lucius to keep pestering the boy to come to live with him either. The safest place for them is at Grimmauld and by due course, I must remain there as well."

James skipped over with a burst of energy and sat down next to Lily. "Well, this is a turn of events. Does Moony know?"

Hermione laughed with a shake of her head. "No, I haven't spoken to him about the possibility, so he doesn't get all grumbly that I will refuse to take his room. I know Remus well enough to know that he would try to give me the room."

"Well, that's true," Lily said with a smirk.

James fidgeted and chewed the inside of his cheek. "So, marriage? That's a big commitment," he murmured, but somehow it seemed he was underlining something else.

"Yes, it is, and so is adopting his son," Hermione agreed as she set aside her book.

"Do you plan on increasing your relationship?" Lily asked with an arched eyebrow. "It would make sense."

The curly-haired witch shook her head as she reached for her teacup. "No, I plan on remaining as tangible to everyone as I have been learning to be."

"What about children?" Lily questioned bluntly.

Hermione laughed while rolling her eyes. "No, I don't want to have his children if that's what we're getting at. It would ruin the dynamic and role I am in if that were the case."

"That's rather unromantic," Lily grumbled with a pout. "Not even Remus's?"

"Not even Remus's," Hermione confirmed with a nod. "I don't want you two thinking that maybe I'm going to be some den mother to a bunch of children. Harry and Ginny are similar in that respect. Always pushing for me to settle down and have offspring. It's not something I had ever planned for, even with Ron. That's why he left me," Hermione confessed with a sigh.

"Padfoot would be an excellent father," James mused as he scratched his chin.

Lily snorted loudly as she nudged him. "He's the wizard that thought he could feed Harry treats like a dog," she responded.

"It's just not going to happen, Potters. I decided that a long time ago and stand by the decision even more so in the present. I can't even think of how any of them would act with a pregnant witch in the house. It's just not feasible to believe it wouldn't go up in smoke," Hermione explained while stretching out on the chair a bit more.

"Okay, Hermione," Lily pouted and slumped closer to James.

He kissed his wife's temple before glancing at the otherwise relaxed wolf animagus. "Have you told anyone that's where you stand?"

Hermione sipped her teacup and watched them. There was a reason why they were pressing, but Hermione couldn't put the finger on what. "I would think that would be obvious. There's no way in our state of ranking that a child from any of them would work."

James scrunched his nose and huffed. "I really want another baby around," he grumbled.

"Well, owl your son and see about having your grandchildren over when I move," Hermione suggested then giggled. "That's a story and a half."

Lily chewed her bottom lip and looked over at James. "I don't think so," she said as if they were finishing a conversation.

"Lils," James responded with a huff.

"No, she said no, leave it at that," Lily growled.

James pulled away from her and bent toward Hermione. "Okay, here's the deal," he started, and Lily wrenched forward, covering his mouth.

"Don't worry about him, he's barmy," Lily told Hermione as James grumbled under her hand.

James pushed her hand down swiftly and hollered. "I think it would be fantastic if Sirius had a baby! Harry agrees!"

Hermione scowled darkly at the Potters who were nearly grappling on the couch. Lily shoved James off and exhaled sharply. "I told you not to say a word."

"Harry? Harry thinks Sirius should, that I should, but why?"

James pouted as he sat in front of the coffee table and Lily winced slightly at the hurt developing on Hermione's face. "Well, it was just a side comment. How great he is with the children. How much he loves Teddy and our grandchildren. It wasn't a normal run of the mill conversation. Harry just said how it would be nice to see him having a go at being a father. Don't listen to James; he is batty as a boggart. I guess Ginny told Harry about your previous development and they had their own personal feelings on it."

Hermione felt kicked in the chest. "I think I'll retire for the evening," she murmured and stood up. Lily erected herself off the couch and Hermione waved her off. "I'll see you tomorrow, mind opening shop for me tomorrow?" Hermione asked.

Lily shook her head with a sad expression. "I will, I'll see you tomorrow," she murmured.

Hermione disappeared into her bedroom, and the Potters felt the weight she left behind from the conversation.


	30. Alarming Abstraction

**Four days before the full moon…**

Fabian was stretched out on the grass with Gideon on the other side of the witch. Hermione had decided to spend some time with the dopey werewolves after they helped her complete the transition in her new bedroom. Wispy clouds swirled and danced above them as they stared upward.

"What do you think about all this mess?" Fabian finally asked.

Hermione hummed and turned to him with a smirk. "What mess?"

"The mess you made when you told Remus you refused to take his room," Gideon said as he slumped over her torso.

The animagus pushed him off and rolled over on her stomach to glance down at them. "Listen, it has to be this way, boys. He wants to try and do the honorable thing, but that's beyond his reach at this point. I need to have a piece of just me. I will need it," she explained.

"We know, Luna," Fabian replied as his hand caressed her cheek.

"This isn't going to be easy for me. I'm preparing to sleep amongst wolves," she teased with a crooked smile.

"Can we ask you a question?" Gideon inquired with a tilt of his head.

"An important one," Fabian corrected.

Hermione slumped on her hands as her elbows dug into the soil. "Fire away."

"What do you get out of all this?" They asked together.

Her eyebrows inched up as she glanced between them. "What do I get out of what?"

"Don't play coy. We know this changes your life to the extreme," Gideon grumbled while rolling his eyes.

"I would have thought you knitted the reasons together by now, fellas. I was absolutely miserable and lonely without everyone here. You all are my pack; a contract we all silently agreed on when I said I would help you all the first full moon."

The twins sat up and kissed her cheeks. "You're just," Fabian whispered.

"Bloody brilliant," Gideon finished.

Hermione turned to each of them and kissed their lips lightly. "Now, you both promised me an afternoon in the Alley, and I won't be disappointed. Why don't you go get ready?" she asked and they nuzzled her cheeks.

"Okay, Hermione," Gideon murmured.

"See you in ten," Fabian said, and both of them pulled from her.

She watched the redheaded werewolves walk back inside, which allowed her to slump to the ground. This was difficult. There was no lying about that one. Pressing her forehead to the grass, she breathed in the sweet moisture. Hermione wasn't used to living around so many people, let alone so many dependent werewolves. The full moon was daunting and even a bit fear-filled.

"Hey," A voice interrupted her decompression.

Hermione pulled her face from the ground to see Draco Malfoy had found a seated position next to her. Was she that lost in thought that she didn't hear him? "Hello, Draco. What can I do for you?"

Draco rolled his eyes and stretched out his legs. "I was wondering the same thing. What can I do for you? You've been avoiding me since our last conversation."

"Yes, I know," she admitted as she turned herself skyward again. "It's been a difficult analysis of the said event."

"Can we talk about it?" He murmured as his pale fingers caressed his covered knees. "You haven't been the same since."

"I have been keeping my secrets until I no longer can," she said.

Her eyes were tracing the clouds dancing above them. The glaze to them and the potent smell coming from her made Draco's teeth go on edge.

"What's so scary that you refuse to tell us? You aren't dying are you?" He pursued.

Hermione's head shook from side to side. "No, nothing like that," she paused and held up her scarred arm. "Draco, do you remember the morning after the battle?"

His posture stiffened; this was a topic he purposely avoided. "Yes."

"Do you remember that numb, almost uncertain feeling of it being finally over?"

"Somewhat. I had the same experience when Astoria died," He breathed.

Hermione's eyes darted to him, and she watched his scowl form into a grimace laced with pain. "I'm sorry," was all she could say.

"Don't be. We knew it was going to happen long before Scorpius was ever a thought. This fear that absorbed my whole being for years. It was a month after his second birthday. She didn't get out of bed, and I knew. I knew it was the day my wife was going to die. When it finally happened… I felt numb. It wasn't until I awoke from a dream and reached for her that I cried," He mumbled, pinching his fingers over his eyes.

Hermione reached over and took his hand. "I'm sorry, truly. I didn't mean to bring it to the surface."

He squeezed her fingers tightly before huffing. "That's just it, Hermione. I want it on the surface. I want to feel because feeling that, knowing I lived through that, made this so much easier," Draco said as he scrubbed his face so he could look at her.

"Feeling everyone else's deepest emotions?" She inquired.

"Feeling yours too. When you let your guard down, I'll be ready. Whatever your hiding neatly in that box marked, 'Don't touch, wanker,' I can handle."

She maneuvered and sat up across from him, her legs stretching out next to his. Their hands still locked together as she searched his face. "Draco, do you know what happened between Ron and me?"

"He didn't let you have your limits?" Draco asked with a tilt of his head.

"No, nothing that simple," she murmured with a sway of her hair. "We couldn't have the same future. It was by design that Ronald Weasley would get married, have children and settle down after a long youth of fighting."

"But not for you?"

"No, not for me. That right was taken from me. When the war ended, I didn't just consume my life to the greater good because that's all I knew. I did so because no one should ever have their dreams stolen from them. I was numb the day after the battle because it was finally over. All of my sacrifices were valid and needed during the chaos. After it was over, there is no book to teach you how to move on and created a new dream."

Draco was silent a long moment as he processed what she said. A switch flicked over, and his eyes grew. "Hermione, are you telling me that someone took it from you?" He asked as his fingers tightened.

"Luna, we're ready to go," Regulus called from the back door, bringing them from the moment.

Hermione pulled herself from the ground and kissed his cheek. "Behave today. I need to get Severus more potion ingredients for pain draughts."

"Hermione wait," Draco insisted as he reached for her hand again.

She pulled away, and a smile evolved on her face. "See you soon, Malfoy."

Draco watched her skip off and mask the emotion of their moment together. It was like clockwork. Hermione Granger hid her darkened sadness that he felt tinted just around the surface of her feelings. His eyes were now opened as to how damaged and pained the animagus was…

* * *

It was later in the evening. Remus paced. Something was wrong. The werewolf for the life of him couldn't pinpoint the obscurity, but he could taste it. Something was amiss. There was a hint of panic and then nothing. Maybe someone had scared one of his werewolves?

Finally deciding it wasn't worth the headspace to dwell, he left the library in search of his companion. Sirius had found himself quite absorbed with his own project lately. It was common for the older Black to delve into something to occupy his time when he was bothered as well. The full moon was coming.

Remus felt the tingling of his packmates in the dining room. Severus and Regulus were sharing a heartfelt conversation; he would avoid intruding. The twins had disappeared to George's house after getting back with Hermione. Draco went to visit his mother… Yes, Sirius, he needed to find Sirius.

Moony was growling in the back of his mind as he traversed to the fireplace. It wasn't as if that was unusual at this time of the month, but it all felt different this time. Tossing floo powder in, he walked through the green flames, announcing his destination. Harry and Sirius had been working on the motorbike together as a bonding experience. It was in a workshop at Harry's house, but Remus hardly ever bothered the animagus on his own time away.

The sitting room was quiet aside from Ginny sitting with a book in hand. She rose an eyebrow at the intruder and smirked. "Missing your dog, Remus?"

"Yes, are they in the shop?" He responded as he flicked his wand at the soot on his jumper.

Ginny pointed her finger toward the hallway. "They're in the kitchen having a drink."

Remus smiled and waved at her before striding to the next room. It was bubbling in his chest as Moony snapped and bit at his bindings. Something was wrong. The potent scent of liquor was on the air, and he heard the two men chatting long before approaching the doorway.

"Must be something to talk about then?" Harry asked.

Sirius hemmed, and Remus could sense his apprehension. "Listen, kid. The rules are much different in a pack. She's scared shitless as it is and a baby would only make it worse on her. Please don't ask her to do that. Even if she wants to, she'll let us know when. What did your dad say?"

"He said it was a great idea. Mum didn't agree to kindly, but she didn't flat out say it was wrong."

A chair sounded on the tile and footsteps were heard on the floor. "What's wrong?" Sirius voiced as his face appeared at Remus's approach.

"I don't know," Remus huffed.

A snarl. A bite. Remus winced at the mental instability.

Sirius pulled him into the room and pressed his hands to the werewolf's face. They stared at each other a moment in contemplation as Sirius shuffled through the turbulent emotions of Remus. "Where is she?" Sirius questioned.

"I don't know. She said she wanted to spend time with Prongs and Lily. Something about helping Lily with her pains. I guess they've been talking about it when they work."

It was like cold water was dumped on both of them. Remus heard the fireplace go off twice, but that wasn't the focus. What was could only be described as ice cold panic. They were engulfed in it as the two minds of their pack mates entered the proximity. Before either of them spoke, they were at a near sprint to get to the sitting room. James was holding up Lily when they entered, both panting and groaning.

"What happened?" Ginny asked as she approached them.

"Don't, don't," James huffed waving her off as he held up Lily.

Blood. The sickly sweet scent covered the area as the Marauders closed on the pair. Lily had a gash on her arm. A werewolf. "When did he attack you?" Remus growled as he bent to the groaning woman.

"Gin, go get the powdered silver and dittany now," Sirius barked as he aided the pair to the couch.

"A while ago. He wanted to take her, but we fought him off as best as we could. Hermione knew him," James explained as he helped Lily position better.

Lily exhaled while shaking her head. "Remus, he said something about completing a task and closing a debt. I don't know who he was," she said.

"Hell of a stunner he knocked me with. We couldn't stop him."

Sirius rubbed his face and growled. "Well, she wouldn't have gone willingly."

The Potters were quiet as Ginny raced back into the room. The sounds of the outward conversation were muted as they all debated what happened silently. Harry was livid and ready to sound the alarm, but Lily finally remembered something pivotal.

"Merlin," she gasped and gripped James' arm. "He took the boy too!"

"Scorpius? Scorpius was with you?" Sirius inquired with wide eyes.

James bolted off the couch and launched himself toward the fireplace, but Harry snagged his arm. "We have to find out where that sick fuck took his grandkid," James insisted through his teeth.

"Prongs, we first have to get back to the others. Draco needs to be told, and we need to figure this out before barreling off to his manor," Remus declared as anger started to build in his chest.

"I'll go get Kingsley on it. If he kidnapped them both, he doesn't have too much room to argue a case about it," Harry said, but the tones in his voice were strained.

Lily grasped Ginny's hand and nodded at the pallor of the young witch. "Don't worry; we're going to find them."

"I know," Ginny murmured. "I just hope she's alright."

"Me too, Gin, me too," Harry grumbled and patted his father's shoulder. "Meet me at Grimmauld. I'll get the entire department out to his estate if I have to."

"Why was Scorpius with you?" Remus questioned, shaking from his thoughts.

Lily winced as the powdered silver sizzled on her arm. "He wanted to spend time with his new mother."

"Fucking bastard. I'm gonna fucking kill him," Sirius snarled.

"Go get Draco and meet us back home, Pads. That's not a request," Remus ordered with a narrow gaze.

Sirius nodded and left the Potters and Remus behind… It was going to be a long night.


	31. Prisoner of Time

Hermione grappled against the bindings and grumbled to herself as she endeavored to hunch toward the rope. She heard the soft sobs of the boy nearby… it only increased her frustration. "Scorp, little love," she called out into her enclosed darkness.

"Hermione! He told me he would punish me if I moved," He whined.

"Are you hurt, love?"

Silence and then the sniffling of the child bounced off the walls. "No. I want my daddy," he croaked.

"Okay, love, now you need to be a big boy and tell me where are you," she ordered while tugging at the bindings in the dark.

"I'm in a room with a big door and a covered box," he responded.

Hermione blinked to try to clear away the blackness to look around. She saw nothing. The animagus attempted to jiggle herself from her bindings, but it did nothing, so transformed into a wolf. There was a shocking bolt that went through her body from her neck, causing her to howl in pain.

"Hermione!" Scorpius cried out.

The witch changed back and exhaled in relief as the pain stopped. "I'm alright, baby. Are you able to move around the room?"

"Yes, are you okay?"

Hermione emitted loudly and shook her head. "I'm alright. You need to be a big boy now and look around the room for me. Tell me if you see any windows, keys, anything. I can't see anything."

"Why did that mean man hurt you even though you listened to him?" Scorpius asked with a small voice.

"Sometimes, people are just mean Scorpius. Just do me a favor and look around. Think of it as a game, and we have to get out of the room together, alright?"

She listened and heard the boy moving around. There was ruffling, and then the fabric covering her imprisonment was removed. Now Hermione could see the extent of where they were. The bump on her head throbbed with angry pain. But she fought through it as she took in her ropes and the bars of the cage. Scorpius pressed on the bars with a frown. "Hermione, I don't want to be here."

She attempted to move closer, but the restriction of what wrapped around her neck was too strained. "Listen, you see that window?" Hermione questioned with a pout.

Scorpius nodded and climbed on the cot below the window.

"Can you see anything outside?" Hermione inquired.

"Yeah, trees. Lots of trees everywhere," Scorpius declared with a nod.

"Okay," Hermione sighed. "Zacharias isn't going to hurt you if you listen to him, alright? He's going to give you to your grandfather, and no matter what you hear, you need to go with him. You promise me?"

Scorpius reached in and tried to touch her. "Please don't leave me, Hermione."

Hermione shoved down her grim acceptance and smiled. "I will fight every moment for you, baby. You just need to promise me that you will listen, so you didn't get hurt."

The door snapped open, and Hermione just saw the waist of her former classmate. "What are you doing up, boy? I told you not to move or touch anything," he snapped.

"Don't you dare hurt him, Zach," Hermione warned as Scorpius cowered at the man.

"I'm not going to hurt him. I made a deal with his grandfather," Zacharias said as he moved Scorpius away from the cage.

Scorpius jumped on the cot and scrunched his knees to his face. "Hermione," he whimpered.

Hermione sighed as she stared at the werewolf in front of her. "What do you want with me then?" Hermione asked him.

"I'm sorry, Granger. It's nothing personal. You're the only chip I had to bargain with, and my dad wants his money. Between him getting his grandson and you being changed at the full moon, we got what is owed plus interest."

The witch's eyes grew glassy as she stared at him. "Zach, please? I helped you through it. I never asked you for anything. Please? You're scaring my son," she begged as she pulled against her ropes.

He glanced over at the frightened child and exhaled loudly. "Please don't guilt me, Hermione. It's not so bad as you said. I have a generous pack because of you. You will be handled like a queen. My father even said he would let me come home for the holidays."

"I have a pack that requires me now, don't you see that," Hermione murmured as tears littered her face.

Scorpius moved to climb toward her and Zacharias growled at him. "I said sit, boy."

"Don't talk to him like that!" Hermione spat as she wrenched her body.

Zach reached through the gap and massaged the woman's cheek. "Don't you want one that's yours. Not some hand-me-down Malfoy child? They're all horrible creatures." He said with his bottom lip jutted forward.

"I can't have any, you bloody wanker. Even if I could, female werewolves can't have normal children, and you know that," she hissed with a sneer.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," he lamented, still caressing her cheek. "You're still a wonderful witch. Lucius wanted to take you as well, and I'm quite positive it wasn't to just change you to a werewolf. I'm sparing you in a way. I told him I couldn't give you up, so he compromised with me turning you. He obviously needs you out of the way," Zacharias declared.

Hermione's lips quivered, and she sniffled. "Well, when are you meeting with Lucius?"

"He's meeting up with me tomorrow during the day. Too fearful of doing so at night," the werewolf declared as he sat down on the floor, pulling away from the captured witch.

Hermione scrunched her nose and swallowed. "Then am I stuck in here until the moon?"

"Well, I can't trust you to stay with us," he grumbled.

"Stay with you how?" Hermione scowled.

The werewolf grinned and tilted his head. "Granger, you know. They all were believing you'd be open to socializing."

Hermione's face lessened as her mind wheeled. "Why didn't you just tell me? I have a thing for furry companions," she giggled through tears.

Zacharias' eyebrows rose as he turned fully toward her. "You mean it? I didn't think it would be that easy."

"Yes, I do, but you have to let me say goodbye to Scorpius before I do."

He rocked his head before pulling out his wand. "That's fair. We'll fix up a room for him, and I'll show you around. The others are waiting down the stairs."

Hermione motioned agreement, and his wand flicked in the direction of the ropes. They disintegrated, and Hermione fell forward in her cage. Scorpius launched himself off the bed and reached through the bars. "It's okay, love. It's going to be okay," Hermione murmured as she crawled to him.

"Come on out, Hermione," Zacharias said and tapped the bars next to him, causing them to disappear.

Hermione scrambled out of the crate and fumbled to grasp for the child. Scorpius flung himself into her arms and sniffled as she ran a hand through his hair. "Okay, shh, it's alright. It's going to be over soon."

"Please don't leave me, Hermione," Scorpius sputtered as he pressed his face into her collar bone.

The witch glanced over at the curious werewolf and exhaled. "Can you give us a few minutes for me to settle him down? He's only five and unbelievably scared."

Zacharias bobbed his head with a pout. "I didn't mean to scare him so terribly. When you're ready to go, just knock on the door. We'll take him to one of the warmer rooms, so he isn't so frightened." The werewolf finished and moved to leave.

Hermione observed him exit the room and huffed before removing the child from her body. The door clicked, announcing they were locked in and she nodded. "Okay, my little love. I have an important job for you. Do you think you can listen?"

Scorpius wiped his face and bobbed his head. "Yes," he sniveled.

"Good, very good. Now, he's going to take me away from you, but you have to be a big boy," Hermione declared.

"But, Hermione," Scorpius started.

She shook her hair and exhaled. "No, listen, alright?"

"Okay," he murmured.

Hermione caressed his cheeks and kissed his forehead. "Okay good. Listen, love. I'm going to go with him, and he's going to take you to your grandfather tomorrow. When you get there you be nice, tell him how much you missed him, and go to bed when he tells you. Once he leaves you alone, go to the sitting room, get the pot off the mantle, and toss the green powder in the fire. Say 'Abraxas Manor,' very clearly and go through the fire."

"You mean, grandfather's dad?" Scorpius asked with wide eyes.

Hermione rocked her head with a smile. "Yes, Great Grandfather Abraxas. Your grandmother is staying there. She will get you back to your daddy."

Scorpius reached out and touched her forehead making her wince. "He hurt you, Hermione."

"I'm okay, I promise. You just remember what I tell you. You do exactly as I say so you can get back to your dad," Hermione said and pulled him in for another embrace. "I love you, Scorpius."

"Will you come home?" He inquired as his arms wrapped around her neck.

"I don't know, but I will try."

Scorpius shuddered on a breath. "I love you, Hermione," he whispered.

"I'm sorry, my love. I want you to be strong."

Hermione helped the boy off the floor and set him down. "I will for you," Scorpius affirmed with a nod, and she exhaled.

"That's my boy. Let's go," she murmured, and they went to the door… to what, Hermione wasn't sure.

* * *

 

**Three days until the full moon** …

Draco was combing fingers through his hair. The suffering in the house was too much to handle. All of the werewolves had nothing to do but wait for answers. They weren't at the manor. They weren't at Lucius's hideaway. They were just… missing.

Draco was torn at the seams over not only his precious son… his sheltered and gentle boy. All the things he wasn't allowed to be as a child. All the things he hoped for in his legacy he gave to Scorpius so freely, hoping he would never have to see worse than his mother's death.

She was gone. Hermione, mist in his mind, and he couldn't even grasp at her emotions or thoughts. They were at the limits of their distance. Salazar… Merlin even! Someone help him find her. A piece of him was missing.

A wispy swan floated into the room, and Narcissa's voice flowed from it. _"Draco! She did it. Scorpius, he's back. Come see me right away!"_

Draco leaped up and struggled for breath at the Patronus before it disappeared. His son. The silvery wolf lunged forward, and it made the man stumble. There was no time to lose! He propelled himself from Hermione's room and went toward the sitting room. The twins just had arrived at the door where Sirius and Remus were already standing.

"Severus! Let's get a move on it, please!" Remus called up the staircase.

The mental grumblings of the potion master were sounded through the bond, but his tightened expression gave way to worry. There wasn't another word spoken as the werewolves all entered the room, preparing to retrieve the boy and perhaps find out what happened to their packmate.

Remus was going to be the last through. They all knew that, but Draco led the charge. Sirius turned to his friend and caressed his shoulder. "It's alright, Moony. We have time. She got the boy out."

The scarred man exhaled with a head shake. "I know, Pads, but she isn't with him…"

"How do you know?" Sirius asked with a pinched scowl.

"Because she would have come here first," Remus murmured before nodding toward the fireplace. "Go on; I'll be right behind you."

Sirius nodded and took some floo powder before disappearing from the room. Remus rubbed his face and felt Moony howling in agony over the possible repulsive thought. They may not find her, then what? Shaking it from him, he left for Abraxas Manor to go see the frightened Malfoy child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for holding out on you all. I'm gonna be updating this more often.


	32. The Werewolf Prince

Her neck itched. Hermione scratched at it as she trudged from the guest room she was allotted last night. Zacharias wasn't the one she worried about as she traversed through the small castle.

The alpha… he was a different story. Vincent Romanov. A robust and masculine alpha with the Russian royal lineage to boot. This werewolf was from what she could tell, was in his forties and more than willing to build up his pack away from the world.

The Lycanthropes of Romanov, as they have coined so kindly, were nearing twenty in number. This castle was a secret Vincent hid away with a fortune. The muggle world most certainly thought of him as dead, but his wizard ancestors had a backup plan if any of their line was infected with lycanthropy. Encouraging to know they weren't just disowned.

Hermione entered the kitchen to see a handful of house-elves cooking meals. They ignored her. She was of little consequence as it was explained to her. They wouldn't cater to her needs until she took his bite. The metal collar on her neck would guarantee that there was no mistaking it; it prevented her from staying in her animagus form. She got to work at making something simple by hand; a sandwich.

"Girl, we need to see you when you are done," a thick voice announced.

Hermione glanced back to see one of the second tier betas; his name long forgotten from her mind. "Okay," she sighed as she returned to her task.

This was it. Zacharias and a few others explained their life under Vincent. In all actuality, he wasn't a horrible leader, and Hermione could appreciate that. Kidnapping a woman and child, well, that surfaced as a significant negative to her interpretation of honorable leadership. She was going to have to meet the pack as a whole. Then who knew what was to become of her?

She munched on her meager meal at the counter, not knowing if she was going to be able to stomach it during their evaluation. Hermione could hardly eat as it was due to everything changing so swiftly from under her feet. Did she blink too long and wake up in another world?

A female werewolf in the castle provided the clothing she received. A lovely knitted jumper and some warm leggings. A gift. A tempting morsel of hospitality. What was wrong with werewolves, and why was it suddenly she was their favorite addiction?

Her sandwich disappeared, and so did her resolve to head back to her quarters. Hermione's legs willed her to walk from the kitchen where an amalgam of smells assaulted her nose. Some soft, others potent, but she knew it was all werewolf. Her eyes shifted as she entered the dining area where the werewolves were all dining at tables or waiting for their courses to be delivered. The random chatter went silent as her presence was noted.

There were only a few feminine faces. Her heart sank. "Good morning, Miss Granger," an intense voice announced over the thick silence.

Hermione wetted her tongue and turned to the head of the room where Vincent sat. "Good morning," she responded with a bow to her head.

Vincent smirked and beckoned her over. "Come here, let me have a look at you. It's been long since I have seen an English girl in these parts," His tone was warm and slightly playful.

The room filled with chuckling as she walked toward the head table. Six men sat around Vincent; the betas of the pack.

"I have to thank you for your hospitality, Prince Romanov," she acknowledged as her feet halted her in front of their long table.

Vincent snorted and waved his hand before speaking something in Russian to the others. The betas at the table just nodded and retorted with what seemed like agreement. "Your flattery is unneeded, though quite pleasing. I know you have come to us under duress and conflict."

"Then you know why I must leave?" Hermione questioned.

She had hoped to appeal to his humanity, but the pinch of his brow told her she hadn't. "I know your story. It was all whispers throughout the world. A little witch took in a broken werewolf who brought back a whole pack of them. She then instilled this need to become a piece of their small paradox. Zacharias Smith informed me what you did for him as well. That type of courage will not be overlooked in your position within these halls."

"I have a family," she started, but one of the betas scoffed.

Vincent turned to him and glared. "Your taunting is unwarranted, Sessles," he growled.

The ripple of attention was felt through the entire hall… This alpha was forceful.

"I can't add anything more to your pack than you already have. I just want to go home," Hermione conveyed with her hands cupped in front of her. "Please?"

Vincent turned his head, and his eyes ran to the ceiling; they were in conference or some sort of debate. Hermione could sense it, and the hair on the back of her neck rose.

"Can't send you home. Can't convince you to stay. What can we do, Miss Granger? Your abduction, though unconventional, was entirely necessitated. Lucius Malfoy is not a man I would like to see be your hunter," Vincent finally spoke as his eyes met hers.

Her upper lip twitched as she sneered. "I'm perfectly capable of handling myself, thank you."

The alpha rose from his chair and agitated the atmosphere in the room. He strolled around the table, and now Hermione could take in his appearance. His dark facial hair elongated his features, but his bound back mane was well maintained. He was tall and quite bulky, but not in a menacing fashion. The werewolf did hold a genuine aristocratic appearance.

When he leaned on the table in front of her, his blue eyes examined her further. "I can understand why you would say that. You have withstood much in your years, have you not?"

This wasn't about the war, not entirely. He was addressing the fact that she was marred by a werewolf — an elegant speaker and quite possibly the most dangerous man in the chamber.

"I have," she said with a nod.

"Then you know I won't bite you unless you agree, but I'm regretful to inform you that you cannot leave. You're my charge now. I have stepped into your petty politics and am extending an invite to my family. Those wolves you see as kinship, they can't keep someone like you safe," Vincent said with a more gentler tone.

Hermione traversed forward and was received by his straightened posture as she glared, showing her teeth. "They're my family and my pack. You have no right to hold me captive," she seethed with a narrowed expression.

"So you can play savior?" He inquired with an arched eyebrow.

That stung more than Hermione thought it should. It caused her to shudder and pull away from her challenge. "I wasn't. People that love one another take care of each other."

"Miss Granger," he started again, but Hermione waved him off.

"My name is Hermione. There's no need for formalities when you hold the key to my freedom," she declared with a grimace.

"Hermione, do you know why you're so important? Why you flock to werewolves and they to you in droves?"

Hermione stepped back once again. "I don't care," she said, but her voice held little conviction.

"Ah, a perpetual student without the desire to learn?" Vincent asked; he was toying with her.

"Then tell me why," she spat.

Vincent glanced around the room, smirking at his pack. "You see them? All of them?" He asked, raising a hand and swooping it around the room. "They all understand why their place is their place. You, however, have always been akin to a particular standing, have you not?"

"Then what? What are you dancing around?" Hermione queried with a tone of evident exasperation.

Vincent pointed with a grin at her. "You lean on your leader, but follow your nose. You, my dear, are no subordinate waiting to follow — not a masochistic omega, willing to be beaten. You are a breed unlike all else. The female alpha, so willing to apply what is needed for the pack… all you need is to finish what that savage Greymane started. Join us, and with our guidance, we can show you a world you have lacked this whole time."

"I am not an alpha," Hermione snorted.

"You want to know a secret," Vincent whispered as he leaned closer. "Neither was I until I was bitten. Your alpha was wrong to lie to you, Hermione. Those that have seen both sides know. Remus Lupin was a wolf longer than a man. Mistakes can be misunderstood when life is blurred with self-loathing."

"He didn't lie to me. I'm an omega in my pack," Hermione argued with a toss of her hair. "Are you going to grant me my freedom to leave or not?"

Vincent shook his head slowly. "I am not."

Hermione snarled and shoved him; he didn't move, but it made her feel better just a tad. "You monster," Hermione snapped as she glared up at him.

The betas behind Vincent had risen from their chairs, but didn't move to stop her. Vincent snapped his fingers together, and a small blond woman approached. "Anabelle, please help Hermione find the bathroom. She needs to have a moment to compose herself," he proclaimed; it was entirely for Hermione's benefit because she didn't hear their inner dialog.

Anabelle held out her hand, and Hermione tossed her nose away before walking down the dining hall. "I can find one myself, thank you," she huffed before leaving the room.

* * *

 

"You disgusting animal, I told you, I don't know!" Lucius hissed against his bindings.

Kingsley glanced over at Severus who sneered. "It's a shame. You throw your life away for a debt? Deplorable by any standards, Lucius," Snape snickered.

"That little mudblood received exactly what she has coming to her in only a few days time," Lucius snapped as he tossed his hair from his face. "She will be bitten."

"Give the fucker more," Sirius ordered with a glare.

"Any more Veritaserum and he will tell you how crooked his cock is," Draco puffed with a wave. "He doesn't know where Smith took her."

"Anything? Where does he live?" Remus questioned as he ran a hand through his hair.

Lucius grunted. "Where all of your kind ends up, Lupin. In the forests to live in dirt and fuck little girls," He snickered.

Lily reached over and smacked the captive man roughly. "Fuck you, Malfoy," she snarled as he spat at her.

"Now, if you're going to batter him, Mrs. Potter, I will have to ask you to leave," Kingsley said with a stern tone.

James pulled his wife to him and consoled her. "We're sorry, Kingsley. It's been rough," James murmured as he stroked her hair.

Severus hemmed and tapped his chin. "We could always bring in a Pensieve. Extracting Scorpius's memory might give us an idea of what they went through."

"Good option, Severus. I have already requested one to be brought to the manor. They should be arriving here shortly," Kingsley announced with a nod.

Draco cleared his throat and tugged at his shirt collar. "Well, as long as my son doesn't have to relive it."

It was a swift motion of people and objects. Lucius was taken by the Aurors to be held under charges of aiding and abetting an attack and kidnapping. He would likely be released under such, but at least be out of the way during the hunt for Hermione Granger.

The giant bowl was brought in and Scorpius, escorted by his grandmother, was taken to the large sitting room. It was going to be difficult, but Kingsley knew he wasn't going to be able to tell the werewolves they couldn't snoop in the memory themselves.

So, there they were. Severus, after coaxing the young boy to close his eyes and focus on the night at the bookstore, pull the memory from the child's head. The long silvery strand was placed in the bowl, and Draco embraced his child. "Good job, son," he whispered.

"Are you going to find Hermione, dad?" Scorpius questioned.

"We are going to try," Sirius said with a nod.

"Thanks, Uncle Sirius," Scorpius breathed as he pulled away from the older Malfoy.

Narcissa patted Scorpius' shoulder. "Alright, dear. Let's have some biscuits and take a walk in the garden."

The pair left, leaving the werewolves and the minister in front of the bowl. "Whatever we see in here, you must hold your temper. Any of you feel like you can't?" Kingsley asked with a sympathetic expression.

"I think I'm going to sit this out. I'm still angry about Lucius," Lily conceded with a nod.

James glanced at his fellow Marauders and motioned agreement. "I'll stay with her."

The men clustered around the Pensieve and soon were sucked into a whirlwind, landing in the sitting room at the flat. Hermione was patting a young man on the shoulder as he rocked his head.

"I'm so glad you're doing well, Zach. I was worried when I didn't hear from you," Hermione murmured.

Scorpius got up from the chair and held up his drawing. "See, there's my dad, my Uncle Sirius, my Uncle Regulus, Uncle Sevie, my twin uncles Fabby and Gid, Uncle Remus, my Uncle Prongs with Aunt Lily and my new mummy," he told the stranger with a smirk.

Zacharias blinked as his eyebrows rose. "You really plan to go through with this?" He asked as he shifted his attention to Hermione.

"They're my pack, of course, I will. I'm their omega. Their little emotional buffer," Hermione declared with a laugh.

"Omega? What gives you that idea?" The werewolf spat with a sneer.

His grip on her leg tightened and her brow knitted at his tension. "Zach, let me go," she ordered calmly.

He complied and held up his hands. "So, have you taken the bite yet to become a werewolf?"

"No, I'm not doing that. Just a pack bonding this full moon," Hermione said, but her face didn't alter to ease.

They were silent a moment, and Remus shook his head. "She knew he was an aggressor before it happened."

"Hermione, I think you and Scorpius should take a trip with me," Zach asserted before standing up. Scorpius attempted to move around the stranger, but he took the boy's hand. "Scorp, you wanna see a giant lake?" The werewolf coaxed with a smile.

"No, I want to stay with my dad," Scorpius retorted, yanking at his hand. "Let me go," he commanded with a glare.

Hermione stood up and motioned to pull out her wand. "Granger, it doesn't have to be like this," Zach warned.

"Let me go!" Scorpius yelled, pulling at his entrapment.

Zacharias pulled out his wand and pointed it at the boy, meeting Hermione's gaze. "Don't even think about it," He murmured as her wand fixated on him.

Hermione launched herself at him instead, and they grappled. "Run, go get Uncle Prongs!" Hermione shouted at the boy on the floor.

The next portion of the memory was darker and more frantic. The sound wasn't as clear as the child hid in the bedroom and listened to the Potters and the werewolf fight with words and spells. Hermione cracked open the door and bent to his crumpled form. "Baby, go to the closet, there's a cubby in there that goes down to the store. Run to Uncle Fred's shop," she whispered to him.

Scorpius crawled to the door and reached for her. "Let's go," he breathed.

A full set of hollering was heard. "She didn't fight, she was trying to protect him," Draco grumbled as he reached out to the fantom version of his son.

"Granger, you're a piece of work, I'm not trying to hurt either of you," Zach huffed through the other side of the door. "I just want to return him to his grandfather!"

"Love, go!" She gasped, and the sound of her being dragged on the floor was heard as she disappeared. "No, don't touch him! He's mine!" Hermione cried, and there was more scuffling sounded in the hallway.

Scorpius climbed under the bed and tried to hide, but the werewolf's feet appeared at the doorway. "Come on out, kid. You and your Hermione are going to take a trip. If you come, I promise you that you'll be home before you know it." Zacharias bent down and pouted. "Come on, Scorpius. Hermione might get hurt without you."

The boy climbed out from under the bed and wiped his tears. "You promise you won't hurt her?"

The werewolf nodded. "I won't hurt either of you if you listen. Put this on," Zacharias offered the child a black cloth; it was a hood.

Scorpius complied, and they were in the dark. They heard the werewolf walk away and then heave something before there were a popping sound and the vision twisted like a wormhole. Then it cleared as the hood was yanked away from the child. They were now standing in a hallway. Hermione was over Zacharias' shoulder, and they were walking toward the staircase.

"Where are we going?" Scorpius questioned.

"Well, we're going up to the tower until Hermione wakes up. You can't touch anything, understood?"

He frowned up at the werewolf. "You hurt her," he growled and shoved the man. "Let her go!"

"That would be my son," Draco huffed, running his hand through his hair.

"He's got tons of moxy, that boy," Sirius chuckled lightly.

Zach rose a finger to him with a glare. "Listen to me, Malfoy spawn. I am being nice, but I don't have to be. Your grandfather is the reason you're even here in the first place. If you want to be mad at anyone, yell at him."

"Put her down now! I want my dad," Scorpius stomped his foot while retaining his glower.

The werewolf rolled his eyes and yanked the child in his other arm, throwing him over his bare shoulder. Scorpius fought and hit him, but the monster was too powerful. They walked up the staircase until they got to a large door. Scorpius smacked the man's head and almost made the three of them topple.

Zacharias let the child fall to his feet before pressing him firmly against the door. "Listen here, boy. You want to make it to your grandfather's house with all your fingers and toes, you best sit on that bed and not move." He growled at the five-year-old.

Scorpius blinked and nodded. "Okay."

Getting into the small room, they noted the old banners around the top of the tower. Scorpius crawled on the bed and whimpered in his hands, paying little attention to what the werewolf was doing. He gingerly put the witch in a giant cage, tying her up and imprisoning her with a metal collar. After a few spells, he pulled from the crate and flicked his wand, letting the bars form over the opening. The giant black tarp was pulled over it, and the werewolf returned his view of the child.

"Remember what I said. Don't touch anything. You don't want Hermione to get hurt," He warned with a shake of his finger.

Kingsley finally moved and flicked his wand at the memory, pausing it. "Look at those banners. They're quite old. I can have some of my archivists look into who's crest that is."

"Wait, what happens next?" Remus said, his voice shaky.

The minister unpaused the memory and sped up the boy sobbing alone until he moved. From then on, the events that transpired of her struggling to get free, her explaining what to do and them being separated. The boy spent the night alone in a giant room with blue and red drapings. That was the last of Hermione in his memory of that night...


	33. Prince of Schemes

**One day before the full moon…**

Hermione was out in the brisk garden as she pulled her coat closer to her form. It was difficult to imagine that Remus would lie to her. He never has before. It was a startling concept and gave way to an even more complicated dose of questioning. If he was lying about her being an alpha female, which was a rarity onto itself, then what was the recourse? What could be scarier than being an omega to her pack?

Vincent's words twisted in her mind. She didn't want to give him that authority, but it wasn't by choice. She sensed her stalkers before she could see them. Likely one or two of the pack members were curious or instructed to keep an eye on her. Hermione wasn't dim; she knew running away wouldn't get her any closer to leaving. The forest went on for miles, her wand was sealed away, and the collar around her neck made it impossible to stay her more furry self without being electrocuted.

At least she had her choice. Vincent may be a cad for capturing her, but he wasn't going to do something his entire pack would quarrel with. Why were they so deadset on claiming her, she wasn't positive. None of it made any sense, but the language of a werewolf rarely stemmed from logic. If she held off through this full moon, she would have an entire month to try and figure out how to get home.

"I do love the air at this time of the day," Vincent's voice was heard over the hush of the yard.

Hermione didn't turn to him as she ran her fingers on the wall. "Me too. Remus always told me that it was an honest time of day. Before the busy workings of life took over. The sun would fully announce its desire for life, and the world would comply."

He hemmed as his form appeared next to her. "Sounds as if he's a man of words."

"He is. Honest and kind, but never selfish. I have rarely seen him lose himself to greed or envy."

They stood there a moment. Hermione refused to give him her full attention. "So, he protected you?" Vincent asked.

Hermione pivoted and glared up at him. "We protect each other. We take care of all of them together," she spat.

Vincent bent to her and smirked. "Were you always in love with him?"

"Why are you pursuing me?" She countered.

"Because I have spent a long time following you, Hermione. A length of years after hearing about you from Zacharias. Knowing someone is out there taking care of my kind with the amount of devotion no normal being does. That should be praised and celebrated, not hidden away in a bookshop of desolation."

"And you waited until an opportune time to steal me away from my family and loved ones. That isn't honorable or just. That isn't the leader I want in my life," Hermione huffed, putting her gloved hands over her hips.

Vincent shook his head, and his brows stitched together. "No, I waited until I knew your life was interfered with. Lucius won't stop. I know his kind well; my cousins were all like him. Manipulative, vicious, cruel, and insane. You are now going to be the only thing he seeks to destroy, like a bloodhound on the trail of a fox. He won't be put away long enough to prevent him from hurting you, and that I couldn't live with knowing. I left you alone because you are by all rights, your mistress until you decide otherwise." The werewolf stepped forward and waved her to follow.

"We hold a different experience, each and every one of us. The lives we touch, the hearts we grow akin to having with us. No deeper bond could be experienced without each other. However, you chose to be alone until Draco landed on your doorstep. Why?" He asked as they strolled the barren garden.

"Because he needed me, but I couldn't support him fully, I wasn't a werewolf. That's why he went barmy and brought the others back," Hermione paused and shook her head. "I'm not a leader, Vincent. I don't know how many ways I can tell you that."

"Because you weren't a werewolf," he responded with a nod. "But not once did he try to overpower your will? Not even in the split second of wild desire?"

"He did at first, they all do," Hermione grumbled, rolling her eyes.

"But he listened. He complied and had yet ever to place you in a position of your own discomfort," Vincent declared.

Hermione stopped her feet, and her eyes grew. He was right. This fucking werewolf was right, and it struck her. "No."

"Mhm, I'm afraid so," he said with a shift of his posture. "I have a theory for you."

Hermione's eyes narrowed at the dangerous man. He was planting doubts in her mind, and she wasn't alright with it. "Well, I don't think I want to hear it."

Vincent rolled his neck as his lips twitched. "Have you ever heard of topping from the bottom? It isn't usually used in this context, but it is reasonable to place it in this circumstance. Remus, for how intelligent you have insisted he is, placed you in a position you could do so. It's quite brilliant, in all unique circumstances given. He was afraid to let you cross the threshold of power and you trusted his judgment without question. A concept I disregard. You deserve to have power and ranking for what you are."

Hermione's cheeks tinted as she shook her hair from her face. "I have no idea what you're addressing. I want to go have some tea now."

"Wait just a moment," Vincent ordered with a pinched expression. "Please," he added as he rolled his shoulders.

"You're so used to the world falling at your feet, but you don't own me," she huffed and moved to walk away.

"I said wait, she-wolf," he growled.

Hermione halted and wheeled back toward him. "What is this? Are you attempting to convince me to join you because you've run out of women?" Hermione snapped, her cheeks were rosy with anger.

His features altered and now she saw just how close to furious he was. "Don't you challenge me, girl. I've kept my pack safe, flourishing, and sane for years. The last thing I would ever do is allow a stranger to dishonor our home."

"Sane? You call this," she hesitated when he had closed the distance and touched her neck. Her heart was racing, and she couldn't catch her breath. His thumb was tucked under her chin, forcing her to gaze up at his tight expression.

"I'm still a werewolf, Hermione. Don't challenge an alpha without cause. We're very stable and sensible here; I don't permit it to be otherwise. Women and she-wolves alike are respected under my roof. If you think your nethers are the only thing on my mind, you might need to reexamine my rules," He hissed as his other hand stroked her hair.

Hermione didn't appreciate being so close to this man. He produced unusual feelings in the depths of her obscurer reaches. It wasn't arousal or even aversion, but something more profound. "I never did follow the rules," she murmured, attempting a break from the intense staring contest.

"These you will. They're those that keep people like us sane. I see it in you, plain as day — that wild heart threatening to break free. The wolf in the back of your mind, coaxing you to let go of the bindings so she can bask in the sun. We pride that type of leadership in my pack. Not hide it away because being a werewolf is wrong."

Hermione made an attempt to pull from him, but he did not release her. "You're wrong. I don't want to be a werewolf. That's why I'm an animagus."

"A wolf is a wolf. Join us under the moon tomorrow night. Run with us. You will feel our hearts beat with yours. I will not bite you, nor attempt to force you to become what you are slowly turning into. The only thing missing is an introduction to the condition that you have become so obsessed with. You won't be able to run, so don't agree out of plotting."

She pulled from him and breathed deeply. "If you insist. You know that nothing will stop me from trying to get home. To my pack," Hermione murmured as her eyes traced the stone pathway.

Vincent smirked and shifted his weight. "We shall see. The moonlight always reveals one's true nature, Hermione. It's why transformative magic needs it to bind the person to their nature. Animagi, werewolves, even some ancient spells use it."

Hermione's eyes shot toward him. "That was in my research for one of my bills."

Vincent walked passed her and hemmed. "I know," he said and started to whistle as he walked back toward the castle.

* * *

Remus was pacing as Sirius sat across from Kingsley in the Minister's office. Kingsley was speaking to someone in the fireplace, and the conversation wasn't going as planned.

"Ruloff, he kidnapped her," Kingsley declared with a bit of force.

The man in the flames groaned and swiveled his head in the embers. "My apologies, Shacklebolt, but I can't do anything without cause. There is no proof that it was his doing, nor his real location. The boy was covered; it could be an anti-werewolf group posing as them. Vincent is an upstanding werewolf and doesn't plague society with wrongdoings."

"Then where is his location so we can speak to him ourselves," Sirius snapped.

Ruloff's frown grew, and he shook his head. "No, I will not have a prince interrogated. The king would toss curses at walls if he thought his son was being harassed. Being royalty among wizards out here is beyond your reach, I'm afraid to break it to you. The location was designed to be secluded for Prince Romanov and his condition. He has followed every rule and guideline to the letter to have his court, and we will not impose on him."

"You fuckin' piece of dragon shit!" Sirius growled, but Kingsley waved him off.

"My apologies, Ambassador, they are quite worried about their friend," Kingsley said with a deep exhale. "Very well, we will write to the prince himself and inquire on our person of interest. If we cannot speak to him personally, we can at least appeal to his sense of duty in helping us find her."

"I will get permission from the king on your inquiry. Once I have the approval, you may write to his majesty and politely ask him to look into your problem. If it is someone at his court, he will proactively help you find the assailant and correct the misgivings of such," Ruloff announced as his head rocked in flames.

"We aren't even allowed to write him a letter?" Remus asked with a crisp tone.

"He is a prince, regardless of condition, sir. No letter gets sent to him without the approval of his royal highness. Once the king sees that the letter is non-threatening, he will send it off to his son. No others know of the prince's location aside from his father and Prince Romanov's court."

"We will speak again shortly, Ambassador Ruloff," Kingsley responded with a nod.

They bid each other farewell, and the marauders groaned as the man disappeared. "Well, now what?" Sirius questioned.

"Now, we wait. If she really is captive at his castle, he won't do anything to her without her consent. That would be breaking serious laws of his condition in Russia. Hermione won't just let a werewolf bite her. We have time gentlemen," Kingsley attempted to comfort them, but Remus snarled.

"Time? Time? Tomorrow is the full moon! She's supposed to be home. Not captive in another country by a werewolf who quite possibly," Remus paused and shook his head.

Kingsley arched an eyebrow at him. "Mr. Lupin, are you assuming this prince has known about Hermione for long?"

Sirius rocked his head. "Mhm, my money is on Zacharias Smith. He helped put her on his radar."

"Is there something I'm unaware of about Miss Granger?" Kingsley questioned.

Remus ran a hand through his hair and huffed. "Hermione, she's unique. I'm concerned that this prince knows that."

Sirius shifted on his seat and groaned. "I told you, this shouldn't have been the one secret you held back from her. Discussing it after is easier, but now look at this mess."

"Pads, I fucking know that alright," Remus snapped and rolled his shoulder. "There are things we do to protect those we love. If I told her, she would have been torn. What I did was so she wouldn't ever have to choose before she was certain. I was being her bloody alpha, alright?"

"What did you do, Remus?" Kingsley asked calmly.

"I told her she could follow so she wouldn't have to take the next step to lead. No one warrants to have that option above their head. I wanted her to have the opportunity to have children, to get married, to enjoy being a natural woman," Remus finished, and Sirius ran fingers over his own face.

"She can't have children from what she said, and she's not normal. What if he fucking bites her?"

Remus collapsed in the chair next to his friend. "I don't know."

"Well, that changes things. I will write to the Ambassador first thing and ask him to deliver it to the king. Maybe if this prince knows he is under our radar, he will come to his senses. A scandal is not what the Russian dynasty needs. They've done quite a bit to keep their ruling quiet among the muggles and their politics. We need to get her back on English soil."

Remus covered his face and shook his head. "I tried so hard to shield her from that world; I sent her straight to the wolves."

Sirius rubbed his shoulder and sighed. "Moony, we all know you have her best interest at heart. She would have consented to it in a heartbeat if you told her before she was a part of the pack."

"That's what scares me, Pads. If she would have for me, then what does this prince have planned?"


	34. Lunar Disappointment

**The day after the full moon…**

Hermione ran her fingers over the damp soil as she stirred. It was cold and made her body chilled as it stuck to her nails. Despite the clothing, she still was bit at by the fall breeze blowing through the trees as the world around them brightened. Her eyes traced the lines of the trees, wishing she was of wings and not of fur.

Her body was sore as she attempted to roll on her stomach, but an arm slung over her stayed the motion. She had retired on the edge of the pack for a reason; she didn't want to be attained. The arm was massive as the animagus became more aware of her surroundings. The body behind her slumped toward her in a possessive fashion.

"My lord," a grumbling voice sounded over the clearing.

"Yes, yes, I know. The sun is coming up," the man murmured behind her. "Help me get the others back to the castle," he ordered and patted her shoulder.

Hermione turned toward the werewolf and glowered. "I'm not here to serve you, Vincent," she hissed.

"Where is that playful wolf we met last night? We had so much pleasure pursuing each other after the hunt," He chuckled sleepily as his fingers ran they're her hair. "Come along; we have work to do, Hermione."

She conceded. Not because she aspired to or even sought to avoid confrontation. Hermione did so for self-preservation. If she could choose her conflicts with the alpha, then possibly she might influence him she should go home.

Hermione stood up, and the naked werewolf traced her steps as she wandered around the huddled masses of people. She would search for the women first to get them out of the cold. Taking off her fur coat that Vincent gave her the night before, Hermione bent down to one of the younger female werewolves. "Come along, let's get you inside," Hermione whispered as she wrapped the coat around her.

The betas soon echoed her actions, and it was a fluid motion of movement. Hermione only paid attention to her task, refusing to glance over at Vincent. He had busied himself, but she could feel his eyes searching for her in the clearing.

Going back and forth to collect the werewolves and help them into the medical wing, Hermione found herself enjoying the gratitude they whispered as she assisted. Once the last of the wolves were inside, the betas flopped down in the empty beds. Hermione watched the group of house elves march in and assist them, handing them potions and pressing clothes to their heads.

"Come with me," a voice whispered behind her.

Hermione turned to see Vincent had a robe over his form. His face was skewed and unnatural, but he was around the corner, away from the view of the room. The animagus now could see the weight that he was holding onto by helping others first. She raced to him, and his weight slumped against her.

"Where am I taking you?" She murmured as he grimaced.

"Up to the second floor. I waited too long," he groaned and huffed.

It was the first time he appeared tangible and ordinary. Hermione rocked her head and helped the man hobble up the staircase slowly. They were silent, and she made no effort to provoke conversation. Once on the designated floor, Vincent pointed down the hallway, and she complied.

They entered the sizeable double-doored room, and Hermione found herself in his bedroom. It was modest considering the lavished halls of his castle. That intrigued her, but she mentally swatted at herself to cease her pondering. Hermione noted that his bed was the most extravagant part of the room with plush pillows and a blue duvet. She felt awkward but shoved the emotions down as she assisted him into his sheets. "Wait," he murmured and reached for her hand as she motioned to leave.

"I have to go take care of the others," she said.

"Please, just a moment longer. My pack is being tended to," Vincent huffed as he situated on the bed.

Hermione reached for the potions on the night table, handing them to him one by one. He took the doses without question and slumped on the bed. The witch knew this to be a form of bonding… she reminded herself, but the empathetic nature she had, wouldn't let her leave him.

Walking toward the fireplace, she proceeded to light it by hand and remained silent. When her eyes glanced back at him, she saw that he was watching her. "Do you always hold such distrust?" He asked his voice gravely with pain and exhaustion.

"Yes," Hermione answered as she poked at the logs with a tool.

"Come lay with me? I want to talk to you while curious minds are dreaming," He said as his hand traced his face.

Hermione expired while shedding her coat and tossing it on a chair. She wandered to the doors and shut them with a soft click. When she shuffled back toward the bed, Vincent patted the mattress next to him. The animagus crawled over and slumped over the blankets, gazing up at the ceiling. "Is this the part where you tell me the true reason you abducted me?" Hermione asked.

Vincent groaned as he turned toward her and shifted his lips to one side. "No, because I already informed you. Are you concerned about my monstrous appetite?" He responded with the small semblance of a smirk.

Hermione let the curve turn her lips upward. "No, I am not. I have seen one before," she said smugly.

The werewolf winced as he moved the blankets and drew off his robe with an issue. Once he was bare, Hermione saw the extent of his scarring. "He was sent to kill me," he said as he traced the silvery marks under his dark chest hair.

"A rival wizard family?" Hermione asked with an arched eyebrow.

Vincent motioned agreement and sighed. "The wolf was killed before my eyes, but his mark left with me. I was lost, my father created this place for me, and I found my first beta. Theo, he was my guard that disappeared three months before my attack. I only found out he got bit while protecting my family. From then on, my eyes were opened. I opened my doors to the wolves that spoke to my feral side. I was sixteen."

Hermione pouted as she pressed her hand to his cheek. "You do wonderful things for them, Vincent, but I'm not here to help you lead them," she murmured as she pulled her hair from her face. "Last night was incredible, and I could feel how much they love and honor you, but that's how I feel about my pack."

"Come here?" He asked as his fingers combed through her hair.

She shouldn't. It was so close to the climax of the full moon; her emotions were sporadic as well. What a wicked werewolf, playing off of her feelings… Hermione scooted closer, and Vincent's hand caressed her cheek. His facial hair tickled her cheek as she closed her eyes, and she felt his lips press against her forehead.

"You're so very tender; I can smell it on you. You have the texture of the forest mixed with the trickling scent of the river. Your demeanor is both. You're untamed, unbridled by your pain of the past. But I can taste how you love… it's marvelous," he hummed as his fingers curled in her hair.

Merlin, why does he have to be so eloquent? "Vincent," she attempted to pull from him and gaze at his eyes. "I have a child waiting for me — one who lost his mother. I can't have any of my own, so he is the only one I have," Hermione declared as her forehead skewed.

Vincent ran his thumb over the tightened brow and sighed. "Hermione, I can't stand back and watch someone meant for greater things, settle for a life of uncertainty. You belong here; you just haven't given it a thought. To do so would close the door on what you believed to be your higher calling, but how can it be if you don't let your heart speak to you? Give me the time; give us the time. I promise you will never be unsafe or afraid again," He murmured as his eyes drooped.

Hermione pressed her lips together and exhaled slightly. "If I don't, then you will release me?"

His fingers found there was to the side of her neck, and she felt her pulse quicken. "We will talk more about that in the coming weeks if you're not satisfied or content."

Weeks… Merlin. "Okay," she murmured with a nod.

"Get some sleep, and then we'll get you bathed," He whispered and helped her shift into the bedding.

Hermione let her guard down and realized just how exhausted she felt. Curling into the werewolf's arms, she placed her hands against his chest. Vincent's hand ran over her clothed back and breathed deeply before pressing his chin against her forehead. "Goodnight," she whispered.

"Goodnight, sweet girl. Thank you for taking care of them," he murmured, and they settled in for the morning.

* * *

Harry was wandering the room with Sirius as they doctored up the werewolves. He was distracted by his thoughts as he healed up the scuff marks on the twins and handed them potions. Remus was alone, turned over against the wall on one of the cots. They spent their first night in the attic, but he was elusive and hardpressed to jump around or play. The werewolf was miserable.

"Moony, did you take your potions?" James questioned after he stood up from his wife.

Remus didn't answer. "Moony," Sirius pressed.

"I'm fine," he grumbled, waving a hand at them.

"James," Lily murmured, drawing attention. "Put me over next to him. He needs help," Lily finished as she struggled to sit up.

James picked her up off the cot and maneuvered around the room. Harry swished his wand at the bed, causing it to float and place gingerly next to the werewolf's resting place. When James set her on the bed again, Remus turned and huffed. "Lil, she's just gone," he murmured.

Lily ran fingers through his hair and rocked her head. "I know, but we'll get her back. I promise."

Harry turned to see the silver-haired werewolf stretched out across his bedding. "Like what you see, Potter," he growled as he looked behind him with a glare.

Harry rolled his eyes and waved him off. "I know you're a wanker when you're upset so I'll let this slide, Malfoy."

Severus sat up with a wince and groaned. "Black, come here a moment," he said as he yanked the blanket over his form.

Regulus glanced behind him at the potion master and snorted. "You best figure out another way to gain his attention, Sev."

Sirius padded over and bent toward the werewolf. "Be positive that when you do speak to Mr. Smith's family that you mention their son's participation in the abduction. You might succeed even with your mouth," Snape hissed and flopped on the cot.

"Come on, let's clear out and let them sleep," James ordered.

The animagi and Harry all left the attic with little more said than well wishes to the werewolves. Climbing down the stairs to the dining room, the trio were drained from the event. When Harry got there this morning, it was hardly something he wished to see. The air seemed sucked from the room after their night, and even the talkative twins were conservative on their verbiage.

"Well, what do we do?" Harry finally asked as they produced their cups of tea.

Sirius scrubbed his face and perspired. "I don't know, kid. She was a bit of the glue for them. Definitely for Moony. He was so fearful of how to explain her role, that he hid it from her. An alpha wolf stays centered and less turbulent with a female around. It's just the way of the world. Low and behold, one with potential, stood in front of him for the last month. He didn't want to feed his desire to turn her. We talked about it at length; he wasn't going even to open up that box until she was part of the pack officially. So she could understand why the rules were going to change. I told him she would be alright, but maybe he's right after all this… maybe that's why prince fuck of Russia took her," Sirius finished and waved his wand, producing a bottle of liquor from the cabinet.

James reached for the bottle with a nod. "It does change things. She isn't everyone's if she's his first and he knows that. Hermione would have never wanted to be a werewolf either."

Harry sipped his cup before speaking. "Actually, if it meant serving a purpose for those she loves… she might have agreed," he paused be pursing his lips. "She went through worse to save me."

"I just don't understand it," Sirus hissed before snagging the bottle and pouring some into his tea. "How does a Hufflepuff fucking run off with a witch and child, not even feeling remorse for what he did?"

"Werewolves are far different," James started, scrubbing his face. "I've had to relearn my wife since she turned."

"Is that why Remus agreed to Hermione getting married? It was less of a reason to ever mention any of this?" Harry questioned.

Sirius shook a finger toward the younger Potter with a grim smile. "Give this wizard a cake. He gets it."

"What if he tells her about any of this?" James asked, and the other two men grimaced.

"Then we have far less time than the next full moon. Remus doesn't usually lie and most certainly wouldn't to her unless for just cause. At least she thinks that way. I can imagine his pedestal shrinking at that revelation," Harry murmured as he traced the rim of his cup.

"Does she love him, Harry?" James asked.

"Most definitely. She loves him very much, and his image guided her through all those bills, all the nights of the full moons with werewolves… he is the reason she is who she is today," Harry responded.

"And the children bit?" Sirius voiced with an arched eyebrow.

Harry pulled his glasses off his face before rubbing it roughly. "I didn't know she couldn't, marauders. I had no clue, and it pains me to even think of what she went through. Choosing not to have kids is one thing, but Hermione always wanted them. I just thought she wasn't ready. Now, the heartbreak of having to confess it and being forced into a pack of werewolves… well, I don't even know where her headspace could be."

Sirius pinched the bridge of his nose. "I did some sniffing around on this Romanov. He's spent twenty years educating and taking care of werewolves in Russia or those that he comes across in need. He's picturesque and a fucking saint for werewolves. I don't even know what the bloody hell he was thinking about kidnapping her."

"What are the odds that they've met in passing?" James questioned. "When she passed those bills, do you think any diplomats or such met her? Why would he take some English werewolf's account of the situation before acting so rash?"

Harry paled as he put on his glasses. "He didn't… he took her account. She produced a long research paper on several of her bills and gave them to different countries for educational practices. She wasn't just about changing our ministry; she wanted to make it better around the world for werewolves…" Harry murmured and slammed his hand down. "She gave him all the answers he wanted before even meeting her!"

"So, you're telling me his dad probably won't invite us to Christmas?" Sirius grumbled while shaking his head.

Harry huffed as he stood up. "I, er, Ginny knows a Russian chaser from her days in Quidditch. I'll ask her to invite us over for a week. Maybe if we can get out there, we can get some information on where Romanov's hideaway is. I'll talk to her about it when she wakes up."

"Draco should go, he's attached to her," James offered with a sneer.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's get in a snooze, eat some breakfast and meet up after, alright?" Sirius asked as he eyed his godson.

Harry patted Sirius' shoulder. "We'll get her back, Pads."

"I know, kid. She's our Hermione."

The young Potter approached his father and hugged him. "Take care of my mum. I'll be back."

Harry left the dining room, and the fireplace went off. "What are the odds we find her, truthfully, Pads?" James asked with a pout.

"Well, the odds are probably dismal at this point, but all we can do is try."

"We have no choice. I don't think our friend can handle another heartbreak," James sighed as he reached for the bottle.

Sirius pressed down his sadness and nodded. "I don't think any of us can. She needs to come home."


	35. To Russia, with Angst

Hermione stirred and squirmed in the cream-colored sheets with a giant yawn as she stretched in her silky slip. Her hair was wiry and wild against the pillows as she proactively decided to wake up.

"Would you like some tea in bed? I can request for Yachy to bring some," Vincent rumbled as his rough fingers ran down her spine.

How many days has it been of holding the smitten werewolf off? She lost count. "Zelda said she needed help with Damien," Hermione hummed.

Vincent groaned and moved closer to the witch. "No, not yet, printsessa. Stay with me," he huffed as he nuzzled her revealed skin.

She sighed and swayed her head. "I have duties," Hermione murmured.

"Enchantress," Vincent said as his hand ran over her abdomen.

Hermione maneuvered with grace and precision as she pinned him to the bed, straddling him. "Vincent, you aren't going to do this today," she growled, holding his wrists in her hands.

He snarled with a smirk and reversed the embrace, placing her wrists in one hand while stroking her cheek with the other. "I could, and you wouldn't disagree," he reminded her.

Hermione's cheeks were aflame as she sneered at him. "Not very noble of you."

"Just once, printsessa," he implored; his Russian nickname for her was going to get old.

The animagus knew she was pushing her limits. Kindness was only dished out to the deserving, and she would soon fall out of grace if she didn't give him something. A morsel to cling to… Gone were the days of politely holding the witch at a distance, Vincent was growing comfortable with how tight he held her bindings of freedom. Hermione reminded herself of the personality traits she picked up from the alpha and used them as needed. This time she would have to play her hand gingerly. "Well, how about we play a game?" She inquired as her torso pushed toward his form.

"I enjoy a pleasant intrigue," he mused with a playful expression.

Hermione nuzzled his neck while fighting his restraint. "You let me socialize, and I will grant you permission to indulge your artistic nature later," she murmured before tracing his jawline with her tongue.

He shuddered in the slightest as his hips pressed toward her scantly guarded center. "A sketching of my delight?" He mumbled as his fingertips sought her neck.

Hermione sounded agreement as her teeth touched his stubbled jawline. "Yes, however, you would like to draw me."

She knew she had his attention long before her bait. His secured limb only grew against her. It was a game, and Hermione was learning how to play it well over the last week. Vincent was an alpha in his own right but indulged deeply on the chase. He loved the hunt and not giving him his prize was an even more significant gratifying gesture than her succumbing to what seemed like the inevitable. The heat at her center despite her situation was an announcement of it alone.

"I will enjoy that immeasurably," He grumbled and shifted her further to the bed.

Vincent nipped and suckled at the flesh around her neck as a hand slipped under her clothing. Explorative, dominant, and claiming, but he knew she would not be his. Hermione could feel it through his fingers and their covetous actions that he could not brand her as his own until she agreed. The animagus would hoard the very few cards she had to play with until all was lost and she was alone.

The promise in her mind caused her to regain a hold on the moment. She fell out of the lust tinted emotion and jerked at his hand, tracing her knickers. "Vincent, I must get up."

He pulled away from her and rocked his head as he sat on the bed. "I know."

Hermione crawled to her end of his bed and exhaled as she sat there. His hands ran over her shoulders once he appeared next to her. "I understand, limitations are very distinct, Hermione," Vincent whispered as he kneaded her skin.

"I miss them," she murmured.

"My darling girl, I wish you wouldn't pine. After the next full moon, we can get you prepared for what's to come. A few months to spring and then we can have a try at your own," Vincent said with a smirk.

Hermione tucked her face behind her hair as she sighed. "You know I can't."

"Can't yet, Hermione. Lycanthropy works wonders against poisons."

She glanced over at his indigo eyes. "How do you know about that?"

Vincent shrugged his shoulders. "There would be no other reason that an alpha female wouldn't be a viable child-bearer."

The rules were different here than in her most recent exposure to female werewolves. Zelda, Vera, Galina, and Anna all were the females of the pack. Zelda had Damien four years ago, and he had yet to show signs of lycanthropy, but the odds were against every pairing. She would not have another one; the pregnancy was too rough. Vera was not interested in male partners and therefore opted against it vigorously. Galina and her companion hadn't had any themselves, and Anna was still young and youthful, only being seventeen-years-old.

He didn't speak as he kissed her temple. "There is a large chance it wouldn't take," she reminded him.

"A chance you wouldn't desire to take?" He questioned. They were at this level of their… relationship?

Hermione frowned and huffed. "I don't know."

"Alright," he responded.

The animagus glanced over at him and noted his peaceful expression. He smelt content with her reception. "And if I don't want to?"

"Then, we won't. I want you at my side, printsessa," Vincent murmured as he stroked her neck.

Hermione stood up and paced toward the wardrobe, but the thump on the ground behind her drew her attention. Vincent had climbed to the floor and laid on the plush rug below with a pout. "Hermione, don't leave me yet," He finished as he rolled on his back with a crooked smile.

The witch giggled at the very abnormal and dysfunctional behavior. He was charming. Dashing and intelligent… the best parts of Remus and Sirius. Her mind babysat her to her relief in reminding her of the companions waiting for her. She bent down and kissed his forehead before returning her task at hand; avoiding his courting behavior. Hermione wasn't confident how long she could keep the randy werewolf at bay, but she would try.

* * *

Draco was holding his coat closer to his body as he entered the tavern. The snow had fallen the night before, leaving the air still crisp and rough on his lungs. The pub was warm, inviting, and seeing familiar faces relieved him immensely. Looking around for werewolves was harder than he thought.

Remus waved him over and handed him a pint as he sat down. "Any luck? I doubted we would run into anyone, but it was worth a try."

Draco shrugged and sighed as he took in the pensive expression of the redheaded Potter. "Ginerva, please don't look at me like that. I did sincerely check the shops."

"I know Draco, but it's going on the end of two weeks. We need to find her," Ginny murmured, forking some of her food.

"Now, Smith said he sends his letters to the inn. We might have a run in if we're lucky," Sirius piped in with a motion of agreement.

"How are the others doing?" Harry asked as Remus glanced down at the parchment.

Remus hemmed after sipping his tea. "The twins are managing the store well, with Lily's help. James has been there almost every day from open to close. I think by the end of all of this, they will likely insist on continuing their employment. Despite what Hermione says."

"Good, very good," Ginny murmured.

"Have we talked about what we're going to do when we find Zacharias?" Draco questioned with an arched eyebrow.

Remus's stare turned dark as his teeth shown through his parted lips. "I will make it clear that unless he wants us to haul his arse back to London for the abduction and placed in Azkaban for being unregistered and biting someone… he will do as we say," he growled lowly.

"We might be walking into a hoard of them, Moony," Sirius reminded him.

"Which is why we're staying behind with one of these," Harry said and placed an old Dumbledore's Army coin on the table.

Remus held up the other one and smirked. "Any sign and I'll give it a rub. Being on holiday and getting captured are grounds for Kingsley to step in if needed."

"I hope she's alright. Who knows what that, that, monster is doing!" Ginny snapped with a glare.

The werewolves at the table cringed, and Sirius snorted. "Ginny, love, be careful, they're touchy."

They turned to a calmer conversation as they ate their lunches. It was challenging to think that they had only two more days until they needed to return to England. Just forty-eight hours. It was hard even to imagine going home without their little animagus arm in arm.

"Another load today?" The barkeep questioned, drawing the attention of the werewolves.

The smell was more evident as they glanced in the direction of the counter. "Yes, well, potions for a village as they say," the cloaked man murmured as he patted the bar.

The older man poured him a pint and hemmed. "What's this noise about? You have received several letters from England," he responded and placed a bundle of envelopes down.

"Probably the minister was nosing about in my business. My father is likely complaining about said minister nosing about in his," the stranger responded.

It was then that Remus identified the man, along with Draco. They gave each other a mirrored expression and drank deeply from their cups. The culprit in the flesh. It was almost too easy, and Sirius picked up on the cues of the wolves swiftly.

"Just be careful. Your master won't take too kindly to you getting mixed up with that. He invests in my town, and I refuse to let anyone damage that," the innkeeper warned with a narrowed gaze.

Remus gestured subtly for them to return to dropping their interest and forked up some of his food. The only two that seemed oblivious of the werewolf standing at the bar were the Potters. However, Harry noted the stiffened motions of the others and swigged from his mug. It was on. Where ever their target was, he was within reach of the werewolves.

Zacharias finished his polite conversation with the older man and wandered over to the girl playing the piano in the corner. He flirted as she sat away from the keys and let the magical instrument keep its tune. Draco watched from the edge of his eye as he scarfed his lunch. They wouldn't move on him in the pub; it was too obvious. They would snag him before he made for the exit point.

It didn't take long. He was being shot down by the young witch in the most polite way. The werewolf smelt of rejection and angst as he set his mug down and moved to the entrance. Remus nodded and left some coin on the table before standing, the others following suit. Harry and Ginny just motioned approval as they pursued the young werewolf. Only one shot at this.

Sirius formed into a dog once they were outside and raced after the cloaked stranger in the avenue. Remus tucked his coat tighter to himself as they nearly jogged after the dog, following Zacharias beyond the town limits. He would duck behind something to disapparate. Sirius sprinted after him and launched himself behind the beaten-up building.

A yell and scuffle were heard as the werewolves closed into the location. When they rounded the corner, they saw Sirius grappling with Zach on the ground, reaching for his wand. "Get the fuck off me!" He hissed and attempted to punch the animagus in the face.

"Stop," Draco ordered, pulling out his wand. "Unless you want to receive worse than a dog bite."

"Malfoy?" Zacharias questioned as he jerked to the direction of the voice.

Draco smirked and shifted his weight. "Didn't think we were going to find you out here, Smith?"

Remus exhaled as he held up his wand. "Stand up, boy. I haven't the patience in this weather," he grumbled.

Sirius crawled off the werewolf and snagged his wand off the snow. "Well, well, well. So glad we found you, boy," he snickered as he straightened his jacket.

Zacharias' eyes grew, and he scrambled off the ground. "Listen, I was trying to protect her," he attempted.

"No, that isn't going to bear weight. She's been captive for weeks," Remus growled.

"Here's the thing, we don't give two fucks about your royal pack, we just want our girl back," Sirius spat.

The blond shook his head with a scowl. "I can't help you there. I'll surely be exiled if I bring you to the castle."

Draco paced forward and stuck his wand right under Zach's nose. "Don't think I won't hex you for all the trespasses you have done to my son and me. I owe you a great deal of pain!" Draco shouted with his teeth bared.

Zacharias held up his hands and gulped. "I just," he paused when Remus' posture changed. "Okay, alright. I'll take you there, but I can't guarantee your safety."

"You let me worry about my pack," Remus said with a nod. "Starting with my she-wolf."

"Okay," Zach murmured with a nod. "I just wanted her safe, professor. I never meant for this strife."

Draco snarled and flicked his wand away from the blond. "What I wouldn't give to torture you to bits."

"Whether he's lying about his intentions matters little, Draco. What matters is we get to her," Remus reminded him as they dropped their defensive posture.

Zacharias exhaled and bobbed his head. "We'll apparate, but I can't promise you safe passage after."

"You do this, and we're even, Smith. I just want her back," Draco conceded with a nod.

They all gripped the werewolf and popped from existence; to where the Marauders and Malfoy hadn't a clue. At least they were one step closer to seeing her again.

* * *

 


	36. Barking Mad

They arrived at the front doors of a large stone castle, and Remus smelt the number of werewolves in this location straight away. Zacharias walked up to the door and huffed as he shifted his pack on his back. He opened up the barrier and glanced around inside before waving them inside. "If anyone asks, you didn't get led here by me," Zach whispered and walked off swiftly.

The trio glanced at each other with surprise, and Sirius leaned to Remus. "I'm going to go sniff her out, why don't you and Draco retrace Scorpius's steps?" He breathed and turned into a mangy dog again.

Draco waved and watched the canine wander off down the entry hall. Remus pointed at the small staircase with a motion of agreement. The probably would have continued if a little boy didn't run in from one of the hallways nearby. "Hello?" he questioned with a tilt of his head.

Draco blinked a few times and mimicked the boy's gesture. "What's your name?"

"Damien. Mother told me not to talk to strangers," he responded and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Remus asked.

"To the garden. Alpha is drawing the lady with pretty curly hair," Damien declared and left down the hallway.

Draco snorted and waved. "Well, looks like we know where she is."

"I hope Sirius doesn't run into trouble," Remus mumbled with a head shake. "Let's be methodical about this, alright? The possibility of the whole bunch being out there is great."

The two werewolves followed the trail of the boy and found that they were quarters. At the end of the corridor was a wide door, likely leading to the outside. Remus put a finger to his lips as they paced quietly and exited. It was a high hedged path that would lead them to the central portion of the garden, but the smell of multiple wolves was evident — five or six different scents. Draco felt the small tug of a familiar consciousness near his, and his heart swelled.

Draco gestured toward the bushes, and they strolled around to hide amongst them as they ducked down and walked. It was sparse but just condensed enough to see through and not be seen. A laughing was heard over the space, and they saw her.

Hermione was sitting on the wintry stone wolf and making faces down at the man drawing. "Hermione, are you going to take this sincerely or not?" Vincent groaned with a smile.

"You have me perched on a giant wolf, what do you want me to do? Cuddle it?" She snickered with another stream of laughter at his pout.

"Printsessa, just like that," Vincent murmured as she leaned back on her arm.

Hermione was dressed in a wispy dress, nearly translucent in the afternoon light, but the heated charm around her kept the cold away. The animagus sighed and raised her face to the sky. There was a particular twinge to her feelings that created a tint of longing. She was missing them.

"Where are you, goddess of wolves and man?" Vincent questioned as his hand was working on the pad.

When she glanced back down, she saw it. A dog was prowling on the edge of the planter nearby. She nearly had time to raise her hand and shout as the hidden werewolves stalked toward him. "Wait, don't!" she hollered and bound off the wolf statue.

They stopped moving, and the dog frolicked over to the animagus. "You're here!" she cried. He jumped into her and knocked her against the wall gently as his tongue lavished her face in slobbery kisses.

"Get off of her," Vincent's voice was stern.

Hermione jerked as the skin on her neck grew taut. "Vincent," she started as the dog sat on the ground.

The alpha werewolf sneered as he took out his wand. "That isn't a dog," he hissed.

"Vincent, he," she paused when he raised his other hand.

"Enough, she-wolf. Go inside, and I will speak to him myself," He ordered piercingly.

Sirius appeared on the spot and rose his wand, drawing out the other werewolves from their secluded positions. "She's staying in my sight," he told the werewolf with a nod.

"And then we are taking her home," Remus's voice sounded from the right.

Draco and Remus walked around a planter, and their wands were out.

"You came," Hermione murmured before covering her mouth.

Vincent arched an eyebrow and glanced between the three intruders. "Well, unexpected guests, printsessa?" He questioned with a cold expression. "Sessles, Theo, come on out and greet our dinner guests," Vincent called out loudly.

Now there were eight of them.

"Dinner, Vincent?" Hermione questioned as she took a step toward him.

He smirked at her and rocked his head. "Oh, yes. I can't very well invite your friends to join us here without serving them dinner. Zacharias did very well and will be commended on his superb acting."

'The tiger and the lion may be more powerful, but the wolf doesn't perform in the circus.' That saying sprung into her mind as she glanced over at Draco and Remus. There was no sign that they were surprised.

Hermione directed her attention back at Vincent and smiled. "How generous of you," she responded with a smirk.

"Yes, of course. I heard from the Ambassador that they were in town and felt it was my duty to lead them to our cozy den. None would follow without a good chase, right, Hermione?" Vincent asked with an arched eyebrow.

 _'_ _Draco, if you can hear me, please play along. He isn't without his temper. I have seen it,'_ she mentally said, hoping if magic will it that he would hear it.

No, not outbursts or even fits of rage. This man was methodical in his punishments, and she had been subjected to a few of them. The last thing she could ever want was to see any of them hurt or worse in front of her eyes for him to make a point. As relieving as it was to see them, it was disheartening. She couldn't protect them from his wrath, now that they were in grasp.

"Well, I suppose some tea would be lovely," Remus said with pinched lips; his posture read defiance.

Vincent's expression turned asymmetrical. "So, you're the alpha? Remus Lupin. I almost wondered if you were some idea that a poor writer drew up. Even your name declared that you would be of a lupine influence, does it not?"

The outsiders approached closer, and Hermione took two steps toward Vincent. "Of course, some tea would be lovely, wouldn't it? I'm absolutely freezing in this now," she tried for a neutral expression, but her heart raced in her chest.

She couldn't play the game if she were anxious. Vincent could smell it, and his eyes glinted as he smiled. "Most certainly, why don't you run up to our room and get changed. We shall meet in the drawing-room for tea after our  _guests_  freshen up."

Hermione just motioned agreement before glancing back at her companions. She hoped they would at least hold off until she could speak alone with them. They had been to the village nearby. They knew how to get out of Russia with clarity. Now, she just needed to convey her plan to sneak out of the castle, and all would be well.

Weeks of squaring off a proper plan were difficult. However, Damien had not been without his uses. He was taught all of the passages in the castle and with the building of trust and playing along… she was able to learn the one that avoided the wards to get to and from the forest. That particular one was built just in case a werewolf with an improper dose got into the castle. It was his getaway tunnel as he called it. It was only a matter of debating on which direction to run, but with the Marauders and Draco here, that plan changed dramatically.

Now, they would be able to sneak off and possibly get further away faster. Anything to get out of this place. This confusing center of dizzying fantasy.

She had thrown on something simple and left the bedroom with a near frantic accord. The drawing-room was one of Vincent's favorites. He loved to sit there and listen to the piano play or even just the fire crackle as he was drawing. Hermione spent a great deal of time with him in there and found out about the secret room next door where his betas would be relaxing and listening. This would be no exception.

When she entered, she saw the Marauders sitting together on the sofa, Draco in an armchair and Vincent waiting in the loveseat. He gestured her over with a quick flick of his finger and Hermione complied. "There's my printsessa. Are you warm now? Your body won't run hot for the next two weeks I'm afraid. After the moon, the cold won't affect you as greatly," Vincent murmured and kissed her temple.

Remus's nose flared and Draco's cheeks had tinted, but neither said anything.

"So, you're the prince that captured our girl?" Sirius questioned as he reached for a teacup on the table. "Not as handsome as you were described."

Vincent's lip twitched as he stroked Hermione's hair. "Well, looks aren't everything, Sirius Black," he retorted with an arched eyebrow.

"You know why we're here," Draco said as he crossed his arms. "And you know you owe a debt to me."

"Debt? What debt?" Vincent questioned as he turned toward Hermione. "Do I owe Mr. Malfoy anything?"

"His son was scared," Hermione offered with a pout.

Vincent raised his finger and hemmed. "Ah, yes. Your son. I will have you know that the perpetrator was indeed punished for such a malicious act," he paused and leaned in Draco's direction. "I dare say he won't look at banana slugs the same," the dark-haired werewolf murmured with a devilish smirk.

 _'_ _Don't have an outburst, please trust me,'_  Hermione implored in her mind.

He had to have heard her. Draco dropped his posture and cleared his throat. "Then might we talk about your prisoner?"

"Prisoner? Hermione, my darling, are you held captive? Can you not run when you see fit? Do you desire anything I'm not giving you?" Vincent baited; what a wanker of a man.

"No, nothing. I want for nothing. I require nothing," Hermione affirmed with a nod.

Remus's scowl grew, and Sirius turned a hint of magenta. "What did he give you? A potion? Obliviate you? Love, you were abducted and forced to remain here. What do you mean you're not being held captive?" Sirius questioned as his brow skewed.

"My friends, loyal companions. Vincent opened my eyes to my true calling. Without him helping identify why I always felt the need to have werewolves in my life, I would still be lost," Hermione declared as she reached for a cup.

"A true alpha female. A leader. A magnificent wolf to walk in step with me throughout my pack and forests," Vincent sighed, and the smell of smugness filled the air around him.

Remus huffed and ran a hand through his hair. "I didn't want to make that decision for you, Hermione. You have to know that," he confessed.

"I know, Moony. I understand. 'The art of love is largely the art of persistence,'" She said with a nod before turning to Vincent. "Why don't I catch them up and you go handle the estate business. That way, it frees up our evening. You can even post Theo outside the door if you're worried they will try to abduct me," Hermione voiced as she nuzzled his neck.

"Abduct  _you_?" Sirius hissed.

The trio across from her burned with envy, and you could smell it thick in the room. The prince chuckled and stroked her hair as he kissed her with a possessive gesture. His thumb had run over her throat and up to the tip of her chin. "Theo will protect you. The others will be listening in to make sure all is well. I shall clear my evening schedule and that way our dinner and our alone time shall remain unaltered," He confirmed as his cheek ran against hers.

"I will be waiting with bated breath," she sighed.

Vincent stood up and nodded at the others in the room. "I shall handle my business so we can enjoy each others' company before I send you off tomorrow. I'm sure my she-wolf will explain everything in proper measure."

No one spoke, and the prince smirked before waving and leaving the room. Hermione held her finger to her lips and tiptoed toward the desk. She heard Vincent talking to Theo outside the door, giving him instructions, but she wasn't too concerned as she pulled out some parchment and grabbed a piece of his charcoal.

"So, are you going to explain to us how you just decided you were going to stay?" Remus asked.

Hermione exhaled as she sat down and wrote on the paper as she spoke. "It's simple. Vincent takes excellent care of me, and I can see the potential now."

When she rose the page up, it read, 'Disregard everything I'm saying. I have a plan, and they're listening in.'

"This is about power?" Sirius inquired as he nodded.

Hermione put the sheet down and started to write again. "Well, not so much power as it is Vincent. He opened my eyes to a better life than I previously had offered."

'We can sneak out undetected, but I haven't been able to find my wand.' She scribbled.

"What about our son?" Draco hissed as he nodded at the sentence.

"I'm sorry, Draco, I am. I have to worry about myself and my new pack now. I wasn't sure until today. I think I'm falling in love with Vincent." Hermione voiced as she wrote swiftly this time.

'I have nosed about, and I think I know where it is, but I have been trying to convince him I won't go anywhere when I have it. I'm not even certain he will give it to me.'

"We're sorry we worried about you, selfish witch," Sirius snapped but shrugged with a smile.

 **"Remus says to figure out a way to find it tonight and give him a few drops from this vial. It will knock him out before he even knows what hit the wanker,"**  Draco's voice entered her mind as Remus held out a potion bottle.

"I am sorry, Sirius. I hope that when everything is said and done, we can still be friends. I respect you all immensely," Hermione sighed and tucked the bottle away in her boot.

She was scribbling on the sheet as the men feigned such perfect chaos. All were throwing in passions and hurt in their comments, which were smelt on the air. It was so excellent and authentic.

'Tonight. He won't lock you in for fear of setting off negative events. Meet me at the entrance near the small staircase. We'll escape then. I'll tell Draco when I'm free from the bedroom.' Hermione's writing was sharp and swiftly written.

"I suppose there's nothing else to say but to see where you've been living," Draco grumbled with a motion of agreement.

Hermione stood up and tossed the sheet in the fire. "I suppose so. The pack is lovely; I can't wait for you to meet them."

* * *


	37. Poised Plans Array

Dinner was all about Hermione boosting Vincent's smug ego. The Marauders and Draco reacted well in measure and Hermione couldn't be any more relieved. This might actually work; at least she was beginning to consider it. When they were alone in his bedroom was when things developed… fast.

Vincent had bathed her, but this time, he climbed in behind her. "My she-wolf," he purred as he touched her bare shoulders.

"I would warm the water if I had my wand," Hermione murmured as his lips traced her flesh.

Vincent chuckled as his fingers ran along her torso. "Well, it is a give and take, printsessa. If I give you something, you must give me something," He whispered as his fingers traveled up to her chest.

His groan of appreciation was continued as he drew her to him. Hermione was debating what she could do to get out of this. She tilted her neck and gave him access to her throat, which he sounded approval as his mouth went to the available flesh. "This bite, it's different," He said as his mouth pulled from her skin.

Hermione shuddered and bobbed her head. "He had almost raped me, Vincent. He was marking me for the task when he was interrupted," she responded evasively and scrunched her body.

"My Hermione," Vincent sighed as he stroked her hair. "I'm so sorry you went through that."

"That's why I've been so distant," Hermione murmured.

"My delicate she-wolf, you should have told me, darling," Vincent declared as he stroked her hair and kissed her head. "Let's get dry, and we'll spend some time in bed."

The animagus followed his lead and let the man dry her gradually. He was enjoying his hands on her limbs, torso, and other parts he was quite privy to access before. Hermione knew that the werewolf felt like he won, which by any onlooker would have been the truth. Keeping her feelings tucked away, she allowed the enjoyment of the doting to radiate off of her.

When he left her in the center of the bedroom, he reached for his wand and touched the drawer. Vincent dug in his night table and pulled out her wand. Hermione's heart jumped in her chest, and he smirked at her as he handed it to her. "Dry your hair, my dear. Then you will let me show you want a real wolf does for his she-wolf."

The animagus gingerly took the wand in her hand and commenced to dry her hair with care. She watched him traverse around the room, preparing for them to get into bed like he usually did, but she could smell his eagerness. Vincent was going to do something about his yearning tonight. That made her apprehensive beyond belief.

Hermione behaved as if she fixed her boots on her side of the bed and dug for the potion vial. His back was turned, and she took the opportunity to subtly open the bottle and dash a bit into the pitch of water on her nightstand. He would reach for it, and with the diluted amount of the pitcher, he would get enough of the potion to do the trick.

"Don't forget the contraception charms, darling," Vincent declared as he turned back to her.

Hermione's eyes grew as she pulled her wand away from her hair. "Vincent," she began.

He shook his head. "It's time, Hermione. It's perfect; your friends will be leaving tomorrow, and you can start your life with me formally. I promise to be as gentle as you deserve."

"I'm not ready," Hermione responded with a pout.

Vincent glared at her and pointed to the bed. "Finish your charms and get on the bed."

Hermione cast a set of spells and gulped as she climbed in the sheets, hoping she could convince him otherwise without stroking his temper. She set her wand within reach on the night table as he crawled into the sheets with her. Vincent pressed her back down to the bed and sighed at her tanned form under his pale fingers. "You're so beautiful, printsessa," he murmured and nuzzled on her chest.

The witch squirmed as his fingers touched her hips. "Vincent, please, slow down," she begged as his teeth surrounded her budded flesh on her right breast.

He chuckled as he teased her, removing his mouth with a pop. "Let me take care of you, and you will enjoy it, darling. I promise I won't hurt you."

What was she going to do? Her eyes searched the persistent werewolf's and sighed. "Can we slow down just a breath?"

Vincent arched an eyebrow. "Are you reluctant because I haven't given you release, lovely? I could do so if you promise to do the same for me. We can start with that and see where we are," he offered with a smirk.

An idea was born as she nodded. "Please?" she implored.

He disappeared below the sheets and got started with vim. Hermione wanted to be anywhere else, but as he got started, her mind went to Remus. It was a flame that ignited in her core as she sighed and moaned at his ministrations. Draco and his firm fingers. Sirius and his blessed skilled tongue… she was on fire. Seeing them again was a relief and excitement like no other.

Draco pinning her down and burying deep inside of her. Melin, she was burning for them!

Her climax surprised her as she jerked forward and gripped the man's hair under the blanket. Vincent growled and lapped at her as she could smell his satisfaction on the air. "My darling, you taste like candied fruit. I could eat you all day," He sighed as he crawled back up to her.

Vincent kissed her deeply as he crawled between her legs. "Wait, let me help you," Hermione insisted.

He grinned as he pressed his forehead to hers. "You will, Hermione, now, wrap your legs around me," He ordered.

Hermione pushed him firmly. "Let me reciprocate," she pressed.

"I have to own you," he hissed, running himself against her entrance.

"Let me claim you, love," Hermione said with a nod.

Vincent pulled away with arched eyebrows. "You enjoy that?"

"Beyond measure, Vincent, please?"

He groaned as he flopped on the bed next to her. Hermione laughed as she poured him a glass of water. "I hope you are ready to break your teeth, printsessa. I'm running on fumes," Vincent bemoaned as he scrubbed his face.

Hermione offered the glass with a devilish smile. "I'm prepared, darling. Drink a bit of water. You'll be losing enough fluid in the coming minutes," She said as he took the cup.

Vincent drank the water deeply without even a sniff; likely due to her scent all over his face. Hermione's heart sped up as he set the empty glass on his side. "Alright, my love, show me," he commanded as he lounged.

Hermione crawled over and began to nibble and kiss on his hips. Vincent jerked and huffed as she teased him, causing his limb to twitch. The animagus didn't want to accomplish what he was hoping, but the werewolf seemed still quite alert. Hermione was nervous that he didn't get enough of the potion.

She wrapped a hand around him and played with him agonizingly slow as he watched her. "You enchantress," he hissed as his head cast toward the ceiling.

Any alarming feelings, and he would signal the betas; she had to be sure.

Hermione licked the flesh at the base, nibbling as her hand moved. Vincent's hands went to her hair as he leaned forward and ran her lips toward his tip. "Now, she-wolf," he insisted.

She rocked her head and continued with the task. Closing her eyes, she just focused on what would happen when he was asleep. He needed more potion, obviously. Now she would have to sneak more in his glass after. Her suckling became sincere, and his hands fell away as he leaned back and moaned lightly.

Hermione glanced back up after a few moments of silence and noted him resting against the pillows. He was breathing deeply, and she pulled from his form. Was it that simple? Hermione shook his form gently, and he grumbled before snoring softly.

Thank Merlin! She wiped her mouth with disgust and crawled off the bed. Vincent didn't even respond to her leaving the sheets as she dug for some clothing. Hermione rushed to throw on her boots after she flung on some clothes. Reaching her wand, she sighed and nodded.

 _'_ _Draco, I'm free. Meet me down in the entry hall,'_  Hermione sounded in her mind.

The witch grabbed a coat he gave her for the snow and tucked it over her arm with her wand hidden within her grip. When she left the room, she gulped and walked with her head high. There might be a chance she would see a pack member and wanted to seem normal. She was going for a stroll as the alpha snoozes after a good session. She was sure they felt it; they would smell it. It might have worked out better this way.

Hermione was almost at the stairs when a hand was on her shoulder. "She-wolf," Sessles' voice stopped her.

"Yes?" she questioned as she turned to him.

"What brings you out of bed so late?" He asked with a frown.

Hermione leaned closer to him with a smile. "I wanted some air in the garden after I put our loving alpha to bed," she said as his nose visibly worked.

Sessles just nodded. "Don't be too long, We wouldn't want the strangers to get the wrong idea," He reported.

"Send two of the lower tier outside in the garden to watch for me in ten minutes. I want to stop and talk with Zelda about her potions when she had Damien," Hermione murmured with an arched eyebrow.

Sessles just cleared his throat and motioned agreement. "Of course, she-wolf. Be safe," he murmured and walked away.

Hermione turned toward the stairs and glanced back at the man walking toward the other end of the second floor. She skipped down the stairs quietly as the woman dodged the sitting room and moved toward the entrance hall. Her heart was jumping out of her chest. She couldn't wait to be free.

Walking toward the staircase, it was empty. Anxiety. Fear. A hand landing on her shoulder caused her to cover her mouth and turn to see her companions. "Merlin, don't scare me!" She breathed, smacking Remus on the chest. "Let's go," she ordered in a quiet tone.

The three followed the witch as she walked over to a stone statue. She glanced around and reached over, touching a red plaque. Hermione stepped back, and the cabinet next to the statue sprang loose. She waved them over and pried open the bookshelf. Draco, Remus, and Sirius went through the small opening before Hermione followed, tugging the handle on the other side to shut it with a click.

"Listen, the next part of this is going to be difficult. We'll have to sneak through the cellar and into one of the empty barrels, but it's a brief amount of time before someone notes I'm missing. So, being that we can't apparate inside the castle boundaries, we'll have to run. The forest might have people looking for us at that time. Remus and Draco, run toward the lake. Sirius and I are going to go left toward the clearing in our animagi form. It will make it easier for all parties involved." Hermione finished with a nod.

Remus dug in the messenger back on his hip. "I have the cloak; Harry let me borrow it."

"Good. You two use it. Sirius and I can cover more ground. He will help me get to where you all were staying. That won't be enough; we will have to leave immediately. If they think I escaped, they will send someone to retrieve us."

"Let's go!" Draco hissed. "I don't know why we didn't just leave out the front door."

"Don't need to warn them we left yet, tosser," Sirius growled with a roll of his eyes. "Let's get going."

Hermione nodded and led them through the passage. It was as she said. A tight tunnel that led downward and had an odd barrier on the end of it. She pulled out her wand and caused it to open with a flick. The witch flung her coat on the ground, just out of view behind a barrel as she reached for one of the massive brewer barrels. Opening it, they raced inside.

From that moment on, things moved swiftly. They were running in near darkness aside from wand light as they sprinted. Hermione was huffing and breathing in puffed clouds as they took in the roots hanging down in the path. The entrance was within sight; they could see the light peering through.

"Wait!" she huffed as they got to the exit.

There was shouting, and she swore under her breath. "They knew you left?" Draco whispered.

"Yes, now, be careful. I know the cloak won't cover you both fully, but as long as you both are careful, they won't see you."

Remus reached for her and touched her cheek. "We'll see you soon, alright?" He whispered.

Hermione rocked her head. "Please be careful," she murmured.

The two werewolves disappeared under the cloak aside from their feet. It would be enough in this light from the waning moon and forest coverage to getaway. Hermione only hoped her and Sirius were as lucky. Turning to the other animagus, she exhaled. "I got to examine this forest well on the full moon. If we dash around some of the larger boulders, we might be able to get there undetected."

Sirius just motioned agreement and turned into a dog. Hermione followed suit and shook her body out before they launched from their hiding place. It was beyond frightening to hear the werewolves shouting from the garden. The betas probably reported her not going to see Zelda, which gave them only a few minutes before they would start to search the barrier lines for them. Less if there were others already out in the garden.

Hermione and Sirius prowled toward the clearing she spoke of earlier. It was going to be an apparent escape as long as no one saw the canines running for it. Within sight now, she grumbled at the dog, and they took off at a run. She glanced back toward the castle to see that the werewolves were now racing into the forest. She snorted at the dog, and they sprinted. It was so close.

Hermione skidded into the clearing and turned to Sirius. She formed at the same time as him, and he gripped her hand. "Wait, "Zacharias' voice sounded.

Sirius rose his wand as they jerked in his direction. "We're leaving," he growled as the werewolf entered the clearing.

"I can't let you, Hermione," Zach murmured with a pout. "Vincent will be enraged."

Hermione put her wand up and exhaled. "I don't want to stay, and you won't keep me here any longer."

"Then you will have to fight for it, Granger," Zacharias growled as he held his wand out.

Hermione noted the others in the forest had drawn their attention in the direction of the clearing. "I'm sorry, Zach," she sighed.

Sirius cast a stunner before the man could recover. He tugged the witch to him, and they poofed from existence. Hoping, praying that they were scot-free once they gathered the Potters.

* * *

 


	38. Tearing Down the Wall

They popped in behind a dilapidated building and arrived just in time to see two of Vincent's betas had cornered Remus. The older werewolf was injured and holding his arm closer to his chest. Hermione acted immediately and lunged at one of them, tackling him to the floor before he could react. It gave Sirius the time he needed to disarm the other.

Hermione attempted to knock the wand from the beta known as Rogers and was about to land a punch before Remus yanked her off, pressing her behind him. Rogers had disapparated swiftly, nearly taking Hermione with him. "Don't ever risk your safety for me again," Remus growled at her and winced as he tugged her along.

She glanced back to see Sirius chasing them and exhaled slowly. "Where's Draco?" she whispered in the darkened street.

"We're here," Ginny panted, causing Hermione to turn her vision toward the front of them.

Harry and Ginny were holding onto large bags as Draco limped behind. "Go, go, go!" He hissed, waving them forward.

Remus tugged Hermione close and nodded before they disapparated, landing roughly on a barren hill near a snow-capped mountain. Lying on the ground in front of them was an old steering wheel amongst pieces of what seemed like a torn-up car. Hermione let out a few deep breaths as the Potters, Sirius and Draco all popped into the clearing.

"Hands in, the minister is probably waiting for word soon," Sirius grumbled as he shook himself out.

Everyone clasped the steering wheel, and they span with rapid chaos out of the clearing. Hermione closed her eyes and felt the tug at her navel as the steering wheel navigated through the realm of the speed of light to hopefully English soil. She was worn now and could feel it on her body as the order to let go was given.

She didn't land gracefully as she toppled on the grass. Sweet clover filled grass. Home. Hermione didn't even look around to know they were in Britain. Her eyes watered as she tugged her head to the ground and started to sob in relief. It was over. The acting. The bargaining. The pining. It was all done.

"Is she alright?" Draco breathed.

Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder. "Hermione," Harry's voice was in her ear.

"Harry, I'm home," she sighed as she moved enough to look at him.

His smile was withered and almost sad as he nodded. "You are. Now, Kingsley said he wanted you examined right away so we can determine if anything was wronged while you were abducted," His voice was soothing as he stroked her hair.

She wiped her eyes and rocked her head. "I will, if only to keep it official, but I'm not injured. I just really want to go home."

Ginny appeared next to him and rubbed her shoulder. "You're home. We'll take care of anything you don't want to deal with tonight."

"Harry, tell Kingsley we're going to get her home. We can bring her in after some well-earned rest," Remus insisted.

The gangly wizard just rocked his head. "Okay, Moony, you know her best in this state."

The older werewolf ducked down and ran a hand over her cheek. "Hermione, let me take care of you now," he murmured.

Hermione jerked from his grip and exhaled. "I think I just need a bit of time to catch up," she fumbled as she wiped her face.

Sirius noted her tucking her chin down and frowned. "How about we take you to St. Mungo's first, Hermione? I'm worried," the animagus suggested.

The witch stood up and shook out her form a fraction. "No, it's quite alright. I need some time. Maybe I'll stay with Harry tonight."

"No!" The werewolves and animagus shouted together.

Harry and Ginny both glanced at each other. "Why not?" Ginny inquired.

"Because she was swiped from her very own bookshop flat," Draco growled.

"Precisely. Until we know that Prince Romanov has ceased fire, she needs to be somewhere safe," Remus said.

"I have an alternative," Draco responded with a roll of his shoulders. "She can come to stay with my mother and son at the manor. It's not accessible to those that have never been there. My father wouldn't allow a werewolf to stride up into his house."

Hermione rocked her head. "I like that much better than going home and answering questions all night."

Remus couldn't disguise his hurt as he pinched his expression. "If that's what you wish."

"It is. I need to be away from werewolves tonight," she confirmed with a nod.

Harry and Ginny knew this was when they should take leave and kissed her cheeks. "See you tomorrow, Hermione," Harry whispered and stroked her hair. "I love you."

"I love you too, both of you," Hermione replied and hugged them.

They disappeared without further ado, leaving her with the trio. "We'll see you in the morning?" Sirius asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Yes," Hermione voiced.

Remus lifted a hand but swallowed and motioned agreement. "Have a good evening, Hermione."

Her eyes traced the grass, and she exhaled. "I missed you all so much. Please know it's taking everything out of me not to go home. I need to do this so I can breathe a little. It felt like a century in that castle."

"Come on, I'll get you situated at the manor and then pop back over," Draco confirmed as he felt her discomfort radiate off of her.

Hermione just nodded and clung to the pale werewolf's arm.

They were gone before much else was said, leaving the marauders to stare at each other. "Why did she want to leave us?" Remus mused, hurt living in his tone.

"Maybe she was embarrassed at what she had to do to get to us, Moony. She smelt of him as we were running from the castle."

"Regardless, Pads. She's home," Remus conceded with a gesture of consensus.

"She's home," Sirius echoed.

* * *

Hermione was greeted by not only Narcissa, but Andromeda was there as well. How did they become such friendly sisters? She didn't particularly care at this point as the Tonks held her and soothed the bristled witch while Draco and his mother talked.

"Would you like to take a bath, dear?" Andromeda questioned.

Hermione just nodded, letting the older woman take her through the large mansion. It was a much-needed vacation from the rigid workings of werewolves. Andromeda didn't even argue when the witch waved for her to stay once they got to the suite she was given. The older witch fiddled with the sheets and stoked the fire as the witch crawled into a warm tub and started to cry.

Not just pure sobs of joy or pain, but the horrible kind that drips out ever orifice of the face. All that trouble. All of that captivity didn't break her, but the hideous smell of werewolves still on her clothes. That alpha and his claim on her did. Hermione may have just gotten away, but she was torn now.

"Lovely, can I help you at all?" Andromeda murmured as she walked into the bathroom.

Hermione cleared her face with water and glanced up at the witch who was staring down at the huddled witch. "How do I face them after all of this? They risked their lives to save me."

She sat down on the edge of the tub and ran her fingers over the young animagus's damp hair. "My darling, you don't need to take on the mountain tonight. Just look at it and know it will be waiting for you when you're ready."

"You know the ridiculous part, Drom? He wasn't horrible to me or marred my skin. He didn't rape me or force me to play slag for his pack. He was obsessively trying to convert me to his pack and part of me shamed the side that performed. I knew that if I didn't, he would try harder and possibly rougher to do so."

"He could have killed you, dear," Andromeda sighed.

Hermione shook her head. "He wouldn't have killed me. Vincent believed I was his mate. His alpha female to run at his side until our limbs were old and withered."

"But you know that his insanity drove those frantic ideals. None of it was real because that wasn't what you wanted in your heart of hearts," Her voice was soft as she continued to console the broken witch.

Hermione grimaced and scrubbed her face. "Remus never told me. He never said that was why lycanthropes were attracted to me. He made me believe there was nothing to it."

Andromeda buttoned her lips before sighing. "I have a feeling he did so to protect you, Hermione. You know what happened with my daughter and him, correct?"

"He rejected her until she convinced him otherwise."

"No, dear, that's not the full story. He told her that a life half lived because of a condition that controlled the other half would never be a tale she should live. Remus explained to my stubborn daughter that his intentions could never be to tie her to him because his more feral influence would never settle its need to have her once she was his. She was unfazed by it. She didn't get the opportunity to understand it as I have through you."

Hermione maneuvered in the milky water and sighed. "I know what you're saying, but that doesn't excuse the lie. He put everyone in danger- I put everyone in danger by my ignorance."

"Sometimes, when we love someone, we believe protecting them from a hurtful truth will free them. He never wanted to ask you to be his, posing the concept of being self-deprecating as he is, and that you deserve to choose. He wants you to be free of whatever obligation it may accrue."

"I know."

Andromeda rocked her head and glanced around the bathroom. "This place is gaudy and lavished, isn't it?"

Hermione laughed and sighed. "Yes, much like the blond tosser that brought me here."

"Do you love them?" Andromeda questioned.

"Yes, most certainly. They're the reason I was even able to keep that randy alpha wolf at bay," Hermione confessed with a sad smile. "Even the twins remarkably popped into my head."

Andromeda made a face and scoffed. "Now, my lovely, don't put me off of eating."

She laughed again and took Andromeda's hand in hers. "Thank you for helping me touch my reality with ginger hands now that I'm back."

"You are and always will be my daughter, regardless of blood. I will take care to mend your mind and body when needed because I cannot bear to lose you, Hermione."

"Drom, he told me it was possible to have children if I were changed," Hermione murmured with a pout.

The older witch rolled her eyes with a snort. "How about we cross that bridge at a later date. I can't consent to you racing off to become a werewolf so you can chance to have children. How about we work on a different task; such as facing them first."

Hermione gestured approval and relaxed against the tub. "Okay. Tomorrow we'll have breakfast," she sighed.

"Good, that's a stellar start. Then you can box my son-in-law's ears for being too bloody careful for his own good."

The younger witch giggled and closed her eyes. "Yes, he does have a horrible habit of that. He loves me very much."

"He does. They all do, which is why you need to give them the chance to help you, dear."

"I promise, I will," Hermione declared.

Andromeda stood from the tub, and Hermione heard her maneuver around the room. It had been so long since she had spent nights at her home, but the older witch was the same regardless of venue. Likely fiddling with things and tidying up the room to her standards. It was the delicacy she held in her demeanor that calmed the witch entirely; she was finally safe.


	39. New Rules

Hermione stretched her form and yawned as she heard the birds singing outside her window. She wasn't sure why she woke up until she felt a cold nose on her neck. The witch hummed and reached for the large dog. "Good morning, Padfoot," she hummed as she turned.

The animagus grumbled and nuzzled her face as she cuddled him. She was running her fingers through his fur as she was emerging from her sleepy state. "This is the first time in weeks that I've woken up without concern," she whispered and kissed his face.

The dog's form melted into the man, and he attempted to kiss her forehead. Hermione sighed and closed her eyes as his fingers ran over her cheeks and his lips roamed her face. "I have never loved any witch so much," He breathed.

"I missed you," Hermione sighed.

"You worried us, love," he said as his mouth neared her ear.

"I worried myself," she confessed and turned her face. "It felt like I was dropped into someone else's life. It was difficult."

Hermione's lips were within his reach, and he kissed her. It was gentle at first like glorifying a reunion of lovers. As time ticked, their touching became more urgent. Sirius was shocked and a bit uneasy at the attack when she pinned him to the bed. Hermione held his wrists in her hands, digging them into the mattress as she plundered his mouth. It now seemed… she found a bit of power.

Her teeth were bared as she breathed puffing breaths over him, hair wildly hanging about. "You didn't tell me," she growled.

It was quite apparent that the witch was furious, but a tint of wild tension ran through her body as her legs squeezed his torso. "I know," he sighed.

"We made a promise, Pads," she hissed as her face neared his again.

"We did," he echoed with a nod.

Her mouth was mere centimeters from his before she bit his lower lip. He groaned at the uncontrollable urge to pin her down and fuck her into next week. It was breaking his tolerance as she gyrated over him like a dancer. Hermione huffed when she released the flesh between her teeth and climbed from Sirius.

"Now," she hummed. "I'm going to get ready for breakfast."

He didn't want to move- the blood was pooling in other more primal parts. "This is going to be my punishment, love?" He grunted as he resituated himself.

"No, that's it, Pads. I won't stay mad at you for doing his bidding. He asked you to do something rather unfair, and I won't torture the messenger," Hermione murmured as she checked her hair in the mirror.

Sirius's eyebrow arched as his head slanted. "You learned quite a bit about werewolves while you were gone."

"I did. I was forced into an evident lesson plan. When I wasn't bound to serve him, I was forcibly compelled to obey or be humiliated," Hermione paused and opened the wardrobe with a sneer. "Merlin, these dresses are completely ancient."

Sirius motioned toward the edge of the bed and lounged across the foot. "Do you hate us for what happened?"

Hermione shook her head as she retrieved her wand and transfigured the nightgown into a house dress. "No, I don't hate you. I don't even have animosity toward Remus for hiding things from me. What I am is disappointed you both didn't trust me enough to know I could make a decent decision."

"You have to understand, darlin', Moony only wanted you safe. Safe from his wants and desires and from yours to serve him. You love him, deeply. If he knew all he had to do was ask, you would fight the urge to give him a reprieve. He loves you so much. It just about killed him that you were gone. I've never seen him so ill."

The witch turned to Sirius with a pout. "But it wasn't right that he held that from me."

"No, it wasn't. He's a right arse for it, and you have a right to hold that against him. I'm asking you politely to keep in mind that he loves you more than he even loves me. That's plenty of loyalty and devotion for another person that I believe he didn't even have for his wife."

Hermione approached him and encased his face with her hands on each side. "Well, I love you all, and I can't just be his, now can I?" she asked with a smile.

"You can be whatever you like as long as you come home. Nothing is right without you anymore."

She gave him a chaste kissed and ran her thumbs over his cheekbones. "I had to do things I wasn't proud of."

Sirius pushed her hands away and replicated her pose. "Listen to me. Are you listening, Hermione?" He asked with a piercing frown.

Hermione nodded, and he exhaled. "You had to do what you needed to for survival. If that meant shagging someone to get them to be unaware of your plot, then it had to happen. That doesn't make you any less loyal or devoted to your pack. We have to make sacrifices, and at times they're difficult and hard to swallow," he finished with thinned lips.

The tears that were welling up in her eyes trickled down her cheeks and disappeared under his thumbs as he rubbed them away. "I hated it, Sirius. I hated every moment and knew that if I had even one chance of coming home, I had to submit some of my dignity in the process."

"It's alright, you're safe now, and no one will  _ever_  do that to you again. You are my heart and soul, Hermione. I would physically hand them to you if I didn't need them to stay alive," he paused with a smile, and it caused her to choke on a laugh. "You will always have a place of respect and compassion from all of us, love. You're stuck with us for life."

Hermione tilted her forehead to his and sighed. "My Padfoot."

"Always," he breathed then kissed her. "Now, we need to go down to breakfast, let everyone see you're alright and decide if you're ready to tackle the day ahead."

"Okay," Hermione breathed with a nod.

* * *

Breakfast was full of pleasantries. Everyone displayed their excitement in different ways. The twins kept hugging and leaning on her. Scorpius wouldn't climb out of Hermione's lap the whole course and kept whispering how much he missed her. The Potters were thoroughly explaining how the shop was ran while she was gone. Harry and Ginny sat silent and enjoyed the activity of everyone's happiness with their kids close at hand.

It was a fond moment in time where everything seemed delightful. Even Severus was slightly less reserved as he cracked a smile.

Hermione, however, needed a precious few moments to herself. She walked out to the garden and walked in the chilled air- just breathing. There was a wicked part of her that knew something was eating away at her from within. This snake that had poisoned her and it was going to take her down slowly.

"It's funny. I never thought I would see this place," Remus's voice came from behind her.

Hermione was admiring the crisp foliage and sparsely covered trees. "Me either. Not again at least."

He stood next to her and cleared his throat. "How did you sleep last night?" He asked, rocking on his feet a bit.

"Horribly. I was jumping at the creaking of the trees or the whistle of the wind. Vincent promised me a reckoning should I ever cross him. You can train a dog with fear, though they will never be loyal to you, they will shake at your presence."

Remus pinched his lips together and swallowed. "Hermione, I," he stopped when she waved her hand.

"Don't. Don't apologize for my abduction. You didn't know," Hermione murmured.

"I need to apologize for everything- this is my fault," he huffed.

Hermione tilted her head, still not glancing at him. "You lied to me, Remus. You lied to my face, and you caused me to doubt my place among you. That's difficult to swallow because we're so close."

"And I'm truly sorry for that. I just wanted to save you from a choice you shouldn't have to make," Remus murmured as his hand slid through his hair.

She turned to him and pointed her finger. "I love you, regardless of this. I thought of you every day and fought every moment to get back. I have the courage and strength to fight against the tides of time if it means to get the chance to be with my pack again. If I have that type of restraint, then why wouldn't I be able to make this decision myself?" She finished with a narrow stare.

Remus had pivoted, but his eyes didn't meet her gaze. "I was an idiot."

"A dunderhead, a complete arsehole, but," she paused and stepped toward him. "I love you. Do you hear me when I say that?"

He glanced up at her, and her fingers touched his cheek. "I most," he couldn't finish because she tugged him in for a forceful kiss.

"Hermione," he attempted in between another kiss, but it lacked conviction.

Remus groaned as she pressed into his form and growled into his mouth as she grew potent. There was this degree of urgency she held in her hands as she pulled and tugged at his shirt. Relief and arousal mixed on the air as his fingers clawed at her back.

They were fumbling as they touched each other. Remus's hands had shifted and were flames licking her needy skin, her fingers were reaching for his tucked hem. It was the type of chaos that youths and drunken lovers go through before undressing each other for a heated shag. He had found his way to the giant oak tree on the grassy knoll, constricting her to the bark with need.

She had torn open his shirt and sighed when they parted, panting. "Mine, you're mine," she huffed as her fingers touched his chest.

He sneered down at her and groaned. "You're home," he grumbled and lifted her skirt.

"Hey Moony," Draco called out as his footsteps neared. "Let's not shag in my garden, alright? I don't want my son to hear the things she screams," he finished as he rounded the tree.

Remus exhaled and parted from the pouting witch. "Well, I didn't start this," he interjected and pulled out his wand.

Draco smirked at Hermione with a snort. "You spend near a month away and can't wait to tear someone's clothes off?"

Hermione rolled her eyes with a crooked smile. "It was a long few weeks," she retorted as she stepped toward him. "I missed you all," she sighed and pulled Draco to her for a chaste kiss.

The werewolves watched her walk back toward the house with a bounce in her steps. "Well, that's a clever little witch," Draco mused as she entered the house.

Remus nodded and repaired his shirt. "What better way to stake a new claim than to do so with love," he sighed.

"So, what are the new rules?" Draco questioned.

"I don't know. I think I'll let her decide," Remus responded with a nod.

Draco chuckled and tugged at his shirt collar. "I have a feeling this is going to be quite an interesting change."

"Yes, but until she's content, I won't be. I am nowhere near prepared to let her go now."

Draco patted his shoulder and cleared his throat. "Let's go say our goodbyes so we can get her home."

Remus rocked his head, and the werewolves walked side by side back into Malfoy Manor. There was so much buzz in the air; it was going to be a unique homecoming, that was certain.

* * *

 


	40. Follow Through

Hermione was digging in the soil outside. Fingers were scooping out the dirt from the hole she created. The werewolves and animagus watched on as she took something from her pocket and tossed it into the earth before covering it up. "Regulus," Hermione said.

It summoned the lithe Black from the group, and he kneeled next to her. "Yes, Luna?"

"I want you to burn my clothes from that night when I go inside, alright?" She questioned before standing up.

He just nodded, and she marched up to the twins. "Come along. Show me what you've done with your room."

They grinned at her and followed the little animagus inside the house. Remus and Sirius exchanged a suspicious look before Severus brought out the bag to Regulus. "Are you sure she's alright?" Snape questioned the two marauders.

"I think she's just reestablishing her rank," Regulus mused and took the bag from the potion master.

"No, this is more," Remus sighed with a head shake. "She's fighting a concern. I won't push, but I won't ignore the signs. Our little Hermione is worried about something and I fear it has to do with my mistakes."

Sirius pursed his lips and scratched the side of his neck. "What do you think happened?"

"I think, he tried to overpower my mark and lost," Remus grumbled with a narrow gaze.

"Because she'd be your mate if you turned her. Werewolves only get one don't they?" Regulus asked as he flicked his wand at the bag, lighting it on fire.

Remus bobbed his head slowly. "Yes, I think that sums it up."

"And that happened how?" Severus spoke with an arched eyebrow.

"Because she willed it to," Sirius said with a smug smirk.

Draco came outside with Lily and James behind him, scratching his beard. "Seems the twins have taken Hermione hostage in a game of fighting over pillows," he grumbled.

Lily skipped to Remus and hugged his arm. "It's rather cute. Scorpius is up there as well."

Remus ran his hand over the redhead's shoulder and hemmed. "Tonight's going to be rough. We have a week to the full moon, and she's going to get a bit angry I assume."

"Stop with the doom and gloom, mate. She'll be fine. We're going to stay the night here, so everyone's together. It will be good," James said with a nod.

"What did she, in fact, bury in the garden?" Severus questioned.

Draco cleared his throat and pawed at his face. "Well, she buried the necklace he made her wear. She couldn't destroy it because it's enchanted. So, it will remain in the plotless hole in the ground for the rest of eternity I suppose."

"Why not destroy it?" Regulus grimaced.

"Because the only one who can is him," Remus grumbled and nodded. "Let's try to avoid talking about her captivity unless she talks about it, alright?"

"Gladly. It would be the second one she had to deal with in regards to werewolves," Severus sneered as he shook his head. "I'm quite sure if she's not off of them now, she never will be."

"I have to get to the store. Make sure she's alright," Remus told them and patted Sirius's shoulder.

They exchanged another set of expressions before Remus went inside the house.

"Don't worry," James murmured and hugged his wife from behind. "She'll be fine."

* * *

Hermione waited. Very patiently mind you. She waited, and she fused about her hair, and she counted the flowers in the carpet. The witch remained. Hermione was in the library for the last hour holding on to patience that Remus would show up. Her day was spent with the others, and she was glad to have that, but they weren't who she needed to talk to.

It was nearing nine, and he still wasn't home. That bothered her to no end. Sirius delivered his potion for him and confirmed he was still safe at the store. It was maddening. Hermione excused them all for the night, purposefully. There was a need to speak to the werewolf who was possibly avoiding her.

He finally was crawling up the stairs at quarter to nine, and he paused at the door. Was he contemplating not coming inside? Did he not want to speak to her? Was he ashamed at what she had to do? Her anxiety was peaked until she heard the door click and creak at his announcement.

"Hermione," he sighed with a faint smile.

The witch sat straighter and offered him a seat on the sofa. "Come, let's talk."

Remus paused and glanced at the sofa, before deciding to approach her and ambled to the floor. He was on his knees before her and kissed her hands. Much as a devoted subject would royalty. It was uncomfortable for the witch, but she didn't halt his doting. "I missed you today," he whispered.

She leaned forward and cupped his face. "I missed you as well."

"I must confess, I was concerned you were going to leave," he sighed and closed his eyes as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I won't ever leave you, Moony. I decided that long before I was ever taken from you. We do have unfinished business we have to address," she reminded him and kissed his lips gently.

Remus exhaled slowly before letting her hands fall away from him. He erected himself from the carpet and maneuvered onto the sofa. "So, let us talk."

Hermione scrunched her face and shook her head. "Not like this. This is too formal." She declared and moved to the sofa next to him.

Her hand slid into his, and she squeezed it. "This is going to be that kind of conversation then," he huffed with a nod. "I understand."

Hermione snorted and tilted her head. "Already accepting defeat before I even draw out the charges against you?"

"Hermione, I know what I did was an impeachable offense. I put your life in danger, and with that comes guilt and blame."

She laughed while shaking her head, drawing out the tension from the room. "Remus, what you did was arguably the silliest thing I've ever had done to me. However, you did so because you love me, deeply. You gave me a choice because you'd rather be in pain the rest of your life, than to harm mine. You're the only dominant werewolf I know who's done that for me."

He met her gaze and shuddered with wide eyes. "You have to know why. I would never want to change you. The sight of you enchants me," he breathed.

Hermione crawled closer on the couch and straddled his lap. "And that is why, you will always be the wolf I will run with until my limbs are old and withered, Moony. You speak to me, to my heart, to the beating wildness just under my skin, as my leader and my equal," she finished in a whisper and pressed her fingers to his chest.

"What about the others?" He asked with a pinched expression.

Hermione tilted her head as she still smiled. "They're mine too. You can't claim ownership over someone meant to run beside you. They're mine to love, cherish and dote on as I see fit. You will have to accept that."

"But I always have," he started, and she shook her head.

"Not when I've clearly announced my intentions to be your alpha. I learned plenty while I was away. Some of it was gritty and hard to swallow, but some of it spoke to my soul. This is one of those things. If I am your equal, regardless of you changing me, you will have to accept that I won't just be yours just as you aren't just mine. We belong to them as much as I belong to you."

"And you were afraid that it was all or nothing?" He questioned as her face neared his.

"No, I was afraid that Moony would want it all or nothing," she said with a nod. "The werewolves I met lived their primal selves fully. You have come to an agreement with yours, and I'm asking if you can still retain my love and respect my position despite my devotion to our pack?"

"Without a doubt, Hermione. I live to serve you, don't you know that?" He asked with a smile.

Hermione neared his lips and paused just before them. "Just as I do you. You're mine," she murmured and kissed him.

It wasn't like before. None of it had been thus far, and his feelings surely weren't. There wasn't a restraint he held himself to as Moony joined his overtly emotional textures. The werewolf groaned as Hermione pinned him roughly to the sofa and delved deeply into his mouth. He wanted to have her, ultimately, his. She wasn't just his, but for this moment she was, and he relished it.

Hermione helped peel his shirt off, and he tugged her off in between their kisses. It was a build-up of yearning and displacement since she had left, but even more so it was a declaration of her equality. He wasn't positive when she had managed to unbutton his trousers, but when she did, her breath huffed strongly against his face.

Remus helped her climb from her pajamas and tossed them aside before she straddled his lap again, just close enough to avoid his rather stiff appendage. "I want you to show me how much you missed me, Remus. Just us," she sighed with a smile.

The werewolf nodded, and he assisted her engulfing him in flames of pleasure. She grew close, her body against his, kissing him with savage lust as she sighed and moaned into his mouth. It was beyond his reach at this point. Nothing she could do or say would turn the tides against the witch so willing to give herself entirely to him.

When they pulled away for air, she cast her face to the ceiling and laughed in a sultry tone. "I've missed you," she gasped as her hips swiveled and danced on his lap.

His fingers traced the collum of her neck and down to her collarbone as his other hand encased her body's proximity. "Merlin, witch," he hissed with a smile.

She grinned at him and pressed her lips to his shoulder, giving him a view of her body contorting and nearing them to nirvana together. "Remus, please," she breathed through a moan.

He snarled and wrapped his hands around her hips grinding her further onto him. It grew ragged and uncontrollable as she cried and howled for him. "More," she would whimper through sighs of delight.

Remus was trying to maintain a single shred of civility not to ruin the witch permanently. He didn't want to bite her, well, he did, but he attempted to discourage himself from it. It was becoming the lesser voice in his head.

"Moony, I need more of you," she hissed and dug her fingers into his shoulder as she nipped his neck.

That was it. The flood gate was open and he no longer held that confinement. Remus reached up and yanked the witches hair to the side and bit into her neck as she yowled in a mixture of surprise and pleasure. Undefinable. It was liquid turned to light. Her feelings and his blended in this beautiful texture of passion and desire. Her blood on his lips. Her spasming and shivering on his lap. It was remarkable and primal.

Hermione shook and breathed as she fell against him when he released her. The witch's nose ran under his chin as he was coming back down from his high. Her wound was still bleeding down her chest, and a small pool was created where their bodies met. "Love, I need to heal that for you," he sighed and ran fingers over her hair.

"I love you," she whispered and kissed his chin.

He bent his face to her, and they kissed tenderly as her hands ran through his damp locks. "Remus," she murmured as they parted.

He winced at the sensitivity, and she assisted pulling him from her before remaining on his lap. "Remus," she tried again.

Remus glanced at her and saw the mess they created. The beautiful and terrible chaos. But it was theirs. She was his. "I love you," he said as his hand touched her cheek.

"And now I'm yours forever," she sneered with a bright grin before grimacing. "Okay, now I need some powdered silver."

"Shall I get up to get it?" He asked with a smirk.

Hermione crawled off his lap and reached for her abandoned wand. She flicked it at him and cleaned the blood and other fluids from his body before he adjusted his pants. He stood up and reached for his shirt, but she snagged it with a grin. "No, that's now mine, Mr. Lupin. You must get a new one."

Remus shook his head while chuckling before leaving the witch in the library. When he stood outside the door, he exhaled and shook himself out. Hermione was indeed more wolf now than she was before. That thought amused him as he went to retrieve the silver and dittany.


End file.
